Silent Anguish
by Pippa19
Summary: Athos had a feeling he was being watched. Until one day on his way back from the Palace he was ambushed and taken to LaHarve to meet someone from his past. WARNING: Contains sexual abuse. I would like to thank vmariew. Without her story 'RETRIBUTION' I would not have had the idea for Silent Anguish. I have had her blessing to continue with my story and for that I am most grateful.
1. Chapter 1

**Athos had a strange feeling he was being watched. Something was not quite right. Is he imagining things or was someone out to get him. Read and find out.**

 **Chapter One**

The sun shone down onto the dry streets of Paris, children played and chased each other around as stall holders haggled with potential customers, one man nearly receiving a wack for offering too little for a vase, too hot to argue the man smirked and walked away almost colliding with the children as they continued to chase each other, the man sat on a nearby wooden bench, took out a water skin and quenched his thirst.

He watched the children for a minute before catching the eye of the tallest boy

the man held out the water skin, " Drink boy" he asked. The boy glared in his direction and approached with caution," No thanks monsieur my mother told me not to talk to strangers, and you talk odd".

"Ahh very wise boy, your mother is right, but you see I am lost and looking for

certain place around here, maybe you can help me".

The boy eyed him, " What place would that be monsieur".

"I am looking for The Kings Musketeers, I have heard they reside in these parts

The boy sniffed and wiped a dirty hand across his dust ridden face,

" Ohh thats easy monsieur" he said pointing behind some houses.

" Its the next street behind those houses, thats their Garrison," he answered

" Are you going to be a Musketeer Monsieur". The man laughed at the child

and shook his head, " Oh they wouldnt want me my friend" he said.

The man smiled and tossed the boy a coin, " Why thank you boy". The boy

shrugged and joined his friends. "Merci monsieur" he yelled over his shoulder and

he was gone.

The man watched as they went, before looking off towards where the boy had

pointed out the Garrison. He smiked to himself as he once again raised the

waterskin to his lips.

Chapter 2

The Musketeer Garrison was its usual bustling enviroment as the recruits sparred with each other, steel hitting steel and raised voices of the men giving out the orders.

Aramis and d'Artagnan circling each other as they sparred, watched by the younger boys of the recruits. Both mens shirts soaked with sweat.

" Think thats enough for now boy's" growled Porthos, " take some water".

" You are dead Aramis", teased d'Artagnan pointing the tip of his sword towards the marksmans chest as they both stood down from the spar.

Aramis smiled as he patted d'Artagnans shoulder," I dont think so my friend, I easily had you then".

d'Artagnan swilled his face with cold water from his waterskin and looked at Aramis with a grin, " You stopped in mid fight mon ami".

Porthos laughed aloud, "Will you two give it up, it was just sparring afterall".

Athos was sitting at their usual table as the three men joined him, he glanced up at his brothers with a slight grin.

" Tell me you where watching us spar Athos my friend" asked Aramis sitting opposite the swordsman, " I was mon ami and noticed that you dArtagan where not keeping an eye on your surroundings like I taught you".

dArtagnan pulled a face," But Athos I was keeping watch on my surroundings"

" One eye not both my friend" deadpanned Athos. Porthos roared with laughter patting Athos on the shoulder. Aramis smirked at dArtagan," Told you mon ami" he smirked.

dArtagnan leaned his face on both his elbows and sulked. Aramis took a swig from the waterskin and patted the Gascon on the back, " Never mind my friend maybe next time".

Athos looked straight at Aramis and raised an eyebrow, " And you my friend are a show off, you love all the attention from the recuits"

dArtagnan grinned at the marksman as he smiled at his luitennant from across the table. " You know me Athos, I like to make it look good, but saying

that when It comes to the farer sex I am better than good". Athos rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Porthos was still laughing at his brothers banter as Serge arrived with food,

" Here you go boys, some bread, cheese and ham to keep your strength up"

he said placing it down on the table.

" Why thank you Serg, that looks very tasty" said Aramis glancing up at the

veteran musketeer.

The four musketeers ate and drank ale in the late afternoon sun.

Athos finished eating and sat back against the wall putting his hat over his face against the sun.

" What say we have another sparring session my friends" said d'Artagnan glancing towards Aramis with a grin.

Porthos swigged back some ale and looked at him, " Have you not had enough, besides its too bleedin ot, go and spar with the new lads".

Aramis smiled at the Gascon, " We are off duty now my friend, besides I am staying here to keep Athos company".

" You are most kind mon ami" said a voice from underneath the hat, " But dont worry yourself about me, I am quite content, if you wish to spar you go right ahead".

" No my dear Athos I shall remain in your company along with Porthos" replied the marksman refilling everyones tankard with ale.

d'Artagan shrugged his shoulders, " Fine suit yourselves my friends" he said walking away towards the group of recuits.

" I feel guilty now" said Aramis watching the young man join the group.

" Don't fret my friend, you know how he likes to spar as often as he can".calmed Athos placing his hat back on his head. " He is young and likes to train our new boys".

" You talk as though you are an old man mon ami" grinned Aramis patting Athos on the shoulder.

Porthos laughed, " Indeed, you are not much older than him yourself my friend".

Athos glanced at his two brothers and gave them a rare smile, " Maybe I just feel like I am sometimes". he answered

Aramis smiled, " Probably on nights when you walk or should I say hobble from the Wren".

"You mean nights when I have to carry him home, because he can't walk in a straight line". Chuckled Porthos.

" And I appreciate your help immensely mon ami" smirked Athos,. nudging into the big mans shoulder. " You know I would do the same for you".

" Indeed I would like to see that" laughed Porthos," you would never lift my frame".

Aramis and Athos exchanged smiles as Porthos roared with laughter.

That moment Treville appeared above them from his office, the three men glanced towards the steps as their Captain desended. " I thought I could hear you boys" he said, " I think I would know that laugh of yours anywhere Porthos"

" It has been known to echo through the densest of forests Captain" grinned Athos patting the mans shoulder.

" And the largest of Monastery's" added Aramis.

" Yes and the Garrison, when I am trying to do my paperwork" laughed Traville.

"Will you be joining us at the Wren later Captain", asked Porthos.

The older man looked at the three young men and raised an eyebrow.

" I would, but paperwork beckons son, I may have a few fine brandy's".

" Sounds good captain, maybe you need company". grinned Athos

Treville eyed his lieutenant and smirked," You young man will be joining your friends at the Wren, what Athos has failed to mention is that the last time he helped me with the paperwork he finished off my fine brandy".

Aramis and Porthos laughed aloud eyeing their brothers face as he grinned and popped a piece of cheese into his mouth.

" Isn't that the morning you almost missed muster my friend", grinned Aramis winking at Porthos. " Ah yes I do recall that mon ami". added the big man.

" Miss muster... er did I" asked Athos. "I do not recall that".

Aramis cupped the back of the swordmans neck, " Er yes you did" he smirked back.

Chapter 3

One day later...

Athos tilted his head to the shop owner as the man handed him the package.

" I thank you Sir, you have been most kind, I am certain my friend will be best pleased".

The old man smiled, " Glad to do buisiness with one of the Kings elite guard my friend".

With that Athos left the shop. He walked down the steet that headed to the Garrison.

The day was still hot and humid, dust rose up from the ground as carts pulled by horses rode by, the hustle and bustle of the stall holders banter swept through the air as the swordsman walked. Athos felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end and the sense of being watched as he walked, making him stop in his tracks and slowly turn around, his green eyes scanned the market square slowly but he observed nothing untoward his hand had rested on the pommel of his sword. Athos turned the corner and walked towards the Garrison.

Walking across the courtyard, young recuits where sparring with one another.

He knew his brothers would be returning soon from Palace duty, so he just had enough time to put the package in a safe place until he needed it.

Placing the wrapped package into a drawer and covering it with a blanket, Athos turned and walked from his room towards Trevilles office.

Treville glanced up as he heard the knock and Athos'face poke in from around the door.

" Ah Athos, just the person said Treville holding up a sealed parchment.

" I need one of the men to take this to The King right away, he needs my report about the missing gunpowder". Athos nodded towards the older man.

" I 'll take it, Roger could do with a run" Treville looked up at the younger man and smiled.

" Fine if thats what you want son" he answered handing Athos the letter.

" I should be half the hour at best" said Athos placing the letter into his doublet pocket. The others should be back soon anyhow". That moment the two men could hear the sound of hooves and the snorting of the horses.

" You worry me sometimes Athos, the way you have certain timings right".

Athos smiled as he opened the door to leave, " Just a mere coinsidence Captain, nothing more." he said closing the door behind him.

Treville watched as the door closed behind his lieutenant, he shook his head with a slight smile, picked up his quill and carried on writing.

Athos replaced his hat on his head and decended the stairs from Trevilles office.

He could hear his brothers banter as he walked towards the stables.

Porthos noticed him first, " Athos my friend, you look like you are going somewhere".

" Thats because my dear Porthos I am taking a letter to The King".

The stable boys were removing the sadles from the horses, and leading them to the water drough. Henri glanced at Athos, " I shall make Roger ready Sir" he said.

Athos gave a nod at the boy. Aramis removed his doublet and and drank from his waterskin. " Very hot out there today mon ami" he said patting Athos' shoulder. " Make sure you take enough water with you".

Athos pulled his waterskin from Rogers saddle and held it up, " Already done my friend" he answered. " Besides I shall be back in haste, before supper".

" We could have given the letter to the king" said d'Artagnan swilling water over his face".

Athos was replacing his waterskin into his saddle bag, he buckled it down and turned to face the gascon, " Treville has only just finished it, I volunteered to take it". he replied. He turned to look at his brothers, he couldn't help thinking about the feeling that came over him earlier in the market square.

" Did you pass anyone on your way back here" he asked nodding at Henri as he let him know Roger was ready.

Aramis glanced at him, " No, why do you ask mon ami" Athos mounted his steed and glanced down at them. " Oh just a feeling, just be extra careful if you go anywhere, I will return for supper". With that Athos kicked Roger into a trot and headed through the garrison archway, leaving his three brothers watching as he disappeared from view.

" Why dont I like the sound of that" asked Aramis glancing at the others.

Porthos patted his friends shoulder," Come my friend, we know Athos can take care of himself". Aramis gave him a wry smile as they walked across the courtyard. d'Artagnan watched his brothers he couldn't help but think about what his mentor had said. Serge brought them out of their thoughts as he emerged carrying a tray of ale and tankards for the men.

" Come you boys nice cold ale" he said with a grin.

Athos was admitted into the kings chamber, he walked towards Louis, stopped and bowed at the waist, " Your majesty" he said. " I bring the letter from Captain Treville, he was most adament you recieved it this day".

Louis smiled as he took the sealed parchment from the musketeers hand.

" Ah good, I see he sends one of his best men with it, thats what I like about Treville he always gives his upmost best", he said turning to a few of his courtiers and grinning. They bowed and smiled back.

The king eyed Athos, " I did not observe you at the Palace this morning" he asked. Athos lowered his head again. " My off duty day Your Majesty, I had errands to attend".

Louis pulled a strange face as he looked at his Queen and grinned, " I almost forgot that musketeers have a life also" he laughed. " What errands?".

Athos caught the eye of Anne for a second, he could almost read her mind as though she just wanted her husband to shut up.

The Queen took hold of her husbands hand and smiled at him,.

" I think Your Majesty, it is not any of our buisiness what the musketeers do in their own time". she said softly glancing at Athos.

Louis looked at her with a grin," Just jesting with the man my love, you are so gullable". he laughed glancing back at Athos.

Athos just wanted to leave, he was feeling quite hungry now and just wanted to return to have supper with his brothers. Sometimes the King just liked to show off in front of his courtiers, and he felt like the brunt of it.

" You are dismissed Athos" he said waving the man away. Athos bowed once more," Your Majesties" he said before being escourted from the chamber.

Athos walked to the Royal stable, Roger snorted and nodded his head up and down knowing his master was back. Athos took out a carrot from his pocket and gave the horse the treat. He patted the animals nose and mounted into the saddle taking out the waterskin he took a swig and placed it back into the bag. " Come on, lets get back home" he whispered into the hores ears.

Athos rode from the Palace towards the road home, he noticed clouds starting to build up in the distance he knew that this hot weather would brake at some time, whether it would be this night or on the morrow.

Athos slowed down to a trot as he noticed an overturned cart on the road.

" Woah", he ordered Roger as they came to a stop. Athos dismounted and took his pistol from his belt as he scanned the area. he could see noone except a leg sticking out from underneath the cart but no horse. Athos walked to the other side of the cart as he still kept his eyes fixed on his surroundings. He looked down as he notice what looked like a farmer who was clearly dead looking at the face. Athos noticed the cart was empty except for bits of straw.

He turned on his heel still scanning around, pistol in hand he took Rogers riens and mounted the steed. Athos noticed four monks walking towards him, two in front and two behind. They stopped in their tracks as they noticed the cart with the man laying dead.

" What happened monsieur" asked one of the monks.

Athos looked at him, " I have only just noticed him myself" he replied. " I think the horse came loose and bolted".

The monks walked over to the cart and one of them started to resite a prayer, Athos still scanned the area finding the whole saga strange.

" You seem a long way from the nearest monastery brothers" enquired Athos as he watched them from his saddle.

" We are paying a visit to the Palace monsieur" replied one man approaching him. Athos eyed him, there was something about his accent, as though he was not a native Frenchman.

Suddenly from nowhere a shot rang out making Athos brandish his musket.

"DROP! your weapons musketeer or your brains will be spread over this road" Athos slowly dropped the musket to the ground and glanced up as the four monks approached him, tearing off their habbits as they walked. One of them kicked the pistol away as he brandished his own weapon.

"And that also means your sword belt" came the voice from behind.

"Get down from your horse, and dont bother trying anything stupid"

Athos turned to see the man that had fired the shot, he knew the face but couldn't think where from. He was certainly the leader of this gang.

" So you killed an innocent man just to ambush a musketeer, I must say you are such heroic men"

"Shut your mouth musketeer, you are coming with us" yelled the leader.

Athos dismounted Roger, the horse snorting at his master as though he knew somethig was wrong.

" Tie his wrists"

Athos was pushed from behind, his hands bound behind his back, making him wince with the tightness of the hemp.

" May I enquire as to what you want with me" asked Athos

The leader swung his fist up into Athos' face splitting his lip, Athos wiped his face against Rogers coat.

" You will find out soon enough musketeer" replied the leader.

Athos whispered in his horses ear, " Go boy go". That second Roger reared up and galloped off into the trees.

They all watched as the stallion disappeared from view. One of the men went to fire his pistol, Athos threw himself at the mans arm knocking the pistol from his grip.

Athos was helpless as the man brought down his musket and hit out at him on the back of the head. Everything went black.

The sun was starting to wane giving the garrison an orange glow as evening approached.

" Serge must be the best cook this side of Paris", growled Porthos finishing off his chicken stew and soaking up his gravy with bread.

Aramis shook his head as he eyed the big man. " What" Porthos asked catching his eye.

" You really are a pig my friend" he grinned taking a swig of wine.

d'Artagnan laughed, " Three bowls he has polished off, I hope you've saved enough for Athos".he said watching him.

Porthos looked up and poured more wine into his goblet, " Serge always make lots, anyway you know a fly eats more than Athos". he grinned

Aramis and d'Artagnan exchanged glances with a grin, " That does not mean you can eat the lot mon ami". chuckled Aramis.

Porthos belched aloud making the others laugh, " You have such fine table manners my friend" said dArtagnan winking across at Aramis. " I just hope we never dine with his majesty on any occasion".

Porthois laughed out load and patted the Gascon on his shoulder. " I dont like to see good food go to waste my friend".

"Really I would never have thought that" laughed Aramis pouring out wine into three goblets. He looked towards the garrison gates. " Athos should be back by now".

" You know what the King is like when he starts talking" replied Porthos " Poor Athos is probably on his way now".

" Yeah he must be hungry by now," said d'Artagnan " Thirsty knowing our Athos" grinned Porthos.

That minute hooves and a snort was heard making the three men turn and look towards the garrison gateway. They all caught each others confused glances as they looked over to see Roger trot onto the courtyard by himself.

Aramis was first up followed by the others, the horse was snorting and walked towards the water trough to drink. dAtagnan hurrried out of the gates scanning around for his mentor.

Porthos and Aramis caught each others eyes with concern, " Where the hell is he, I knew something was wrong before he left." said Aramis joining d'Artagnan at the gates and looking up and down the square.

" I dont like the look of this Aramis" said a clearly worried d'Artagnan slamming his hand into the gate. "WHERE IS HE"! he yelled making passers by glance up at him.

Aramis led d'Artagnan back ito the courtyard and squeezed his shoulder.

" We will find him mon ami, I promise" he said looking over to Porthos who was still holding on to Rogers reins. " Look at this" he said placing his hand against the animals coat.

Both Aramis and d'Artagnan followed the big mans gaze as he pointed to the blood stain. Aramis felt his stomach churn and a lump form in his throat as he put his fingers over the stain. " Mon Dieu no, no" he gasped. Tears welled in d'Artagnans eyes, he felt helpless, what had happened to his brother and mentor.

"Come lets go and inform Treville" growled a worried Porthos handing the reins to the stable boy. The boy nodded, " I will feed and water him Sir". he said taking the reins and leading the animal into the stable. Porthos gave a nod and joined his brothers as they headed towards their captains office.

Treville led his men down the steps and across the courtyard towards the stables.

" I have sent word to the king as to what has happened, so I will be joining you boys in our search for Athos". said Treville as they walked towards the stables. " We will take the road to the palace".

The four men mounted in silence, Porthos caught Aramis eyes, both thinking the same thing and hoping they found their brother safe and well.

Chapter 4

The pain in his head was excrusiating made worse by each cobble the cart went over in the road. Athos felt nausea taking over his stomach, the bile coming up in his throat. At least he was on his side he thought, not that that helped matters with his hands tied behind his back. He could hear the faint banter from the bandits, something in their accent was different. Athos knew he had heard it before and looking at the tattoo's the men had, Pirates, they where Pirates. But what did they want with him.

He wasn't sure how long he had been unconcious or even how long they had been traveling, but the sun had gone down and it wasn't quite dark yet. The sky above had started to darken looking as though rain was on the way. Athos couldn't make out where they where but he knew something he was hungry and thirsty. He also knew Roger would have ran back to the Garrison and his brothers would be out looking for him. Suddenly he heard raised voices and the cart stopped. He could hear the men talking among themselves. Athos was then aware of being man handled and grabbed from the cart, he was pushed to his feet almost losing his balance.

" We are stopping for food" one of the men said to him as he was thrown to the ground and tetherd to the cart by two of the men. Athos had counted about eight in the gang each very well armed. They sat around eating and drinking before the leader walked towards Athos the same stupid smirk on his face. He looked down from his standing position and threw him some bread and cheese, he turned on one of the men. "Untie his hands while he eats, and watch him" he said.

Athos picked up the bread and started to eat, " At least give me the curtousy of telling what you want with me". he asked glacing at the leader. The man eyed him. " You will soon find out musketeer". he seethed. " You are Pirates are you not" asked Athos watching the leaders face. " How most observent of you musketeer "he answered sarcastically.

Chapter 5 -

Treville, Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan had reached the spot where Athos had disappeared. Aramis had crouched down to feel the dead farmers pulse, he shook his head at Treville.

" There's blood here" growled Porthos studying the ground, the others joined him as he scratched at the stone, Aramis exchanged a concerned look with Treville. d'Artagnan appeared from behind a group of trees, holding up monk habits, " Looks like our bandits where dressed as monks" he said. " I have counted about five," He held up a pistol, " and this is Athos' musket"

" BASTARDS"! growled Porthos," pretending to be men of God" It was now starting to lose light but something caught Aramis' eye as what light left shone on the steel sword. Aramis moved over to what he had noticed and felt nauseous as he picked up the weapon. " Its Athos' sword, and main gouche" he said gulping back the lump in his throat. Treville crouched down as he noticed the cart wheel tracks as they headed off into the trees. d'Artagnan followed them so far before returning to the group. " Looks like they are heading north Captain" he said. Treville stood to his feet nodding. " We wont be able to see any tracks soon, the light is fading fast, we should head back to the garrison and get some rest, we will head out at first light "

Aramis glared at Treville, he walked up to the older man, his face like thunder.

" WHAT"! Rest we have no time for rest, Athos could be in mortal danger " he almost screamed out the words, making Porthos and d'Artagnan turn to glance at each other. Porthos took Aramis by the upper arm to calm him, but Aramis pulled away from his grip and walked towards his horse.

Treville lowered his head and scratched the back of his head. " He is worried about Athos Captain" said Pothos watching his elder, "We all are".

Treville nodded, " He's right Porthos, we should carry on, lets saddle up before its completely dark".

Aramis mounted his horse, he felt for the Crucifix around his neck and looked at it, he kissed it and tucked it back into his shirt.

The four men rode along the gritty road still following the cart tracks, the fading light making it more difficult. The tracks running off into the forrest ahead, they had been following for at least a couple of hours.

Treville rode ahead followed by Aramis then Porhtos and d'Artagnan.

d'Artagnan glanced to his right at Porthos, " I hope we find him soon, I hate the fact that they have tricked Athos by dressing up as monks". he said.

Porhtos sighed as he carried on looking ahead, " I will kill the bastards if anything happens to him" he seethed. " But Athos is not stupid, he would have

suspected something was wrong".

Treville stopped ahead and held up his hand, he turned his horse to face the three men.

" This is useless men we can't see anything in the dark" he said, " We will set up camp and move off at first light".

Aramis nodded as he turned to the others, " I'll build a fire" said Porthos dismounting his horse.

d'Artagnan was tethering the horses to the nearest tree as Aramis took the bed rolls from each mount ready to set out for each man. He gave d'Artagnan a sad looking smile, The Gascon put his hand on his friends shoulder, " We will find him" he calmed. Aramis looked at him and patted the young mans bisep with a nod, " I know".

Porthos got the fire to a roaring glow, the men sat round eating the bread and cheese that Serg had given them before they left.

" Why do you always make such big fires mon ami" asked Aramis looking across at the streetfighter. " Its supposed to resemble a camp fire not an inferno" Porthos laughed aloud making the others smile.

" Just because yours goes out after ten minutes" he chuckled, " At least mine stays lit".

" Get some rest men" said Treville passing round the wine bottle. " We will leave at dawn."

" I will take first watch Captain" said Aramis as he took the wine from d'Artagnan.

Aramis moved closer to Treville and crouched down in front of him, making the older man glance up.

" Captain I apologise for my conduct back at the site, I had no right to speak to you like that."

Treville had a slight smile on his lips, " You are worried for Athos, we all are Aramis", he answered, " Its forgotten," he patted the marksman on the shoulder. Aramis smiled and stood to his feet, he turned catching Porthos

looking at him from where he lay on his side, the glow from the fire lighting up his face as he gave the markman a slight smile. Aramis nodded and smiled back, both men thinking and hoping the same thing. They would find their brother and bring him back.

Chapter 6 _

It was raining hard as they trudged through the mud in the forrest. Athos was now tethered to one of the horses, he had lost his footing a few times as the animal began to canter making the men laugh aloud. They all handed around a bottle of brandy from one rider to the other each taking a swig. Lightning split across the afternoon sky followed with a loud thunderclap. One of the horses reared up throwing its rider to the soggy ground. The man was soon on his feet and cursing the beast for dismounting him. Some of the men found it funny and roared out aloud, making the rider grimmace at them.

Athos could feel himself tiring, he felt thirsty more than hungry. He tilted his head upwards to catch some rain water, at least it was better than nothing, he thought as he with much difficultly removed yet another button from his doublet and dropped it to the ground.

" We are nearly there men" yelled the leader through the noise of the thunder and rain. He pointed north as they approached a clearing," I can see the Chateau in the distance".

Chateau! Thought Athos, we must be in LaHarve, it has to be. He knew they had been walking since yesterday, and LaHarve Chateau was the nearest to Paris. Of course! Its near the port and these where Pirates. Athos suddenly felt sick at the thought that they would be boarding some sort of Gallion.

Chapter7

d'Artagnan pulled his cloak tightly around his neck trying to keep out the rain, his hair was practically stuck to his face, at least it was not cold. That was something. His thoughts went to his mentor and brother, hoping he was well and not hurt.

Water dripped from Aramis' hat as he rode, he looked up towards the sky noticing the rain starting to wane, they had lost the tracks from the cart miles back. But they still could just make out hoof trails from the horses. Aramis prayed the sun would shine so the ground would dry out making the trial easy to see. His thought also went to his brother, also praying he was unhurt.

Porthos hated rain, his face had set into a scowl making him look as though he could kill if someone was to upset him. He suddenly followed his own gaze as he noticed the shiny button on the ground.

" THERE LOOK"! He yelled, " Theres another one" Porhtos dismounted and crouched down to pick up the fourth button they had come across. He held it up to Treville, the older man took it from him. Aramis joined his friend and grinned, He reached into his pocket and took out the other three they had found, " Yes these are from Athos doublet, we are on the right track Captain".

Treville nodded at his men a slight smile on his lips, " This is typical of Athos" he said.

Aramis and Porthos mounted their horses again, " At least we know he is conscious, and aware". said Aramis, " Thats something".

d'Artagnan smiled at his brothers, " Thats our Athos my friends".

Treville turned his horse around, " Lets go men.

Aramis shook the water from his hat and replaced it on his head, "Am I right in saying Captain that this is the way to LaHarve?"

Treviile nodded as he rode, " Yes, my thoughts exactly Aramis". he replied.

" Whats in LaHarve" asked d'Artagnan flanking Porthos and Aramis.

" A bloody great Chataeu" growled Porthos, " The port is full of ..." his voice trailed off as Aramis said the word " PIRATES"! Both men looked at each other. " You thinking the same as me mon ami" asked Aramis deep in thought.

Pothos face looked grim, " It better not be those bastards, who kidnapped me and Thos, four years ago, or I will be doing some killin".

"Calm down Porthos, we dont know anything yet" said Treville who had been listening to the conversation. " Anyway you brought them back to Paris and they where hanged".

" Yes I know Captain, but there where more in the gang, and they got away" replied the streetfighter.

" I dont like the sound of this" said d'Artagnan looking at his two friends. "Pirates, why would they come all the way to Paris just to capture Athos".

Pothos glanced at the Gascon, " Because they are evil scum, who dont forget". he seethed.

d'Artagnan looked at him puzzled " Forget what". he queried.

" Put it this way," growled Porhtos," me and Thos got the better of them, and they didn't like that, and with their so called shipmates gettin hanged, they might want revenge".

Aramis turned to look at the big man, " Thinking about it, you could be right, but like d'Artagnan has said, why come all the way to Paris just to prove a point".

That moment Treville joined the conversation, " Tell me Aramis", he began

" What was it Athos said to you before he left for the Palace, I recall you said something about him telling you all to be careful".

Aramis nodded to the back of Trevilles head as they rode, " Yes, he asked if we had passed anyone on the road, and that he had a strange feeling, telling us to be extra careful".

" Yeah, he seems to have a way of knowing someting is wrong our Thos" added porthos glancing at Aramis.

" Well lets hope he is very wrong this time my friends" said d'Artagnan raising his eyebrows.

Trevilles mind wandered as he thought about his lieutenant, why had he warned the others to be careful, what was it that had him wary?. He knew Athos was a very fine soilder, and he also knew like Pothos had said, he had a knack of knowing when to expect trouble. Treville didn't like the sound of any of this, he just prayed that they would get him back in one piece. But what he did not comprehend was, why now? and why Athos?.

Chapter 8

The rain had abated as they rode towards the Chateau, the towers and battlements now in full view. Athos couldn't help but wonder what fate was waiting for him on their arrival. The road towards the Chateau was fairly dry, now that the sun had decided to make an appearance. Athos could just make out the sea to the right and the tall masts stretching up into the sky. The salt water smell wafted through the air as they approached. He looked down at his wrists, the hemp had rubbed off the skin making them bleed. He thought about his brothers, he knew they would be following what trails they could find.

Suddenly he was pushed forward from behind by one of the men, " Make haste musketeer, we avn't got all bloody day". he growled. One of the men took a swig from the brandy bottle and spat it out at Athos, " Thought you might want to quench your thirst musketeer" he growled with a snigger. The others joined in laughing aloud".

The courtyard to the Chateau was bustling with small stalls selling bread, cheese, and meats. Pirates sat around in groups drinking brandy, playing cards. Some of the local half dressed whore's had draped themselves over the men as they drank. Laughter echoed around the Chateau walls, children ran around as they played their games with each other.

Athos almost collided with some goats that where tethered to a cart, they bleated as they scattered out of his way. His legs almost giving way beneath him. The horses suddenly came to a stop, the men dismounted.

The one Athos had called leader cut the rope around his wrists and replaced them with iron shackles. Athos felt thirsty, " May I have a drink of water" he asked tossing his hair from his face.

The leader grinned, " What do you say men, the musketeer wants a drink."

One of the pirates placed his arm on the leaders shoulder and smiled, " I gave him a drink of my brandy back there", he growled " Didn't I men" They all cheered, " Aye, hes just ungrateful, good brandy and all". Someone shouted from the gang," Hey maybe he would like to drink from the 'orse trough". Everyone laughed as Athos was pulled by the hair towards the trough and dunked under the water. He was pulled up and caught his breath, his hair almost sticking to his drenched face. The laughter carried on as he was dragged towards a door, " Bet your not thirsty now are you musketeer" came the voice behind him. Athos spat out the taste he had in his mouth, as he was pushed through the door.

One of the men took a lit torch from its sconce as they entered through to the

darkness.

" You still havn't informed me as to why I am here, surly you can give me the curisity of letting me know something". asked Athos as he was led down the stone steps by two of the men.

" We have been told to bring you here musketeer, thats all we know". replied the man carrying the torch. " Now shut up".

Athos could smell the damp stench as he was dragged down deep into the bowels of the chateau.

They reached what looked like dungeons and small cells, the passage was lit by torches. He noticed some of the cells where occupied, one man was curled up in a ball as he lay on the stone ground. Another held his hand out begging for food, only to be kicked away by one of the guards who appeared around a corner. A couple of rats scurried along the ground as they walked. The guard looked at them, " So this is the newest piece of scum" he said eyeing Athos up and down. " Put him in that one and make sure he is secured well".The guard pointed to one of the cells.

One of the piartes turned on the guard, " Dont forget we want what we were promised".

The guard watched them, " You will get your reward gentlemen". he answered as he was joined by three more guards, the guards could be heard exchanging words as one of them handed a purse to the first guard.

Athos winced in pain as his arms where shackled above his head, his ankles also shackled.

He watched as the guard gave the purse to the pirates, one of them checked the contents and grinned to his fellow pirate.

" Why you are most kind my friend" he said with a smirk. The guard glared at them, " You've got what you wanted now go" he seethed.

Athos could feel the anger in him about to explode as he tried helplessly to move.

" WHAT! do you men want with me Goddamn it" he yelled. The guard entered with a smile on his face. " You my dear Athos are goin to give us what we want, or you simply die". he sniggered.

Athos stared at him, how did this man know his name, who where they he thought.

That moment footsteps could be heard, they got nearer to the cell and stopped. Athos looked up to see a man dressed in fine clothes, he walked into the cell and smiled at him.

" Welcome to LaHarve Athos, good to see you again" he sniggered.

Athos glared at him, he knew his face, he knew the accent, he knew the attire, those weapons he had seen before. He was English, it was The Duke of Buckingham. Athos suddenly felt sick to the stomach, he remembered the time in La Rochelle.

He had been spared his life for saving his from one of their own. He remembered Treville asking him strange questions, until he told him of this man, the awkward silence in the office until he began to realise what it was the older man meant. This was the man who had watched him as he slept, had let him eat as much as he wanted from his table, had touched his leg as he placed a napkin on his lap. At the time Athos hadn't suspected a thing. Until everything was explained to him by his captain. Athos froze as he glared at the Duke.

Chapter 9

The sun was starting to get hotter as they rode along the road, the rain had stopped leaving another scorching day.

Treville noticed a small stream to his left and gestered to his man to take some water.

The four men dismounted and walked towards the sound of the water as it trickled along its path, the horses helped themselves to the stream.

d'Artagnan crouched down to the stream and cupped water up into his hands, he splashed it onto his face and was wiping a damp cloth over his neck as Aramis joined him and did the same. Aramis noticed how worried the Gascon looked, he knew he was thinking about Athos. Aramis splashed more water up into his face and patted a hand on the young mans shoulder, d'Artagnan glanced at him, a slight smile on his face. " We will find him my friend" he said. d'Artagnan nodded and wiped his face.

Porthos had filled the waterskins and poured one over his head. "That feels good " he chuckled. Aramis smiled and patted his back as he walked back to his horse.

Treville drank from one of the skins and refilled it, he squinted against the sun as he noticed it must be afternoon. " Right men lets carry on" he said mounting his own horse.

Chapter 10

The Duke slowly walked up to Athos as he studied him from head to foot. A smirk on his lips as he came face to face. He turned to make sure the guards where out of ear shot as he looked Athos in the face.

" You really are a very handsome my boy" he whispered into Athos ear.

Athos could feel his insides churning, he felt like he would vomit any time.

"Such beautiful green eyes" and strong arms. Athos was trembling.

"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT FROM ME!" he yelled out making the guards turn their heads and enter the cell.

The Duke's demeanor changed suddenly as he realised the guards had appeared behind him.

" You my friend are going to give us the plans of the Royal Palace, right down to every dungeon and every chamber within its walls." he roared in Athos' face.

Athos glared at him, "Go to HELL! I will die before I do that" he growled out into the Dukes face, " So you are wasting your time asking such a thing".

The Duke glanced at his guards and nodded, the biggest man came towards Athos and punched him in the stomach, making him yell with pain, he gasped for breath as another punch came towards his face catching his right eye. The shackles and chains rattled as Athos body moved.

Blood trickled down his face, another guard grabbed him by the hair and pulled back his head making him wince, " Not so clever now are we musketeer" he seethed through clenched teeth. Another guard stroked a knife blade down Athos' cheek towards his throat drawing superficial blood from his skin. Athos brought up his head under the mans chin making him bite his own tongue. " You BASTARD"! he roared.

The Duke watched with a smile on his face, " I told you he was good gentlemen, you have to be on your guard with the elite guard".

" Maybe we need the beast to give him a visit Sir", said one of the guards with a smirk on his face. The others laughed in unison. " Yeah, that should make him talk".

" You will never get me to divulge anything, you are wasting your time". seethed Athos. Another punch came from one of the men, to the other eye and another to his stomach. Athos felt his body weaken as he hung from the chains his head lowered to his chest, his hair covering his face.

" Now my friend, the plans to the palace if you want to live". asked the Duke.

Athos slowly lifted his face and glared at him, " I said..go to hell, and I am NOT! your friend". That moment one of the guards picked up a large piece of stone and knocked him on the back of the head with anger. Everything went black.

Chapter 11

The Duke poured wine into a goblet, picked it up and took a swig back. He turned his head and looked across at the unconsious figure in the cot. He slowly walked over and stared down at Athos. Even with the bloodied face he still looked handsome. The Duke smiled to himself as he stroked his hand down the mans arm, he moved his hair away from his face, bent forward and kissed him on the lips. " I want you so much beautiful" he whispered into Athos' ear.

Pain surrounded his whole head, he could hear the Dukes voice, why was he whispering. why couldn't he move, his body ached. Where are my brothers, I need them, I need my brothers here. Someone was touching him, maybe I'm home in the Garrison.

His eyes flickered open slowly, everything felt blurry. Athos closed his eyes again and opened them. The Duke was smiling down into his face. Athos tried to sit up but found he was tied to the cot. He glared at the Duke. " Where am I, and why am I tied down". he gasped, eyeing the leather bands that held fast across his body.

"Relax my dear Athos, relax" said the Duke stroking the back of his hand, as he spoke.

Athos felt nausea in his stomach building up, "Take your hands OFF" me" he seethed through clenched teeth. " You make me want to vomit".

The Duke smirked at him," I remember when you came aboard my ship in LaRochelle, you saved my life from that traitor in your regiment. Iv'e wanted you since that day my boy".

The Duke lowered his head to his lips once more and kissed him, Athos turned his head from side to side trying to hold him off. Athos gasped unable to move anything but his head and feet. He spat into the Dukes face making him reel back as though he had been shot.

Athos could feel the tears welling in his eye's, of all the wounds he had suffered over time, this was hell compared.

"You DISGUST me you evil piece of scum, you are a coward, I feel like I want to vomit". he gasped.

The Duke wiped the siliva from his face and smiled." Now come my boy, that is no way to treat your lover".

"GET AWAY FROM ME"! Yelled Athos amost screaming as though in pain.

" You Sick BASTARD!" he gasped.

" Now my boy, tell me the plans to the palace and you will be set free".We

already have the gunpowder ready to blow the place up".

"NEVER! seethed Athos, NEVER!"

The Duke laughed aloud, "Oh well, you know what that means, my boy. You are all mine, to do what ever I want". The laughter got louder.

Athos swallowed hard, his head pounded in pain. This so called Duke lived up to his name, and there was nothing he could do.

The Duke had poured more wine into a goblet and drank from it.

Athos had turned his head towards him as he watched him drink the full goblet back in one go. He then stood and walked over to the cot and looked down into his face.

" Now my young man , you are about to be mine" he whispered into his ear.

Athos could feel his body begin to tremble all over uncontrolably, tears stung his eyes, he felt faint and nauseous. The man was actually removing his own clothes and climbing on top of his tethered body. He was leering into Athos face, as he bent forward and kissed him full on the lips, he was feeling all over Athos' body and caressing him all over. Athos shrieked and gasped as he tried to free himself to no avail. From behind the closed doors the guards exchanged looks with each other knowing what was happening to the musketeer. They winced at the sound that came from the room.

" NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Echoed around the walls.

Chapter 12

Athos was back chained in the cell, this time his ankles where not shackled just his wrists.

The guards entered again, " We have been informed by the Duke that you still refuse to give us what we want musketeer". said one of the men. " So we thought you may want to meet our good friend Beast"

Athos leaned against the cold wall as though in a trance, he couldn't get what had happened in that room out of his head. He didn't even look up as the guards entered. One of them grabbed him by the hair and dragged him across the stone ground. Athos winced in pain, he suddenly glanced up as what he could make out to be a man, he was bare chested and made Porthos look like a miget. Both in height and breadth, the guards started to laugh as the giant of a man lifted Athos from the floor with one hand.

One guard walked forward to Athos, " Are you going to give us what we want musketeer"he asked once more." This is your last chance to save yourself".

Athos glared into his face, NO I AM NOT!" he seethed back.

The guard looked up into the giants ugly features and nodded. "He's yours my friend".

The giant held Athos above his head and through him to the floor winding him, he tried to catch his breath but was punched in the face as he tried to sit up.

Athos kicked up his legs towards the man, but it was useless as he swung him round by the ankles making the guards laugh aloud. The giant let him go and he colided with the cell bars. The man came at him again, this time Athos kicked out at him between the legs making the giant yell out in pain. A trick Porthos had showed him years back.

" You little bastard" growled the giant grabbing him by the hair and squeezing his throat, Athos gasped for breath as he held him tight, bringing up his feet and kicking the giant in the stomach. The man didn't seem to feel anything as he was kicked again and again. He smashed Athos agianst the cell bars again, this time Athos felt the crack to his ribs and cried out in pain. It hurt to breath, he knew he had broken a rib.

Athos was aware of the guard next to him and noticed his main gouche, he suddenly grabbed it and aimed for the giants back. The guard shouted out at the sudden shock at losing one of his weapons. " Hey !"

He stabbed the giant making him growl in pain, he turned towards Athos and was about to swing a punch before falling to the ground dead.

The guards glanced at each other in awe at what had just occured, this musketeer had killed the beast. Athos held his ribs tightly as he leaned against the wall of the cell.

One of the guards pulled out the dagger from the giants back, and lurched towards Athos, he was stopped by one of the others. " No we need him alive or we will never find the plans."

The guard glared at him, " You will hang for this musketeer" he yelled.

" I fail to see what you mean by that" said Athos, " If I remember rightly, It was you who set him on me".

The guard walked towards him, " You musketeers think your better than everyone else dont you". he said through clenched teeth.

" WE HANG HIM TODAY"! The voice echoed from the footsteps that approached the cell.

Everyone turned to see the Duke come to a standstill outside the cell.

" But Sir, we need the plans". said one of the Duke walked into the cell. " Not anymore my friend, I have another idea, we dont need the plans, we just blow the palace to kingdom come and everyone in it.".

Athos couldn't look in the Dukes direction, he felt physically sick to the stomach.

" Prepare for the hanging men, and make haste". The guards hurried from the cell leaving the Duke and Athos alone.

Athos cowered on the floor of the cell, he wouldn't look at him, the Duke laughed aloud. As he brought up his sword towards Athos.

" You have served your purpose young man, and as beautiful as it was, alas it has come to an end. But I will find another boy, maybe not as fine as you, but I will find him.

Athos still cowered away as he spoke, he felt like he was going to pass out. He felt dirty and used, he wanted to scream out, he hated himself right now.

The cell doors where closed with a slam, as the Duke left him alone on the floor. Athos was trembling, tears running down his face. His ribs where agony.

Chapter 13

Treville was watching the Chataeu through his lens, " The courtyard looks busy, with stall holders". he remarked passing the lens to Aramis. The four men lay on their stomachs in the long grass observing the took the lens and shut one eye to take a look.

" I dont see anyone else in the vicinity of the Chateau, as you say Captain, just the stall holders at present". Porthos took the lens from Aramis and continued looking. " I see a gang of bloody pirates in there, I bet they've got him in there somewhere, funny how the trail has suddenly stopped."

d'Artagnan glanced at his captain, " Why dont I go in there, and mingle with the locals, if I remove my pouldron they won't suspect a thing".

" You ain't mingling any where my friend" growled Porthos, " Its too bloody dangerous, " Besides you look nothing like a pirate, they will eat you for dinner". d'Artagnan made a face as he glanced at Porthos.

" Porthos is right d'Aratgnan, its too risky, as much as I hate to say it, these men are not stupid".

Aramis looked at the big man, " If anyone looks more like a pirate, I would say you do my friend". he winked as Porthos scowled at him.

The others all looked at Porthos, a slight grin on their faces.

Porthos exchanged glances with each man and nodded his head." Anything to get our brother back" he growled. Aramis patted him on the back, " Be careful my friend".

They all stood to their feet, Porthos removed his pouldron and handed it to Treville. The older man looked at him, " Get a feel for the place Porthos, and we will be ready when you are". d'Artagnan slapped him on the shoulder, " Go get em".

The other three men watched as Porthos made his way towards the Chateau, across the grass.

" Come, lets take up our positions" said Treville." We should get as close as we can, leave the horses here in the trees." Aramis and d'Artagnan spread out into the long grass.

Chapter 14

Porthos ran forward towards the west wall throwing himself to the ground, he lay still for a few seconds before making sure he hadn't been seen. Noone was around, Porthos craned his neck as he looked up at the battlements. He could make out a couple of guards chatting and laughing. Porthos kept in close to the wall as he walked sideways to a door, he tried the knob but it was held fast. He thought back to his street days when he could pick any lock. He felt in his doublet pocket and found what he was looking for, the long pin he had found outside the Garrison last week.

Athos had asked why he was keeping it, he had simply said, you never know, it may come in handy for something. Now he was about to find out.

Porthos poked it through the lock and listened for the click, he pulled a grimace and whispered to himself, " Come on, come one"CLICK! the door was open. Porhtos smiled and kissed the pin, " You little beauty" he said.

Aramis was watching his friend from afar through the telescopic lens, he smiled as he watched as Porthos had gotten through the door, he tilted the scope upward to the battlements, four more guards had appeared, two of which wallked round to the east wall. " He's in" said Aramis to d'Artagnan without taking his eyes off the battlements.

Treville had positioned himself on the far right, he caught the watchful eyes of his two men and signalled that he was moving forward slowly through the grass. Aramis nodded in his direction that everything was clear to continued to watch through the scope.

Porthos found himself inside a cold dark chamber, it was pitch black. He couldn't see anything, he slowly felt his way around the walls, they felt cold to the touch. Suddenly he felt something under foot followed by a squeal, he cursed under his breath realising he had just trodden on a rat. Porthos mind ticked over, do I go back or carry on through this dark place. He blinked twice as he noticed light coming through what looked like the bottom of another door on the other side of the chamber.

Porthos followed the light, he could hear very faint voices echoing through the walls. He very slowly turned the knob and to his suprise it opened, he pushed it just to a slit so he could see what was on the other side, it was the courtyard. He could just make out stalls, men sat around in groups talking and playing cards as they drank ale, he could some of the women sitting on the laps of the men, laughter filled the air.

Porthos could see one of the stalls was placed close to the door where he watched. Bread and cheese lay across the table, a young boy about twelve or thirteen was serving a woman with some bread, she placed it in her basket and walked away thanking the boy. The boy was now on his own on the stall, he reached for a waterskin and took a swig back. Porthos took his chance and entered the courtyard from behind the stall.

The boy turned as Porthos began looking at the cheese, he smiled down at the boy. " Looks very good cheese, do you sell much". The boy eyed him from his sitting position, " Its the best Monsieur, my mother makes it and the bread". Porthos grinned as he kept an eye on the group of men to his left, most of whom where now drunk and fooling around with the women. He noticed some men on the far side of the courtyard errecting a scaffold.

"Your mother is a clever woman boy, he replied, " Tell me, whats goin on over there"? he asked nodding his head towards the scaffold. The boy followed his gaze and shrugged his shoulders," Not really sure monsieur, some where saying there will be a hanging". Porthos felt slightly uneasy, as he glanced back at the boy. " Are there many hangings, here". he asked. The boy stood as a customer picked up some bread and paid him, the boy nodded, "merci monsieur". he said to the man. He turned back to Porthos, " There was two three days ago, I think they where thieves or something, not really sure".

" You must see alot going on from this angle boy" said Porthos sitting on the chair that the boy had vacated. " Sometimes you do, the pirates are always brawling with one another, they fight over the whores"

Porthos raised his eyebrows as the boy used the word whore, he wanted to laugh but thought better of it. " I see," he said glancing at some of the women.

Porthos noticed some guards chatting on the far side, " Who are they" he asked not taking his eyes off the men. The boy looked over, " They are evil," he replied making Porthos turn to listen. " Why do you say that" .

The boy took another swig from his waterskin and began tidying up the loaves into rows. " This morning they came through the gate with a shackled man who couldn't fight back himself, they kept hitting him and laughing, they tripped him up on purpose and dunked his head in the horse trough, until he couldn't breath, mother said not to get involved". Porthos felt his inside churn over, could this have been their dear brother. " What did this man look like boy". he asked him. " Couldn't really tell, his face was covered in blood, I did notice something though monsieur". Porthos froze as he listened," Oh what was that". The boy eyed him, " He was a musketeer, he wore the Fluer De Lis". Porthos felt sick, " I wonder what they wanted with a Kings Musketeer" he asked as his eyes scanned the walls and windows.

The boy served another customer , this time a young girl about sixteen.

She picked up cheese and bread and put them into her basket, " Merci Sacha" she said paying the boy, " Merci Rishell" he replied the girl walked away.

The boy shrugged once again, " Don't know, Im betting that Englishman, who dresses all well to do, wanted to see him". he answered, " He gives people the creeps he do".

Porthos couldn't believe what he was hearing as he looked at the boy, " What Englishman would that be then". The boy eyed him, " You ask alot of questions monsieur".

Porthos grinned, "Call me nosy if you want, just curious, I'm new to these parts you see". The boy nodded. " Think mamma said he was a Duke or something noble". The boy was pulling a face as he tried to remember the name, " Oh er somethin, like Bookam, Or Buckernan," he said. Porthos suddenly froze, he slowly turned his face towards the boy and nearly spluttered out the name" BUCKINGHAM! " The Duke Of Buckingham".

" Thats it Buckingham, Monsieur, do you know him?" asked the boy.

" Oh I know him alright," seethed Porthos. " Bloody great coward he is".

"He stays in the Chateau when he come over the sea, mamma said not to go near him, she said he is evil". said the boy with a sniff.

"Yeah, you should heed your mothers warning, shes right". added Porthos.

He looked at the boy with a serious face and beckoned him closer with a finger. The boy obeyed and looked at the big man. " I heard before your name is Sasha" the boy nodded, " My name is Porthos, I also am a musketeer, the man they are holding inside this Chateau is my friend". The boys eyes nearly popped out in supprise as Porthos spoke in a low murmer. " I need to get him out of here, do you want to help me in doing that."

. Pothos scanned around watching the passers by as he spoke. " I will, if I can but how, what do you want me to do Monsieur?" The boy asked. Excitment in his young voice.

Chapter 15 _

Treville, Aramis and d'Artagnan still waited in the long grass. Aramis had the scope on the battlements, " There is only two guards up there now Captain," he said. Treville nodded, " Come on Porthos whats keeping you" he murmered. Aramis suddenly caught Trevilles arm as he watched through the scope. "Wait , I see something, that door that Porthos disappeared through has just opened again, Its Porthos,". Aramis watched as Porthos made the signs with his hands and fingers. Aramis spoke as he watched his friend make signs, " One...at..a time..through..the door". He's getting us in my friends hes getting us in". d'Artagnan patted Aramis on the shoulder as Treville spoke.

" Aramis, you go first, then you d'Artagnan, as soon as that idiot on the battlements turns towards the east wall run for it". Treville took the scope from Aramis and watched, " Go now Aramis", he ordered. Aramis picked himself up and sprinted towards the door, he came to a stop as he hit himself against the wall and neared the door. Porthos was there as his friend entered. " What kept you my friend". asked Aramis patting him on the shoulder." Just stay in there until the others get here" he said. That moment d'Artagnan appeared at the door, " Have you seen Athos" he asked glancing towards the big man. " Not yet, but I av, heard he is in hear".

Treville watched as the guard turned, Treville took his chance and ran across the grass towards the door.

The men where now inside the dark chamber, they couldn't see each other as they spoke.

" The other side of this wall is the courtyard" began Porthos, " There is a boy selling bread and cheese, the stall is very close to the other doorway, he has moved it slightly near the doorway so when I give the wink you will, one at a time move behind it, everyone is too busy getting drunk so hopefully they wont notice." " Do you know where Athos is" asked Aramis. " The boy showed me the entrance they took him through. " answered Porthos.

" Its bloody dark, can't see a damn thing" said d'artagnan feeling his way around. " That was my chest you grabbed my friend" said Treville. " Sorry Captain" replied d'Artagnan with a grin knowing the others couldn't see him.

As Aramis and d'Artagnan went ahead towards the slit of light Porthos grasped Trevilles arm. The older man turned as the big man murmered low, "According to the boy, the Duke of Buckingham is here and has Athos". Treville felt his stomach churn as he looked at the big man. "WHAT! are you certain he said Buckingham"? Porthos nodded, " Yeah he was sure alright".

The boy was sat at his stall, his eyes wandered to the door he had been observing. He noticed as Porthos slowly came into view, the boy looked back at the group of men who where still playing cards, he nodded as the big man slid behind the stall, followed by Aramis.

Chapter 16

Athos sat with his shackled hands around his knees, he stared across the cell as he watched two rats scurry through the bars, helping themselves to scraps of what looked like a half eaten apple. The torch on the wall was still lit in its sconce making flickering images of the flame on the stone walls. Athos still trembled, he had vomited twice, the thoughts and images of what had happened going through his head. He wanted to kill the man who had done this to him, man he thought, he wasn't a man he was evil. Tears streamed down his face once again. He wanted his brothers so much, his brothers, My God, what would they think of him, they might not even want to know him anymore. He couldn't tell them this, how could he, how would he, Treville might take away his commission. Athos vomited once again.

Athos slowly glanced up as he heard footsteps coming along the passageway.

Four guards came to a stop outside the cell, one of them unlocked the bared gate and entered followed by the others.

" Not so elite and brave looking now our we musketeer", he seethed glancing at the others who started to laugh.

Athos felt the anger rising inside as he glared at them, he didin't know who was worst, these lot or the red guard.

" You are going to be part of the entertainment in one hour musketeer when you hang" laughed the guard.

Athos was resting his head on his hands as he spoke, " Why wait an hour, just get on with it" he seethed.

One of the guards crouched down in front of him, " Aww, a hero to the end hey" he taunted. " Maybe we should give our musketeer a souvenir before he dies".

Athos lifted his face up and glared at the guard in the face, " GO TO HELL!

That second the guard pulled him to his feet and punched him in the stomach, making him gasp in pain, his ribs already agony.

Another grabbed him by the hair and knocked him against the stone wall, Athos turned and caught him in the face knocking him to the stone floor.

" You wont get away with that musketeer" seethed another guard as he swung at him with the butt of his pistol and cracked it over his head. Athos fell to the floor motionless. The blood oozing from the gash above his left eye.

Chapter 17

Sasha watched in awe as the other three men had emerged from the doorway and sat agaist the wall behind his stall.

The group of pirates that had been playing cards had left to board their gallion. The women following them and laughing as they walked towards the harbour.

Porthos had watched them go, " That was good timing, getting rid of that load of scum" he growled glancing at the others.

Aramis stood and scanned the courtyard, " Alas my friend we still have to get past that lot" he said looking towards a group of guards. He ruffled the boys hair and smiled. " You must be Sasha". The boy nodded, " Yes monsieur, I seen them take your friend inside, he was shackled in chains".

Aramis face looked concerned for his brother, he felt anger as he looked over at the guards. He felt a hand on his shoulder and the voice of d'Artagnan, " We will get him out of here". Aramis gave him a wry smile and nodded.

Treville and Porthos were watching the doorway as two guards emerged from it. " We need a diversion" muttered Treville as he watched the guards.

Porthos slowly turned his head towards the pen holding a small flock of sheep, he glanced back at the others, " Ive got an idea gentlemen". he said. looking back at the sheep as they bleated. They all followed his gaze and understood immediatly what he intended to do. Treville nodded at the big man, " I like it Porthos, lets do it".

The boy was smiling as he realised what his new friends were planning, "Maybe I should let them out" he said with excitment in his young voice".They won't notice me like they will with all of you".

The four men exchanged glances with one another.

" You have done more than enough young man" remarked Treville, " This is our job now" The boy looked up at Porthos, " I can do this honest, please let me help" he asked. Porthos met Trevilles eyes, the older man knew what he was thinking. Treville nodded as he squeezed the boys shoulder, " Very well son, but as soon as they are free, you come back to your stall and stay here do you hear me?". The boy smiled, " Yes monsieur of course.

The men watched as the boy moved away towards the sheep penn.

Chapter 18

Within seconds the of opening the penn very slowly and staying out of veiw Sacha was back at his stall having created mayhem. The sheep darted left right and centre sending stall holders on the chase, people ran in differnent directions trying to catch the bleating animals. The noise of screams and shouts as grown men ran around like children. The group of guards soon joined in, one of them was stood on the scaffold and yelled at the top of his voice,his face like thunder." GET THESE BLOODY THINGS CAUGHT NOW!WE HAVE A HANGIN TO DO!".

Sacha diverted his eyes to his new friends who had disappeared through the doorway. He smiled. The diversion had worked.

The mayhem carried on, Sacha sat at his stall in giggles of laughter, as he watched the show. He had never seen anything quite like it before.

The sheep leaped over stalls, knocking one of the guards of his feet, he cursed at the animal as it jumped over his head. Chickens and geece had also joined in making the courtyard look farsical. Some of the Tavern owners had come out to have a look what was going on, followed by a group of wenches who thought the whole thing hysterical. Giggles filled the air as children treated the whole thing like a game.

Chapter 19

Athos still lay unconsious on the floor, blood had dried to his face. Rats scurried around the cell. The torch was almost down to the wick, making the passagway glow slightly orange. Two of the guards entered the cell and stood looking down at the injured man.

" We need to wake him, and get him ready for hanging" said the guard in charge. The other guard crouched down and shook Athos by the shoulder, he didn't get any response. " I'll get some water, that will rouse him".he remarked glancing at his leader.

The guard had retuned with a pail of water and threw it over Athos' head.

Athos gasped, his eyes flickered open. He cowered away from the guards across the cell floor. " Leave me alone...go away" he gasped. The two guards hooked his wrist shackles to the chains that hung from the arched ceiling, and pulled them up until his arms where above his head, Athos head hung towards his chest, the pain in his head was unbearable. He tried to kick out at the men but found his strength had waned. The guards grinned, " Not such a fighter now are you musketeer". seethed the man in charge. Athos kicked again, this time catching the other man in the stomach.

" You really are a BASTARD!" he yelled out. He brought up his sword and stabbed at Athos slicing through his upper left arm. The guards laughed aloud as they watched him bleed." He's gonna be dead before we hang him".

Athos yelled out in pain as blood poured down his arm and dripped onto the floor, his shirt sleeve was now crimson. Then it went black.

Chapter 20

Treville, Porthos, Aramis and d'Artagnan had their hands on their swords as they meandered down the winding passage.

There where four tunnels each one pitch black exept for one. " It has to be this one surley, murmered Porthos. "Its the only one lit".

Treville nodded in agreement with the big man, " Come on men, we take it slow" he said as he led the way. Treville held up his hand as they approached a turn off. He slowly leaned against the wall and peered around the corner, the passage was empty but still lit by the torches. He beckoned his men forward. The four men carried on down the passage as rats scurried across their path now and then. It reeked of damp and decay.

d'Artagnan put his hand across his nose, " My God, it stinks down here" he gasped.

" Smells like something died", murmered Porthos glancing at the Gascon.

The men suddenly came to three cells, Aramis was the first to investigate joined by the others. " Well he isn't in any of these". he siged.

" He has to be bloody somewhere, if these bastards have hurt him, I'll bloody kill 'em" growled Porthos.

"Shushh" d'Artagnan held his hand up to quieten the others, they all went quiet and listened. " I dont hear anything" Whispered Aramis. d'Artagnan dropped his hand, " Sorry I thought I heard something". he replied. Porthos smacked d'artagnan on the back and carried on walking.

That moment they all stopped in their tracks as they heard the sound of voices getting nearer to them. Treville gestured to the others to a large nook in the opposite wall. The men leaned against the wall in the darkened crevice as the voices approached.

The two guards walked down the passage laughing and joking, they where gone in an instant.

" They came from that direction" Whispered Aramis, " Lets pray Athos is down here somewhere". The four musketeers follwed. The men came to another unoccupied cell, chains and shackles hung from the ceiling. " The only bloody things in 'ere are the rats". growled Porthos. As four scurried around the cell floor.

Aramis stood for a moment, he reached inside his shirt for his crucifix and silently said a prayer under his breath, kissed it and put it back. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced around at Porthos smiling at him, " Come on Mis, lets go find him".

The passageway seemed darker now as the torches burned down to the wicks.

" I hope we have taken the right tunnel boys" said Treville as they turned a corner into another passage.

" Maybe we should have split up Captain" added d'Artagnan eyeing more rats as they fought over a dead mouse.

" Yeah but this was the only tunnel lit, he has to be down 'ere somewhere". growled Porthos.

The men came to another empty cell, d'Artagnan kicked the stone wall in frustration. " Damn it," he seethed. " Where is he!".

Chapter 21

The Duke of Buckingham sat back in his chair drinking brandy.

A knock came to the large wooden door. " Enter" yelled the Duke as he refilled his glass.

Two guards walked into his chamber, " When do you want us to start the hanging Sir?" The Captain of the guards asked.

The Duke stood and wandered over to his small window that overlooked the courtyard. " I take it you have cleared the mayhem" he asked.

" Yes Sir, the stupid animals are back in their penn". The Duke took a swig from his goblet, " Has the musketeer spoken yet" he asked.

" Nothing Sir, I don't think we will get anything from him, he's a stubourn one".

The Duke smirked to himself, as he thought about how handsome this musketeer really was. He wanted more of him before they hanged him. He took another swig of brandy. "I want him brought to my chambers again, I might be able to change his mind". he ordered.

The two guards exchanged glances, " Yes Sir" the captain replied as they left.

The younger guard glanced at his Captain, " He gives me the creeps" he mumbled. The guard captain glared at the young man, " Have you no respect man, he is a Duke" he replied walking on ahead.

Chapter 22

Treville lead the way as they carried on walking, This time Porthos took one of the torches from the sconce, " Its gettin' bloody darker along 'ere" he remarked lighting the way. " There's more cells up ahead by the looks of it" said Treville staring down the passage. This time Porthos walked ahead with the torch.

" If we dont find anything down here, maybe we should split into twos" murmered Treville as he walked. Aramis and d'Artagnan exchanged glances, each man knowing what the other was thinking, where was Athos?.

Suddenly Porthos came to a stop as he stared in horror into one of the cells, he could see the figure hanging by the wrists, he slowly walked into the cell holding the torch up, his stomach churned as he realised it was his brother. "ATHOS! he yelled. The others hurried into the cell when they heard Porthos gasp his name.

"My God! gasped Aramis rushing to his friend. Treville and d'Artagnan stared in shock at sight before them. Aramis felt for a pulse,his hand trembling." He is still with us thank the Lord".

" Athos! Athos! my friend can you hear me" gasped Aramis as he examined the wounds. "He's bleeding from his arm badly, we..we need to get these chains off him now". The tremble could be heard in the mans voice as he spoke.

Porthos had clenched his fists as he looked at his brother, " They have strung him up like a bloody animal," he growled, " I'll kill the BASTARDS!. " His face is black and blue."

d'Artagnan could feel tears welling in his eyes, he wiped them away as Treville glanced at him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Porthos had taken some handy tools from his purse belt and began to pick at the locks on the shackles around Athos' wrists.

Aramis' own eyes had glazed over as he tried getting water into his brothers mouth.

"GOT IT! growled Porthos as he unlocked the shackles, the four men slowly got Athos to the floor, " Slowly..slowly" murmerd Aramis not taking his eyes off his brother. Porthos caught Aramis' glance, " Is he gonna be alright", Aramis lifted up Athos' shirt to check him over without answering. They all let out a gasp when they seen his torso with sole marks and punches that where now black and blue. "My God, he's suffered badly" remarked Treville.

" He has a couple of broken ribs" said Aramis as he continued to examine his friend. "He has taken some bang to the head also, Mon Dieu fre're, what have they done to you". Aramis had taken rags from his belt as he wrapped Athos' arm to stop the bleeding. " He needs this arm stitching, we need to get him out of this evil place as soon as we can, I need to work on him."

Porthos face was set in a frenzied scowl as he watched Aramis attend Athos, d'Artagnan was in complete shock as he crouched down by his mentor and stroked his hair. " Why wont he wake Aramis?" he asked with a gasp.

Aramis didn't look up as he answered, " He has concussion mon ami, but I'm hoping he wakes soon, he seems very dehydrated".

That moment the men looked around as they heard voices getting closer.

Chapter 23

The two guards where laughing as they approached the cell.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS NOW!" Came the demanding voice of Treville.

The two guards stopped in their tracks, " HE SAID NOW!" Porthos repeated.

The two guards uncliped their weapons belts and slowly turned around to face Treville , Porthos, and d'Artagnan aiming their muskets right at them.

Porthos kicked the weapons out of reach as he pushed one of the guards to the floor, followed by d'Artagnan who had thrown the other man against the wall.

" Not laughing now are we, you piece of scum" seethed Porthos, " You have left my friend hanging from chains bleeding out all over the floor,you strung 'im up like an animal boot marks all over his body" he growled as he pulled up the guard by the collar and punched him in the jaw. The guard was holding up his hands in defence.

The other guard tried to free himself from d'Artagnans grasp to no avial. " We where following orders", he seethed.

Treville grabbed the man and dragged him into the cell where Athos was and held his arms behind his back as he showed the guard what they had done.

" LOOK AT HIM" seethed Treville through clenched teeth as he held him over Athos broken body. The guard winced in pain as he glared down at the unconcious man. " This is what YOU and HIM have done to him, I will personally see to it that the pair of you suffer for this". The guard gasped as he spoke, " It wasn't ju..just us who di did this, others aswell, he would have hanged us if we had disobeyed him". Treville who still held the man by the collar, pushed him to the floor. " Who, who are you taking orders from" he demanded. The guard recoiled away from Treville as he tried to stand, Porthos grabbed him by his tunic, " My Captain asked you a question" he growled, " ANSWER NOW! or else you will be squealing like the rats in this damn hole". d'Artagnan still held on to the other guard, "Tell him for Gods sake". he seethed.

Porthos pulled one of his mad faces at the guard he held, " I'm waitin" he said wrestling the mans arm up his back, the guard winced and gasped in pain. " Ve- very well...its Buckingham, The Duke of Buckingham". he spat out.

Aramis was still doing his best to make Athos more comfortable, he looked up at the others as the guard spoke the name.

Treville and Porthos exchanged glances, each knowing what the Duke was capable of.

Treville turned to look at Athos as he lay there then back at the guard," I take it he is hear in the chateau" he asked.

The guard glared at him, " He has his own chamber here". he replied. "He had your friend tied up there for a while before he told us to bring him back here before hanging him".

The musketeers each exchanged glances, Porthos glanced at Athos as he lay wounded. "Tell me, what has he done to merit that?" growled Porthos.

"The Duke wanted information from him and he wouldn't give it, he tried everything but he wouldn't talk".

Treville grinned to himself, " He is a Kings Musketeer, my men will die before they give any information to anyone".

" What information did he want", asked d'Artagnan throwing the younger guard to the floor to join his superiour.

" He wanted to know the plans of the Palace," he answerd.

Porthos raised his eyebrows at his captain, "Did he now", he growled, " Now why would he want to know about the Palace".

Treville stepped towards the two guards, " You two are going to take me to his chambers NOW! he demanded.

" I will come with you captain" added Porthos. Treville nodded in agreement as he turned to Aramis who was still attending Athos. d'Artagnan stay here with Aramis and take care of Athos".

Aramis glanced at the older man, " Captain, we can't leave him here much longer, I really need to stitch his arm and wrap his ribs".

Treville nodded, " We will make haste Aramis, try and keep him comfortable for now". Aramis gave him a sad smile and nodded. Porthos patted Aramis on the shoulder as he turned to leave making the marksman glance up at him, "Take care of our brother" he said. He smacked d'Artagnan on the back as he walked towards one of the guards and shackled his hands behind his back, Treville had done the same to the other man. "NOW! lead the way" seethed Treville. The two guards held their heads down as they obeyed the two musketeers.

Chapter 24

Aramis had soaked the rag with water, he began to wipe away the dried bood on Athos' face and neck. d'Artagnan watched him, he could see the tears in the marksmans eyes. "What are you not telling me Mis" he asked. Aramis rung out the rag and poured more water on it, he glanced at the Gascon.

" He's been unconcious a long time mon ami, I dont like it, I pray there is no brain damage". d'Artagnan looked back at his mentors face, he felt sick at Aramis' words. He pushed back some hair from Athos' forhead and whispered loudly in his ear, " Come on Athos, we want you back with us brother".

Aramis looked at his little brother and gave him a worried smile. He took out his cruscifix and kissed it as he whispered some words of prayer. d'Artagnan felt the lump in his throat growing.

/

The Duke of Buckingham stood at his desk in his chamber going over plans, he had a goblet of wine in one hand. The knock at the large wooden door made him glance up. " Yes, who is it" he asked raising his voice.

"Me Sir, Captain Geron" came the reply.

The Duke took a swig of wine, " Enter" he answered.

That moment the door creaked open, The Duke hadn't looked up as he continued to look down at his plans.

Treville and Porthos entered behind the two guards. The Duke continued to look at his plans as he spoke. "Well did you bring him to me" he asked.

" No they bloody didn't" growled Porthos. The Duke suddenly looked up and reached for his sword.

"I wouldn't if I were you" seethed Treville as he pushed past the two shackled guards. He had his musket pointed at the Duke.

" What is the meaning of this, and who are you two" asked The Duke glancing at the two guards.

" Drop your weapons belt NOW! growled Porthos. The Duke eyed the big man up and down as he unclipped his belt. "You havn't answered my question gentlemen". said Buckingham in his strong English accent.

Treville glared at him, " You have one of my men as prisoner, I want to know why, I also want to know why he was left to almost bleed to death in a cell, and shackled".

Porthos had his mad face on as he to glared at the Duke, " That man is my friend and you got these two pieces of shite to beat 'im to a pulp". The big man glanced at the two guards, who both lowered their heads down towards their chests.

Treville scanned the chamber, his eyes widened as he noticed the cot with the leather straps. The blankets lay in a tangle as though they had been used. Treville had a strange sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Treville walked slowly up to the Duke and stared into his face, "I am Captain Treville of The Kings Musketeers, I and my men are here to take my injured man out of here, and you my English friend are going to help us do that.

Buckingham eyed the two guards, " You pair of stupid idiotic court jesters" he seethed, " I was wrong to trust any of you in the first place."

"You fail to realise Sir that I am The Duke of Buckingham, and if I am hurt in any way, our King will know about it". "As will our King if you don't abide by my intsructions". seethed Treville.

Porthos felt the rage brewing inside him, his fists had clenched.

" Sod your bloody King" he growled, " Anything 'appens to Athos and I will personally 'ang you myself".

"HOW! dare you speak to me in that manner you..you" he was cut short as Porthos lurched forward, "YOU WHAT? he growled out in the Dukes face.

The Duke went silent as he glared at the big man, then back to Treville.

Treville eyed the Duke, " I am most interested Sir as to why you are here on French soil". he asked. " The last time you came across the sea was the siege at LaRochell". Treville paced the floor not taking his eyes off the Duke. " I aslo would like to know as to why you wanted plans for the Royal Palace from Athos."

Buckingham watched the older musketeer as he stopped his pacing and stood glaring at him for an answer.

" It was not I who wanted the plans, those idiot pirates asked for them, otherwise they would kill me". he replied. Glancing at Porthos as he stared at him.

Treville grinned, " Do not insult my intelligence Buckingham, you really expect us to believe that tale". he seethed. " You wanted those plans for yourself, you wanted to impress your king. Now what did you have planned?".

Buckingham glared at Treville, "We are in peace time, why would I be planning anything?" he asked.

"Because you are a coneiving bastard, who gets other men to do his dirty work". growled out Porthos. "Now you are goin' to help us get Athos home"

The Duke had poured himself a goblet of wine and took a mouthful.

" Why would I want to help one of Louis' musketeers" he smirked putting down the goblet.

" Because it was YOU! who gave the orders to have my musketeer beaten and left for dead". Yelled out Treville. " We are going to get him out of here and you Sir and any of your lackies are not going to stop us".

" You do realise there are more guards around this Chateau" said the duke, " I dont think they are going to stand around whilst you and your men walk out of here".

" Thats where you are wrong, added Treville, " If you don't order the guards down, I will personally take you as prisoner and drag you back to Paris myself. I am most certain King Louis would be most interested to see you."

Porthos felt a grin forming on his lips as he watched the Dukes reaction to Trevilles words. The two guards exchanged glances.

The Duke stood rigid as he looked from Treville to Porthos the to the guards.

"What do you want from me?" he mumbled.

Medical supplies, for my injured man, right now. answered Treville. "Including wine to disinfect his wounds".

Chapter 25

Aramis had placed his own folded jacket under Athos' head as he continued to stem the flow of blood from the wound.

" Where are they damn it" he growled through clenched teeth, as he glanced up at d'Artagnan. " I can only do so much with what rags I have".

That moment d'Artagnan reached for his pistol as he heard footsteps getting closer.

His face lit up as Porthos emerged from the dark passage carrying a crate. The big man walked into the cell and placed the crate of medical supplies on the floor in front of Aramis, " There you go Mis, how is he?" he asked.

"Still the same" answered d'Artagnan, hasn't moved once".

" You took your time," said Aramis searching the crate and taking out clean cloths, and a bottle of wine. He found the suture kit, he was looking for. He poured more wine on his hands and began to thread the needle. " I need one of you to hold the edges of the skin together as I sew" asked the medic glancing up at his two friends. d'Artagnan bent forward and did as Aramis had said. The medic began to stitch Athos' arm.

d'Artagnan eyed the crate of stuff, " How did you manage to get all this" he asked.

" That bloody bastard Buckingam, I wanted to kick the shit out of 'im, thinks he's better than everyone else". growled Porthos a he watched Aramis stitch Athos' arm. " Treville threatened to take 'im prisoner if he didn't give us what we wanted".

" Tell me he's gonna be alright Mis," he asked changing the subject.

Aramis didn't look up as he answered, he carried on stitching the wound.

" I pray to God, he will be mon ami, I really do, I don't like the fact he is still unconsious, they really gave him a beating, Cowards, knowing he couldn't fight back".

Porthos and d'Artagnan exchanged glances as Aramis spoke.

" Don't get me goin' Mis" growled Porthos, " Otherwise I will end up killin' someone". d'Artagnan felt the lump in his throat again. " He is strong my friends, he will be fine, I know it". he murmerd.

Porthos clapped the Gascon on the back and gave him a sad smile.

Aramis finished the stitches, and dabbed more wine onto the wound.

" You did good d'Art" he said grinning at the young man. " I thank you"

d'Artagnan glanced up and smiled, " Anything to help Athos" he answered.

Aramis squeezed the Gascons shoulder with a wink. " I know".

"Right we need to get this shirt off him so I can wrap, his broken ribs, he continued.

Porthos helped this time, "Slowly mon ami, we don't want to make the breaks worse". The two men managed to pull Athos' shirt up above his chest, Aramis began to bind the long cloths around him, as Porthos held his body away from the floor.

"My God , look at those bruises Mis, bloody COWARDS! seethed Pothos, feeling his eyes glazing over at the thought of what their brother had enjured.

Aramis finished the binding, and they both pulled his shirt back on and lay the musketeer back down. Aramis took out a blanket from the crate and placed it over their friend. He picked up the water skin.

"Hold him up Porthos while I try and get some water into him" ha asked.

Porthos did as he was asked, gently as not to injure his ribs further. Aramis squeezed Athos lips open as he slowly poured water in. Suddenly Athos' eyes began to flicker making both men exchange glances.

Aramis stroked his hair away from his face, " Athos! Athos! can you hear me mon ami". he asked. Athos started to tremble, "No, no, leave me..me alone go aw..away".he murmerd.

"It's alright my friend, you are quite safe, we are here with you" replied Aramis.

Porthos and d'Artagnan got closer to their brother as he came round, dArtagnan took hold of his hand and squeezed, " Come on Athos, open your eyes for us brother".

Athos seemed to do as he was asked as he opened his green eyes wide, he stared at the three men looking down into his face. " Hu...hurts" he groaned. He put his hand to his ribs and winced, " Please...do..don't let them ta..take m...me". Aramis stroked his brothers hair, " Do not fret brother, noone is taking you away from us, I promise". he whispered into Athos' ear.

"They'll 'av to get past me first my friend" growled Porthos with a grin." I wont let the bastards 'urt you.

"You need to drink some water mon ami, you must be thirsty" said Aramis as he and d'Artagnan held him up to drink. Athos drank a couple of slugs back and winced again in pain.

Aramis responded as he noticed his brothers wince, " You have a couple of broken ribs mon ami, I will make you a pain draft as soon as I am able."

Athos closed his eyes as he sucummed to darkness again, "ATHOS! gasped d'Artagnan as he looked at Aramis in horror.

Aramis felt the swordmans pulse, " He's passed outagain, mon ami, its the blood loss from his arm". Aramis face had changed to worried as he glanced at his two friends, " We really need to get him out of here as soon as we can, I don't want his arm becoming infected, and this place is full of rats".

Porthos had stood up, " I will go and find out how Treville is gettin' on with the Duke". he said. " Maybe we can get him to one of the chambers".

Aramis was nodding his head, " Go my friend" he answered.

Chapter 26

Treville was stood at the window in the Dukes chamber, he turned to look at the Englishman.

"Why are you here Buckingham? he asked eyeing him as the Duke sat at the table.

The Duke lifted his face to look at him, "Unfinished buisiness Treville, unfinished buisiness". he answered. He glanced around as the two guards still sat shackled to the chairs. "Get these two idiots out of my chambers" he seethed " I have things to discuss".

"You really think I am going to release them, so they can bring back reinforcments" responded Treville glaring at him.

The Duke shook his head, " They wont, because if they speak of this to anyone I will have them hanged". he answered.

The Duke stood and walked over to the two men, they both looked up as he approached. " I am warning you both, I always keep my word, so take heed".

Treville unshackled both men, "Get out of here, both of you, and remember, if he doesn't hang you I will". The two men nodded. "Sir".

As the door was opened Porthos arrived, he stood looking at the guards.

"WHY! are they free,he growled. Treville cut him off as he spoke. "Its alright Porthos, they know they will suffer the concequences if they say a word to anyone". Porthos gave them both an angry look, " Bloody right" he growled into their faces. Both man left.

"How is Athos? "asked Treville as he walked back into the chamber.

"Aramis said he's worried he might get an infection Captain, we need to get him out of that cell". answered Porthos.

The Duke looked up as Porthos entered, " Do you mind I need a word with your Captain". he seethed. Porthos glared at him, " My friend is badly injured in that stinking hole, he needs proper care".

Treville put a hand on Porthos' shoulder, " I'm certain the Duke wont mind if we bring Athos in here to rest Pothos". he said calmly.

The Duke looked at Treville as he poured more wine into a goblet, " Certainly, there is a cot over there, you can put him in that". he said sarcastically. " We can't go upsetting the Kings musketeers can we.

Porthos could feel his anger rising again as he eyed the back of the Dukes head.

Treville caught Porthos glance, " Bring Athos back here Pothos, at least he will be more comfortable."

Porthos nodded, "Sir" he replied, he shut the door behind him.

/

" He has a lot to say that one" said the Duke, " You need to rein him in Treville".

"When I take advice from you Buckingham, will be the day HELL freezes over, Porthos is one of my elite soilders, he is merly concerned for his friend". Treville amost spat the word out. " I just want to know why you are this side of the sea, and why you wanted plans to the palace".

Buckingham smirked at the question as he turned and eyed the older musketeer.

" You are like a dog with a bone Treville, once you get something between your teeth you dont let go". he seethed.

Treville glared at him, " When an Englishman starts asking about plans to the Royal Palace, well that is my job to ask questions".

The Duke, chuckled to himself, " Our King is unaware of my trip across the sea, he thinks I am visiting a cousin in Dover Castle, he is also unaware of me asking for so called plans".

Treville frowned as he listened to the English Duke, "I don't comprehend, why are you here?"

Buckingham took another swig from the goblet, "There was someone I personally had to see again..." The Duke was cut short as a knock came to the door and Porthos' voice could be heard.

" Captain, it's us, we have brought Athos". Treville opened the door and stared in horror at the limp body Porthos carried into the chamber. Followed by Aramis and d'Artagnan who both eyed the Duke with hate in their eyes.

Treville lead his men towards the cot," Put him down here Porthos", he said as he stared back at the Duke. " I hope your proud of yourself Buckingham, this boy was left for dead".

" Why are there straps attached to the cot?" asked Aramis, as he glanced around the chamber.

" I will soon get rid of those" growled Porthos, taking out his main gouche and cutting through the leather.

The Duke slowly lifted his head towards the cot, he watched as the three men tended to the wounded musketeer. He felt his face burning, he suddenly felt sick at what he had done to this young handsome man.

The Duke jerked out of his reverie as he heard Treville speak, " My medic needs hot water and cold water, and some herbs for the pain." came the demanding voice.

Buckingham nodded as he reached for a piece of parchment and quill, he began to write.

" If one of you take this to the men outside the main doorway, you shall get what is needed." He held up the note.

Porthos snatched it from the Dukes grasp, " I'll go Captain" he said, not taking his eyes off the Duke.

" Make haste my friend," added Aramis as he dabbed Athos' forehead. d'Artagnan held his mentors hand willing him to recover. The door closed behind the big musketeer.

Chapter 27

Aramis now had what he had asked for and was checking Athos' wounds, he had put on fresh dressings and had washed away the dried blood from his body. The bowl of hot water had turned crimson as he rung out the cloths.

Porthos and d'Artagnan had aided Aramis best they could, even finding him a clean shirt from one of the drawers.

"Why is he still unconcious Aramis" asked Porthos with worried features.

Aramis glanced up as he tucked the blanket around Athos' body, " It's the blood loss mon ami, and getting such a bang to the head hasn't helped him much either". he responded shooting a angered glance to the Duke as he sat at his desk.

d'Artagnan also glared over at the Duke then back to his wounded mentor.

"Will he be alright to travel Aramis" asked Treville.

Aramis nodded, " I should think so Captain, as long as we can find a cart, we can make him as comfortable as possible, besides Paris is only a day away.

Treville glanced around at Buckingham," Oh I am certain, our Duke friend here will let us have a cart".

The Duke didn't answer, too lost in his thoughts.

That moment, d'Artagnan sat up straight as he noticed Athos' eyes begin to flicker followed by a low groan. He glanced from Aramis to Porthos, his own eyes wide with joy. "He's waking up, look Aramis he's waking up".he gasped.

Aramis and Porthos both looked at their friend, Aramis stroked back his hair as he spoke,"Athos! Athos can you here me mon ami, can you open your eyes for me?"

Athos slowly opened his eyes, and tried to talk, " A..mis, he gasped"

Aramis smiled from Porthos to d'Artagnan, " Yes I'm here mon ami, how are you feeling?".

"Hu..hurts, my he..head hurts" responded Athos. Aramis reached for the pain draft he had mixed earlier, "I am going to give you something for the pain my friend, it will help you". Athos gasped again, "Yo..you found me".

Aramis smiled, " Yes mon ami, we found you, just in time to".

Porthos was at the other side of the cot, he stood to help Aramis lift the swordsman up to drink the draft. He smiled at him as Athos glanced at him, "Good to see you awake brother" he murmered. Athos drank the draft and the two men lowered him back down on the pillow.

d'Artagnan took Athos' hand in his and squeezed, " You had us all worried brother". he said. Glancing up as Treville joined them, Athos looked up at his Captain. " Where am I?" he gasped. Treville patted his lieutenants shoulder as he answered. " LaHarve Chateau Athos, but we are going to take you home". Athos slowly put his hand towards Aramis arm, " Thir..thirsty" he gasped.

Aramis poured water into a cup, "You can drink as much water as you want my friend, it's just so good to see you awake". he grinned as he and Porthos held him up to drink. Athos sipped from the cup, his blurry eyes noticing the Duke sat at his desk watching him, he blinked away the blur and felt his whole body begin to tremble, he felt sick. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breath, his face growing pale. The shaking didn't go unnoticed by Aramis and Porhtos who both exchanged glances.

"ATHOS! what is it" asked Aramis looking up at Treville. Athos breathing became like gaspes as he suddenly screamed out, " Nooooooooo, GET HIM AWAY FROM ME! get him out of here, get him away".

The four men stood up, and looked at one another in amazement as Athos became almost hysterical. He tried sitting up but, shreiked in pain as he fell back against the pillow again.

Aramis and Porthos held him down,"It's alright mon ami, you are safe, noone is going to harm you". said Aramis.

d'Artagnan watched his friend as his body trembled, he could feel tears filling his eye's, what had made his friend react like this.

Treville turned to glare at Buckingham as Athos screamed out. Both mens eye's met across the chamber. Treville felt sick to the stomach, as he stared at him. What had he done, to make Athos scream out like this, it was not him.

"PLEASE GE..GET ME OUT OF HE HERE! I ca..can't stay here, please Aramis please, Pothos...d'Artagnan HELP ME!"

Aramis glanced at his brothers in turn as he helped Porthos to hold him down.

"What is wrong with him Aramis" gasped out d'Artagnan.

Aramis and Porthos also had tears in their own eye's. " I dont know, I need to make him a sleeping draft.

Porthos sat on the cot and cradled his brothers head against his chest trying to calm him as Aramis mixed the draft. Athos seemed slightly calmer as he spoke in a murmer, " Get him away please Porthos". Porthos carried on holding him as he rubbed his neck with his fingers. "Shhh, it's alright brother, it's alright, I promise I wont let anyone hurt you." he whispered.

Aramis held the mixture to Athos' lips, " Come mon ami, drink this for me" he said. Athos sipped the mixture and winced against the taste, " I know brother, its not nice, but it will help you". said Aramis as he watched him swallow. Aramis and Porthos caught each others eye's, both filled with tears for their brother. Porthos face had set to angry. d'Artagnan sat the other side of his mentor as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Aramis felt Athos' forehead for fever, he doesn't seem to be hot, but we will keep a watch just in case."he said.

Porthos stood and walked over to where the Duke sat, his face was mad with rage as he slammed his fist down on the desk. The Duke jumped.

"You see that did you?" roared the big man " see what you have done to him, I have never seen Athos react in that manner before, and he has been through a lot in battle. So what is that has made him so distressed huh?"

Aramis and d'Artagnan looked across at Buckingham both waiting for his answer. Treville felt the sweat buliding up on his own face, he poured himself a cup of water and swigged it back.

Buckingham glared at Porthos as he waited for him to respond.

" I don't know what you mean musketeer, he just had a beating thats all".

"Thats all " he says said Aramis standing and joining Porthos at the desk.

"My friend here is right, Athos never reacts like that to anything, someone has either threatened him with something evil, or he has been drugged, what is it?"

Porthos and Aramis exchanged glances as they both stared at the Duke, who had now poured himself a brandy". His hands trembling slightly he looked up at the two men.

" Well maybe the guards gave him something, I dont know, your friend asked for water, maybe they drugged it, I don't know". replied the Duke.

"You dont know much do you Buckingham?" seethed Treville. "I suggest you make sure someone has a cart ready for Athos, we need to get him back to Paris".

Porthos watched the duke as he stood. " I will get the guards to ready the cart for you now". he said opening the door.

Treville followed him. " I will come with you, I want no tricks" he said.

The door closed behind them.

Chapter 28

Treville and Buckingham walked down the tunnel, suddenly Treville grabbed the duke and pressed him against the stone wall. Making him gasp out for breath.

" What have you done to him you BASTARD! he seethed through clenched teeth.

The Duke was now struggling, " Noth...nothing..take your ha... hands off me". he gasped.

Treville still held him as he spoke, " Is that what Athos said to you IS IT? I know your disgusting little secret Buckingham, if I say anything to my men about what I know, you will be a dead man." Treville let go of his grasp and glared at him.

The Duke glared at the older musketeer as he straightened his tunic.

"There is a gallion in the harbour Treville" he said, " If you let me board it, you will never see me again, I give you my word".

Treville was shaking his head in disbelief, " All this was a ploy to get Athos back here so you could see him again, you took an instant liking to him in LaRochelle, didn't you? You disgust me, you are an animal Buckingham, you make me want to vomit".

Suddenly the Duke was on his knees leaning against the wall, " Please Treville I beg of you to let me go, I will get you what you want, just let me get aboard the Gallion."

"I should let your King know of this, said Treville watching the pathetic heap as he leaned against the wall.

That moment Captain Guson appeared with two guards, they all eyed the duke as he sat sobbing. Treville glanced up at them and grasped the captain by the arm.

" You all knew about him didn't you" he demanded gripping the mans arm tighter. The other guards exchanged glances with one another as Treville eyed them.

"We where following orders" answered Guson " He threatened to hang me and my men if we said anything to anyone, he said he would take us to England and tell the King we had committed treason, who would he believe him or us, he's a Duke for Gods sake".

Treville let go of his grasp and glared back at the duke." You really are the limit Buckingham, and you are going to pay for this". He turned to look at the guards. "I am in charge now, I want you to lock him in a cell utill I decide what to do with him"

Guson nodded as he gestured to his men to do as they where told, the guards grabbed at the Duke. He pleaded with Treville as he was dragged away.

"You dont have to do this Treville", he yelled from the darkness of the tunnel.

Treville turned to Guson, "What did he do to Athos?"

Guson's face went pale, "He had him strapped to the cot in his chamber, he made us leave, we heard your man screaming and shouting to leave him alone, It was..." Guson stutted his words.

Treville felt like he would pass out, My God, this man was an animal, he thought as he listened to Guson. What would this do to the man.

Chapter 29

Athos had fallen asleep after having taken the draft. His three brothers sat around the cot.

" In all the time I have known Athos, I have never seen him like that". said Aramis as he watched his brother sleep."Never".

" I dont like this one bit" responded Porthos as he looked from Aramis to d'Artagnan. "Something is not right".

d'Aratagnan watched the big man, his features deep in thought.

" What do you think happened?" he asked looking back at Athos.

Porthos toyed with the pummel of his sword as he spoke.

" I dont know, but I am gonna find out" he seethed. "I bet that bastard Buckingham has something to do with it".

Aramis stood and walked to the table, he poured out three goblets of wine.

" Yes I noticed how he started to tremble when you spoke to him mon ami". he said handing around wine to his two friends.

Porthos took a swig, " He'll do more than bloody tremble if I find out he's give "im drugs".

The three men glanced down at their brother. Aramis felt his forehead again and nodded. " At least he's not got a fever."

/

Suddenly the door opened and Treville entered alone.

The three men loooked up, " Where's the Duke Captain?" asked d'Artagnan.

Treville felt his insides churn. " I need a word gentlemen" he said slightly demanding. Ignoring the question from the Gascon.

Porthos and Aramis exchanged worrying glances. Treville looked pale.

"Did he get us the cart Captain?" asked Aramis as he joined the others.

Treville was nodding his head, " Yes we have the cart waiting".

"So where is Buckingham" asked Porthos repeating d'Artagnan's question.

The three men sat at the table and exchanged looks. Aramis couldn't help but notice the older mans behaviour, he seemed anxious and worried.

Treville sat opposite, he picked up the brandy and filled four goblets sliding them towards each man. He took a swig and placed the goblet down, he could feel their eyes on him, they would not like this one bit.

"He is locked in a cell" Treville began as he took another swig. Porthos eyed his Captain, " I don't understand, why now?". d'Artagnan leaned on his elbows not quite knowing where this conversation was going.

Aramis, felt something wrong as he watched the older mans demeanor, he looked sick.

"Captain are you alright, whats wrong?" he asked.

Treville looked to each of his men, he knew they deserved the truth about Buckingham. His head was filled with all kinds of thoughts, where do I start with this one. He had known about this man since the battle at LaRochelle.

What he didn't know is what the Duke had just said to him about Athos, therefore locking him in a cell, how he had wanted to see the young man again after first meeting him when he had saved his life aboard his own gallion. Treville remembered the day he asked Athos if anything else had occured onboard, he remembered the mans face when he actually told him what the duke was capable of, and the way he had actually vomitted at the thought. Buckingham was noted for taking a liking to young men, he had had an affair with King Charles cousin, but it was never proved. Others had even ran from the Royal Residence after what had happened to them, frightened beyond words at even saying anything to anyone. But this was Athos, and seeing the cot with the leather bindings was enough for Treville, seeing the man so distressed at just having him in the same room as him was all Treville needed, to know something had happened. And so he began, he told his story to the three musketeers.

Chapter 30

The Chamber was silent, each man lost in his own thoughts at what Treville had just told them.

Porthos sat with both fists clenched as he just stared at Treville his temples pulsated. His eyes had filled with tears, he had tried to control them but they just spilt down his face.

Aramis had stood and wandered over to the window, the others heard him as he vomited into a bowl and coughed aloud. His hands trembled as he wiped his own mouth with a rag and poured himself a cup of water. He could feel the lump in his throat growing bigger with emotion, the tears flowed down his cheeks.

d'Artagnan held his head in his hands as he took in what Treville had just told them. He to felt like he would vomit, he felt for his brother, hadn't this man been through enough in his life, now this disgusting evil man had done something he didn't even want to think about. How dare he do this to him, he now felt angry.

Treville had poured himself a brandy and knocked it back in one gulp.

Aramis was still staring out of the window as he spoke." We have to get out of here now, we need to get him back to Paris".

The others jerked out of their reveries at Aramis' words.

Porthos suddenly headed for the door, "I will kill the BASTARD!" he growled taking his pistol from his belt and opening it.

Treville stood rapidly and grabbed the big man by the arm, " NO! Porthos, NO! you can't do that, we have to get him on a gallion and back to England, King James will be informed as to his actions, they will do what has to be done".

Porthos glared at his captain, " He is gonna get away with this, isn't he? he will lie his way out of this you know he will".

Aramis and d'Artagnan had approached the big man as he spoke, both nodding in agreement with their brother.

Treville eyed his three men as they waited for him to answer, "I swear to you all, that the king will hear of this and he will be dealt with appropietely, you have to be patient with this gentlemen".

"PATIENT! are you kidding me, lets ask Athos that shall we". seethed Aramis.

"ENOUGH! snapped Treville, " Dont you think for a minute that I dont want to rush into that cell and string him up by the balls".

The three men, went silent.

/

Aramis walked up to the cot where Athos lay asleep, he picked up the leather strappings from the floor and walked over to where Treville sat. His face was set in anger. " Now we know what these where used for" he seethed as he threw them on the table top. " He must have had him tied down in here while...he..." Aramis couldn't finish his words as he broke down into tears.

d'Artagnan had stood and took Aramis in his arms as he embraced his brother. "Shhhh we will help him through this mon ami, I promise". d'Artagnan could feel Aramis' shouders tremble as he wept.

Porthos stood and joined his brothers, he wrapped his large arms around both of them. D'Artagnan is right brother. we are all here for him.

Treville sat watching his three strong, brave warriors as they cried for their brothers ordeal. They truly are brothers he thought, they would share his distress.

Chapter 31

Aramis sat next to Athos as he started to wake, his eyes fluttered open to see his brother smiling down at him.

"How you feeling mon ami" he asked stroking back his hair from his face.

"Thirsty Mis" he gasped trying to sit up, Aramis called Porthos over to help

him with their brother. Porthos was there in an instant, both men held him up as he drank back the water, both catching each others eye. Knowing what each other was thinking. Athos lay down again and winced, "hmf hurts he gasped.

"I know mon ami, you have broken ribs, we are going to get you in a cart and get you back to Paris.

Athos looked at his brothers as he lay back against the pillow, his mind wandering back to this very chamber, he realised he was laying on the same cot and began to feel uneasy. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his face, his ribs pained him badly. He caught Aramis by his shirt sleeve, " Mis, don't leave me alone here please, Porthos,d'Art..." he gasped through sobs.

Aramis patted his brothers shoulder and forced a smile, " Hey, noone is leaving you here alone, we promise". he soothed. "We will be leaving for Paris soon, we need to get you home".

Porthos glanced over to Treville who had stood to join them with d'Artagnan.

"How you feeling Athos?" Treville asked.

Athos looked at the older man at the foot of the bed, "I hurt alot" he answered.

Treville turned to d'Artagnan, "Come d'Artagnan, lets go and get this cart ready". d'Artagnan patted Athos on the shoulder and followed his Captain out of the door.

Athos tried to lift his head to glance around the chamber until Aramis stopped him. "Hey you stay right there mon ami, you will make things worse, we want those ribs to heal".

"Where is Buck...Buckingham? Athos gasped, " Tell me he isn't here, he is evil...evil".

Aramis and Porthos exchanged glances, " He is locked up in a cell my friend, you have no need to fret about him". growled Porthos clenching his fists once more.

Chapter 32

Guson had ordered his guards to help put supplies into the cart ready to carry Athos. Guson had briefed his men about Buckinham, and what he had planned to get the man to LaHarve. He had even had men collect the musketeers horses from the edge of the forest and had had them fed and watered.

Treville patted the captain on the shoulder, " I thank you for this Guson, I am pleased you where able to see what kind of man Buckingham really is".

Guson smiled slightly, " No Treville, It is I who should be thanking you, he had a hold over us because of his heritage, we will keep him here until you decide what is to become of him".

Treville nodded, "Good, once we arrive back in Paris, I shall be speaking with the King. I shall send word at haste as soon as I hear anything".

Guson nodded, "Thank you Sir".

Treville turned to d'Aragnan who was spreading out blankets on the cart ready for Athos.

"Lets go and get our patient" he said.

/

Buckingham sat on the floor in the cell leaning against the wall, his knees drawn up infront of him, his head leaning on his hands. The duke started to talk out loud to himself.

"I should not be in here", he yelled out, " I am of Royal blood, I am a Duke, all I am guilty of is loving someone, THAT IS NOT A CRIME!", his voice becoming louder. He brought up his face and stared at the arched ceiling, tears ran down his face. He began to scream out the words as he sobbed "ATHOS!" echoed through the tunnel.

Chapter 33

Porthos had picked up Athos in his strong arms and carried him out into the daylight. Aramis was watching Athos' every move, making sure Porthos didn't hurt him as he carried the precious cargo.

"Stop bloody fussin' Mis" responded Porthos, he's fine"

The big musketeer slowly lowered their brother onto the cart, as Aramis made him as comfortable as he could with the blankets. " I will stay in the cart with you mon ami". he said smiling down at Athos who nodded in response.

"I have plumped these blankets up as much as I could mon ami" whisperd d'Artagnan into Athos ear, hope you are comfortable on the journey".

Athos gave him a sad smile, "Thank you" he said.

/

That moment Sacha came running up to his new friends, he headed straight for Porthos, who smiled when he noticed the boy.

" I see you are leaving, one of the guards was saying", he panted out after the run.

Porhtos patted the boys shoulder, " I was about to come and say goodbye boy, you 'av helped us find our friend and for that we are most pleased".

"Is your friend alright? the boy asked craning his neck to look in the cart.

Porhtos followed his gaze, "He will be my friend, he will be".

Treville walked up behind Porthos and glanced down at the boy, he reached inside his pocket and brought out a purse of coins. He took the boys hand and put the purse in his grip. The boy frowned, " What is this for Monsieur? he asked.

Treville had a slight smile on his lips, " This is for you, we would never have found Athos, if you had not helped, this is a thank you from all of us".

Sacha felt his cheeks burning, " Why thank you monsieur, thank you" he answered, "I am glad you found him".

Porthos ruffled the boys hair and smiled, " You be good," he said mounting his horse.

d'Artagnan glanced over to him from his own mount, " And make sure them sheep don't get out agian". he grinned.

Porhos laughed aloud as they began to move off, Aramis looked at the boy from the cart and raised his hat with a smile. The boy waved.

Guson yelled at his men, "Open the gates". The gates slowly opened as they all rode out into the clearing, Guson watched as they rode towards the forest.

Chapter 34

Treville sat up front in the cart, Porthos rode behind and d'Artagnan rode ahead, they used Trevilles and Aramis' horses to pull the cart. The Seine ran along side them as they rode.

Aramis was with Athos as he made the injured musketeer more comfortable.

"How you feeling mon ami?" he asked as he pulled the blanket over his friends body.

Athos face had gone pale as he looked up at his friend, "Si...sick, going to...be" Aramis instantly grabbed the bowl he had brought with them from the Chateau and turned Athos on his side, the swordsman vomitted and coughed.

Aramis glanced up at the back of Treville, "Captain we need to stop now" he yelled.

Treville brought the horses to a halt and jumped down from the cart. He walked around to where Aramis was with Athos, Treville realised what was happening as he peered inside the cart.

"Whats wrong" Yelled Porthos, d'Artagnan had turned and joined his friends.

"I'ts Athos, he's vomitting badly," replied Aramis as he to got down from the cart holding the bowl. Aramis threw the contents into a bush and rinsed it out in the Seine." I need to give him some water" continued the medic climbing back onto the cart and reachin for the waterskin.

"Is it fever Mis," asked a concerned Porthos looking into the cart at his friend.

Aramis glanced up as he held the waterskin to Athos to drink from,"No, it's the concussion from the head wound, I will have to keep an eye on him, I had a feeling this would happen." he responded.

d'Artagnan glanced at Aramis as he turned his horse around, " He is going to be alright isn't he?" he enquired watching Aramis give his friend more water.

Aramis put a damp cloth on Athos' forehead and looked up at the Gascon, his face looked concerned. "I really hope so mon ami, I really hope so".

Treville had taken his place on the cart again and looked around at the two men behind him. " Shall I carry on Aramis, or do you want to tarry?"

Aramis nodded to his Captain, " Carry on, I think he should be alright for now".

Athos had fallen back into unconciousness again. At least that way they could travel at a quicker pace without him being disturbed thought Aramis.

/

They had been travelling for almost the full day now, it was now dusk and the sun had waned. They had made a couple of stops to water the horses and to take some food. The journey would take slightly longer with the cart in tow.

Aramis sat back in the cart watching his brother, making sure he could see the rise and fall on his chest. He slowly felt inside his shirt for his crucifix and kissed it. He said a prayer to himself for Athos, knowing what his brother had enjured at the hands of that excuse for a man. Aramis came out of his reverie as he heard d'Artagnans voice, he had scouted the road ahead and returned.

His horse snorting at the side of the cart as he spoke to Treville.

"Not far now Captain, I can see Paris through the trees ahead" he said.

Porthos had gone on ahead to ready the infirmary ready for Athos.

Aramis bent down to Athos' ear and whispered, "Did you hear that brother, we are almost home".

Chapter 35

Treville glanced at his men and breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the Garrison.

One of the stable lads was replenishing fresh hay as he heard the horses hooves clip clop through the archway. Followed by the cart. He suddenly ran to greet them. d'Artagnan dismounted and handed him the reins with a nod.

Porthos decended the steps on hearing their arrival, he walked across the courtyard. "Infirmary is ready Mis, all your medical supplies are waiting for you mon ami, Serge has got hot and cold water waiting, and he has prepared us some supper".

Aramis slapped the big man on the shoulder, "Good man, knew I could rely on him". he said.

Treville and d'Artagnan joined them as Pothos was lifting Athos' limp body from the cart. " Be careful mon ami". Aramis said collecting up his weapons belt from the back of the cart. Porthos smiled, " You know I will".

/

Serge was in the infirmary putting clean sheets on the bed as the doors swung open.

Aramis entered first followed by Porthos carrying Athos, and d'Artagnan behind them. Treville had gone straight to his office.

Serge's face changed when he noticed the wounds on Athos, he shook his head in disgust as Porthos placed the limp body on the table top.

"Who did that to 'im? the poor boy is black and blue". he asked.

"Don't get me goin' Serge" seethed Porthos, " I wanted to kill 'em, the bastards!".

Aramis and d'Artagnan undressed their brother down to his braises, trying their best not to hurt his ribs held him up as Aramis took off the used bandages and discarded them. Athos began to groan slightly as they worked on him.

"Pains..hurts" he gasped. Aramis was checking the stitchwork on his brothers arm as he spoke. " I know mon ami, I will give you a pain draft soon, we just need to bandage your ribs tightly".

Athos could see his brothers through the blur that hung over his eyes, his head ached badly. His whole body seemed to be in pain.

d'Artagnan had returned with a clean nightshirt as Aramis had finished washing him and rinsed the dried blood from his hair.

They soon had him in the clean bed that Serge had gotten ready for him.

Porthos started to chuckle,"What's so humourous my friend?" asked Aramis glancing up at the big man as he tucked the sheets around Athos.

"That bloody nightshirt you brought in d'Art' he 'ates wearing them, 'es gonna hate you".

Aramis was smiling as he glanced at the Gascon, " I do not care if he likes it or not mon ami, he is wearing it whilst he recovers" Aramis replied.

d'Artagnan laughed, " Its the only thing I could find, anyhow thats what its for".

Porthos laughed aloud as he looked at Athos unaware what he was wearing.

Aramis moved over to his work bench and mixed a pain draft for Athos.

Serge had taken away the crimson looking water and cleaned the table top ready for the men to eat supper.

Chapter 36

Treville had joined his men for supper around the table in the infirmary, Serge had made sure he had made enough stew and bread knowing the men would be hungry on arrival from LaHarve.

Athos was fast asleep as his brothers ate and drank ale.

" I will stay with him tonight" said Aramis filling up his tankard.

"You need to rest also Aramis" responded Treville, " We shall take shifts"

Porthos was nodding in agreement as he pulled his bread apart and dipped it in his stew. "Captains right Mis" you need your rest".

d'Artagnan patted Aramis on the back, " Looks like your outnumbered my friend" he said.

Aramis glanced over to Athos as he slept, " The pain draft has knocked him out" he said " Lets hope he gets a peaceful rest".

Treville glanced up at his men and lowered his voice.

"About what happened with Buckingham" he murmered as he eyed each man in turn. " We dont say anything to Athos himself of what happened, we have to let him tell us if he wants to".

"And suppose he doesn't Captain" asked Aramis, " You know how he keeps things to himself, this could brake him".

d'Artagnan could feel his eyes filling with tears, thinking about what his mentor had enjured. He tried keeping them under control but to no avail. "I could kill Buckingham for this he choked".

Porthos put his big arm around the young mans shoulders and pulled him in close. Porthos felt himself getting angry inside. " I told you d'Art' we are all here for him, he is not alone in this".

d'Artagnan sniffed as Porthos poured out some wine and put it in front of the Gascon. d'Arragnan forced a sad smile and nodded, he picked up the goblet and swigged back some of the contents.

Treville knew Aramis was right what he said, this could indeed brake the man, but they would bide their time and wait.

"Well gentlemen he said standing, "I bid you all goodnight, and remember Aramis you also get some rest".

Aramis nodded, "I will try Sir".

Porthos glanced at Treville, "Don't worry Cap'n, I will make sure he does" he growled.

Treville nodded as he headed for the door to a chorus of Goodnights!

Chapter 37

Athos woke in the early hours, his body ached and his head hurt too, he felt thirsty. He lay in the darkness, he could hear the soft breathing beside him. He turned his head slowly, he could just make out the body shape in the next bed to him as the moonlight shone through the window. Athos squinted his eyes as he noticed it was Buckingham. He felt his heart thumping in his chest, and he felt like he wanted to vomit. Why was he here?

I have to get out of here he thought, he could see the figure slowly sitting up and looking over at him, Athos tried in vain to get out of bed, but his ribs protested, and every time he lifted his head it to refused to let him move.

Athos could feel his face beginning to sweat with fear as the figure loomed over him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, GET AWAY...LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled.

"Athos! Athos" came the voice taking hold of his wrists, it's alright it's me Aramis".

Athos watched as the figure lit a candle lighting up his face.

"You where having a nightmare mon ami, your safe, your in the infirmary".

Athos breathing calmed down as he realised he was looking at his brother.

"Aramis, I thought you where someone else, I'm thirsty Mis". he gasped.

Aramis poured water into a cup and held his brother by the shoulders as he drank. " I'm not supprised your thirsty my friend, you are very dehydrated".

Athos lay back against his pillow and looked up at his brother, "I apologise for rousing you Mis".

Aramis smiled, " No need for any apologies mon ami, I just want to see you get well again. Now tell me, how is your head? he asked.

Athos winced as he tried to move to his side, "Not as bad as before, its just my ribs more now".

Aramis nodded, " You took quite a beating my friend, I am just glad it was nothing internal. Now I want you to get back to sleep and rest, remember you are safe now". Aramis stroked his brothers hair away from his face, as he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Aramis got back into the bed next to Athos, he lay on his side looking at his brother as he slept. His mind wandered to the nightmare he had just witnessed before him. He hated what this evil excuse for a man had done to their brother. He had to somehow get him to talk of it...that was going to be a task on its own. Athos was not one for talking about what was bothering him, it had taken him almost a year to tell them he was actually married to Milady de Winter, and she was another story...Aramis fell asleep.

Chapter 39

The dawn gave way to another sun drenched morning around the garrison, the courtyard was starting to come alive with muskateers and cadets sparring with one another.

Porthos and d'Artagnan entered the infirmary to be welcomed by Aramis.

"Morning my friends" he said as he glanced up from helping Athos to eat some broth.

Athos was propped up by three pillows as Aramis poured him some water and held it to the mans lips.

Athos turned to look at his brothers as they entered and forced a sad smile.

" How you feeling mon ami" asked d'Artagnan sitting beside him on the bed.

Athos winced in pain as he tried to sit up more, " Not as painful as previous" he answered.

Porthos stood at the foot of the bed grinning, " Glad to 'ere it, you 'ad us all worried". he growled.

Aramis glanced at his two brothers, " Plus he has eaten something, thats a good sign to recovery".

That instant Treville walked through the door, "Morning gentlemen" he said glancing at Athos. "And how you feeling son?".

Athos looked at the older man, " Better Sir, not as painful". he answered.

Treville was nodding his head, "Good, thats what I like to hear". He glanced at the other three men. " I am giving you all the day off so you can stay with Athos and keep him company"

Porhtos and d'Artagnan exchanged smiles with one another.

" Thank you Captain, I was 'opin you would say that" chucked Porhtos.

" We will make sure Athos is behaving Sir" grinned d'Artagnan.

Aramis raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Athos, " You certainly have alot of nurse maids my friend". he grinned ruffling the swordmans hair.

Athos half smiled, he was glad his brothers where here.

Treville turned towards the door, " I will be at the Palace gentlemen, I need to speak with the King".

Aramis locked eyes with Porthos, both men knowing what the other was thinking. Aramis had jestured with his eyes to ask Treville why he was speaking with the king.

Porhtos followed the older man out of the door. " Will you be informing the king of Buckingham Captain?" he enquired as both men crossed the courtyard.

Treville turned on the big man as he spoke, " Indeed I will, I have to know what will become of our Duke, God only knows what he will make of this Porthos.

Porthos watched as Treville took his horse reins from the stable boy. "Will you tell him what he actually put Athos through?"

Treville looked at the big musketeer, " He has to know, remember the king may act like a child at times, but he is not stupid".

Porthos nodded as Treville mounted the animal, with that he was gone.

Porthos watched as he went, hoping the king understood what his brother had actually been through.

Chapter 40

Aramis was mixing a pain draft for Athos when he arrived back at the infrimary. d'Aragnan was sitting in a chair at the bedside.

Porhtos walked up to Aramis on the other side of the room, Aramis glanced up. "Well? he enquired.

Porthos leaned against the wall as he spoke, " He's gonna tell the king what 'appened". he murmered in a low voice, " Not sure if thats a good idea or not".

Aramis carried on mixing the draft and poured it into a cup, " He better be discreat about it then, we don't want the red guard finding out about this".

Porhtos looked across the room at Athos and d'Artaganan, " Thats what I was thinkin, if I hear anythin' from them I will chop the bastards balls off".

Aramis made a grimmace, "Not littery I hope mon ami"

"He had a nightmare last night" added Aramis, " He thought Buckinham was in the room with him, until I lit a candle and he realised it was me".

"Bloody 'ell" said Porhtos, "One day I'm gonna get this bastard".

"What are you two talking about over there" asked d'Artagnan standing and walking over to his friends.

Porhtos and Aramis turned and smiled, "Just coming over there now mon ami. responded Aramis picking up the cup of pain draft.

Chapter 41

Treville paced up and down the passage outside the kings chambers.

How was he going to react to this, how would he word it. My God the king hated Buckingham, especially with what happened at LaRochelle.

The king had even met the man before he was crowned king, after staying in England for someones wedding.

Suddenly Treville turned as the large doors opened and he was ushered in by one of the couriers.

The king was sitting at his desk when Treville entered, he approached and bowed " Majesty" he aknowledged.

The king glanced up, "Ahh Treville, how are you this fine morn?" he asked almost in a shriek.

The king stood and walked over to his table of refreshments, he poured himself a goblet of wine and spun around on the captain.

"Help your self man, I am not one to drink alone" he said sitting back at his desk.

Treville poured another goblet out and joined the king. Louis waved a hand towards the chair opposite him for Treville to sit. He did as ordered.

The king looked at him, "Tell me, did you find Musketeer Athos?

Treville nodded, "We did sire, he was hold up at LaHarve Chateau".

The kings eyes widened, "WHAT? why would anyone take him there?"

Treville glanced around at the three courtiers, "If you don't mind Sire, I have something to discuss in private".

The king took a swig from the goblet and stared at the Musketeer Captain in amazement. When he noticed the mans face was set. He waved away the courtiers."Leave us!"

Treville siged, "I am most gratefull Sire,"

"Well get on with it man, what is it you need to tell me in such privacy for Gods sake?" he snapped out.

Treville began, " You know of the Duke of Buckingham I believe Sire?" he enquired. Knowing full well he did.

"What in Gods name has that rotten egg got to do with this, may I ask"? the king blurted out.

Treville wanted to grab him and make him listen.

"He was the one holding Athos in the Chateau, Sire".he responded watching the kings reaction.

Louis sat glaring at him, his face seemed to have paled. He stood and walked around to the back of his chair looking at Treville.

The kings voice had softened as he spoke, "What did he want with Athos?"

Louis started to play around with the goblets on the table as he turned his face away from the Musketeer Captain. He was lining them all up, he then picked up the carafe of wine and poured out more into his own goblet.

Treville watched him, his whole behaviour had changed from me the king to a vunerable man. He suddenly changed as he turned and returned to his sitting position opposite him.

" I take it Sire, you have heard of his behaviour with young men" he dared to ask.

The king was leaning his chin on his knuckles as he supported his arm on the back of the seat. He lifted his eyes to look at his Musketeer Captain.

" I have not heard Treville, I KNOW! he seethed," he disgusts me, he was arrested for sodomy when I was in England. One of the Kings male cousins, but of course he is one of Chales' favourites so he got away with it". The king frowned at Treville and took a swig of wine.

"Are you telling me what I think you are telling me Treville?"

The older man ran his fingers through his hair and siged. Before he could answer, the king had jumped in again...

..."You are, are you not telling me he did something to Athos?"

"It was a ploy Sire, to play out he wanted information from him, when really he just wanted Athos. He had him badly beaten and stabbed by the Chateau guards, who may I add where promised a fine price for obeying him."

Treville coughed and swigged back more wine, " He had the man strapped down to a cot whilst he...well I don't want to even think what he did to the boy, but he was like a man posessed when we got to him, Aramis is tending to him now, but none of the men have asked him about what happened, we believe he will talk of it when he is ready".

The King stood and started to pace the floor.

"The disgusting pig, I can't believe this, I shall send word of this to King Charles, something has to be done Treville, where is this piece of rot now?"

"He is locked in a cell at the Chateau, I thought it wise Sire" answered Treville.

"Excellent, Excellent, In fact I think I will have him brought here for trial, if Charles is displeased with that, so be it". added Louis

"What will he be tried for Sire"? asked Treville as he watched him pace.

The King stopped in his tracks and turned as though he was dancing. " I do not know that yet, but I will think of something Treville, " I will think of something". He looked at Treville.

" I want you to get your men to bring him to the Palace, I want to speak with him."

Treville bowed slightly, " Of course Sire, " May I be so bold as to ask His Majesty to keep this between us, for the sake of Athos, I wouldn't want him humilliated".

Louis nodded, " You do not know me very well do you Treville, I am not one to divulge such matters, especially where my elite guard are concerned...Now go man... he suddenly stopped Treville in his tracks as he asked, " I hope Athos is not too distressed by this, I wish him a rapid recovery".

Treville bowed, " Thank you Majesty, I am most certain he will recover with time Sire". He turned and left the Royal Chambers.

Chapter 42

Treville had returned to the garrison and hastly returned to his office, he put his doublet on the back of his chair and sat at his desk. The musketeer captain reached for a piece of parchment, picked up the quill and began to write.

A knock came to his door, "Come in" yelled Treville as he carried on writing. He glanced up to see Porthos and Aramis entering.

"How is Athos gentlemen" he asked as he heated the wax and sealed his letter.

"d'Artagnan is with him, I asked him to give him some lunch, at least he is starting to eat something". answered the medic.

Treville gestured to the two men to sit, they both exchanged glances as they sat.

Treville poured three goblets of his fine brandy and handed them out, he looked across at his two men.

"The King wants me to send some men to apprehend Buckingham and bring him to the Palace." he began.

Aramis leaned back in his chair and raised his brow, "I see, what does he intend to do with him when he gets him here?". he asked.

Porthos eyed Treville, "Did you tell 'im what he did to Athos?

Treville was nodding as he glanced at the big man, " The king already knew what he was capable of, he was disgusted when I informed him at what he had done, he is going to send word to King Charles, to have him tried at the Palace".

The two musketeers glanced at one another, " What will he be charged with Captain?" Porthos asked as he shifted in his seat.

Treville shook his head, "He is not certain at present, we dont really know what this monster did to Athos".

Aramis' face paled as he thought of his brother. "I dont know if this could be a good or a bad thing Captain, Its something we can't force Athos to speak about". he murmered.

Porthos pulled one of his angry faces, " Who will you be sending to get the bastard Sir?. he growled. " I will go if you will allow it."

Treville looked across at the bog man, " We want him to arrive in one piece my dear Porthos, I will send Marcell, Lucca, and Lynoll they are quite capable of this."

Aramis had a slight grin on his face as he glanced at Pothos, he patted his shoulder.

Porthos looked at him, "Don't know what you mean Cap'n, I would never 'urt a prisoner". he chuckled. "Especially a Duke".

Treville grinned ," Well I am not going to take that chance my friend".

" Now get back to Athos, both of you and send Henri to ready the horses".

The two musketeers stood, nodded and shuffled out of Trevilles office.

Chapter 43

d'Artagnan smiled at his brother as he helped him to lay back against the pillows after having eaten some cheese and bread. Athos winced in pain through his teeth with a hiss.

" It's still agony is it not my friend" d'Artagnan asked as he removed the plate from the bedside table.

Athos nodded slightly with a gasp, " It's every time I move, lt takes..m..my brea..breath away".

"Come my friend you should drink something". said d'Artagnan pouring from the pitcher.

Athos pulled a face, please d'Art...not again, hu..hurts to sit up". he gasped.

That moment Aramis walked into the Infirmary followed by Porthos, both men looked over to Athos and d'Artagnan. Aramis caught the tail end of what Athos had just said and walked over to the bed, he got the other side of d'Artagnan and they both lifted the swordsman up to drink.

" Easy does it, I know it hurts you mon ami, but you still need to drink plenty".

d'Artagnan smiled at his two brothers, " Well I got him to eat some cheese and bread, I think I would make a good nursemaid".

Porthos laughed aloud as he sat on the next bed, "Yeah, your right boy, I can just see you in a nurse's apron".

Aramis chuckled as he helped Athos back down onto his pillows. Athos give him a slight smile. The medic squeezed his shoulder, I will make you a pain draft".

d'Artagnan glared at Porthos with a frown, making the big man laugh even more.

Porhos had stood and sat in a chair near Athos, still chuckling at his teasing of the Gascon.

" What do ya think Athos, the welp in a nurse apron".

Athos looked at the big man and smirked slightly, " I can also see you in three sewn together my friend, because one would not surfice".

This time it was d'Artagnans turn to laugh aloud, as Porthos glared at his wounded brother.

" You my friend are deffinatly on the road to recovery, it's a good job you are

'urt, or you would be pleadin' with me to put you down". he growled as he shot a wink at Aramis who had just walked back to the bed.

Aramis was smiling at Athos' comment, and patted the big man on the shoulder as he walked passed him to the swordsman.

This time Porthos helped Aramis to lift Athos up to drink the pain draft.

"I need to check your arm Athos, I want to make sure it is healing well". commented Aramis as the two men lay him back down again".

Aramis unbuttoned the nightshirt and pulled it back to reveal the top of Athos' arm. " Good, good" he said as he checked the stitches and wound for infection. " Healing well my friend". He buttoned the nightshirt back up and squeezed Athos on the shoulder.

Athos gave him a nod. " When will I be able to get up?" he asked

Aramis frowned, " Not yet my friend, you have badly broken ribs and need to rest as much as possible".

d'Artagnan smiled, " The Captain has give us time off to be with you Athos, so you wont be lonley".

" Yeah, we are all here to keep an eye on yer my friend" growled Porthos.

"I don't think I will be going anywhere" Athos responded with a smirk.

Aramis was changing the bandages on the swordmans wrists where the shackles had dug into his skin, "How's your head mon ami" he asked glancing at his friend.

Athos was watching the medic as he wrapped clean bandages around his wrists.

"Not as painful as previous Mis". he answered. "Can I have some wine please".

Aramis grinned, "I was waiting for that question to arise" he replied.

Porthos and d'Artagnan smiled at one another, as they glanced at Athos.

" Now yet my friend, you still need to drink plenty of water and I want to keep an eye on that head of yours, you had bad concussion". Aramis responded as he finished off binding the mans wrists.

Athos pulled a face like a spoilt child," Water is boring and tasteless".

Porthos laughed aloud, "Tell you what 'thos, " I will abstain from ale and wine until your better".

d'Artagnan was nodding, "Good idea, I will do the same".

"As will I gentlemen," Aramis added, " You will not suffer alone my friend".

Athos forced a smile, " You don't have to do that for me".

Aramis looked at his friend and smiled, " You know we will do anything for you mon ami".

Athos felt a lump forming in his throat as Aramis spoke, he loved them so much. He was so glad he had them in his life, he silently thanked God for that. because without them he would be nothing. In fact he would probably be dead by now.

Chapter 44

Two days later...

The Duke of Buckingham was marched down the Palace corridor towards the Kings chambers, both hands shackled behind his back. Musketeers Marcell, Lucca and Lynoll had brought him back from LaHarve Chateau to Paris.

Treville was already with the King when they arrived. The door was opened and a red guard informed King Louis of the arrival.

Louis glanced up, " Have him brought to me, and then leave us". he ordered.

The red guard bowed, " Yes majesty".

Louis turned to Treville, " Do you want your men to stay Treville?" he asked.

Treville shook his head, " I would be most pleased if it was just, thats if you do not mind Sire". he answered.

" Ofcourse, ofcourse, Louis said hastly, "Now where is this feind?"

Suddenly the large doors where opened and Buckingham was shoved in and made to walk over to the king. His face was pale and drawn, as he lifted his face to look at King Louis of France.

Treville motioned to his men to leave them, the three men bowed to the king and left.

The king sat on his throne and glared at the man as he stood in the middle of the floor.

"BOW to me you imbecile, " Louis ordered as he stood up.

Buckingham bowed slightly, " May I ask his majesty as to why I am here in Paris, and in the royal palace".

Treville didn't take his eyes off him as he stood there, how he wanted to knife him right here and now.

" You are charged with a crime most heinous on one of my musketeers, and I think you are already aware of what you have done". My dear duke.

Buckingham slowly shot a glance at Treville as he stood glaring at him, then back to the king.

"I do not recall any such crime your majesty, my memory fails me". he sneered. "You must remind me as to what I have indeed done".

Louis paced the floor, he stopped in front of Buckinghams face and stared at him.

"DO NOT! play games with me Buckingham, " You know very well why you are here". he yelled out.

The duke almost jumped out of his skin as the king raised his voice.

"YOU are a disgusting pig, who has used one of my best musketeers for your own satisfaction, now what have you to say about that"? Louis demanded.

Buckingham, was looking up at the ceiling a slight smile on his lips.

"WELL? answer me man," demanded the king once more.

Treville was still glaring at him, he could feel the anger inside him rising, this man was one pompous piece of shit.

"When are you people going to realise that it is not a crime to be in love with someone". spat out Buckingham.

Louis and Treville exchanged looks.

Treville felt sick inside.

" Are you telling me you are in love with musketeer Athos?" asked Louis in astonishment. His voice almost high pitched with shock.

Buckingham stared down at the floor and then back up at the king.

"Yes your majesty, I am in love with the young man. What is wrong with that?"

Treville rushed to his side, " You really are one sick individual Buckingham" he seethed through clenched teeth.

TREVILLE! Yelled Louis,

Treville bowed, "I apologise Sire".

Louis approached the duke and eyed him up and down.

"King Charles will hear of this, that I promise you Buckingham, I have agood mind to have you hanged for sodomy". he murmerd in his face.

"The king knows of my ways your majesty, I doubt he will be suprised by my new found love".

Louis glared in disbelief, " You are delusional Buckingham, Athos is not interested in the likes of you, it is all in your head".

Buckingham started to laugh aloud, "Oh he will, he will come to love me as I do him".

Treville couldn't believe what he was hearing, the man has to be mad.

Louis took Treville to the side and whispered, " He seems obsessed with the man, I am going to have him taken to the Bastille, until I here from King Charles."

"GUARDS! Louis yelled.

The doors opened immediately and two red guard appeared.

"Take this man to the Bastille, he is to await orders from England" said Louis.

The guards nodded and grabbed Buckingham by the shoulders, " Move" one of them ordered.

The duke was ushered out of the doors still laughing to himself as he went.

Louis turned to Treville. " He is a mad man Treville, I cannot punish him for that".

Treville glared, " He is feigning Sire, he knows what he is doing, it's his way of getting released can't his majesty see that?"

"ENOUGH! Treville, we must wait for the kings response". demanded Louis. " Now get back to your men, I will send word in due course".

Treville turned on his heel and bowed, " Majesty" he said and was gone.

As he walked down the passage Treville felt like the whole thing had been a waste of time. How was his men going to react to this, and what about poor Athos, my God how would he feel about this. Treville was unaware of his fists clenching, I should have let Porthos finish him off at the Chateau.

Chapter 45

Treville had summoned Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan to his office to let them know what had occured at the palace. They had left Athos sitting up in bed playing card games with Serge, who had promised to call Aramis if needs be.

The musketeer captain had informed his men of the behaviour of Buckingham in front of the king. And the obsession he had with Athos. Saying how in love with the swordsman he really was. And that it was not a crime to love someone.

The three men each exchanged glances with one another in awe of what Treville had just relayed to them.

Aramis had leaned forward on Trevile's desk with his head in his hands, he couldn't quite comprehend the situation. He slowly looked across at his captain shaking his head in disbelief.

" What is wrong with this man? He certainly sounds like he has some sort of notion going on in his head about Athos". he said.

Porthos growled, " You should 'av let me get rid of the bastard Cap'n, he's a bloody mad man".

" I almost want to vomit" added d'Artagnan, " He sounds like he has some kind of obsession with Athos".

" I think he should be taken back to England, and not be allowed to set foot on French soil ever again". said Aramis. "King Charles should have him sent to the tower for what he has put Athos through, this could traumatise him for years".

The others nodded in agreement with what Aramis had said.

"The king has got it in his head that he can't have him tried because he is mad" said Treville. " But he is feigning the whole thing it's obvious, but Louis doen't see that".

" I dont believe this is 'appening, how long is it gonna go on, who will be next? growled Porthos. " Some poor other sod?".

"Surely King Charles will realise that he is not fit to be around young men, I believe he did the same to the kings cousin?". asked d'Artagnan.

Treville nodded, " Yes, that happened six years ago, the poor lad ended up shooting himself, because he didn't think anyone would believe him over the duke".

Aramis glanced up as Treville spoke, his face looked full of anger.

" Well he is not going to do that to Athos, we are going to be hear for him when he needs us" he seethed.

Porthos clenched his teeth together at the thought,"If anythin' 'appens to 'thos I will search this earth for the BASTARD! he growled. "And tear his balls off".

They all glanced in Porthos' direction and winced.

" Yes my friend I believe you would" Aramis responded.

Chapter 46

"You 'av bloody won agian boy" chuckled Serge as he picked up the cards to shuffle. "Glad we aint playing for money, I would be poor as a church mouse by now".

Athos smiled at the veteren musketeer, "You have won a couple Serge, maybe not just as many as myself".

That moment the Aramis walked through the door followed by Porthos and d'Artagnan.

Serge glanced at the three men as they walked up to the bed.

"Hope he has been behaving himself Serge". Aramis enquired grinning in Athos' direction. Athos raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Of course I have my friend, we have had a few good games of cards whilst you where gone". he answered.

Serge stood and placed the pack of cards on the bedside table, "He has won nearly every bloody game boys, I was sayin' it's a good thing we aint playing for money or I would be singin' for me supper tonight".

Porthos laughed out load, " There is no way he would 'av beaten me Serge, I am the best card player this side of Paris".

Athos rolled his eyes, "That my friend is because you cheat".

d'Artagnan sat on the next bed grinning as he listened to the banter betwwen his brothers.

Porthos pulled face, "I only cheat with the red guards, you know how dense they are, couldn't stop a pig in an alleyway".

Everyone laughed at Porthos' comments.

Serge turned on his heel, " Well I better get some dinner ready for you boys" he said walking towards the door. "That chicken stew won't cook itself".

Athos glanced up at the older man, "Thank you for the company Serge, I enjoyed the games". he said.

Serge called out as he opened the door, " Anytime lad" he responded.

/

Aramis plumped up Athos' pillows, "How you feeling mon ami" he asked the swordsman.

Athos smiled, " The pain in my ribs is not as bad, but my arm still feels sore Mis" he answered laying against the pillows again.

"That is to be expected, after taking a beating like you did my friend". replied Aramis pouring out water from the pitcher and handing it to the swordsman, "Thank you" said Athos.

Aramis checked his brothers head wound, "Yes healing nicely, if I may say so myself". he said raising an eyebrow.

d'Artagnan grinned at the medic, " Nothing wrong with self appraisel my friend," he remarked.

Porthos sat in the chair next to Athos' bed, "Your lookin' better 'thos, glad your on the mend, you scared us all to death when we first set eyes on yer".

" I should think it would take alot to down our Athos" said d'Artagnan, " But it is good to see you getting stronger my friend". he said.

"Hey, it's a certain someones birthday in a couple of days" said Porthos eyeing Aramis as he joined them around the bed.

"Oh yes " It's your birthday isn't it Aramis? added d;Artagnan.

Athos smiled, " Please tell me Mis, that I will be able to have a drink for your birthday".

Aramis smiled at his brothers in turn then back to Athos, " We will see my friend, depends on how you are feeling on that day".

"We could always have a celebration here, I suppose". said d'Artagnan

Porthos grinned "That is a bloody good idea whelp, what do yer think Mis?"

Aramis was chuckling, " Fine with me, but that does not mean Athos can drink".

Athos pulled a face like a child who had just been told he couldn't play with his favourite toy.

Aramis leaned forward and kissed the top of Athos' head, " That is not a no mon ami, we will see how you are feeling on that day". He squeezed his friends shoulder and grinned.

Porthos laughed aloud, they all watched as Athos pulled faces.

Chapter 47

Buckinham sat on a wooden chair in a large chamber at the Bastille, he glanced around, a small cot was situated in the far corner with a bedside table to one side. A small cabinet agianst the stone wall with a couple of books on the top of it. He stood and wandered around, he could hear cries of dispair from other prisoners and told to shut up by the jailers. He walked up to his cell door and noticed two red guard laughing and joking. Buckingham grimaced as he noticed a couple of rats scurrying past the cell door.

Buckingham caught the attention of one of the guards and beckoned him over.

"What do you want Buckingham?" demanded the guard not moving from his comrades side.

Buckingham grinned slightly. " Just a word please my man". he replied.

The guard moved towards him leaving the other man to go his own way.

" I said WHAT?" he spat out, "Is your cell not to your liking, what did you expect my dear Duke, a Royal bed".

Buckingham glanced up and down the passage then back to the guard.

" I want to do business with you my friend" he murmered eyeing the guards reaction.

The guard frowned, " Are you completley mad? Why would I want to have anything to do with the likes of an Englishman, Especially do business with him".

Buckingham smirked, "Now you see, I knew you would say that, but you dont know what it is I propose yet my friend".

The guard laughed, " I am not your friend Buckingham, now I suggest you get some sleep its going to be a long night".

He turned to go, Buckingham put his hands on the barred gates and called him back.

"Listen to me, just give me a few minutes to explain something to you".

The guard slowly turned, he eyed the Englishman. " Are you deaf Monsieur? I said no".

"Listen, listen please I can make you a very rich man...please just listen". Buckingham ranted.

The guard glared at the Englishman, he walked back to towards the cell doors, glancing around to see if any other guards had appeared.

"And just HOW! are you going to do that from inside a prison cell?" he smirked.

Buckingham put on one of his business faces and smiled, he looked at his fingernails then back to the guard.

" If you get me out of here, I will pay you a handsome sum of livre my man".

The guard was staring at him, this man was either mad or maybe he was innocent of his crime. He didn't quite know what this man was accused of.

" I never go back on my word I swear, I will pay you what you want, you can get away from here, go somewhere else, whatever pleases you, you deserve more than what you are paid for guarding pieces of scum all your life".

The guard knew he was a man of Nobility, he was related to the English Royal Family for Gods sake.

Both men stared at each other for seconds, the the guard spoke.

"May I ask you, what exactly have you been accused of Buckingham?"

Buckinham smiled, "You see they have locked me up for taking a lover, dont you think that is strange?"

The guard glared at him in disbelief, " Why would they do that, unless ofcourse you have stolen the Queen from the King". he sniggered through a laugh.

Buckingham grinned, " You miss understand me my man, I am in love with one of the kings musketeers, we are lovers".

The guard stood with his mouth gaping open, he couldn't quite beleive what he was hearing, he felt his insides churn with excitment of having something on the musketeers, he wanted to tell the rest of the men, my God this was going to ruin the famous regiment. He couldn't quite contain himself as his eyes grew wider with curiosoty.

"You better not be playing games with me Buckingham, are you lovers or not? he enquired.

The Englishman eyed him, "Why would I lie over something so dear to me?"

"WHO? which one, tell me, WHICH ONE! he asked with jubilation.

Buckingham knew the red guard loathed the musketeers, he knew how he was playing this out, he also knew that they would live on this for years. How they would taunt them no end, yes this was going to be revenge. He was enjoying it very much.

"If I do this, swear you will pay me 1000 livre for your release". said the guard who now looked full of mirth.

" I have already told you my man, I will pay you what you want, I swear".

The guard leaned forward towards the gates, his face still full of glee as he murmered in low tones.

"You have forgotten Buckingham, you did not reveal who your lover is".

Buckingham leaned against the cold wall and sighed, he glanced up at the guard. He couldn't help but notice the anticipation in the mans voice.

"Athos, his name is Athos" he responded with a smirk.

The duke almost laughed out loud at the look on the guards face, this was going to be the best revenge yet. He thought.

The guard stood rooted to the spot as he glared at Buckingahm in awe. He suddenly let out a loud laugh, followed by a snort.

"Well I've heard it all now, Athos of the kings musketeers prefares mens arses to that of a whore". he carried on laughing.

Chapter 48

Athos opened his eyes and stared up at the familiar ceiling. He turned his head to see Porthos fast asleep in the next bed. He tried his best to swing his legs around to a sitting position, he gasped as the pain in his ribs still took his breath away. He looked again at Porthos who had not flinched once. Now this is the tricky part he thought to himself, trying to stand up. Athos leaned on top of the bedside table and finally got himself to his feet. Unaware of the door opening behind him.

" Ere, excuse me my friend, but where do you think you are going?" asked Aramis as he walked into the chamber followed by d'Artagnan.

Porthos suddenly awoke and glanced around as though he was ready to fight.

"Whats going on " he growled.

Aramis who was now at Athos side and helping the man to stand, glanced at the big man with a frown.

"You where suppose to be watching him mon ami".

Porthos yawned aloud and rubbed his eyes. " I was Mis, I didn't hear 'im get up".

Athos gasped with the pain, " Its not his fault Mis, he needed the rest you all do, I'm fine now". he responded.

Aramis looked at both men in turn, "I think I will be the judge of that my friend, your ribs are still healing, and you know it hurts you to breath still".

d'Aragnan was grinning as he caught Aramis' glance. " I will go and get us all some breakfast. he said. " I am not getting involved in this".

" I need the chamber pot Mis" said Athos, " Its all that water you made me drink".

Aramis grinned," Come I will help you over there. Aramis put the pot on a chair to make things easier for him. "There you go". he said. "Shout out when your'e ready, I will help you back to bed."

Athos nodded.

Aramis joined Porthos as he sat on the bed pulling on his boots, he lowered his voice to the big man as he spoke.

" Well any nightmares"? he asked.

Porthos straightened his boot and shook his head, " I didn't 'ere 'im Mis, think he got a good rest last night".

Aramis nodded his head, " Good,".

"Mis" Athos called over.

Aramis stood and walked over to his brother, he put an arm around his waist as he helped him walk back to the bed.

"Right I need to check that arm wound my friend, and that head of yours".he said as Athos was helped back into bed.

That moment d'Artagnan and Serge entered the chamber carrying bread, cheese and ham. They placed it on the table.

" Well your looking alot better boy" commented Serge looking at Athos sat up in bed.

Athos grinned at the older man, " Thanks to this lot here Serge, I am alot better".

The older man smiled, " Glad to here it lad, now do you boys want ale or wine with this?"

His three brothers exchanged glances with a grin as Athos spoke.

" Ale please Serge," replied Porhtos standing and walking over to the food table.

Serge made his way to the door, "I will go and fetch it" he said.

/

Having changed the bandage on Athos' arm and checked his head wound the men sat around the table eating. Athos had a tray of bread and cheese as he sat up in bed.

" You boys got anything planned today with our patient" asked Aramis as he put cheese on bread to eat.

" Maybe a game of cards hey 'thos?" said Porthos glancing at the swordman in the bed.

" Along as you don't cheat my friend, I will gladly partake". replied Athos.

" He only plays to cheat mon ami, he knows no other way" grinned d'Artagnan

Porthos frowned, " I can play fair boys, I told you I only cheat with the bloody red guard". " A three year old could cheat that lot".

"I remember when you cheated with me my friend" put in Aramis as he glanced at d'Artagnan and Athos.

Porthos laughed out loud, "That wasn't cheatin' Mis, you where half drunk, you didn't know one card from tuther, I 'ad to carry you 'ome that night".

They all laughed out loud as the door swung open and Treville appeared.

He looked over to his lieutenant, " Well I must say Athos, you are looking better than you where days ago".

" Yes I must say Captain, I do feel better, must be something to do with our excellent medic". he replied.

Everyone glanced at Aramis who was grinning, he put his hand over his heart and bowed his head in jest, " Why thank you kind Sir, you all know I like to do my best when it comes to medical matters."

Chapter 49 The Bastille

The entrance into the Bastille was bustling with red guard as they counted in prisoners from the three horse and carts that had arrived. The men where shackled as they trudged through the gates, the sound of the chains as they scraped along the cobbles. A couple of men tripped up over the chains as they tried to walk only to be scolded by red guard.

"GET TO YOUR FEET PEASENT SCUM!" one of them sneered. Kicking the man as he struggled to stand.

In the shadows of the large entrance Buckingham stood with his new found red guard friend, both watched as the prisoners where ushered through the gates. Buckingahm was adorned in peasent clothing with a hat pulled down over his face.

" Don't betray me Buckingham" whispered the guard as he held on to his arm.

Buckingham carried on watching the prisoners as he spoke, " Do not fret my friend, I have told where we shall meet, do not tarry".

Six red guard walked past the two men unaware as they ushered more prisoners though the gate. They stood back in the shadows until they had gone past.

" When I give the word GO!" said the guard. Buckingham turned on the man, "How will you explain my escape" he asked.

The guard smirked, " Just leave that to me, right now GO!".

Buckigham slid from his grasp, and sprinted across the courtyard to the next gate.

The guard watched as he ran, got through the small door and onto the street, he was free.

The duke mingled with the outside crowd as they bustled around market stalls outside the Bastille. He pulled his hat down lower and his cape around his shoulders tighter, a slight smirk on his lips.

Chapter 50

The Musketeer Garrison

Treville sat in his office finishing off his paperwork, his desk covered in parchments and scrolls. The Captain was writing away when a knock came to his door.

Treville carried on writing as he yelled, " Come in," he did not look up as the man who entered walked slowly up to his desk.

Treville glanced up, the quill still in his right hand. One of the kings private messengers stood to attention.

"I have a message from His Majesty Sir, he asked if you could read it at haste".

Treville frowned at the man who stood as though rigid to the spot. He took the sealed letter from his grasp, opened it and began to read the script.

Treville felt his insides churn over, he suddenly felt his face becoming hot as the persperation formed around his forehead. My dear God, how was he going to explain this to the men.

Treville realised he was falling into a reverie, the messenger coughed.

" Yes er fine, I thank you for this, I will ride to the palace myself my friend".

The messenger bowed slighty, " Sir" he answered. He turned on his heel and disappeared through the door. Treville stared after him as he went, he sighed and poured himself a brandy. Leaning back in his chair he slooched the brandy around the goblet before slugging the rest back.

Treville stood and walked out onto the balcony, a group of recuits where sparring with one another. He noticed Henri sat on the bottom of the steps cleaning his weapons.

"Henri, find Porthos, Aramis and d'Artagnan, ask them to come and see me at haste".

The young man put down his weapons and stood to attention, " Yes Sir, " he replied as he sprinted away.

Chapter 51

Treville had his office door already open as Porthos and d'Artagnan entered he nodded towards the chairs for the men to sit.

" Where's Aramis" enquired the older man as he poured out brandy into four goblets.

" He's on his way Captain" answered d'Artagnan, " he has just put clean dressings on Athos' arm.

Treville nodded, his face looking tense, Porthos and d'Artagnan exchanged glances, both thinking the same thing, something had rattled their Captain.

That moment they heard footsteps as Aramis enterd the office.

"Sorry Sir, I was just..." Treville cut him short before he could answer." Its fine Aramis its fine, sit down and close the door."

Aramis caught both of his brothers concerned looks as he sat.

Treville,handed the brandy around to each man, " Your going to need this gentlemen". he said.

Porthos knew that look on his Captains face, " What wrong Sir". he asked glancing at his brothers.

Treville looked at the three men, " Buckingham has escaped, I've just had word from the king". he responded.

The three men stared at each other in horror as he spoke.

" WHAT? HOW? " growled Porthos.

" How do you escape from the Bastille?" exclaimed Aramis, " Its crawling with guards, all the prisoners are in locked cells...Mon Dieu what NOW?".

" Do you think he will make his way here Captain?" asked d'Artagnan

Porthos stood to his feet, " WELL I'LL BE WAITIN'" he growled " Just let 'im try gettin' in 'ere, I'll bloody kill 'im if he thinks 'es comin' for our Athos".

Aramis face had paled, " I think I should get back to Athos Sir" he murmerd, " I dont trust that mad man".

Treville was nodding in agreement as his men spoke, " Yes of course, I want you three to stay with him, don't mention this to him though, we dont want him becoming distressed, I am deploying some men around Paris, we have to find him, the king has also sent guard out".

" I meant to ask" he continued. " Has Athos mentioned Buckingham since he has been back here"?.

Aramis shook his head as he placed his goblet down on the desk.

" He hasn't said a word, I think he is trying to block everything out, Iv'e heard Doctor Lemey say something like that when someone has suffered a trauma, the brain is very complex".

Treville was nodding in agreement, " Yes that thought entered my head to". he responded. " I also know Athos keeps things to himself, I hope he is not suffering in silence".

" The thing that worries me Captain, continued Aramis." Is he could be suffering delayed shock, we will just have to wait and see".

Porthos glanced at the medic, " Well we will be 'ere if that 'appens, he will be just fine". he growled.

" He hasn't had any nightmares either so far" added d'Artagnan. " Well not whilst I have slept in there anyway".

" Aramis nodded at the Gascon, " I haven't witnessed any either mon ami".

Treville stood to put on his doublet, " You men get back to him, I am going out myself with some men, I shall return for supper".

/

The three men left the office walking in single file, " I can't beleive this " said d'Artagnan. " Like you say Mis, the place is crawling with guards".

"Yeah! And some are red guard, don't know who is worse Bastille guard or Red, all bloody idiots if you ask me". growled Porthos. " Wouldn't mind bettin' the bastard has conned his way out".

Aramis who was walking ahead of his two brothers turned suddenly. They all stopped in their tracks.

"WHAT! Porthos asked nearly coliding with his brother.

" If he has conned his way out, how has he done it? What has he said? Or maybe he has paid someone to get him out". answered Aramis. " He's as slippery as an eel, he knows every trick there is".

Porthos slapped his hand on Aramis shoulder as he turned to walk back to the infirmary.

" As Treville said boys, we will find the BASTARD! " growled Porthos.

Chapter 52

Buckingham walked slowly through the streets of Paris, his hat still pulled down concealing his face, the market was busy as people browsed around the stalls. Voices shouting out bargain prices for their wares.

Buckingham suddenly noticed musketeers walking towards him down the street. He stopped to look at crockery on one of the stalls, not taking his eyes off the three men in blue cloaks as they walked past him. He turned to watch as they continued on their way each man scanning around the market square, looking for him no doubt.

"You buyin' that or what" asked the stall holder glaring at him as he held a tankard in his hand. Buckingham realised he had been holding onto the thing whilst he watched the musketeers. He smiled at the man.

"Ere, no I apologise I dont think I like it afterall my good man". he answered. He raised his hat, and carried on walking. Leaving the stall holder in awe.

Buckingham knew he wasn't far from the musketeer garrison, he remembered the day he met the boy who gave him the directions. He also knew he would be arrested straight away if he even set foot in there. Buckingham sat on a bench to think out his plan when he heard a child voice yelling aloud.

"Look mama musketeers!" The childs mother grabbed her out of the way as the horses snorted to a stop.

Buckingham followed the childs gaze and noticed three more of the men in blue cloaks, this time on horse back. His eyes caught sight of an old house that looked like it was empty, he slowly crossed the street keeping his eyes on the musketeers in the square, one of them had dismounted and was speaking with a stall holder. Buckingham walked through the old dust ridden doorway and into the empty chamber, he watched through a crack in the wall as the musketeers carried on their merry way. Buckingham sat on the floor and gave out a loud sigh. I have to get out of Paris, but before that he had buisiness to see to with a certain red guard.

Chapter 53

Porthos and Athos had just finished playing cards. The big man had won the game. Athos pulled a face as he looked at the hand his brother had laid down on the table in front of him.

" You sure you didn't cheat my friend" asked Athos raising an eyebrow. " I have had four good hands in a row, I usually get five".

Porthos roared with laughter as he watched his brothers face, " Would I do that to my own brother?" he laughed.

Aramis and d'Artagnan exchanged glances and nodded. Just as Athos answered " Yes!".

" You are taking advantage of my disposition mon ami" said Athos smirking at his other two brothers.

" Your hands are working fine from where I'm sitting my friend" laughed Porthos.

Aramis and d'Artagnan couldn't help but laugh along as Porthos spoke. Athos looked across at him and grinned.

Athos turned to Aramis, " Can I go down into the couryard and watch the sparring" he asked.

" Athos, you still cannot walk properly, because your ribs are too painful, and I dont want infection getting into that arm wound mon ami". he answered catching Porthos' glance. Both knowing that Buckingham was on the loose around Paris.

" Save your strength for the morrow my friend". said d'Artagnan, " It's our medics birthday and you said you where hoping he would allow you to have a drink".

Athos suddenly brightened at d'Artagnans words.

Aramis smiled, " d'Arts right I may let you have a couple of wines my friend".

" And he don't mean bottles chuckled Porthos".

Athos picked up the pack of cards and looked straight at the big man.

"Have I ever showed you how to play fifty two card pick up mon ami?"

Porthos glanced at Aramis and d'Artagnan with a frown then back to Athos.

" Fifty two card pick up, never 'erd of it mon ami". "Go on teach me".

"Very well" he answered. Athos shuffled the pack of cards watched by the others. He then held them up and threw the entire pack at Porthos, the cards flying everywhere.

Aramis and d'Aratagnan roared with laughter as Porthos threw out his hands to try and catch them.

He looked across at Athos, and nodded his head.

" Very funny, my friend very funny!" I like that, fifty two card pick up my arse".

Porthos stood and patted Athos on the shoulder." I'll let you off with that beings your wounded and all that.

Porthos winked at Aramis and d'Aratagnan as he to started to laugh.

Athos looked at him and grinned.

That moment Serge walked in carrying a tray of food.

" Here's some stew for you boys, gotta keep your strength up"

d'Artagnan stood to help the man as he put down bowls of stew onto the table.

" Thank you Serge" said Aramis, " Smells delicious".

" Yeah well, thought I would make it chicken knowin' you all enjoy that".

The veteren musketeer walked out of the door, "Just get yer that bread" he called after him.

Aramis was scooping stew into a bowl when Porthos appeared by his side, he turned to make sure he was out of ear shot of Athos before speaking.

" Can't help wonderin' if they 'ave found that bastard yet" he murmered picking up a bowl.

Aramis handed the big man the spoon, " Just thinking the same thing my friend. " As long as he does not show his face here, he can do what he likes".

Porthos snorted, " I'll knock 'is bloody head off if he comes 'ere" .

d'Artagnan joined them at the table, " He would have to be a complete fool to even contemplate doing that". he said.

" I want to be out there looking for him, but at the same time I want to be here for Athos". said Aramis.

Porthos clapped Aramis on the back " Yeah, I know my friend, I feel the same, but I would never forgive myself if we did go out there and the bastard came here".

Aramis nodded, " Your right my friend. I would rather be here".

Aramis glanced over to Athos, he noticed how he seemed to go into a daydream as though he was reliving events. Porthos followed his gaze.

"Maybe Treville is right my friend" said Aramis. " He may be keeping things to himself".

Porthos patted his friend on the back, " Yeah well like I said, we are 'ere for him".

Aramis smiled, " Come on lets eat".

Chapter 54

The Boar Tavern was situated on the outskirts of Paris away from the bustling crowds of the market stalls. A bar wench collected empty tankards, giving idle chit chat to a couple of punters as they joked with her.

Buckingham sat in a dark corner, his eyes trained on the entrance. He took a swig of ale from the tankard as he watched.

That moment the door opened and he walked in scanning the room for Buckingham. He found him and approached the table.

"Didn't recognise you out of that uniform you wear my man". commented Buckingham.

" Never mind the small talk Buckingham, you know why I am here, and its not to discuss my attire, now where is my Livre."?

Buckingham smiled as he eyed him across the table.

"What can I get yer Sir?" Suddenly came the voice interupting the two men.

" I dont want a drink, now leave us alone" spat out the man.

The wench reeled back as he spoke, " Well, someone has got a temper I must say". she said.

" My friend will have a tankard of your fine ale girl, he is very highly strung at the moment, he is not having a good day". grinned Buckingham.

The wench nodded and walked away.

" I do not need you to explain how I am feeling to a complete stranger, now shall we get on with this". seethed the guard.

" Patience my dear fellow patience" smirked Bickingham.

"I think you are forgetting one thing Buckingham, there are Musketeers and red guard out there looking for you, it's only a matter of time until they catch up with you, and I am not hanging with you". seethed the guard.

" Do not fret my man, noone is going to hang" said Buckingham picking up his tankard and taking a swig of ale.

The wench returned and placed the ale down in front of the guard.

He glanced up at her with a nod.

The wench smiled but got no reponse, she frowned as she wiped the table.

"Some people 'av no bleedin' manners" she seethed out loud knowing the man could hear her.

He ignored her, and swigged from the tankard.

Buckingham eyed him as he drank back the ale. Gesturing to the girl to fill the mans tankard.

She appeared as if by magic and refilled it with a wink at Buckingham.

The guard looked across at the Duke, he seemed to be sitting in fog, he was talking but he couldn't make it out, he smiled, everything around him was spinning, everyone in there were sitting surrounded by the fog. What was happening. The Duke patted him on the arm and darkness came.

Buckingham stood and wrapped his hood around his head, he walked up to the bar wench and put a purse of coins in her hand. He smiled at her and whispered. "Thank you my dear, you did well".

The wench grinned as she checked the coinage. " Why thank you kind Sir" she replied.

Buckingham kissed her hand, turned on his heels and disappeared though the doors.

Chapter 55

Treville rode with two of his men through the streets. They had been out on the road for hours and it had amounted to nothing.

" You men go and get some rest, we will resume on the morrow" said Treville as he reeled round his horse. " I will carry on to the palace and let the king know the outcome."

" Very well Sir". answered Lucca as he nodded to the other musketeer. The two men rode off.

Treville turned and carried on towards the palace.

/

Treville rode into the palace grounds and towards the stables. A group of red guard where chatting and laughing together as he approached.

He dismounted and gave the reins to one of the stable boys with a nod.

Treville glanced at the group as he walked past, typical of this lot to lazing around, bloody useless lot.

" How is Athos, Treville, is he fretting after the Duke of Buckingham, I hear he is so in love" grinned one of the guards.

The rest of the group laughed out aloud.

Treville stopped in his tracks, he felt the anger rising inside. How did they know about Buckingham? Fuck! Fuck" HOW!

"Or maybe he has ran off with one of your men hey?"

They all roared laughing again.

" Hey men we had better watch out, we shall keep our backs to the wall if we spot Athos". Another load laugh escaped the group.

Treville told himself to keep calm as he turned on his heels and glared at the group as they laughed and snorted.

"Prey tell me gentlemen what you are talking about". he asked eyeing each man.

The guard with the big mouth walked forward and stood infront of the musketeer captain.

" Come on Treville, you damn well know what we are talking about. Your man Athos, he is a sodomite". He grinned. " Its all over the palace, and probably Paris by know".

Another guard walked forward with a grin on his face.

" Yeah Treville, You had better get back to your garrison and warn your men. Mind you I reckon he is fussy, he only goes with nobility like Buckingham."

Treville wanted to punch him right there and then but he knew he would be playing into there hands by doing that, who the hell had talked, he had to find out.

" I do not know who you men have been talking to but I will say this, whoever it was is a LIAR! I will not have Athos being blamed for something he is innocent of. The king will hear of this, if I myself hear one word of this nonsense again. I will have you tried for slandering my regiment. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

The red guards glared at the Musketeer, some still wearing grins.

"Why would he make something like that up" asked big mouth.

Treville was now eye to eye as he glared at the man.

"HE? who are you taking about man?" seethed Treville.

Big mouth glanced at his comrades, some had dispersed and walked away.

"It does not matter who told us" he replied.

Treville was now angry. " When someone slanders one of my men, then I want to know who it is. You either tell me now or I drag you to the king"

Big mouth now felt outnumbered as more guards walked off at the mention of the king.

"WHO" Growled Treville. Grabbing him by the tunic. he let go pushing him back.

" It was Captain Rougee, he told us what Buckingham had said to him when he was in the Bastille, he told him that...he and Athos where lovers".

Treville wanted to vomit. My God, this bastard was one evil piece of dirt.

"Where can I find Rougee? seethed Treville. " And dont bother lying to me".

" He's not on duty today, he could be anywhere".answered big mouth.

Treville glared at him. "I need to speak with the king" he said walking away towards the palace.

The guard watched him go.

Chapter 56

" So you are saying that Captain Rougee has put word around about Athos" asked the king as he stared out of the window.

Treville's face was still reddened with anger. As he spoke to the back of the kings head.

" I was led to be believe that noone was to hear of this incident with Buckingham Sire, someone has talked and I would lay bets that it was Buckingham himself. He must have told Rougee when he was taken to the Bastille. Thats the way he works Sire. He manipulates people."

The king suddenly turned around and looked at Treville. He walked to his chair and sat.

" I am most displeased with this outcome Treville, I will have Rougee spoken to at haste." he responded.

" I would indeed like to speak to him myself Sire, I am most interested in to what Buckingham has been saying". commented Treville.

" Very well, I will have him brought to me on the morrow, I myself would like to hear what he has to say for himself."

Treville nodded his head in acknowlegment.

The king stood again and walked to his wine jug, he poured some out into a goblet and drank some back.

"Any news of this Buckingham yet Treville" he asked. Waving to the wine for the musketeer to help himself.

Treville picked up the jug and poured wine into a goblet.

" No news as of yet Sire, but I have men out searching as we speak" he replied. " I don't think he will get far".

" Good, good. I am starting to tire of hearing his name, sooner the better he is aprehended".

" May I be so bold in saying Sire, that I myself am displeased that he was able to escape from the Bastille. I was relying on the red guard to make sure that something of this nature would never occure within those walls". Treville added.

The King winced at Trevilles words as he sat back in his chair.

" I am well aware of that Treville. The men have been spoken to and I can assure you that if it was to happen again there will be concequenses".

Treville nodded, " Thank you Sire".

The king siged aloud as he looked at the musketeer captain.

" Well if there is nothing else Treville? I have a meeting with the Cardinal. And I will expect you on the morrow, shall we say 10 o Clock?

Treville bowed " No Sire that is all. And thank you 10 o clock if fine". he replied.

Treville turned and left the chamber.

Chapter 57

" How long has he been here" asked the Musketeer Marcel as he and two other men stood looking at Rougee as he slept, his head on the table and his two arm spread in front of him.

The landlord put his hands on his hips making his fat stomach look even bigger.

" The girl says he was here drinkin' and just fell asleep." he replied " I dont want the likes of 'im in 'ere puttin' off my punters".

The musketeer exchanged glances with each other. They knew Captain Treville had been looking for the man.

Marcel shook Rougee by the shoulder, " Come on Rougee, you need to come with us." Marcel shook him again with a sigh. " ROUGEE! wake up".

Slowly Rougee raised his head with a groan, he squinted his eyes as he scanned the room.

" What...ap happened" he slurred as he noticed the musketeers watching him.

" You fell asleep Rougee, and you need to come with us now, Captain Treville wants to speak with you." said Lucca grabbing him by the arm.

Rougee suddenly realised where he was and who he had been with, his insides churned, he felt anger rising inside.

" Fell asleep, DRUGGED! more like, I drank ale nothing more. I will kill him".

" Where is that BASTARD?!" he roared making Lucca reel back in awe.

" Who are you talking about man?" asked Marcel

Rougee clenched his teeth together with rage as he was dragged to his feet.

" DOE'S NOT MATTER!" he seethed.

Rougee noticed the bar wench as she cleaned tankards behind the bar, he pulled free and paced up to her.

" YOU! you seen who I was with, where did he go" he growled glaring at the girl in the face.

She stared in horror. " I do not know Monsieur, " he just left when you went to sleep".

Marcel and Lucca grabbed him again. " Enough of this, you are coming with us".

Other punters watched in awe as Rougee was taken from the esablishment by force.

The bar wench watched as he diappeared through the door, she could still hear his protests as he yelled at the musketeers. "I will KILL! the BASTERD!"

Chapter 58

Next Morning...

Porthos helped Athos back to the Infirmary, from the bathing chamber. He walked slowly back into the room wearing the clean nightgown that Aramis had left out for him the night before.

Aramis glanced up as the two musketeers walked through the door.

" Ah your back my friend, how did that feel" he asked pulling back the sheets for his brother to get into.

Athos sat back against the pillows and smiled. " Wonderful, the hot water has eased my pain alot".he answered.

"Good, good I knew it would" added the medic.

" He splashed bloody water all over me," Growled Porthos wiping down his uniform with a towel. " Putting that lavendar stuff in the water, I smell like a girl".

Aramis laughed, " It will not do you any harm mon ami, I am certain you smell very nice, as does Athos."

Athos was grinning, he held his ribs with his right hand trying not to laugh.

" Stop trying to make me laugh, it hurts" gasped the swordsman.

Porthos ruffled Athos' hair and smiled,"Just wait until your better my friend, I will be gettin' my own back on yer".

Bye the way Aramis, said Porthos turning to look at his friend.

" Happy Birthday mon ami"

Athos smiled, " Yes Happy Birthday my friend"

Aramis was grinning as he glanced at his two brothers.

"Why thank you my friends" he said bowing his head with a smile.

That moment the door opened and d'Artagnan walked in carrying a tray of food.

" Breakfast is served" he said placing the tray on the table, Serge followed behind him with bread and ale.

d'Artagnan glanced up at Aramis and squeezed his shoulder.

" Happy birthday Aramis my friend".

Aramis patted the Gascon on the back. " Thank you mon ami".

" So its your birthday is it lad?" asked Serge as he set out the plates on the table. " Well I 'ope you 'ave a good day".

Aramis nodded, " I will Serge, thank you".

/

The musketeers sat around the table eating breakfast. Athos had joined them at the table.

" This is for you my friend" grinned Porthos handing over a wrapped gift to the medic.

Aramis smiled, " Why my dear Porthos, you are most kind". he said taking the gift from his friend.

The others watched as Aramis unwrapped his gift . " Oh mon ami it is fabuleux, how did you know I wanted a new one". Aramis excamined his new medical bag like a child with a new toy his face stuck in excitment.

" Iv'e heard you complain enough about your old one fallin' apart". answered the big man with a grin.

d'Artagnan pulled something from the pocket in his doublet and also handed over a wrapped gift.

" Hope this is what you need mon ami" he said watching Aramis open it with a beaming smile.

" A new leather waterskin for my saddle, and my initials are inscribed on it. Oh d'Artagnan it is most pleasing, I adore it my friend." Aramis clapped his hand on the Gascons back with a huge grin.

" You are very welcome mon ami, I am pleased you like it. " said d'Artagnan with a grin.

Athos glanced towards Porthos. " If you will be so kind mon ami and go to my room and in the bottom drawer you will find a package" he asked as Aramis inspected his gifts.

Porthos nodded and left. Returning moments later with what his friend had asked for.

Athos smiled, " Thanking you my friend" he said taking it from the big man.

He handed it to Aramis, " Happy Birthday brother".

Aramis eyes widened with excitment, as he opened the gift. Aramis stared open mouthed at the gold embossed large book.

" ATHOS! this is wonderful." he gasped.

"Whats it about mon ami" asked Porthos as he watched his friend flick through the pages.

" My friends it is a medical book written by Ralph Winterton, he is an English Physican who became a scholar of Kings College in Cambridge. My God this is full of so many cases and new ideas.

" Athos my friend, you are so kind, I have been wanting this for so long but was never able to come by it."

He stood and squeezed the swordmans shoulder fondly.

Athos smiled, " Does that mean I can have a drink of wine later?"

Aramis grinned as he glanced at Porthos and d'Artagnan who where laughing out loud at Athos' comment.

" He's got you there my friend" grinned d'Artagnan raising his eyebrows.

Aramis sat down next to Athos and slid his arm around the mans shoulders, he smiled into his face."Very well mon ami".

Athos grinned, " I am grateful my friend, thank you".

Chapter 59

Treville broke the seal on the parchment that had just been delivered and read it.

He ran his fingers through his hair and siged, Henri who had been given the note was still standing in the room watching his captain read. Treville glanced up at the boy.

" Henri, ask Porthos, Aramis and d'Artagnan to come and see me right away".

Henri nodded, " Yes Sir". he responded and was gone in an instant.

/

Treville looked up as the three men entered his office. They stood in anticipation waiting for him to speak.

" Just to let you know men. Rougee has been apprehended. Marcel and Lucca picked him up very early this morning after falling asleep in The Boar Inn. The landlord had told them he could not rouse him. It was lucky they had to be passing by when he summoned them."

" Where is he now Sir" asked d'Artagnan.

" He has been taken back to the palace to be questioned, the king is expecting me in two hours time" answered Treville leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms above his head with a yawn.

" I think he should be brought 'ere for questioning, afterall it was two of our men who found him". growled Porthos. " Anyway I would like to ask 'im a few bloody questions of my own".

" I dare say you would" replied Treville glancing up at the big man." But the king knows what he has been saying and wants to speak with him himself".

" He should be stripped of his rank for what he did" said Aramis glancing towards his brothers.

The others nodded in agreement.

" Well we will see what becomes of him later. Dont worry I will try my best to make the king see him for what he is." said Treville in response.

" Any word of the other bastard Capn' asked Porthos.

" If you mean Buckingham, NO!" answered Treville.

He stood and put on his doublet, " I will let you men know what happens as soon as I can" he said clipping on his sword belt.

Treville walked toward his office door, " Well gentlemen I must go".

The three men followed him out onto the balcony. They watched as he walked down the steps.

" Oh and by the way" he yelled as he got to the bottom. " Happy Birthday Aramis.

Aramis bowed his head as he watched Treville go, " Thank you Sir" he said with a grin.

Porthos and d'Artagnan smiled. " Come on lets get back to Athos" said Aramis.

Chapter 60

The king sat on his throne. Treville and the Cardinal stood either side. The doors opened and Captain Rougee was escoured into the chamber roughly by Marcel and Lucca. He had both hands shackled behind his back as he was nudged forward towards Louis.

" BOW! to your king" roared the Cardinal glaring at him.

Rougee raised his head and bowed from the waist. " Your majesty" he muttered.

Treville glanced towards his two musketeers. " You may leave us gentlemen, I will summon you both is needs be".

Marcel and Lucca bowed to the king, and left. The large doors closing behind them.

Rougee stood on the spot not knowing where to look for the best. He just stared ahead.

Treville moved towards him and eyed the man.

" I have been informed that you Rougee have been slandering one of my musketeers to others in your regiment, Is that true?" he asked calmly.

Rougee carried on staring ahead, just his eyes moved as he glanced at the Musketeer Captain.

" What am I supposed to have said?" he asked.

Treville glared at him." I ask the questions, you answer them. Now have you or have you not been slandering on of my man? I will not ask a third time Rougee.

" I just heard something that one of the prisoners said, I might have mentioned it to my men". he replied.

" And has this prisoner got a name?" Treville asked as he paced around the man.

Rougee stared into his eyes, " I do not know his name, he just mentioned it when I took him his food".

Treville stopped his pacing and stared at the back of Rougee's head.

" Do not lie to me Rougee, you know quite well who I am talking about, NOW! what is this mans name?"

Rougee fell silent as he let his head fall to his chest.

"ANSWER THE MAN!" roared the Cardinal making the king flinch.

Rougee looked up and stared at Treville as he walked to face him.

Treville raised his eyebrow. "Well?" he added.

Rougee swallowed hard, he felt phyisically sick.

" It was Buckingham, The Duke of Buckingham, he told me that he and the musketeer Athos where lovers".

The Cardinal and Louis exchanged glances.

" And being the small minded man that you are Rougee, you believed every word he said, I am right?". seethed Treville almost spitting out the words.

Rougee wanted to turn and run, he cursed the day he even met Buckingham, the bastard had done the dirty on him and fled.

" He is a Duke, I believed him because of that, why would he lie to me?" he responded.

Treville smirked slightly, " Oh I see, so Dukes do not lie then, they always speak the truth". Treville came close to Rougee's face mere inches away as he spoke.

" Do you know how idiotic that sounds? You believed him because he was a duke. Why do you think he was in prison in the first place? Are you so dumb Rougee that you where taken in by this man?"

Treville pulled away from the mans face and glared at him.

" You helped him to escape did you not? "

Rougee glanced towards the king who was listening carefully, now and then he would look at the Cradinal.

" He promised me he would pay me 1000 livre, what man can refuse that kind of coinage?" he answered.

Treville was nodding as he met the Cardinals raging glance.

" He told me to meet him in The Boar Inn, thats where he said he would fetch me the livre...He must have drugged my ale...the next thing I knew is being roused by two of your men the next day".

This time the Cardinal walked towards the man, his face seethed with anger.

Treville watched as the Cardinal came face to face with him.

" You have let the King down Rougee, you have let the Red Guard down, you have also let yourself down, I am stripping you of your commission as Captain in the regiment as of NOW!.".

Rougee's face reddened with embarassment. " I plead with you Cardinal, I was led into this by a cunning vintictive man."

The Cardinal glared into his face.

" You became greedy, Buckingham used you for his own escape, he knew you would be swayed by the mere mention of coinage. You are simply a DISGRACE! GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT! Treville". he roared.

Rougee's face lowered to his chest as he wept.

The king beckoned Treville towards him.

" I will not have the red guards take him away, they will no doubt treat him well Treville" he said in a low voice. " Have your men take him to the Bastille until I decide what to do with him".

Treville bowed his head. " Yes Majesty"

Treville called in his two men at once. They entered, words where spoken between himself and his men. Then Marcel and Lucca bowed to the king, grasped Rougee by the arms and marched him from the chamber.

" We have to find this Buckingham Treville if its the last thing we do" said the Cardinal.

Treville nodded, " I concur Cardinal, but I ask if the red guard can aid my men in this hunt"?.

The Cardinal turned to look at the king then back at Treville.

" I think that is a splended idea Treville" said the king sitting back on his throne.

" Summon the Red Guard Cardinal, I want this Duke found"

The Cardinal glared at the Musketeer Captain. He loathed the fact that the king always seemed to side with him.

" Why of course Sire" he answered with a bow.

Chapter 61

Aramis filled a goblet with wine and handed it to Athos. The swordsman smiled as he took it, looked at it and took a swig.

" I have missed this my friend, thank you". he said "Happy Birthday Mis".

Porthos and d'Artagnan followed suit and toasted their friend.

"Yes happy birthday Aramis," they both said in unison.

"Thank you my friends and I thank you all for the wonderful gifts, I shall treasure them."

Athos smiled as he refilled his goblet with wine, he noticed Aramis watching him.

"What" he asked.

"Do not think for a minute you are going to drink the entire bottle mon ami, I said you could do it one step at a time" replied Aramis taking the bottle from the swordsman and placing it down. " You have to do it step by step, remember you are still having pain draghts."

Porthos and d'Artagnan laughed as they watched Athos pull a face.

That moment the door opened and Treville wandered in.

" How are you feeling Athos?" he asked as he filled a goblet with wine and swigged some back.

The swordsman smiled as he glanced towards his captain.

" Alot better thank you Sir, my ribs are still painful at times, but I get though it. nothing a fine wine wont fix" he replied as he shot Aramis a glance.

Aramis raised an eyebrow and grinned at his friend.

" I thought you boys would be outside on such a beautiful day as this" he said filling up a goblet of wine and drinking it back.

"Just thinking the same thought Captain, come on boys out we go" growled Porthos picking up two pichers of ale and heading for the door.

d'Artagan followed the big man carrying a tray of bread and cheese.

Aramis helped Athos to stand and usherd him out of the door.

/

Treville had followed the men outside as they set food and drink down on their usual table ready to celebrate Aramis' birthday.

Porthos walked over to where Treville stood and handed him a goblet of wine.

The older man took it with a nod of thanks. Porthos eyed him, he knew too well when the man had something on his mind.

" How did it go with the king Cap'n?" he asked him out of earshot of the others.

Treville took another swig of wine and glanced at the big man. " Rougee has been taken to the Bastille until the king decides what to do with him, as for Buckingham, he is still roaming free".

" Athos is alot better now Sir, I can join the search if you wish, I am certain d'Artagnan will also".

Treville patted Porthos on the shoulder." I may keep you to that son". he answered.

" Come, lets join this celebration" he added as they both joined the others.

Chapter 60

Following day...

Treville led the three men into his office and gestered to them to sit down.

" So Rougee actually admitted he helped Buckingham escape" asked d'Artagnan as he sat.

Treville was nodding. " Apparently he offered Rougee 1000 Livre, for his help, promised to meet him at The Boar with the coinage, but drugged his ale."

Porthos whistled out load at the very thought of 1000 lirve, " So thats when our boys found him I suppose".

" I take it Rougee has been stripped of his commission then" asked Aramis as he glanced at the others.

" Yes, the Cardinal was seething with anger. The king had him sent to the Bastille until he decides his fate." answered Treville.

" Stupid bloody fool" growled Porthos, pure greed that came to nothing, typical bloody red guard".

Treville looked across at his men. " Just to let you boys know, Rougee had told some of his men about Buckingham with Athos. One of them made a comment to me as I walked from the palace stables". Aramis and Porthos exchanged glances of anger.

" WHAT! kind of comment Captain?" growled Porthos

Treville eyed the big man," Dont worry I put them straight on the matter"

" With respect Sir, that is not what I asked, what was the comment?" pressed Porthos.

d'Artagnan patted Pothos on the shoulder knowing how angry the man was feeling.

They all waited for the older man to answer. " One of them asked me if I knew that Athos was a sodomite".

Suddenly Porthos shot to his feet, the chair also fell back with the force.

" I'LL KILL THE BASTERDS! he roared.

Aramis' face had paled he felt sick at what they where saying about their beloved brother. His eyes where stinging as he fought back the tears.

d'Artagnan had his head in his hands as he leaned against Trevilles desk.

Treville filled four cups with brandy and passed them to each man.

" Listen to me men, none of you can let the red guard antagonise any of you, that is what they want. We all know what they are capable of, but you boys are Musketeers and are better than to let them do this to you. Do I make myself clear?"

Aramis and d'Artagnan acknowleged what the captain had said, they both glanced at the big man as he nodded.

Porthos was now leaning against the wall, his head bowed looking down at the floor. He swirled the brandy round the cup and drank the rest back in one swig.

Treville stood and picked up his doublet from the back of his seat.

So Porthos and d'Artagnan, are you both ready to join the search for Buckingham? he asked as he put on the doublet.

The two men nodded, " Yes Sir" they answered in unison

That moment a knock came to the door, Treville who was already standing opened it to see one of the cadets standing there looking agitated.

" What is it Leon?" he asked eyeing the boy.

The boy glanced around the room noticing the inseperables looking at him.

" The delivery of medical supplies for the Infirmary has arrived Sir, I thought monsieur Aramis would want to know".

Aramis frowned at the boy then back to the others, " I have not recently ordered any medical supplies Captain".

Treville looked back at the boy. " Maybe they are meant for the palace Leon, where are they now?"

The man has taken them to the infirmary Sir, he was addament they where for us".

Treville caught the glances of the others, " What did this man look like Leon?" he demanded as he rushed towards the door.

" Ere...smart..tall..." He didn't finish his sentence before all four men raced from the office, down the steps and across the courtyard in a state of panic. Leaving the musketeer cadet open mouthed and in awe of what had just happened.

Chapter 61

Athos sat in the chair next to the bed reading from one of Trevilles books he had loaned him.

The door suddnely opened making the swordsman glance up expecting one or all of his brothers. He stared in horror at someone he wanted to forget, Athos felt like he was about to vomit. The book he had been reading slid from his grasp and fell to the floor. He started to shake uncontrolably, he couldn't stop it. His breathing was becoming shallow, he could feel the sweat beading on his face.

"Why Athos, it is so good to see you again. I have really missed seeing you". Buckingham smiled.

"GET...AWAY...FROM ME" yelled the swordsman, panic in his voice.

Buckingham moved towards him, the smile still on his face, Athos gripped a hand to his torso as his ribs started to ache.

" Oh you poor boy, you are in pain" smirked Buckingham as he got nearer to him.

Athos backed away from the duke, he felt the wall behind him and slid down to his knees holding his side.

Tears had welled in his eyes as he struggled to stand again, to no avail. He could not control the trembling, his whole body shook. Images filled his head from the time he had spent at the Chateau. " Get out of here NOW! he screamed at the man.

Suddenly the doors burst open. Porthos was the first though followed by Aramis and Treville.

" STOP RIGHT THERE BUCKINGHAM! roared Porthos aiming his musket at the back of the dukes head. He suddenly realised the duke was unarmed. He slipped the pistol back in his belt and swung at the man, grabbing him by the doublet Porthos punched him on the jaw knocking him to the floor.

Buckingham massaged his chin, and looked up as the big man towered over him.

"PORTHOS!" Roared Treville. " Not like this, he has to go before the king".

Porthos stood rigid to the spot as he glared down at the man who had abused his brother.

Aramis rushed to Athos and joined him on the floor as he sat against the wall.

He cradled the swordman in his arms. " Its alright mon ami, its alright, he cannot hurt you now I promise". he soothed as Athos gripped Aramis' shirt tight.

" GET UP YOU MAD MAN! " Seethed Treville as he glared at the man.

Buckingham slowly did as he was told, the smirk still on his lips. " But my dear Treville, I have done nothing wrong, I merly wanted to visit my lover again, where is the harm in that".

" I AM...NOT..YOUR LOVVVVEERRR" Yelled Athos as he still gripped Aramis.

Porthos and Treville exchanged glances with one another as he spoke.

" You are dillusional Buckingam," growled Porthos.

Aramis rocked Athos back and fourth as he wept openly. He soothed him with words of comfort as he stroked his hair. " Its over brother, its over". he whispered into the swordmans ear. "Do not listen to that evil scum".

d'Artagnan shackled Buckinghams hands behind his back, and pushed him forward towards the door. Marcel and Lucca had now arrived after hearing the comotion and aided the Gascon with his arrest.

" GET HIM OUT OF MY BLOODY SIGHT! " growled Porthos " BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I MAY REGRET!.

" Take him to the cells men we will take him before the king on the morrow". demanded Treville.

Buckingham turned around to look back at Athos as he still wept on the floor.

" I will miss you my handsome boy" he yelled over his shoulder.

Porthos lurched forward into his face, his teeth gritted together. " YOU DISGUST ME...YOU BASTARD!" he grabbed him by the collar.

"PORTHOS!" roared Treville. "NO..leave it".

The big man held him for seconds before releasing him and knocking him towards the door.

The duke glared at him and smiled, " Oh dear big man are you feeling left out"

Porthos face had set into his battle mode as he stared back at the duke.

Treville put his arm up in front of him, " He is insane, he will get whats coming".

" Come on you evil scum" seethed d'Artagnan as they led the duke away.

The doors closed behind them. Treville, Porthos and Aramis looked towards the doors as they heard Buckingham scream out "I LOVE YOU ATHOSSSSSS!".

Aramis still cradled his brother in his arms. He glanced up as Porthos joined them and sat the other side of Athos. Tears ran down Aramis' face as he tried calming him. The two mens eyes met across the top of Athos' head, both full of worry for their brother.

Treville sat on the bed watching as his lieutenant wept. He wanted to knock Buckingham black and blue for putting him through this, but he knew he couldn't. He wondered what it would do to his mental state. The boy was traumatised.

He put a hand on Aramis shoulder and mouthed the words " Will he be alright" Aramis glanced at his captain and nodded.

" We will make sure he is" he responded.

" Come Athos my friend, lets get you up and I will get you a drink of brandy" Aramis added as he and Porthos helped the swordsman to stand. His body still trembled as Porthos lifted him into the chair.

" I will fetch the good brandy " said Treville standing and walking towards the door.

" Thank you Sir" said Aramis.

Athos sat and stared into thin air, he was still breathing hard. But the tears had abated. Porthos squeezed his friends shoulder. " You are safe my friend, he has been locked away". he said.

Aramis wiped Athos face with a damp cloth. He had never seen him so broken before and he had seen Athos go through alot of tumoil in his life. Especially with that evil wife of his. But this was something more. He feared for his sanity.

Treville returned with the bottle of brandy and goblets, he stared to pour it out into each cup.

Aramis and Porthos joined him at the table. Treville glanced up at Aramis as he wiped his own tearful eyes.

The medics face had grown pale. " We need to watch him, this could brake him. I have never seen him so distressed in all the time I have known him".

Porthos and Treville nodded in agreement. " Do not fret mon ami, we will get him through this, we said we would when the time came." murmered Porthos out of earshot of his brother.

Aramis handed the goblet of brandy to Athos. He slowly raised his head to look at him. His eyes still glazed over making them look even more green than what they where already.

Athos shook his head to refuse. Aramis frowned with a slight smile." Come on mon ami this will help you".

Athos suddenly leaned forward, " SICK! Im going to... be... sick... Aramis grabbed the bowl from the table. He held his brothers hair away as he threw up.

" Easy mon ami, your alright now" he soothed rubbing circles on Athos' back. Aramis glanced at Treville and Porthos. All three men had faces full of anger.

Porthos hands clasped into fists as he watched his brother suffer the concequences of Buckingham. He caught Trevilles glance." I wanted to kill 'im, Cap'n".

Treville nodded, " Yes I did notice son." he answered as he picked up his brandy and swigged some back.

/

Aramis joined Treville and Porthos at the table. He had given Athos a sleeping draft and the swordsman was now fast asleep in bed.

Aramis drank back his brandy and shook his head with a sigh. " I felt so helpless at one point. He was so distressed, that is not our Athos".

Porhos clapped his friend on the back. " You did everything you could my friend. You where there for him when he needed you." he said.

Treville glanced across at the medic. " Porthos is right Aramis. You did everything right".

Aramis turned to look as his brother slept. " Lets hope he doesn't have nightmares. Something tells me it is not over".

The door opened and d'Artagnan walked in. He looked over towards Athos before sitting and joining his friends.

"How is he?" he asked as Treville filled a goblet with brandy and passed it to the Gascon.

d'Artagnan nodded his thanks.

" I've given him something to help him sleep mon ami. I just hope he gets a good night rest".

" The man is completly insane" said d'Artagnan in awe at what had just taken place. He lowered his voice as he spoke. " The man is convinced that Athos is in love with him, he kept calling his name."

Aramis leaned his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands.

"I will stay in here tonight, I will not leave him whilst this is going on". he said.

"We will all stay my friend" replied Porthos pouring out more brandy.

d'Aratagnan nodded his agreement.

" No you two go to your own rooms, I will sleep in here tonight, I promise I will rouse you if needs be".

" You better had my friend" replied d'Artagnan patting Aramis on the arm.

" That goes for me also Aramis" said Treville. " You wake me if you need to".

Chapter 62

The cell was dark and dismill as Buckingham leaned up against the wall, his knees bent in front of him. His arms were wrapped around his legs as he rocked back and fourth humming to himself. The only light was a waning torch lit in a nearby sconce. He had a smile on his face as he said the words to himself" Athos, Athos, Athos, Athos..." SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! a voice yelled from the next cell. " Some of us wanna' sleep".

"SILENCE" Came another voice of one of the musketeer guards. SLEEP!

Buckingham smirked as he continued his rocking and humming. His eyes staring at the torch outside the cell, never blinking.

The musketeer guard walked up to his cell and looked in. He watched the duke as he carried on with his mantra not taking his eyes off the torch. He shook his head in disbelief, as he turned to his fellow musketeer.

"He has lost his mind, he has gone mad." he murmered. The other guard followed his gaze as he watched the man rock back and fourth humming to himself.

" Most deffinatley, maybe that is a good thing. At least he wont realise his fate when he goes before the king". he replied.

They both turned and looked at the man as he rocked. Before walking away and leaving him to his own world.

/

As night fell Aramis had checked his friend and got himself comfortable in the next bed. He lay on his back with his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling, shadows danced against the walls as the candle on the bedside table burnt itself down. He couldn't help but think of what had occured earlier in the day. Aramis turned his head to the right where his friend slept soundly, he could feel the lump in his throat forming with emotion at what Athos had enjured at the hands of Buckingham. What had that evil man done to him to make him so distressed. Aramis turned back and carried on looking up at the ceiling before falling asleep.

Athos sat at the table in the courtyard waiting for his friends to join him. He looked up as he heard footsteps. Why was Buckingham walking into the Garrison, why was he wearing a musketeer uniform. He sat down opposite him and smiled. Morning my handsome Athos, I am in charge now not Treville, I have disposed of your friends , so now you are all mine. Athos wanted to throw up, he felt sick.

" Where are my brothers, what have you done to them. Where is the Captain" roared Athos. The sweat rolling down his face in panic. Buckingham stood and leaned forward to kiss his face...Athos yelled out loud " Nooo GET AWAY FROM MEEEEE!" He felt hands grip his shoulders tightly.

"ATHOS! ATHOS! Wake up my friend, its Aramis ATHOS!

Athos had sat up rigid in the bed, breathing heavily as the sweat poured down his face. His ribs ached with the sudden movment making hin wince.

He looked into Aramis' smiling face. Ara...mis he was a musketeer, he is in cha..rge...hes...in charge of the garrison...Buckingam is going to kill you all".

Aramis shook Athos by the shoulders once again." ATHOS! listen to me, Buckingham has been locked up. He cannot hurt you anymore. Noone is going to kill us, you where having a bad dream. Treville is our captain not him, do you hear me my friend?"

Athos stared into Aramis eyes. " He is locked up you say?"

" Yes my friend, he is locked up, he cannot hurt you. I am here with you. You are safe I promise". replied the medic as he squeezed the back of his brothers neck.

"Come now, you must get some rest".

Athos lay back against his pillows. Aramis dampened a cloth with cold water and wiped his friends brow. " Clear your mind mon ami. sleep".

Athos grasped Aramis by the wrist. " Stay with me Mis...next to me... please". he almost gasped out in fear.

Aramis felt the panic in his friends voice and smiled down at him.

" Of course mon ami, of course I will...now come on move over". he grinned.

Athos felt the warmth of his brother next to him. Aramis wrapped his arm around him, his mind thinking how distressed his brother had become, he silently said a prayer for him, hoping he would get through this torment. Athos suddenly whispered into the dark as he lay next to him.

"Mis"?

Aramis answered him." Yes my friend?"

"Don't leave me" replied the swordsman.

Aramis tightened his arm around him as he answered into the back of his brothers head.

" I promise, I wont leave you, now go to sleep".

Chapter 63

Next morning...

Porthos walked into the infirmary followed by Aramis, both men stared at what they both seen before them.

Aramis and Athos where still fast asleep side by side, Aramis still had his arm across Athos' shoulder.

They both smiled at one another. " Ive got a feeling someone has had a nightmare". murmered Porthos as he glanced at d'Artagnan.

d'Artagnan grinned, " Why, what do you mean? he asked.

Porthos sat at the table, "Athos has had nightmares in the past, this is the only way we can get him through it".

d'Artagnan nodded as he comprehended what his friend meant.

" I see" he replied. " Doesn't suprise me though after what Buckingham has put him through".

Porthos clenched his fists, " Dont remind me my friend, I wanted to kill 'im when I saw him yesterday".

That moment Aramis stirred and turned his head, he blinked and lifted his head up to see his two friends watching him.

"Mornin" murmered Porthos trying not to rouse Athos." I take it he 'ad a nightmare"?

Aramis slowly sat up as he glanced at the sleeping musketeer. He yawned as he sat on the edge of the bed and nodded towards his friends.

" Yes, this whole saga has shaken him up, I worry for him my friends". he replied as he reached for the waterskin and drank some back.

" I will fetch us some breakfast" said d'Artagnan walking to the door. Porthos stood.

" I will follow you on mon ami".he said glancing up at the Gascon as he left.

Porthos sat on the next bed and looked at his worried looking friend.

" He will get through this I know he will" he said patting Aramis' upper arm.

Aramis sighed and looked at Athos as he slept. He looked back at Porthos.

" He had a bad one mon ami, he was actually convinced Buckingham was in charge here at the Garrison. He thought we were dead and Treville. Iv'e seen some of the nightmares he has had over the years, but this was scary. His whole body was trembling all over, the sweat was pouring off him".

Porthos face turned grim as he listened to the medic, he glanced at Athos.

" Dear God, what did that bastard do to him" he said in a loud whisper.

Aramis glanced up at the big man and shook his head. He ran his fingers through his hair.

" I don't even want to think about that my friend, I just hope he will talk when he is ready".

Porthos nodded in agreement as he looked at the swordman. " I should 'ave finished 'im off yesterday".

" Yeah, you and me both my friend". added the medic.

Chapter 64

The Duke of Buckingham was brought before the king. His hands shackled behind his back. He stood with his head focused forward as if looking into thin air.

Treville, Porthos, Aramis and d'Artagnan stood behind him as the King rose from his throne to speak. Louis walked forward and eyed the duke up and down.

" You appear to be making a habbit of this Buckingham" he said " I am growing tired of looking at your idiotic face".

Buckingham carried on staring as though in a trance, he cast his eyes downward.

"I have been informed by Captain Treville here that you have been tormenting one of my musketeers, what have to say to that?"

Buckingham looked up at the royal and said nothing.

" THE KING HAS ASKED YOU A QUESTION! demanded the Cardinal, his face turning red.

Buckingham didn't move his head, just his eyes glared at the Cardinal.

" I have not done anything wrong your majesty...I just fell in love...what is wrong with that?" he murmered.

Porthos and Aramis exchanged glances with one another.

The King was now standing over him as he stood on the raised throne platform.

" And may I ask who this person you talk of is?" asked Louis.

Buckingham raised his head and looked at the king with a grin.

" Athos...he is one of the musketeers...I am in love with him Sire".

The King glared at him, then at Treville who's face had instantly paled.

Porthos had clenched his fist, he felt anger burning inside of him. He wanted to grab the bastard and throttle him where he stood.

Aramis felt sick as he glanced at d'Artagnan, both men wore similar grim looks on their faces.

" I see" said Louis " And does he love you back".

Buckingham started to laugh aloud." He will as time goes on...I promise you all that".

Aramis looked at him in awe, then back to Treville. The older man shook his head in confusion.

That moment the king beckoned Treville and the Cardinal over out of earshot.

The three men whispered among each other.

" I can't believe this is happening" murmered d'Artagnan to Porthos and Aramis.

" You can't...I wanna kill the bastard" answered Porthos

" The man is not of sound mind, it's like an obsession" added the medic.

The three men returned to the front of the chamber. Treville took his place next to his men.

The king walked forward towards the duke and stared at him once again.

Buckingham glared at him, his eyes empty of any emotion. The king could see the man was mad just by looking at him.

" We have had a discussion Buckingham. You are to be sent back to England on the next available ship. Your own king will decide what is to become of you, I will have word sent ahead. I must stress to you that you will not be allowed on French soil ever again...Do I make myself clear man?"

Buckingham smirked..." But I need to see Athos... I love him... I have to see him".

Treville stood forward his face full of dispair, as he grabbed Buckingham by the shoulder and turned him around to face him.

" Listen to me you mad man...Athos is NOT! interested in you... He cannot not stand to look at you... you have made his life a misery since you set eyes on him...JUST LEAVE HIM BE!...Why can you not get that into your dence head". Treville seethed through clenched teeth.

"GUARDS! roared the Cardinal...The doors swung open suddenly. Two red guard approached and bowed.

" GET HIM OUT OF HERE...Take him to a cell and this time make sure he is well guarded...He will stay there whilst arrangements are made for his departure. demanded the king.

He glanced at Treville and his men, " I want him taken to La Harve to board a gallion. I am sure you can spare some men for the task Captain". he said.

Treville bowed, " I will see to it at haste Sire". he answered.

The king waved his hands to dismiss the men. The musketeers bowed, turned on their heels and left the chamber.

Chapter 65

Treville and his men walked down the passage from the kings chambers. Their blue cloaks trailing behind them as they walked at a fast pace.

" The bastard is insane Captain, I have never heard such nonsense come from one mans lips". said d'Artagnan glancing at his brothers.

" His mind has gone, thats for certain. He is completly mad. Obsessed with poor Athos". added Aramis.

" I dont know 'ow I kept self control...I just wanted to punch 'im" growled Porthos.

Treville walked ahead of the three men as he spoke, " I have heard that his brother is the same, it must run in the family. I need to send a letter to King Charles."

" Who will escourt him to LaHarve Sir?" asked Porthos

Treville stopped in his tracks and looked at the three men. " You boys are too close to Athos for it to be any of you. I will send Marcel, Lucca, and Andre they are good men, I want you three to keep an eye on Athos. He is by no means ready for duty yet".

The three men exchanged glances with one another as he spoke and nodded in agreement.

Porthos and d'Artagnan, I want you to carry on with your duties as usual, Aramis you can have duties at the garrison, I dont want Athos thinking he is being watched all the time. After what you told me about the nightmares, I think he is going to need someone around at all times until he can talk about what occured, so it needs to be in a discreet manner".

Aramis nodded as he glanced at the others. " Lets hope its soon rather than later".

Porthos clapped his friend on the back and the men carried on walking out of the palace.

Chapter 66

Athos was sat at their usual table in the courtyard when the musketeers arrived back at the garrison. Constance sat opposite him as they both ate lunch. Serge was filling up the ale jug as they approached the table.

" Just in time boys" grinned Serge, " tuck in Iv'e made Athos' favourite chicken broth".

Athos who was spooning down his broth, glanced up as his brothers joined them. Aramis sat next to him and patted him on the back with a smile.

" Glad to see you getting your appitite back my friend" he said as he spooned broth into a bowl.

" Yeah, leave some for me Thos" grinned Porthos winking at Serge.

" Makes a change you saying that" laughed d'Artagnan, " Its usually you who eats the lot".

Treville had carried on up the steps to his office, Athos hadn't faild to notice as he glanced up at the balcony.

" And how are you this fine day dear Constance" asked d'Aratagnan pouring out ale into a tankard.

The young woman smiled, " I am so glad to see Athos up and about. He looks alot better, I take it you men are taking good care of him".

Porthos gripped the nape of Athos' neck and smiled as he ruffled the swordmans hair.

" Of course we are taking good care of him, we wouldn't 'ave it any other way would we boys?" he growled.

Aramis poured more ale into Athos' tankard as he concured with the big man. " You deserve that my friend".he smiled.

Athos nodded his thanks to the medic. " Nice of you to let me have a drink my friend" he smiled.

Aramis looked at him, " As long as you drink sensibly mon ami I do not mind". he replied.

"So I can have some wine later then?" grinned the swordsman.

Aramis nudged his shoulder into his friend as he sat next to him. " Don't push it". he answered trying to hold in his chuckle.

The others laughed aloud as they watched Athos grimmace.

"Anyway I can't sit here all day" said Constance, " I have to get back to my sewing. " I will leave you boys in peace."

"Does that mean you are not going to eat that bread and cheese you've left" asked Porthos.

Constance shook her head in awe at the big man. " You really are a pig" she answered giving him a slap on the arm. " Help yourself...you will anyway".

" I will escourt you home Constance" said d'Aratagnan standing from the table. " You never know who lurks out there".

Constance glanced up at the Gascon, " Very well, if you insist" she replied. " But I can look after myself you know".

d'Artagnan frowned, " Of course you can madam, I merly want to keep you company".

Porthos rolled his eyes and grinned, " Well go then if your going boy" he said.

Aramis smiled as they both walked away, " He loves her, anyone can see that my friend.

Porthos nodded with a snort and ate the cheese.

Athos and Aramis looked at him and smiled. " Constance is right my friend you have the appitite of a wild boar." said Aramis.

The big man carried on eating.

"Where is Buckinham now" asked Athos as he toyed with his spoon on the table top.

Porthos suddenly stopped eating as he heard the question coming from his friend. Both him and Aramis glanced at one another. Athos hadn't mentioned his name since he had been rescued from the Chateau.

Aramis looked at the swordsman then back at Porthos before answering.

" He has been taken to the Palace cells, then he will be taken back to LaHarve where he will board a ship back to England." That was the kings orders mon ami.

Athos slowly nodded his head as Aramis spoke. " Who is escourting him back to LaHarve?" he asked.

"Treville wants Marcel, Lucca and Andre to take him" replied Porthos " He wouldn't bloody make it to LaHarve if I had my way, I would like to strangle the bastard".

Athos picked up his tankard and drank back some ale. " I see". he murmered.

"Why didn't the Captain ask any of you?"

" Because we are here to take care of you my friend" replied Aramis ruffling the swordmans hair.

Athos looked from one man to the other. " You have your lives to be getting on with my friends, I do not expect you to be here all the time tending to me". he said. " Besides I am getting better now, I just wish I could spar with the others".

" Now listen to me mon ami" reponded Aramis. " Your ribs are still recovering and so is your arm, and I will say when you can spar again".

"Aramis is right Thos, you still need to recover, and we are here to help you with that" added Porthos as he cut some cheese in half and bit into it.

Athos was about to speak but Aramis held up his hand to object.."but..." No buts my friend we are here for you".

Athos looked from one man to the other,he knew it was pointless arguing with them once their minds where made up.

Chapter 67

Three days later...

LaHarve was its usually busy port. Two gallions where moored side by side. men yelled to one another as crates where carried aboard from different merchants.

Children ran up and down the gang planks as they played chase with each other laughing. " I wont tell you bloody brats again" roared one of the crew. "Now piss off". The children ran off giggling.

Marcel, Lucca and Andre came to a halt. Marcel dismounted and helped Buckingham down from his mount, his hands tied in front of him.

Lucca and Andre joined him. " This is where we say good riddence Buckingham" seethed Marcel as he glanced at his comrades.

Buckingham glared into his face, " Do not fret my man, I will be back again". he said.

" You have been ordered to stay off French soil Buckingham, If you return the king will have you hanged". replied Lucca pushing him towards the ship.

Andre had walked up to one of the crew members and gave him a letter. The man opened it and read. He glanced over to Buckingham and grinned, he walked towards the man and eyed him.

" So we have royal blood aboard do we" he smirked. " I am Captain Sionn, this is my ship, I am most certain my crew will make you feel comfortable" Sionn suddenly called over to two of his men, they came running at haste.

" Yes Sir?" they panted out in unison.

"Take our guest passanger down below and make sure he stays down there till we reach Dover". ordered the Captain. " We have been instructed by His Majesty the King to make certain he is personally handed over to King Charles guards."

"Yes Sir" replied the men.

Buckingham was grabbed by the men and marched up the gang plank watched by the three musketeers. He suddenly turned his head and smiled over to the three men as they stood on the quey.

" Give Athos my regards" he yelled. " Tell him I will never forget him...I will return for him".

" The man has gone completly insane" murmered Andre. " What is this obsession with Athos?"

Marcel glanced at him, he knew Andre hadn't been told the whole story. But he did't want to lie to a fellow comrade.

" He has got it into his head that he is in love with Athos, that is all I know my friend". he answered.

Andre slowly turned his head and frowned, " ATHOS! but I didn't know he was..." lets leave it at that" said Lucca glancing at Marcel. "Anyway its none of our buisness".

They continued watching as Buckingham disappeared from sight below deck.

"Come" said Marcel" The horses need some rest, we shall take some refreshment before we return to Paris". The three men turned their mounts and walked the beasts towards the town.

Chapter 68

Treville was on the balcony at the garrison when the three men returned, he looked up as he heard the horses hooves clatter into the courtyard. They where met by the stable boys as they dismounted and handed over the reins.

Treville beckoned them over as he returned to his office, the three men walked up the steps and into Trevilles office.

"Close the door" ordered the captain as he sat in his chair. He jestured for the men to sit, as he poured them each a drink of wine.

"Well...any problems"? he asked. " Tell me you actually seen him board the ship"?

Marcel nodded, " Yes Sir we watched him taken below by two crew members, the captain made sure they knew who he was."

" He is to be handed over to king Charles guard when they reach Dover" added Lucca as he took a swig of wine.

That moment a knock was heard at the door making the men look towards it.

" Its open" yelled Treville knowing full well who was about to enter. Porthos and Aramis entered.

" So we are finally rid of the bastard hey" growled Porthos eyeing his fellow musketeers with a grin.

" Yes, we watched him taken aboard and down below" replied Marcel.

Aramis clapped Marcel on the shoulder " Good man" he said with a smile.

Treville glanced up as Marcel spoke, " Go and get some rest men" he said " you have all done a good job"

They walked towards the door in single file. Andre suddenly stopping in his tracks, he turned to Treville.

" Oh Buckingham said something Captain...he was cut off by Lucca, " Not now Andre, come" Treville held up a hand in protest.

Treville stared at the young man, " WHAT! what did he say Andre? Andre was sorry he opened his mouth as everyone in the room glared at him.

" He ere.. he said to tell Athos he will return for him, and sends his regards". the room fell silent for what seemed like an age.

Aramis and Porthos exchanged glances of anger. " He wont be coming back here, not unless he wants to hang" seethed Aramis through clenched teeth.

"I was not aware that he and Athos where...Andre didn't finish the sentence as Porthos grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

" HE AND ATHOS WHAT!" he growled into the mans face. " Nothing is going on between that BASTARD and Athos do I make myself clear?"

"PORTHOS! ENOUGH! roared Treville standing suddenly. He looked at Andre in the face. " Listen to me son, " Buckingham has put Athos through alot of mental pain, the man is not of sound mind, he has got it into his head that...Treville eyed Aramis and Porthos before continuing..." that he and Athos are lovers...nothing of the sought is going on. That is the truth son. The man is mad".

Aramis grabbed the big man as he held Andre tightly, the young man had paled.

" PORTHOS! leave it, Now let him go". Porthos glared at Andre for seconds before releasing him with a growl. " Get him out of my sight.

Marcel and Lucca grabbed the younger man by his arms and marched towards the door.

Treville yelled as they went, " Andre...remember if I hear one remark from you or any of the men..you will be sorry you where born. Do I make myself clear".

Andre nodded his head towards Treville, " Yes Sir, of course I didn't mean to distress anyone".

Treville sat back in his chair, " Your dismissed, now go and get some rest".

" You just had to open that mouth of your...didn't you" They heard Marcel say as they walked across the balcony.

Porthos still had his face set in a scowl, Aramis had seen that look many a time when they had been on different missions throughout time. Aramis squeezed the big mans shoulder. He didn't need to say anything that was enough.

Chapter 69

One week later...

Athos had been put on light duties, his ribs were still recovering. Aramis had given him permission to supervise the sparring, but had told him he couldn't yet brandish a sword himself without risking the recovery of his broken ribs. Even though the others had gone back on duty at the palace, Aramis had told Athos that he would know if he had gone against his orders because he had his own spies out making sure he obeyed him. That of course had made the others laugh out loud, making the swordsman scowl.

/

Athos watched as the recuits sparred with one another, he shouted out different manouvers to each man as they danced around each other with their swords. Athos grinned to himself as he heard Aramis' words of authority echoing in his ears. He almost felt like one of the recruits may be watching him and making sure he followed Aramis' orders. He suddenly heard the sound of horses hooves as his three brothers entered the courtyard.

" Thats it men, we will continue on the morrow". said the swordsman.

The recuits nodded their appreciation and dispersed, picking up their weapons as they went.

The stable boys had taken the three horses and walked them to the troughs as Athos approached his friends.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Chapter 70

"How was it at the palace today my friends" asked Athos as they started to walk towards him.

" The king was in one of his childish moods today" replied d'Artagnan as he ran his fingers through his hair and away from his face. " He thought it a good idea to play a game of hide and seek with The Duke of Rouen's children.

" That man is one bloody pain in the backside" growled Porthos, " As is we 'ave nothin' better to do with our time, afterall we are musketeers".

" Please tell me you did not have to join in" asked Athos as they all walked across the courtyard.

Aramis slid an arm around the swordsman and laughed. " At one point I thought he may ask us to join in mon ami, I myself would have liked to go back to my childhood and joined the children in their game, but alas we did not get asked".

" You bloody would" growled Porthos with a smirk. " You are like a big child at times, anyway we didn't join the regiment to play bloody 'ide and seek".

The others laughed at the big mans words.

" How many children does the duke have" asked Athos

" Four of the little brats" answered Porthos

" My dear Porthos they are children, not brats my friend" said Aramis winking at the others.

" We had to follow them around the grounds" added d'Artagnan, " and them grounds are so vast"..

Athos changed the subject. He knew his brothers must be hungry.

" Come, lets have dinner" he said leading them to the dining chamber. " I would say you have all earned it after today".

Chapter 71

The following morning was bright and sunny. The men had had their usual muster and some where now sparring.

The inseperables where sat at their uaual table when Treville leaned over the balcony.

d'Artagnan noticed his captain and glanced up. " Morning Sir" he said.

Treville nodded in aknowlegement.

" I want a word with you boys. But finish your breakfast first". he said.

Porthos looked at the others as though they all knew what for. Aramis shrugged his shoulders.

" Dont look at me my friend" he answered. " Maybe the king needs us at the palace again."

Porthos rolled his eyes, pray tell me we dont 'ave to put up with that duke again". he growled.

" Well we will never know my friends if we dont go and find out" said d'Aratganan standing and taking a bite of an apple".

The others followed the Gascon in single file up the steps.

Treville heard the clomping of the mens boots on the wooded floor as they neared his door. He glanced up from his paperwork and yelled out.

" Come in boys".

The four musketeers walked into the office and stood in front of Trevilles desk side by side.

Treville looked up at them and gestured to them all to sit down. He picked up a parchment of paper and held it up between two fingers.

The four men exchanged glances before turning all their attention on their captain.

" I have had word from the palace early this morning." continued Treville. " last night the duke of Buckingham escaped from Dover Castle and is on the run."

"WHAT? " growled Porthos " You mean that BASTARD is free again?"

Athos was glaring at Treville as though in a trance, he felt phyically sick.

Treville noticing the swordsmans face reached for his brandy and poured him a drink. He handed the goblet to him, Athos shook his head in refusal to the astonishment of the others.

Aramis' face had paled as he glanced at his friend. " HOW? those bloody English guards, are they so dilligent as to let him just slip through their fingers?" he asked

d'Artagnan had his head in his hands, " I do not believe this is happening" he hissed through clenched teeth "DAMN! DAMN!"

Porthos had stood and began to pace up and down the office, his hands balling into fists.

" He knows he will bloody 'ang if he sets foot on French soil again" he growled.

Treville glanced towards Athos, who suddenly looked ill. " Athos are you alright?" he asked the swordsman.

Athos took a breath and looked at the older man, " Yes...I ..I am fine..as Porthos has said he won't come back here if he knows whats best for him".

Aramis patted his friend on his shoulder, " Your right mon ami, he would be a complete fool to even think about it".

" King Charles has doubled the search party, so I cannot see him getting very far" said Treville.

Athos suddenly stood to his feet, " May I be excused Captain" he asked.

The others looked at each other with concern. Aramis grabbed the swordmans arm. " Athos my friend..." Aramis was cut off as he spoke. " I just need to get some air..I am fine" Athos walked out of the door, four pairs of eyes watching him as he disappeared from view.

Aramis siged out loud, " With respect Captain, do you not think you should have kept that from him, he has still not mentally recovered. He still has nightmares about what happened to him in LaHarve". he said sounding angered.

Porthos nodded, " Lets 'ope this does not knock him back on the bottle".

Treville looked at his men opposite him and leaned back in his chair.

"Gentlemen! if we kept eveything back from him, he would never forgive us. Athos is stronger than you all think. Besides he is my lieutennant, he has a right to know whats going on".

Aramis had stood and wandered over to the window, he turned back into the chamber and glanced to each of his brothers.

" Your right Captain he is strong phyisically...but mentally we all know he keeps thing to himself" he replied. " And if you do not mind, I am going after him, I need to make sure he is alright".

Treville nodded in acknowledgment to Aramis. " Fine Aramis go if you must".

d'Artagnan glanced at his brother. " If you need us you know where we are my friend".

Porthos patted Aramis on the shoulder, he did not need to say anything, he knew Aramis would be back for them if needs be.

Chapter 72

Athos was walking across the market square when Aramis spotted him from the garrison gates.

Aramis quickened his pace to try and catch up with his friend. That is certainly not the way to the Wren thought the marksman. Maybe he heads somewhere different, knowing we may follow him. That was typical of Athos when he wanted to by himself, he wouldn't let any of them near him. But Aramis knew this was different...he knew his friend was suffering in silence and he wanted to help him overcome it. Thats if he would allow him to.

A horse and cart past Aramis as he pesued the swordsman blocking his veiw, he almost sprinted out of the way losing sight of him. " Damn...damn!" he mutted to himself. Watched by two women as they stood on their stalls. Aramis gave one of his smiles and raised his hat. " Ladies " he said.

Aramis carried on walking, he stopped suddenly as he scanned around but there was no sign of Athos. He took off his hat and wiped his brow as he glanced towards Notre Dame. There he spotted his friend walking through the entrance.

Aramis frowned, now I know he is not himself he thought, Athos is not religious, he never talks God, in fact the marksman would go as far to say that the man was a heathen.

/

Aramis removed his hat as he walked into the Cathedral, just a few people sat praying in the nave. He spotted three monks sitting side by side on the far side of the main chapel. Aramis walked slowly down the aisle, stopping to bow his head and make the sign of the cross as he approached the beautiful figure of Christ.

Aramis sat in one of the pews and slowly scanned around. He spotted Athos sat in the front, his head lowerd to his chest. It was so quiet he thought Athos would hear him breathing six rows behind him. Aramis felt his eyes welling with tears for his friend, he knew how much dispair he must be going through for him to actually come to a place that he had never believed in before. God had obviously guided him here. Knowing the man needed to free himself of this hidden anguish. He bent his own head down and began to pray for his brother.

Athos sat motionless staring up at the Crucifix in front of him, the row of candles flickered on the altar. Tears trickled down his face as he sat, still staring ahead trance like. He close his eyes tight, Buckinghams face was there again looking at him with that leering smirk. Athos gasped as he opened his eyes again. He looked up at the Crucifix, " Is this a punishment for nearly killing my wife?" he whispered out loud. " Are you really up there hearing me, my brother Aramis says you are everywhere". He suddenly noticed a door to his right with winding steps leading upward.

Athos stood and walked towards the door and stopped in the threshold, he peered upward into the dark stone walls. He grabbed one of the torches from the sconce and began to climb upward.

Aramis watched in confusion as his friend walked through the door and out of sight.

" Mon Dieu Frere...where are you going...No..No...No" he murmered to himself. Aramis stood and started to follow his brother once again. Questions and theories whirled around Aramis' head, why is he going up the heights? No please God I ask you not to let him do something stupid, his brothers and I need him. Aramis looked up into the darkness and could make out the torch his friend held as he climbed. Without hesitation Aramis took one of the torches and started to climb the stone steps.

/

Athos stood in the belfry staring up at the huge bells. He looked across Paris from the tower. He looked downwards realising just how high he had climbed. He swayed slightly as he got nearer to the walls edge. Athos walked backwards away from the wall and sat on the stone floor away from the tower. He leaned up against the inside wall and wrapped his arms around his knees. He felt the breeze blowing through his hair as he sat. He lowered his head and sobbed out loud. He couldn't rid himself of the image of Buckingham inside his head. He still felt like he had let his brothers down sob! sob! he had not even told them what had happened to him sob! sob!.what would they think of him..sob! sob" sob!

Aramis reached the belfry and noticed Athos sitting against the wall, he could see he was in distress as he slowly approached him, he could hear him as he sobbed aloud. Aramis stood for a moment watching as his best friend as he sobbed he felt a lump rising in his own throat. The man looked broken, what had this bastard done to such a strong man as Athos?. Aramis walked slowly towards him.

Athos suddenly glanced up, he blinked away the tears as he noticed Aramis standing there holding the lit torch.

" You do not need that up here my friend, its daylight" sniffed the swordsman as he wiped his eyes on his scarf. " Anyway what are you doing here? can I not have a moment to myself?"

Aramis smiled slightly at his friends words, he placed the torch in an empty sconce on the wall and joined him on the floor.

Both men leaned against the stone wall in silence, " I was worried about you, so I followed you from the garrison. said Aramis staring up at the bells. " I take it you climbed up here for a better view of Paris my friend?"

Athos carried on staring ahead, " I have never been up here before, I thought it a good place to be alone". he answered glancing side on at Aramis with a raised eyebrow.

Aramis nudged into him with his shoulder and grinned, " And I came along and spoilt that loneliness I take it?"

Athos smirked slightly at his friends words, " I needed some time to think".

"Athos my friend, you are always thinking, and you keep your thoughts deep inside your head." murmered Aramis.

Athos sat in silence, he felt Aramis turn his head and look at him."Sometimes there are thoughts that need to come out and and be dealt with so that they do not haunt the rest of our life on this earth".

Athos turned to his friend, brown eyes meeting green. " Let it go mon ami, whispered Aramis squeezing the back of the swordmans neck. " It will eat you up until it takes over your mind".

Athos felt the tears welling again, he didn't want them to spill from his eyes, he didn't want Aramis to see him like this, he was a musketeer not a silly child that had fallen over and needed his mother." I can't do this" he said as he went to stand but Aramis grabbed his arm.

" Athos! look at you, you are in despair my friend." demanded Aramis still holding his friends arm.

Athos pulled free from his friends grasp, " Leave me Mis... go back to the garrison".

Aramis leaned back against the wall and glanced up at him as he stood over him. He smiled slightly.

" I am not going anywhere my friend...I will stay here until nightfall if needs be".

The swordsman glared at him not knowing quite what to do next, he knew Aramis was worried for him, he knew they all were. He sat back down next to the medic bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around his legs.

Aramis watched him without moving his head. They both sat in silence for what seemed like an age.

Suddenly Athos spoke as though in a trance. " He...touch...touched me Mis" he said through a gasp.

He let the tears fall, he started to sob out loud again. He put his hands on top of his bent knees and leaned his head forward as he sobbed.

Aramis turned to look at him as he spoke. He felt his own eyes tingling with tears, a lump forming in his throat. " Buckingham?" he asked.

Athos wiped his eyes and nodded his head." He had me..sob! strapped down to a cot...sob!...sniff!...I couldn't...sob!...move...gasp!..he...he..pressed his lips..on...sob!...

...Aramis slid his arm around his friend as he sobbed. Athos leaned against his shoulder and wept...mine...sob! and kissed me...gasp...sniff! He was naked and ...sob!...he was on top...sob! of me Mis...he...he...was touching me...and...rubbing himself all...gasp! over me...sob!...he kept kissing...sob! me...all...over my...gasp!...body. " He...sniff!...said we where...lovers...ARAMIS! I did nothing to...make him...want to do..sob!..this".

Aramis grabbed him by the shoulders and looked into the swordmans tear soaked face.

"NOW LISTEN! to me Athos...THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT! do you hear me brother...all this was HIS DOING! not yours. He is sick, he is evil, he is a mad man".

Athos looked at him, I feel dirty...sob! all the time...gasp!...I wanted to vomit all the while he was touching me...sob!..and I couldn't do anything to...stop him...gasp!".

...Aramis was also sobbing as he held his brother against him, he stroked the mans hair as he wept his own tears falling into the swordmans head. He couldn't quite believe what this evil bastard had done to their brother. Right now he wanted to kill the man.

" Shh, shh, shh, whispered Aramis as he comforted him. " Everything is going to be alright mon ami...I promise you that, we are all here for you".

Athos looked at him, " Mon Dieu Mis...what will Treville, Porthos and d'Artagnan think of me...they will..."

...Aramis cut him off..."they will say the same as me mon ami...knowing Porthos, he will want to kill him. Everyone knows he is repulsive and obnoxious, he has done things to his own family. Even King Charles has forewarned him in the past about his behaviour".

Aramis reached for his waterskin and handed to his brother. " Drink my friend". he said. Athos took it from him and swigged from the skin expecting water. He glanced at his friend, " Brandy? Aramis smiled, " I came prepared mon ami, and I am so glad I did". Athos handed it back and gave him a sad smile. Aramis drank some back and handed it back to Athos.

The marksman looked at him, " How are you feeling now mon ami?

Athos breathed in and let out a sigh. He glanced at his friend. " Better Mis...I thank you for listening...and I am glad you came after me".

Aramis smiled and patted the swordman on the back, " You my friend are going to be fine, you are going to carry on doing what you do best, and carry on as normal. But alas my friend I do not mean drinking yourself into oblivion every night. You do not need to do that, you just need to talk to us...we are all here for you brother."

Athos felt the tears again, He reached out and took Aramis into an embrace.

" I love all of you so much" he sobbed. Aramis held him tight. " And we love you my friend, and never ever forget that".

 **TBC**

.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Following Morning...

Aramis and Porthos sat at their usual table in the coutryard. d'Artagnan was sparring with recruits on the far side. The noise of steel hitting steel echoed around the walls, and the Gascon's voice as he shouted out instructions.

Porthos sat with his elbows on the table propping up his face as he listened to his friend as he told him about the previous days events at what Athos had enjured at the hands of a mad man. The big mans face showed anger aswell as sorrow for his brother. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing from Aramis' lips. He was oblivious to the fact that his fists had clenched up with rage. Athos had finally spoken of his silent anguish.

" I will KILL! the BASTARD!" he growled, " I 'ope he does come back here...I will be waiting for the piece of SHIT!". Porthos slammed his fist down on the table making the tankards jingle.

"He was so broken my friend, I have never seen him like that before. I thought he would do something stupid when he started to climb the steps to the belfry." Aramis said, clearly still moved by the whole saga. " I just had to follow him".

"You did the right thing Mis, you know what he's like when something is on his mind, he just goes off somewhere". said Porthos as he picked up his tankard and drank from it. " How did he seem when he went to bed last night?"

Aramis ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke, " He was fine when I left him in his room. I would think he slept well, especially with ridding himself of that".

Porthos glanced over to the group of recruits as they sparred, he looked back at Aramis." Have you told D'artagnan yet?"

The marksman looked across the table at him, " No, I will leave that to you my friend".

Aramis stared across the courtyard. " What are you not saying Mis" asked the big musketeer eyeing his friend.

Aramis looked back at him, " He wasn't going to tell us you know, he thought we would think him unworthy".

Porthos shook his head in awe, " I worry for him sometimes Mis, How can he think that...we are his brothers we love 'im, besides this was not his doing".

Aramis nodded his head in agreement, " Thats what I told him last night"

The marksman had tears in his eyes, " My God mon ami I keep thinking about what he went through" he said wiping his hands over his eyes.

Porthos patted the his friends shoulder and nodded, " I know Mis, I know, but like I have said...we are all here for him when he needs us".

That moment d'Artagnan appeared at the table, " Morning" he said picking up the water skin and drinking from it".

Both men glanced at one another. "WHAT?" asked the Gascon looking from one man to the other.

Porthos looked up at him as he stood staring at them.

" Sit down boy...we need to tell you something".

/

Athos was sitting in his room reading when a knock came to the door, he glanced up as the door opened and Aramis looked from behind the door.

" Morning mon ami" he said with a smile, "We thought maybe you where still sleeping".

Athos grinned as he was followed in by Porthos and d'Artagnan.

" I ate breakfast here my friends, I hope you do not mind"?

Porthos pulled up a seat and sat. " Why should we mind, as Mis said we thought you may be sleepin'

d'Artagnan was watching his mentor, he felt sad at what Aramis and Porthos had just told him, he wanted to embrace him and tell him everthing was going to be alright.

"How you feeling today my friend?" asked Aramis sitting himself down on the swordmans bed.

Athos glanced at each of his brothers in turn, he knew Aramis had told them of Buckingham, he could tell by Porthos' face, he had seen it many times before they went into battle. He looked ready to kill someone.

" I am fine Mis, just a slight headache...but I think maybe that could be that I drank a little too much brandy last night".

The three men laughed.

" Yes I tend to agree with you on that my friend...but sometimes needs must" Aramis said with a wink.

Athos closed his book and placed it on the table, he glanced towards Aramis who gave him a reasuring nod.

" I take Aramis has told you both of Buckingham"? he murmered almost in a whisper.

Porthos exchanged glances with Aramis.

" Thos...I..am really sorry about what...he did to you...you do know I want to kill him". he growled.

d'Artagnan felt his eyes stinging again, he breathed in trying to hold off the throat felt like it would burst as he swallowed.

Athos nodded and smiled sadly at the big man. " Yes my friend...I thought you might".

Porthos suddenly stood in the middle of the room. He looked at Athos.

" Come here you" he gestured with his hands.

Athos stood and walked up to the big man and looked into his face.

Porthos wrapped his big arms around the swordsman and held him tight.

" Remember brother that you are not alone in this, we are here for you for when you need us...

..." and never ever forget that my friend" added d'Artagnan as he joined the two men in the embrace.

Athos glanced in Aramis' direction as he to stood and joined his brothers. Athos felt the tears forming again and gasped as he spoke,

"Thank you brother...I love you all dearly".

"He will not get away with this" whispered Porthos in the mans ear.

The second a load thud came to the door. All four men glared at the heard the voice of Henri, one of the recruits.

Porthos was the there first. He opened the door and stared at the boy, who now looked out of breath.

"WHAT Henri...what is it lad?" asked the big musketeer.

" Monsieur Porthos...Captain Treville wants to see you all now...he...said its urgent" answered the boy catching his breath.

The four men exchanged glances and followed one another out of Athos' chambers towards Trevilles office.

/

Treville was pacing up and down when he heard the footsteps of his four best men approaching. He opened the door as they entered in single file.

Aramis looked from his friends to the older man. " Sir...what is it?

Treville held up a parchment. " I have just had word men...Buckingham has been aprehended in Calais...he paid his way aboard a pirate ship and was spotted by one of the guards from LaHarve chateau. He was hiding out in du Guel watchtower.

" WHAT! you mean that BASTARD! was actually thinkin of comin' back 'ere" growled Porthos.

"Where is the piece of evil scum now Captain?" asked d'Artagnan not hiding his elation.

" King Charles has ordered his return to England immediately...he is on a gallion as we speak" replied Treville. " He will be hanged in Dover Castle".

Athos stood in silence, he felt sick to the stomach at the thought that this man had even returned to France.

Aramis put an arm around the swordmans shoulder. " Are you alright mon ami?" he asked.

Athos swayed slightly, but the medic caught him. Porthos pulled out a seat. " Sit Thos" he said.

Treville handed Athos the waterskin, " Drink son, you will feel better". he said.

Athos hands where trembling as he drank back some water. It hadn't gone unnoticed by the others.

" He was coming back here was he not?" gasped Athos though tears. " He was coming back for me".

Porthos squeezed the back of the swordmans neck. " He would not 'ave gotten this far brother...because he would not be able to walk..I would 'ave killed the bastard". he growled.

"Come Athos...my friend you need some air" said Aramis. Patting him on the shoulder.

Aramis is right son" said Treville, " Get yourselves out if here. I have relieved the rest of you from duty to take care of him".

Porthod turned to his Captain and nodded. " Thank you Sir".

/

 **TBC**

 **Tour du Guel was built in the 13th Century. It was used as a watch tower for the enemy coming in from the English Channel. King Philip ( Count of Boulogne) had many a fort built.**

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Silent Anguish Part Four:

Dover Castle...England.

It was heavy rain as the cart trudged up the hill towards Dover Castle, deep ridges formed as the wheels travelled through the mud clad road. A prosession of Kings Guards followed up from the rear as they approached the courtyard, the horses snorted to a stop as two of the guards dismounted and walked around to the cart and opened the door.

Buckingham emerged from inside, his hands shackled behind his back as he was practically dragged towards the side entrance. The rain blew into their faces as they approached the large door.

" Move yourself Buckingham" roared one of the guards as they entered the castle. " We have not got all bloody day".

Buckingham winced as the shackles dug into his wrists. The other guard picked up a torch and they began to decend the dark and cold steps towards the cells.

" May I ask where you are taking me"? he asked glancing at the guards.

The two guards shook their cloaks spraying water everywhere. They both smirked at hi as he spoke.

" Somewhere were you will not escape from, Buckingham" seethed one of the men.

The other man glared at him as they reached a cell, he held up the torch. "This is your comfortable abode for now Buckingham" he said with a wry smirk on his face.

Buckingham was pushed in, he hit the cold stone floor and gasped.

" Are you not going to unlock these shackles" he yelled out as the cell door was closed behind him with a clang.

The two guards looked at him, " Oh I do apologise my dear duke...are you uncomfortable? Never mind...it wont be long now until you get your neck stretched. Besides we hear you are very keen when it comes to your hands...we heard you like to use them on young men".

Both men laughed out loud as they walked away leaving the duke alone in his cell.

From the darkness the two guards heard him yelling as they walked back towards the steps.

" YOU CANNOT TREAT ME LIKE THIS...I AM A DUKE!...DO YOU HEAR MEEEE...THE KING SHALL HEAR OF THIS!

/

King Charles sat at the long table situated near the large fireplace. His courtiers gathered in groups around the chamber whispering, gossiping and giggling.

The king sat with three of his most senior advisors drinking brandy.

" So am I right in saying your majesty, Buckingham has had relations with one of King Louis' elite guard" asked the older advisor.

The King put down his glass, he thought for a moment before answering, he glanced up at the man.

" According to Louis and his Cardinal...Buckingham took a liking to the young man four years ago in LaRochelle. Apparantly the musketeer saved his life from one of their own traitors and ever since he has been obsessed with the man". said the king.

The advisor sat back in his chair, he put both hand to his chin deep in thought.

The second man leaned forward as he read through a parchment in front of him.

" The man is a menace your majesty...am I right in saying that one of your own courtiers actually took his own life two years ago because he sodomised the boy...I heard the boy bled out badly with the ferocious of the man".

Some of the courtiers had heard the advisors words and they all heard gasps.

King Charles glared across the table at the man. Then back at his courtiers.

" Leave us" he orderd with a wave of his hand.

The courtiers bowed and left the chamber at once. The large doors closed behind them.

" I am well aware of that my man, we are not here to talk history".

" But your majesty, we need to know these things if we are to give the duke a fair trail".

Charles' face reddened, " You do go on Edward...yes I suppose you are right as usual". he said.

The King put up his hand and gestured towards his servants, " More brandy " he demanded.

The servant filled the kings glass and bowed his departure.

The third advisor who had been listening to all what was said around the table, looked towards the king.

" Your majesty, the young courtier is not the only one to take his own life because of this mad man" he said.

Charles was staring at him as he spoke.

" Don't you think I do not know of this? He even had relations with my own cousin... and my sisters son who is fifteen...the boy was traumatised after that. He has never fully recovered."

The three men exchanged glances with one another as the king spoke.

" Your Majesty...If I may be so bold...but are you willing to say all this in his trail?" asked the older man.

The king stood and walked to the fire place, the three men also stood.

He stared into the empty fire grate with one hand leaning on the mantlepiece, he turned around and looked at his advisors. The three men waiting for his answer.

" Very well, we will have the trail in four days time...organise it for here in the castle." He replied, " I have had enough of the man and his antics".

" Send word to Louis, let him know the time of the trial,he may want to attend himself".

The older advisor nodded," Will the young musketeer be willing to give his account of things your majesty?" he asked.

Charles glanced at him, " He maybe too traumatised, but I will ask Louis. Maybe he can be persuaded".

The three men bowed, " Very well your majesty I will do as you say at once" said the younger advisor. The three men took their leave, leaving the king with his own thoughts.

He turned and walked over to his chair and sat. Charles slammed his fist down on the table, he picked up his brandy glass and threw it into the firegrate. His teeth clenched together.

" YOU STUPID BLOODY FOOL...BUCKINGHAM! he roared to himself.

Paris...France

Musketeer Garrison.

" You do not have to do this Athos". said Treville as he sat at his desk opposite the swordsman.

Athos looked across at the older man. " I really don't know Captain...the mere thought of seeing this man again sickens me to the stomach"

Treville poured the man a brandy and handed him the cup. " Well maybe you would be better staying here son. Noone is going to force you to go, I would think they have enough evidence at this time".

"Will the King be in attendance? asked Athos putting down his cup.

Treville nodded, " Indeed he will, he has sent word, he will be escourted by the Cardinal, myself and four musketeers. We leave for Calais in an hour".

Athos glanced at him, " May I ask who what men will escourt him Captain".

Treville took a swig of brandy and sat back in his chair. " Marcel, Andre, Lynol and Lucca, they did a good enough job with Buckingham. "

The mere mention of that mans name made Athos feel nauseated, he swallowed hard against it, swallowing the bile in his throat.

" In theory I would have liked to send Porthos, Aramis and d'Artagnan, but I do not think it appropriate at this time, especially with what has occured in recent events". said Treville. " The four of you are so close with one another".

Athos looked at him, a slight smirk on his lips as he thought of the things Porthos had said, about what he wanted to do to the man.

" I think maybe you are right Captain."

Treville was nodding his head, " Saying that Athos, if you do decide you want to be present at the trail...something tells me they will not let you go alone".

Athos took a swig of brandy and glanced at the older man. He knew the man was right, his brothers would not let him go alone to England. And to be honest he himself would want his brothers there with him.

The swordsman glanced up at Treville. " I must abstain from this Sir...I do not think I can do it".

The older man looked across at his best swordsman...he felt sad at the thought at what this mad man had made him into. If this was one of his own friends he knew the man would be ranting at him to face it head on. But this was not the usual Athos...he was broken.

" As I say Athos it is your choice...but remember it takes half a day to get across the channel depending on the wind."

Athos nodded his comprehension. " I will speak with the others if you do not mind Sir". he murmered.

Treville smiled slightly. " Of course son...go see what they say" he answered. " I myself will be leaving soon for Calais".

/

" Like Treville says mon ami, they cannot force you to go, the captain has witnessed what happened to you for himself. I would think that to be enough". said Aramis.

The four friends sat in the Wren in a quiet corner of the room. They had listened as Athos had told them what Treville had told him.

" Yes...but wouldn't more evidence help sentence him to death" asked d'Artagnan catching the glances from the others.

Porthos drank some ale back and belched, making the others smile. Athos grinned and rolled his eyes at the big man.

" I am with d'Art on this my friend", he said clapping a hand on the swordmans shoulder. " If we want rid of this piece of shite...then everyone need to here from the 'orses mouth".

Athos sat in a quandary, he drank some ale and sighed aloud putting his head in his hands. " Oh God...I don't know...I don't know...the thought of seeing him makes me feel ill".

Aramis squeezed the back of the swordmans neck. " Do not let this make you ill my friend...remember if you do decide to go. We are coming with you and knowone is going to stop us".

d'Artagnan and Pothos nodded in agreement. " They can try" growled Porthos

" But they will not get very far" added d'Artagnan.

Athos glanced at each of his brothers in turn. He felt a lump forming in his throat. He knew he was not alone in this. Whatever he decided.

/

 **TBC**

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five: Silent Anguish**

 **Dover Castle: England**

 **Trial: Duke of Buckingham**

The court chamber bustled with dignitaries from all over England. The trial was to take place at noon.

The court room was soon filled up. Every seat in the chamber was taken. The public gallery was full to capacity with all walks of life.

A pair of kings guards stood on sentry duty at every possible entrance and exit.

The clerk of the court suddenly stood and yelled to the top of his voice.

" PLEASE STAND IN THE NAME OF THE KING!" he roared.

The large doors opened and King Charles sauntered into the chamber. His wife Henrietta Maria of France by his side. Followed by his senior advisors Sir Richard Weston and Sir Francis Cottington.

The courtiers at the front all bowed as the Royal couple walked past them to take their seats.

The clerk yelled once again, " May I welcome his majesty King Louis of France of the House of Bourbon. And His Grand Eminence Cardinal Richelieu.

Loius has a stern look on his face as he looked in the direction of King Charles, he lowered his eyes before the king could even acknowledge him. Treville and three of his musketeers he had sent to acompany Louis also entered and took their reserved seats. Henrietta Maria smiled to herself as she glanced in Louis direction. But he just sat and stared ahead. Treville had taken his place next to Louis and the Cardinal on the other. The musketeers sat behind the Royal party.

Louis leaned in to Trevilles right ear and whispered. " I did not expect such a turn out"

Treville turned his head towards his king and nodded. " I was thinking the same Sire". he replied.

The low voices died down as the clerk stood once again and looked over to both kings in turn.

Suddenly the doors opened and Buckingham was marched in, a guard on either side of him. His hands still shackled in irons. He stood with his head bowed.

Voices buzzed around the chamber as people craned their necks to get a better veiw of the prisoner.

" DIRTY BASTARD!" Someone shouted from the gallery.

" SILENCE" Yelled the clerk glancing up to the public.

" We are here today to hear the trial of The Duke of Buckingham, before any sentence passes we will hear from several witnesses. The duke is accused of molesting young men and boys. He has been accused of sodomy and having unfavourable relations with some of these men.

The court started to buzz again with gossip. Some shouted from the gallery

" Its a disgarce! Yey...its disgusting...hang the bastard!

"SILENCE! roared the clerk OR YOU WILL BE REMOVED!

Louis and Treville exchanged glances. Louis noticed Charles looking in his direction and raised an eyebrow of acknowledgement.

Sir Thomas Rowe sat in his judges chair clad in black robes with large miniver waiting to hear all evidence given. He whispered to one of his advisors and then nodded to the clerk to get the proceedings under way.

" Your majesties, Graces and affectionate brothers and servants, I call James Landon son of Robert Landon a farmer in the town of Oxford."

Everyone in the chamber watched as the young man walked towards the rostrum, The Royal Coat of Arms adorned the front of the wooden piece.

Treville craned his neck to look at the boy, he looked about fourteen or fifteen. My God he thought what had this man done to this lad.

Barrister Sir Edward Chilers stood and eyed the boy. " Your are James Landon are you not boy?" asked Sir Edward.

The boy looked scared stiff as he shook his head, " I...am..Sir" he replied.

" How old are you boy"?

" I am ten and four years Sir"

" Can you tell the court how you know of The Duke of Buckingham"

The boy nodded, " It was summer of yesteryear Sir. I was in one of the fields tending the hurd. The Duke was in a party of men riding through, they stopped to ask for refreshment. My father let them have water and food, I watered their horses. He came into the stables and... and started talking to me...he...asked me to touch..him Sir"

Sir Edward looked at him. " He asked you to touch him where boy?"

The boy's face reddened, he bowed his head. " He asked me to touch his...penis...Sir" tears started to run down the boy's face.

The buzz started again around the courtroom, then died down.

Treville felt phyisically sick as he listened to this young boys plight. He siged and closed his eyes.

" Did you do as he asked"

" NO! Sir...I ran off into the field, I knew it was wrong...I felt sick Sir" answered the boy.

Sir Edward let the boy catch his breath before continuing. " Did you see The Duke again that day?"

James shook his head, " No Sir...I hid until they left...my father was worried...he did not know where I was".

" Did you inform your father of what had occured in the stable?"

The boy nodded..." He knew something was bothering me, Sir...so I told him the next day...He wanted to kill him".

" Did you or your father inform anyone of this plight" asked Sir Edward as he scanned the courtroom.

Buckingham still had his head bowed. He knew all eyes where on him.

" My father sent word to the Royal Palace Sir...we did not hear anymore".

Sir Edward glanced at the judge and bowed his head. " I have no further questions for the boy My Lord".

The clerk stood and looked at the boy. " You may stand down boy"

" I would like to call Sylus Bowen My Lord" he added.

All eyes watched once again as another young man appeared and walked up to the rostrum.

This time Sir John Coman stood and nodded the young mans presence.

" You are are you not Sylus Bowen of The Village of Howe in this town of Dover. he asked.

The youngman nodded, " I am Sir"

" What is your occupation my man?"

" I am a farrier Sir, for Lord Bolsworth and his family".

Coman eyed him, " Pray tell the court as to how you became aquainted with The Duke of Buckingham"

The young man gave a nervous sigh. " The Duke was visiting Lord Bolsworth, Sir. He asked me to change a shoe on his horses back leg...I did as he asked even though the shoe was in good condition and did not need to be changed. The Duke came up behind me and put his arms around my waist...he said that...he liked how I looked and wanted me as his lover".

The courtroom buzzed again, the gallery became restless.

"HANG THE BASTARD"! they yelled. EVIL SCUM! another yelled out.

" SILENCE! Came the voice of the clerk.

King Charles rolled his eyes, and glanced at his wife sat beside him. Henrietta Maria didn't flinch she just carried on listening. Her face set as stern.

Buckingham still didn't look up, he just stood there with his hands shackled. The guards either side of him exchanged glances of disgust.

Louis figeted in his seat. " I cannot beleive I am hearing this" he whispered at the Cardinal. Richelieu looked at him raised an eyebrow. " Indeed Sire" he answered. Treville shook his head in disbelief.

Sir Coman continued, " What was your response to that" he asked the man.

" I told him that I was not interested in the likes of him Sir...he made me feel very uncomfortable."

" Did the Duke listen to you?"

" No Sir...I told him I would report him, but he said noone would believe me over him"

The courtroom buzzed again..." BLOODY SCUM!

SILENCE! Yelled the clerk once again.

" How old are you my man? asked Coman

" Twenty years and two Sir" replied the young man.

The two barristers questioned several more young men as the hours ticked by including a boy of ten. Each one had been accosted by Buckingham. One young man of seventeen was so traumatised he had to be escourted from the chamber. Another had accused the Duke with buggery telling the court that he had been tied down as Buckingham molested him. The Duke telling him that he was a Duke and he always got what he wanted no matter what.

Treville's thoughts went to Athos, this sounded something akin to what the musketeer had enjured. Buckingham was one BASTARD! He almost wished he had let Porthos finish him off at the Chataeu.

Once again the chamber buzzed as everyone glared in the dukes direction, their faces said a thousand words.

" He should 'ave 'is balls cut off" yelled one man from the gallery, making the rest cheer in agreement.

" Yey, send him to the tower" roared another.

" Evil pig! yelled a woman.

The clerk stood. " I will not tell you again...SILENCE! If anybody else should shout out I will have you removed from the chamber".

The buzz waned once again.

The clerk called another. This time a older man in his sixties. His hair greying at the temples.

Sir Edward stood. " You are Francis Lithe are you not"

The man nodded, " That I am Sir". he replied.

" You are here to represent your son I believe" asked Sir Edward." Can you tell the court what occured with the accused and your son".

The man took a deep breath, he glanced in Buckingham's direction and then scanned the chamber.

" The Duke molested my eldest son in the forest of Dean. We where out hunting and his party rode through and made up a camp fire. The guards sent us on our way but the Duke noticed my lad and invited us to join them. We just thought he was being friendly."...

The man paused as the memories clearly haunted him.

" Go on" said Sir Edward eyeing him.

...".he took my lad to show him how they hunt dear. I thought nothing of it at the time...but later when they had left the camp. My lad told me he had sodomised him, and was told if he said a word noone would believe him."

"Where is your son now" asked Edward.

The man wiped his face as tears flowed. " He killed himself a week later...he blamed himself for what happened".

The chamber buzzed with a sigh of disbelief.

" How old was your son Sir" asked Edward.

Twenty years and one Sir...too bloody young to die".

Louis turned and glanced at Treville again. " My God...this man has to die" he whispered.

" I am sorry for your loss Sir. I excuse you from the chamber.

The man nodded..." Thank you Sir.

Charles glanced towards Buckingham in awe at what he was hearing. The man continued to bow his head.

Thomas Rowe whispered to one of his advisors. " Are we concluded with the witnesses Sir's" he asked.

The two barristers stood and bowed to the judge. " There are no other witnesses to come fourth My Lord" replied Sir John Coman.

That moment a young usher walked up to the clerk holding a parchment, he handed it to the clerk and whispered in his ear. The clerk broke the seal and read it.

Treville and Louis exchanged glances, the Cardinal also looked confused.

" Your Majesties, My Lords It has come to light that we have another witness.

The two barristers looked in awe at the clerk.

Sir Thomas Rowe took the parchment he had been handed from the clark.

" You guards there" he yelled admit them at once.

Suddenly the large doors were opened by the two guards.

Treville turned his head, as did Louis and the Cardinal. Treville's mouth fell open in awe as he noticed four pairs of polished boots and then the familiar blue cloaks of his regiment. A smile lit up his face as he watched as his four best Musketeers walked into the chamber escourted by an usher. He looked at Louis who also had a grin on his face. Their footsteps echoing on the now quiet courtroom.

Every pair of eyes watched as Athos, Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan took their posissions near the front of the chamber. They bowed as they noticed the King.

King Charles face dropped as he watched Louis Elite guard take all the attention off Buckingham. Women nudged one another as they liked what they seen.

Treville was still smiling as he watched the spectical. And it was some spectical. He felt suddenly proud.

 **TBC**

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six: Silent Anguish**

 **Trial: Duke of Buckingham...Resumed**

The courtroom was buzzing as everyone had taken in the arrival of the musketeers. King Charles noticed how impressive they looked, much more than his own Royal Guard. Henrietta Marie gave them a smile of acknowledgement as she glanced in their direction.

The four musketeers sat side by side, they all glared in the direction of Buckingham who had raised his head slightly when they entered the courtroom. Athos scanned around until he caught the eye of his Captain.

Treville had a slight grin on his face as he nodded towards the swordsman with a wink of encouragement.

Aramis noticed a pretty lady to his left, she smiled across at him from behind her hand fan. Aramis did like wise. Porthos had followed his gaze and looked at the marksman with a frown. He leaned in to his friends ear and whispered.

"I do not believe you mon ami...even in a courtroom". Aramis gave a sniff and a smile. " What is a man to do when he receives such a beautiful smile my friend. d'Artagnan nudged both of his friends " Shhhhhush". Athos couldn't bring himself to look at Buckingham, he looked staight ahead his stomach felt like there were hundreds of butterflies taking up residence.

Aramis nudged the swordmans shoulder and whispered, It's as if he could read his friends mind. " You are going to be alright brother I promise".

Athos glanced at the marksman and give a wry smile with a nod.

That moment the clerk stood and addressed the court, Your majesties, my lords, your Graces it would seem we have other witnesses in our midst.

King Charles was whispering to one of his advisors as the clerk spoke.

Sir Richard Weston stood. " If I may speak on behalf of his majesty the king" he asked.

The clerk glanced at the judge who nodded his approval.

" Yes Sir Weston?" continued the clerk.

" His majesty would like to be informed if he will be asked to give evidence in the dukes defence at any time?"

Treville and Louis exchanged glances, " Defence, is he really serious" whispered the king. Treville frowned, " It seems the king is fond of our duke Sire" answered Treville.

The judge confered with ono of the barristers in low whispers. The courtroom became a buzz once again. Then waned as quick as it waxed.

Barrister Sir John Comen stood this time.

" Your majesties Lords and Graces...after the questioning of witnesses it will be up to His Lordship to decide if we need the defence to speak."

Porthos raised his eyebrows as he glanced at his brothers. " Who in his right mind would defend this shit ball?" he whispered. Aramis shook his head in disbelief at what Sir Weston had actually asked.

Sir Weston bowed, " Very well Sirs".

" Can we resume with the new witnesses...we have not got all day" yelled Sir Thomas Rowe from his judges chair.

The clerk of the court nodded in agreement as he looked down at the parchment in his hand.

" I would like to call Musketeer Oliver de Athos to the stand.

Athos slowly stood and shot a quick glance at his brothers. Porthos nodded to him, Aramis winked and whispered as he stood." Remember, you have done nothing wrong mon ami". d'Artagnan gave him an encouraging pat on the arm.

Athos walked to the rostrum, the buzz getting louder in the chamber.

" SILENCE! " Roared the clerk who now looked as though he had had enough of the crowd.

Barrister Sir Edward Chilers stood, he looked up from his notes and straight at Athos.

" You are Oliver de Athos of King Louis of France Musketeer Regiment are you not"

Athos nodded," I am Sir yes"

" Can you tell the court what happened to you when you were ambushed"

" I was on my way back from The Royal Palace, when I was accosted by a least six men"..Athos shot a glance at Buckingham without moving his head...

..." I was taken to LaHarve Chateau and kept prisoner in one of the cells. I was shackled and beaten, kicked all over until I lost consciousness"

Loud sighs echoed around the chamber then died down.

Aramis and Porthos glanced at one another in anger.

" When you regained conciousness, what happened thereafter?"

Athos felt bile rising in his throat at the thought of what he enjured. He thought he might actually vomit there and then.

Edward eyed the musketeer. "Are you quite well young man" he asked.

"May I have some water please Sir" asked Athos

Aramis was watching his brother carefully, he knew he was struggling, he wanted to run to him and embrace him. Porthos and d'Aratgnan looked at one another with concern in their eyes.

Sir Edward nodded to the clerk, who poured out some into a cup from the bench. He handed it to Athos who drank it back quickly. He looked up at Sir Edward.

"Thank you Sir".

"Are you alright to continue young man" asked Edward watching him.

Athos nodded, " Yes Sir I am fine".

Sir Edward bowed to the judge." I will resume My Lord"

" Can I ask again, what happened when you regained conscious"?

Athos licked his lips, " I was not in the cell...I...was laying on a cot...I...couldn't move any part of...my body...I then realised I was strapped down to the cot".

I am going to vomit the swordsman thought to himself, he swallowed hard and drank some more water.

Sir Edward eyed the musketeer he knew this was traumatic for the man.

" What happened then?" he asked.

Athos took a deep breath as he caught the glances of his brothers. Each watching him with bated breath.

"The duke was leering at me...he was calling me...his lov...his lover, he started to remove his own attire."

The chamber started to buzz again, some shouting from the gallery.

" The dirty scum...he needs 'angin'...disgusting pig!" he should be ashamed of 'imself"

"SILENCE...OR I WILL HAVE YOU REMOVED FORTHWITH! yelled the clerk.

" I tell you Mis" whispered Porthos, "I just wanna go up there, drag 'im out of 'ere and kill the bastard".

Aramis nodded in agreement, " You are not the only one my friend" he replied.

The chamber had quietened down. Sir Edward concluded.

" What happened then" he asked the swordsman.

Athos could feel the lump forming in his throat, he was hating every bit of this.

" He climbed on top of ...me..he started to kiss..me...I tried to deter him...but I was strapped down so tight."

Sir Edward turned to the people in the court, as he glanced towards Buckingham, the man still had his head bowed. He looked back at Athos.

" Did the accused touch you inappropriately?"

Athos felt the tears stinging his eyes as he tried to keep them from spilling down his face. He gasped back a breath.

" He...touched me all...over my...body...he...Athos gasped back a sob.

His three friends exchanged glances of sadness for their brother, Aramis felt his own eyes stinging, Porthos glared at Buckingham with hatred in his eyes. d'Artagnan swallowed against his own tears.

Treville's face had paled as he watched his best swordsman go through this hell.

Sir Edward waited as Athos did his best to resume.

"Where did he touch you youngman?"

Athos felt sick to the stomach...he didn't want to say all this to this crowd of people. He was now feeling angry. He turned to Edward, his eyes ablaze with rage.

" Where the HELL! do you think he touched me GOD DAMN IT!"

Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan exchanged tearful looks with each other.

This time Sir Thomas Rowe spoke, " I think Sir Edward..we know what this young man is talking about...now can we please move on"

King Charles face had dropped as he heeded what Athos had said, he looked across at Louis who was whispering with the Cardinal.

"I do not see him getting away with this husband" said Henrietta Maria as she fanned herself.

Edward bowed " Yes my Lord".

" I have to ask you this, but did the accused sodomise you?"

The chamber buzzed once again, some of the plebians in the gallery started to shout out obscenities.

" DID HE FUCK YOU BOY? " then came the loud cackle of a laugh as they all joined in.

Aramis closed his eyes against the tears, he felt Porthos clap him on the shoulder. d'Artagnan looked like he was about to vomit as he sat staring at Buckingham.

The clerk said something to one of the guards. Suddenly three of them went among the gallery and siezed them. The plebians were taken out of the chamber.

Athos wanted the ground to swallow him up as he stood there, every eye in the chamber was watching him, he glanced towards Buckingham who looked up and looked at him. He could have sworn he seen the man smile.

Athos wanted to put his sword through the mans stomach. He knew everyone was waiting for his answer.

Sir Edward eyed him waiting.

Louis and Treville shot each other glances in anticipation.

Athos took a deep breath as he stood at the rostrum, he felt like his legs would give way at any moment. He held the edges of the rostrum tightly and looked towards Sir Edward.

The tears running down his face, he gasped out...

...Yes...he...RAPED ME! I COULDN'T STOP HIM!

Athos almost fell against the rostrum, he picked up the water cup and drank from it.

Aramis wanted to be physically sick, the tears rolled down his face as he listened to his brother enjure such trauma. " I can't listen to much more of this" he murmered to Porthos. " It's as if they are here to ridicule him". Porthos nodded, his face set to a scowl. " I know mon ami...I know".

Sir Thomas Rowe spoke again... " I think we have heard sufficiant evidence from Oliver de Athos, he may stand down".

Sir Edward bowed, " Yes My Lord".

Athos felt slightly relieved as he started to walk slowly towards his seat next to his brothers.

The chamber buzzed once more, all waiting with anticipation at the out plight of Buckingham.

Aramis squeezed Athos on the arm as he sat next to him. " You mon ami did good". he whispered. Athos glanced at him, " I feel sick Mis".

Porthos and d'Artagnan each sat forward to look at their brother. Both taking his hand in theirs and gripping tightly for a moment.

That moment Sir John Coman stood to address the chamber.

" I would like to add My Lord, that Oliver de Athos had ribs broken when he was prisoner in the Chateau, he was also stabbed in the upper arm by guards within the Chateau. Of course the men where carrying out orders that came directly from the accused."

The crowd sighed loudly again.

" He was also suffering from concussion and dyhydration and lack of any nourishment".

" So I would like to take this oppotunity to say to the jury that you take all this into consideration when you make your must also realise that Sir Thomas Rowe may over rule at any time".

" I now ask that you go from this chamber and heed what you have been told".

Athos had his eyes closed as he listened. He just wanted to be away as far as he could be from this place. He opened his eyes and noticed Buckingham staring right at him. Aramis also noticed how the man stared, he wanted to run up to the man and kill him.

" Don't look at him mon ami...he is pure evil" whispered the marksman.

Athos turned away from the man as Aramis spoke.

That moment two guards siezed Buckingham by the arms and he was taken away to await the verdict.

" That right take 'im out of my bloody sight" whispered Porthos.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

King Charles, Herietta Maria and the kings entourage rose to leave before the jury did.

Your Majesties, Your Graces, My Lords, please stand in the name of King Charles.

The whole chamber rose as the Royal party left.

Treville turned to Louis, " Do you wish to leave now Sire?"

Louis nodded his head. " Indeed Treville, I am invited to join Charles in his chambers" he smiled and glanced towards Cardinal Richelieu. " You will join me will you not Cardinal."

Richelieu nodded, " Of course Sire". " I would not miss it for the world".

The jury left the chamber watched by the people within the courtroom.

" Lets 'ope they make the right decision and 'ang the bastard" said Porthos as he glanced at his brothers.

" I fail to see any other way" said d'Artagnan. " As long as the King does not over rule the verdict".

 **The Verdict...TBC**

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7 The Verdict

**Hello Readers,**

 **I would like to say a huge thank you to Vmariew. Without her story 'RETRIBUTION' I would not have been able to write my own creation. I have had her blessing to resume with my story and for that I am most grateful. I have learned a lot since writing 'Silent Anguish' I will not make the same mistake again.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Pippa**

 **Part Seven:**

 **The Verdict:**

An hour later the jury had made their minds up and made their way back to their seats to the left of Sir Thomas Rowe.

The court chamber was full again as everyone waited to hear the fate of The Duke of Buckingham.

The four musketeers still sat in their original seats. Athos had sat in silence most of the hour deep in his own thoughts. Now and again he would receive encouraging words and squeezes from his brothers.

Suddenly Buckingham was marched back into the chamber by two guards, this time he was put in front of Sir Thomas Rowe ready to receive his sentence, his hands still shackled behind his back.

Athos didn't look at him, but he was aware that the man had once more glanced in his direction

" I do not believe this piece of scum" whispered Aramis through clenched teeth as he watched him glancing towards Athos.

d'Artagnan shook his head, " I hope he gets whats coming"

Porthos glared at the man, this time he looked back at the judge making the big man smirk.

The buzz was at its peak as the clerk stood once again to welcome the Royal parties.

" Please be up standing for His Majesty King Charles of England, and His Majesty King Louis of France.

Everyone stood as Charles and his entourage took their seats, as did Louis, Treville and the Cardinal.

" I certainly hope this jury have come to the right dicision Cardinal" murmered Louis behind the back of his hand.

The Cardinal turned his head slightly towards the king. " Indeed Sire, I am most certain they have seen the man for what he is."

Louis nodded his approval then turned to Treville. " I must say Treville I am most pleased with Musketeer Athos for the way he conducted himself".

Treville had a slight smile on his lips as he glanced at the king. " As am I majesty...considering what that mad man put him through."

" Indeed Treville indeed" replied Louis. " I myself would have blenched at the thought."

The buzz started to die down as everyone took heed at what the clerk said next.

" Have you the jury made a decision on the plight of the accused?"

One of the men nodded. " Yes Sir we have"

"Do you find George Villiers The Duke of Buckingham guilty or not guilty of the crimes heard here today"

Aramis and Porthos exchanged glances as they waited for the man to answer. Athos had his eyes closed as he held his breath. He could still see the mans face in his minds eye. d'Artagnan stared across at the man as he spoke. his eyes dancing with awe.

"GUILTY" Sir yelled out the Head juryman.

Buckingham lifted his head and closed his eyes as he took in the news, he opened them again as he glanced towards King Charles. The king looked away as he caught his eye and started a conversation with one of his advisors. Henrietta Maria glared in Buckinghams direction, the look of elation on her face.

The whole courtroom buzzed, cheers came from the gallery as people applauded the outcome. Some of the public started to knock their hands against the front benches as they celebrated with chants of " Hang the bastard... hang the bastard".

Athos opened his eyes as he let out a sigh of relief wash over him. Aramis patted him on the shoulder and grasped him in a half hug. " He got what he deserved my friend". Porthos and d'Artagnan embraced Athos in turn with a wide smile. " At last the bastard is done for " growled the big man." Your rid of him Thos".

Athos forced a smile at his brothers, he was glad he decided to come here afterall.

"SILENCE! roared the clerk.

Silence fell on the chamber as Sir Thomas Rowe scanned the room then back to Buckingham. He looked the man up and down before speaking.

" George Villiers you have been found guilty of buggery and indecent proposals towards young men and boys. You have on some occasions prompted them to take their own lives and therefore there can only be one sentence".

The musketeers exchanged glances as the judge spoke.

King Charles face had reddened. He knew he could do nothing in this instance.

Sir Thomas Rowe continued..." You will be taken hence to the gallows on the morrow at 10 of the clock...where you will be hanged by the neck until you are dead...May God have mercy on your sole".

Buckinghams legs buckled beneath him and he fell to the floor, he started to sob loudly and scream out at the judge. " All that I did was love someone" he sobbed aloud. The two guards either side of him lifted him to his feet.

King Charles put his head in his hands. Henrietta Maria smiled to herself.

King Louis and Treville glanced at one another. Cardinal Richelieu sat quietly taking in the mans fate.

Athos watched the pitiful man as he wept, he felt nothing. He could rot in hell for all he cared. He had caused a lot of heartache for others as well as himself. He had gotten what he deserved.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Private chambers: King Charles

" You are both a disgrace to England" roared Charles a he turned his head in the direction of his two advisors. They both sat opposite the royal as he ranted on. Each exchanging a look to each other.

" You both know the man is my cousin...but you did NOTHING! NOTHING! to defend him in his trail".

Sir Richard Weston stood, " But your majesty, he has committed heinous crimes against people".

Charles held up his hand in defence. " I don't want to hear it Weston, I am most displeased in the whole saga".

This time Sir Francis Cottington stood. " Alas your majesty I must concur with Sir Richard on the matter...the man is a menace and had to be stopped, If I may be so bold. It would not look good on the English monarchy, especially having men take their own lives because of him".

Charles took a swig from his goblet and glared at both men. He knew in his own mind that both men were correct in what they had said. This time Buckingham had gone too far. He couldn't help his cousin.

Suddenly the large doors opened and the yeoman of the guard yelled out his introductions, with a bow.

" May I introduce his Majesty King Louis of France, Cardinal Richelieu and Captain Treville

Charles waved his advisors away, " GO! he murmered, we will speak more on the morrow".

The two men bowed and left the chamber.

Treville didn't fail to notice that the two advisors looked somewhat irked.

Charles put on his false smile and walked over to Louis. " Ah Louis it is most pleasing to see you again, it has been a while".

Louis responded with a toothy smile and shook Charles by the hand.

" My dear Charles, likewise. It has been far too long...and your French doth not improve". Louis laughed.

Charles nodded with a smirk " Your English is not good either I may say".

Both men laughed out loud.

" I do hope your crossing was not too rough Louis". asked Charles.

Louis smiled, " As you know I am not one for ships, but the crossing was most calm this time".

Cardinal Richelieu approached with Treville. " Your majesty, I am most pleased to meet you" he said with a bow.

Charles turned to Treville, " You must be the famous Captain Treville of the Musketeers".

Treville bowed, " That I am your majesty, I am most pleased to make your acquaintance Sire".

Charles eyed him, " Prey tell me, where are your men staying this night?"

" I dare say they will be looking for a nearby inn your majesty." replied Treville as he shot a glance at Louis who was taking in the suroundings.

" Nonsense man, they will stay here in the Castle, there is ample room." he replied. " Besides I would like to meet these fine young men of yours Captain".

Treville bowed in acknowledgment, " You are most kind majesty".

Charles called his yoeman over with a wave of his hand. The man was at his side in seconds with a bow of the head.

" Summon the four Musketeers here man, I am to meet them." he ordered.

The yoeman bowed and left the chamber.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The men sat around the large table drinking and telling stories of past events.

" I take it you also had a pleasent enough trip Cardinal" asked Charles as one of the servants filled the mens goblets.

" Indeed majesty. I enjoyed it most thougher" replied Richelieu as he lifted the goblet to his lips.

Treville noticed how Charles had not even mentioned Buckingham once in the juration of them being in his he was putting it out of his mind, afterall the man was his cousin even if he was an evil bastard.

" May I say Captain Treville, your men look most splended in their regimental uniforms". said Charles as he glanced at Louis with a smile.

Louis returned the smile as he glanced across at Treville.

" I am most proud of my Musketeers my dear Charles. They are always there for me if needs be" answered Louis.

Treville grinned to himself. He could feel the tension rising in Richelieu from where he sat. He knew the man much prefered the Red Guard to his Musketeers.

Richelieu soon changed the conversation. " I take it you will be attending the execution your majesty? he asked as he put down his goblet on the table top.

King Charles face turned pale. " Indeed Cardinal, I will be there". The men became suddenly quiet as the next days events tore through their minds.

That moment the large doors opened and the yeomen returned, he bowed to the Kings company around the table.

"Your majesties, your Grace, may I introduce The Musketeers"

Charles eyes lit up as he watched the four young men walk into the chamber, their blue cloaks swaying as they walked. He suddenly stood and seemed to creep towards them. Treville followed him as he stopped in front of the four men.

They all bowed their heads together at the same time. Treville smiled as he watched Charles eyeing his men with awe.

" Your majesty may I introduce you to"...Treville jestered with his hand to each man.

"Aramis, Porthos, Athos and d'Artagnan.

King Charles was smiling, " I am most pleased to meet you all at last, I have heard many a story of you young men in the musketeers." He caught Athos' glance for a second but the swordsman looked away.

Aramis exchanged a glance with Porthos and raised his eyebrow.

" All good I hope your majesty" responded Porthos with a grin.

Everyone laughed, including Louis as he joined Charles.

" I told you they where spectacular, did I not Charles" said Louis with his toothy grin.

" You most certainly did. Lets hope they fight most spectacular Louis" replied Charles as he eyed each man.

Louis' grin disappeared. " They are France's finest, I will have you know" he added.

Treville caught the glances of his men and tried to hold in the laugh that wanted to make itself known.

" Help yourselves to ale and wine musketeers" growled Charles as he nodded towards the side table.

The four men slowly parted away from the two kings and towards the table of ale and wine.

Porthos turned to make sure they were out of earshot before he spoke in a low murmer.

" Do any of you feel like a bloody exhibit in a play" he asked pouring out ale into a tankard.

d'Artagnan giggled quietly, " His french is so poor". he whispered.

Athos drank from the wine goblet he held, he glanced at the king as he spoke with Louis.

"This was the last place I wanted to be" he mumered low into Aramis' ear.

Aramis patted him on the shoulder and spoke in a loud whisper. " At least we have a comfortable bed for the night mon ami"

Athos looked around at his brother with a slight grin. " I suppose that is something my friend, but I wish I was back at the garrison".

Aramis smiled, " We will be soon enough my friend".

" I am most supprised we were summoned here" said d'Artagnan. " I would not have thought he would want our company...given what has just occured."

" Who knows what goes through 'is mind" replied Porthos in a low murmer. "I will never trust the English..bloody back stabbers if you ask me".

Aramis tried to hide his mirth as the big man spoke.

They were joined moments later by Treville. He put his hand on Athos' shoulder. " You did fine today son, I am proud of you" he said

The others smiled in unison. " I wanted to kill the bastard there and then" murmered Porthos keeping his voice low.

Treville looked at him, " Well you have been saved the trouble Porthos" replied Treville patting the big man on the shoulder.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

TBC

 **No offence meant about the English being back stabbers. I am referring to the Siege of La Rochelle 1627-1629. When The English Crown supported the French Huguenots in their fight against the French Royal Forces of Louis Xlll. Just Porthos being Porthos. I am English myself.**

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Silent Anguish: Part Eight**

 **Dover Castle: Guests Sleeping Chamber.**

The musketeers had been given one large bedroom chamber for their stay in Dover Castle. Two beds facing another two beds. The chamber was now dark as the four men slept.

Athos tossed and turned in his sleep, Buckinghams face leering at him everywhere he looked. Sweat had started to bead on the swordmans face as he kicked at the sheets that covered him. He suddenly shot up into a sitting position with a gasp " NO!"

Athos looked around the chamber realising he had just had a nightmare. His brothers fast asleep in their beds. A single candle was on the bedside table was almost burned down to the wick. Athos wiped the sweat from his face on his shirt sleeve and lay back down on his pillow, he stared up at the ceiling.

He suddenly heard Aramis voice in a loud whisper. "Athos! what is it? are you alright?

Athos turned his head towards his brother, he could see Aramis had sat up and was looking at him.

" I'm fine Mis, go back to sleep...just a dream thats all" he whispered in reply.

Aramis swung his legs out of the bed and moved to sit beside his brother.

" Don't give me that mon ami, you had a nightmare about Buckingham did you not?"

Athos looked up as his friend sat on his bed. The candle flames playing against his face.

"Everytime I close my eyes, I see his face Mis" he whispered.

Aramis patted his friend on the shoulder. "I will make you a sleeping draft".

Aramis lit another candle and crept over to his medical bag trying not to wake the others. He found what he was looking for and mixed it up in a cup.

Athos sat up as Aramis returned with his concoction. "Now drink it back all at once" whispered the medic sitting back on Athos' bed.

Athos took the cup from his friend and sipped, then drank the entire contents in one go.

" That my friend tastes like rat soup" whispered Athos making a face.

Aramis smiled as he took the cup back from the swordsman. Athos lay back on his pillow.

Aramis pulled up the blanket to his friends shoulders, " I have never tasted rat soup mon ami and do not wish to, now sleep."

Athos grinned slightly at his brothers comments.

Aramis got back into his own bed and turned on his side facing Athos. He watched as his friend drifted off into slumber. When was he going to free from this evil scum. He thought as he watched his friend.

Satisfied that Athos was asleep, Aramis also drifted off. The candle burning itself out. The chamber was now in darkness.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Dover Castle: Arsenal**

The pair of hands tied the leather strapping around the harness, the hands tugged at the strong twine that secured the leather strapping and pulled in to a noose. The harness was ready for the test.

" Will it work" asked the voice.

" I have made a number of these and none have failed me yet" came the seething reply.

"Well lets hope your right. Otherwise the King will have our heads."

"He will not have my head. I am merely following instructions my man, who you use this on is your own business remember".

"Now where is my payment?

A hand emptied a purse full of coinage onto the working bench.

The other persons hands grabbed the contents and put them back in the pouch.

"I thank you my man. You are most kind".

A pair of boots walked towards the door and opened it.

"I bid you goodnight" came the reply.

The door closed behind him.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Next Morning...**

Porthos was the first awake. He sat up and scanned the chamber. The sun made beams of light shine in shafts from the small windows. He noticed his brothers still asleep. He glanced at the bed to his left as he heard d'Atagnan yawn aloud and stretch his arms above his head.

"Mornin' d'Art" said Porthos reaching for his breeches and pulling them on.

d'Artagnan smiled as he looked across at Athos and Aramis.

"Morning" he replied. " Those two look too comfortable to rouse".

That moment a knock was heard at the door. Porthos walked over and opened it. Two servants stood there with trays of food.

" We brought you men some breakfast" one of them said in broken French.

Porthos' eyes lit up, he didn't need a translation to know what he had said.

"Merci, my friends...you are too kind". he said taking the trays in each hand.

The two servants bowed, and left.

"I could get used to this, d'Art. Gettin' waited on like a king". he grinned walking back into the chamber.

Porthos placed the trays on the table in the middle of the floor and and smiled.

d'Artagnan shook Aramis and Athos awake. Both men sat up glancing around the chamber.

"Mornin' you two" growled Porthos." Thought you two where there for the duration".

Aramis glanced towards the food and smiled. " Might have known you would organise some food mon ami". he said turning to Porthos.

" I didn't, two servants brought it five minutes since...I'm not gonna refuse grub am I". replied Porthos buttering some bread.

Athos grinned as he met Aramis glance. "That would be a first my friend". he said pulling on his boots.

Aramis put his hand on Athos' shoulder as they both stood to join the others.

"Did you sleep well mon ami?" he asked in a low murmer.

Athos nodded. "Yes, whatever you gave me worked Mis, you are indeed a miracle worker".

Aramis smiled, " I aim to please my friend".

The four men sat around the table eating breakfast when another knock was heard.

"Its open" yelled out d'Artagnan.

The door opened and Treville walked in. "Morning gentlemen". he said as he approached the breakfast table.

They all acknowledged their Captain in unison. " Morning Sir".

"We have a few hours before the execution boys" he said as he stood watching his best soldiers eat breakfast. "It is to take place in the courtyard at 10 of the clock."

The men nodded in acknowledgement." We will be there Captain, I wouldn't miss it for anything" growled Porthos.

Athos felt his insides turn over, it was the last thing he wanted to attend.

Aramis looked at the swordsman across the table. He noticed the change in him.

" You don't have to be there my friend". he said as though he could read his mind. " If you want me to stay here with you, then I shall".

d'Artagnan put an arm around Athos' shoulders and squeezed tightly.

" Me also mon ami if thats what you want" he said.

Porthos exchanged glances with Treville. " Sorry brother...but I intend to see the bastard get his neck stretched after what he put you through."

Athos looked at his friends in turn. " I will attend... Porthos is right, he deserves his plight. Some have taken their own lives because of him".

Treville nodded with a wink as he patted the swordsman on the shoulder.

"Good man" he murmered.

" I would like the job of 'angin him myself" added Porthos picking up some ham and putting it between two slices of bread.

"Now eat something Athos" said Treville, " Before this beast eats the lot" The older man shot Porthos a glance as stuffed bread into his mouth.

The others watched Porthos and laughed aloud as he pulled one of his faces, and patted his own stomach with satisfaction.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **King Charles Chambers**

 **Dover Castle**

Charles glanced up at Louis as he ate breakfast. He noticed how the French monarch picked at his food.

" My dear Louis, you not eating. Are you displeased with English food?"

Louis looked up and forced a wry smile.

" I am not known to eat much during morn times Charles...I really much prefer fruit. he replied glancing at his sister.

Henrietta Maria smiled as she dabbed her mouth with a napkin. She turned to her husband. " He speaks the truth my love, he was the same as a child, he would take more sustenance later in the day".

Louis glared in her direction, " I am most certain Charles does not need a history lesson on my childhood eating habits sister".

Cardinal Richelieu cleared his throat. " I think maybe Sire, you should have something more than fruit. Especially with an execution to attend."

" My thoughts exactly Cardinal" growled Charles. " I will have porridge brought at once".

Louis closed his eyes with exasperation. " How many more times. I am not hungry." he demanded.

Henrietta Maria stood. "If you will excuse me husband, I must ready myself for the execution". she said.

The men around the table also stood and bowed their heads as she spoke.

Charles glanced at his wife. " Certainly my love" he responded.

The ladies in waiting followed Henrietta Maria as she walked towards the door, her skirts rustling as she moved.

Charles turned to Louis. "Tell me Louis. This musketeer Athos, do you trust everything he said about my cousin?" he asked as he glanced at Cardinal Richelieu.

Louis lifted his head up and looked across the table at his brother-in-law.

Musketeer Athos is one of the finest soldiers in the regiment. Do not let Captain Treville hear of what you ask". he relied.

Cardinal Richelieu watched Charles as he whispered to one of his advisors.

"Are you defending Buckingham" asked Louis in awe. " You yourself know what a malefactor he is. He is mad in the head...the man is evil. Even one of your own household took their own lives."

Sir Richard Weston who had sat in silence during breakfast suddenly coughed and figeted in his seat. He glanced at Charles then back at Louis.

Richelieu stirred. " Your Majesty may I be so bold. But The Duke has had sentence passed, there is no more to be done".

Charles glared at the Cardinal. " I am well aware of that my dear Cardinal. " I was merly asking the King a question".

"The cardinal is right majesty" murmered Sir Richard.

Charles face reddened as he waved Sir Richard away with frustration.

Louis stood. " Come Cardinal, we must ready ourselves. Pardon me Charles if I do not reply to your comments".

Charles grinned to himself as Louis left, the large doors slamming shut behind them both.

"Do not disagree with me in front of guests again my dear Richard." Demanded the English monarch." I am your king man...do not forget that".

Sir Richard Weston bowed. " My profound apologies majesty...It was not my intention to offend".

llllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Execution: Duke of Buckingham**

 **Dover Castle**

 **England.**

The courtyard within the Castle was starting to bustle with activity as the few guests that King Charles had invited started to arrive.

Two castle guards stood either side of the gallows scaffold as men finished the final ajustments to the hemp fastenings.

Treville led his four men into the courtyard. Other guests craned their heads to get a glimpse of the famous musketeers. They took their seats to the left of the scaffold. The courtyard started to buzz with chatter as others arrived for the grisly sight that would be commencing at the hour of ten.

" Why do I feel like I am the one who is about to be hanged" murmered Athos into Trevilles ear.

Treville had a slight smile on his face as he glanced at his lieutenant.

" Do not fret son. Remember you have done no wrong in this".

Aramis had heard his brothers comment. He nudged his shoulder into the swordsman next to him.

" Those poor victims opposite are probably feeling the same my friend" he said.

Athos looked across at the other victims, noticing how young some of them actually were. Their faces pale with the despair. The father of the boy who had taken his own life. He suddenly felt anger rising inside.

He nodded to the marksman in acknowledgement.

That moment King Charles and Henrietta Maria arrived from beyond the large side doors. Followed by King Louis and Cardinal Richelieu. The kings two advisors in escourt. The fanfare played loudly as they approached the large gazebo of seats.

Everyone stood as the Monarchs sat. The fanfare waning. Castle guards flanked either side of the Royal Parties.

"All this bloody blether and fuss, just for 'angin' the bastard."whispered Porthos to d'Artagnan.

d'Artagnan grinned. " I concur mon ami. " The man does not merit any of it".

" Just ang' the piece of shite" mumered Porthos. " He's gonna love all this bloody fuss".

Aramis and Athos had heard what the big man had said and glanced at one another with a slight smile.

" This is typical of the English" said Treville. " Everything is dragged out to look like a damn parade".

Aramis noticed how bored King Louis looked as he sat next to Cardinal Richelieu. He was probably thinking the same thing as they where. Henrietta Maria was whispering to her husband who looked uninterested at what his wife had to say. His two advisors sat still as though in a trance.

That moment a priest arrived followed by his entourage of three took up their positions on the raised platform to the left of the gallows.

Then as the clock was nearly on the hour of ten. The large doors opened and Buckingham was escourted towards the gallows by two guards. He had his head bowed as he was led up the wooden steps of the scaffold.

Athos felt the bile rising in his throat as he watched the man being led along the scaffold towards the noose that hung freely from the beam. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

Aramis glanced at his brother. " You alright mon ami?"

Athos nodded " Yeah".

Buckingham raised his head and looked around the courtyard. The buzz had died down and silence fell upon the whole rigmarole.

The priest had approached the man and looked at him.

"Do you wish to absolve your sins?" he asked Buckingham

Buckingham glared at the holy man. He shook his head. " I have nothing to confess" he seethed.

The priest nodded to the executioner, who put the noose around Buckinghams neck, followed by a calico hood.

The priest made the sign of the cross and spoke in latin" miserere animae tuae sit tibi Deus"

The ececutioner moved slowly to the lever and pulled hard.

Athos watched Buckinghams face as he looked straight at him. He felt phyisically sick. The heat from the sun not helping matters.

The swordsman closed his eyes, he could see Buckingham standing over him when he himself was tied down to the cot. The leering smirk on his lips as he leaned down to kiss him...how he had tried to fight the man off, but to no avail, he was strapped down too tight.

Everything seemed to slow down as people gave out a loud sigh as Buckingham's body fell through the trap door.

Athos felt Aramis grabbed him by the arm. " It's over mon ami, it's over" he whispered loudly. " He is gone".

Athos opened his eyes and lifted his head up towards the gallows. Buckingham hung from the noose, his body rigid.

Two guards grabbed his body and cut him down laying him on a calico sheet. He was wrapped up and lifted onto a wooden slat. The guards picked up the slat and carried the body into the Castle.

Porthos glanced at his brothers. "They soon cut 'im down...usually they leave yer there till dark". he growled.

Treville also noticed how quick the guards had cut Buckinghams body down, he caught Charles looking over to him. Treville nodded his acknowledgement.

"Remember my friend we are in England" said d'Artagnan " They do thing differently to us".

Aramis was watching Athos. He knew his brother was not coping too well.

Treville caught Aramis' glance. Both men knowing what each other was thinking.

The Royal parties began to leave followed by their entourages.

"All that bloody fuss for a few seconds" mumered Porthos glancing at the others.

Treville stifled a chuckle. The big man had a way with words.

d'Artagnan couldn't help but giggle. He patted the big musketeer on the back.

Theat moment Sir Richard Weston approached the musketeers. He smiled as he eyed each man.

"Captain Treville! The king would like you and your men to join him in his chambers for refreshments. Your King Louis is also present".he said.

Treville eyed the man." Why I thank you Sir. The king is most kind".

Sir Weston gave a slight bow and turned on his heel, leaving the musketeers watching after him.

Treville turned to his men. " Well boys, I am most certain you must feel thirsty after that show".

Porthos clapped his hands together and laughed with mirth. " I wanna try that mead they drink 'ere. I 'erd it tastes good".

Aramis laughed with the man and clapped him on the back. He turned to Athos and put his arm around the swordmans shoulders.

" Come mon ami, if anyone deserves some mead you do". Athos forced a smile as he walked towards the large doors with his brothers.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

The doors were pushed open as they carried Buckinghams body into the chamber they reserved for prisoners and the dead.

Two guards placed his body onto a large stone slab. They both looked up at the two men who had been waiting for them to bring them the Dukes body.

" You both did your jobs well gentlemen...here is your payment."

Both guards took a purse each from the man and nodded. They turned to leave but were stopped in their tracks as the man roared after them.

" SPEAK OF THIS TO ANYONE AND YOU WILL BOTH REGRET IT!"

The guards turned. " We would never betray you Sir" said the tallest of the two.

The man nodded. "GO!" he seethed.

The door closed behind them.

The body on the slab started to move and gasp. The sheet was pulled off the duke and he was turned onto his stomach. The harness attached to the dukes back was unclipped releasing the man from the noose around his neck.

The Duke of Buckingham sat up on the slab. He massaged his neck and looked up at his brother The Earl of Cambridge.

" You took your time brother. I thought I would suffocate in this monstrosity of yours".

The Earl glared at him. " Be thankful brother...I could have let you hang".

Buckingham still rubbed his neck. The red welt on his neck where the hemp from the noose had dug into his flesh.

The Earl picked up a bunch of clothing and threw them to his brother.

" Get dressed into these, we need to get you away from here".

Buckingham eyed the clothes and grimmaced. " I will look like an oaf in these". he complained.

The Earl gave his brother a wry smile. " Forgive me if your attire is not to your liking, but you forget that I have been occupied with saving your life".

Buckingham started to dress quickly. " And I am most grateful brother" he replied. "Prey tell me where you are taking me?"

The Earl turned to him. "No time for questions...just dress at haste". he answered. "We need to leave".

lllllllllllllllllllllllll


	9. Chapter 9

**Silent Anguish: Part Nine.**

The road was dusty as the two men in hoods moved swiftly towards the open fields. The grass was high exposing just their head and shoulders as they approached the forest area.

The Earl of Cambridge looked back at the Castle in the distance, he wiped the his sweating face on his sleeve and glanced at his brother as he caught him up.

" Make haste brother, my companions will be waiting with the horses in the forest".

Buckingham grinned as he took out his water skin and drank from it.

"You fret too much, by the time they discover that I have abconded we will be well gone, and you have not informed me yet as to where we are heading".

The Earl smirked. " All in good time brother all in good time." he replied.

The two men wandered into the forest obscuring the sun, it shone in split shafts through the trees as they walked.

The Earl held up his hand for his brother to stop as he listened. Buckingham looked at him.

"WHAT! he asked in a loud whisper.

"Shuuush" answered the Earl " I thought I heard something".

Both men scanned the forest. That moment a fox scurried from the bracken followed by her cubs.

Buckingham patted his brother on the shoulder and smiled. " You my man fear your own shadow".

The Earl glared at him as he put the musket back into his belt. They both carried on walking deeper into the forest.

After trudging through the woods for another hour of so the Earl finally seen what he had been looking for. His two companions waved as they approached.

The earl embraced each man in turn and glanced at his brother.

"Good to see you again my dear James" the taller of the two said.

"My dear George, may I introduce you to my two faithful advisors in all of England...John Hogan and Will Sands".

Buckingham nodded at the two men with a slight smile as he made his aquaintance.

" I am most pleased to meet you gentlemen...no doubt my loving brother here has informed you both of my plight."

John was a tall man of large stature, his face was weathered making his grey beard stand out more. His hair also grey but starting to thin.

Will was slightly shorter in height with a brown beard, his hair hung to his shoulders.

" Indeed my friend, he has told us all about you. John responded. " Just don't expect us to like it...we do this for James".

Buckingham glared at the man then back to his brother. He got no response.

The Earl and the duke were led to the horses waiting for them. Both tethered to an oak tree.

The earl clapped both men on the shoulders as he unthethered his horse.

"I thank you both for this my friends...I am in your debt"

Buckingham mounted the grey mare and smiled. " Indeed gentlemen".

John and Will nodded in acknowledgment as they both turned on their mounts.

" Come now lets make haste" replied Will kicking his horse into a gallop.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Dover Castle: King Charles Chambers.**

Porthos laughed out loud as he watched d'Artagnan drink the rest of his mead.

"Told you I would finish it my friend" grinned the Gascon.

The four musketeers sat around a table within the kings chambers.

" I really must say my friends I do like this mead" said Aramis taking another swig and holding up the tankard in gesture.

Porthos clapped d'Artagnan on the back. " Yeah but you 'av one more to down, to keep up with me" he growled with a smile.

"Why do you always have to have a wager on everything" asked d'Artagnan straring across at the big man.

Porthos laughed again. " Lets just say I like to see yer faces when I win".

Aramis and Athos both shook their heads at the big musketeer.

" Maybe we should ask the king if we can take some of this mead back to Paris with us" said Athos pouring more in to his tankard.

Porthos laughed again and squeezed the back of the swordmans neck.

" Thats a good idea 'Thos...why didn't I think of that".

The others laughed. That moment Treville joined his men around the table.

" Just to let you know men, the king has arranged our voyage back to Paris. We leave on the morrow at noon". he said

The musketeers nodded in ackowledgement as their captain spoke.

Athos glanced up as he noticed King Charles looking over at him. He quickly diverted his eyes away. Athos hadn't failed to notice that he had done that a number of times since he had been here. There was something about the man that the swordsman felt uncomfortable with. Maybe I am becoming paranoid! He thought to himself.

Aramis noticed his friend lost in thoughts, he patted him on the shoulder making him jump from his reverie.

" Here mon ami have another drink" he said. " I know you like the mead".

Athos glanced at Aramis and grinned.

" Of course he does" growled Porthos swigging from his tankard. " It's 'im who suggested taking some back to Paris".

That moment King Charles appeared at the table. The musketeers stood at once and bowed.

" Sit men" he said with a wave of the hand. " I trust you are enjoying yourselves whilst here in England."

" Apart from prior events your majesty we are indeed" replied d'Artagnan.

That moment a commotion could be heard making everyone look towards the large doors.

Charles face reddened as he glared at the guards.

"What is that infernal noise...find out at once" he ordered " I am entertaining my guests".

The two guards bowed and opened the doors, the raised voices getting louder as Sir Richard Weston emerged from the group of courtiers. He looked out of breath and dishevelled.

He rushed into the chambers towards the king. The musketeers had stood at once and rushed towards the doors with Treville.

King Louis and Cardinal Richelieu stood in awe as Sir Weston slowly walked towards King Charles. He grasped tightly at the harness he held into his chest.

Everyone watched as the man passed them. His face full of despair. Aramis went to help him as he nearly stumbled.

Athos and Treville exchanged glances of perplexity as they watched the mans paled face totter towards the king.

King Charles glared at the man. The chamber went quiet. Sir Francis Cottingham was beside him in seconds. His face full of questions.

"What is it Richard?" demanded Charles..."What troubles you so?" he asked.

Weston swallowed hard as he looked all around the chamber as everyone waited for him to answer.

He glanced at his king, his eyes bulging as though afraid.

"Your majesty...It's Buckingham...he is gone...he has escaped...he is..."

The king cut him short..."WHAT?

"How...we watched him HANG!"

Weston held out the harness to the monarch. Charles studied him as though he were a stranger.

Treville was at Westons side in seconds as he took hold of the harness.

" I've seen something akin to this before your majesty" he said. " It's fitted onto the offender's back and when they drop it protects their neck from braking".

Athos felt his insides turn, he wanted to be sick, he felt his legs buckle, but Porthos grabbed him around the waist realising his friends queasyness.

Aramis grabbed hold of his arm on the other side of his friend. "Come, lets get you in the fresh air" he murmered. The two musketeers led Athos out whilst everyone was occupied with talk of Buckinghams eacape.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

As soon as they got their friend in the open air Athos threw up in the corner of the courtyard. Aramis and Porthos exchanged glances of concern for their friend. Porthos murmered low to the medic.

" I want to slay this bastard Mis, I cannot believe I am seeing a man like Athos suffer like this".

Aramis nodded his agreement. " I know I hate seeing him so broken my friend".

Porthos had filled up a cup from the well and handed it to the swordsman.

Athos took the cup and swigged it back with a gasp.

"How you feeling now my friend" asked Aramis feeling the mans forehead.

"I apologise to you both...for that most silly outburst my friends" said Athos as he swilled his face with water from the well.

"Don't you dare apologise" demanded Porthos hepling himself to water. " After what you have enjured my friend...I think you are allowed to feel a bit queasy".

Aramis smiled. " Porthos is right Athos...no need for apologies".

lllllllllllllllllllll

Louis approached Treville as he held the harness, he took it from the Captain and inspected it.

" So you are telling me Treville that this thing...has saved Buckingham from the hanging?" he inquired.

Treville nodded in acknowledgement. " Indeed Sire...someone has made this for that reason".

Sir Weston who was now seated glanced towards Charles.

" It seems we have a traitor in our midsts majesty" he murmered.

d'Aragnan held his head in his hands and sighed aloud. " The man is a total menace".

Treville turned to Sir Weston. " Can you show me where they took his body, when we all thought he was dead?".

Weston nodded looked at Charles for ackowledgement. Charles glared at Treville.

" Prey tell me Captain Treville...the man has escaped death, what will seeing his death chamber achieve?" he demanded.

" Forgive me your majesty but I need to see how he did this". Treville replied.

Cardinal Richelieu turned to Treville as he stood next to Louis.

" What is your plan Treville?" he asked. "I would think this a task for King Charles men".

"Come now Cardinal, he hurt one of my musketeers, I want this beast of a man found". answered Treville.

Louis nodded. "Treville is right Richelieu, we need to find this villian.

Richelieu gave his king a wry smile. " Forgive me Sire but the man most probably has accociates aiding him with this evasion."

That moment Sir Weston approached Treville.

" I will take you to the chamber Captain...if you will follow me?"

Treville glanced at him. " Yes of course Sir...I will summon my men". he responded.

He patted d'Aratagnan on the shoulder. "Where are the others" he asked.

d'Aragnan turned on his captain. " Athos Sir...he nearly passed out, they took him outside".

Treville nodded, " Fine you can come with me... to the chamber".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The chamber was dark. Sir Weston held onto a torch as did Treville and d'Artagnan.

Treville scanned around noticing the calico sheet that Buckingham was wrapped in when he was cut down from the gallows. He picked it up and looked at it before throwing it back down on the slab.

That moment Porthos arrived with Cardinal Richelieu.

"How is Athos" asked d'Artagnan as Porthos walked into the chamber.

" He is fine now...Mis is with 'im". replied the big man.

"Have you found anything of significance Captain" asked Richelieu

"Nothing so far Cardinal" replied Treville.

"Told yer that they cut the bastard down bloody hastly...did I not" growled Porthos turning on d'Artagnan.

The Gascon nodded." Yeah and no wonder my friend"...he paused with thought. then carried on. " The guards...they must have known something".

d'Artagnan ran his hand through his hair. " We need to find those guards Captain...they must know something". he said.

Sir Weston eyed the musketeers as they went over the events of the hanging.

"I will have them summoned forthwith gentlemen" he said gesturing towards the two guards that stood outside the chamber.

" The two execution guards...I want them brought before me at once...take them to my office chamber".

The two men bowed with a nod and disappeared down the passageway.

Treville crouched down and picked up two metal clips, he studied them in his hand and handed them to Porthos.

" This looks like the rest of the harness." he commented as the big musketeer took hold of them and looked at them.

Suddenly something caught d'Artagnan's eye in the corner of the chamber. He walked forward to pick it up.

"What is it d'Art? asked Porthos watching him.

The Gascon held up a water skin with an emblem carved into the front of the vessel.

Treville took it from the young man and inspected it closely. He called over Sir Weston.

Sir Weston looked at it, his face changing colour as he noticed the emblem.

"I may be mistaken gentlemen...but this looks like the Cambridge coat of Arms, he said in awe. " I will check with my advisors at haste".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The two execution guards stood in front of the large desk of Sir Richard Weston.

Cardinal Richelieu, Treville, Porthos and d'Artagnan stood watching them from different angles within the chamber.

Weston leaned forward on his desk as he spoke.

"Can you tell me why Buckingham was cut from the noose so hastly"? he demanded.

The two guards stood rigid to the spot as they both stared ahead. Each waiting for the other to respond.

The taller man spoke first, " We thought that was the thing to do Sir" he answered. His voice sounding edgy.

Weston glared at the guard. "You know very well...that criminals are left until the courtyard is vacated".

" I apologise... most.. profoundly Sir" the man stuttered out. " I thought not to put the ladies in despair so I thought we should remove the body at haste."

The shorter man shifted as he stood listening to his associate.

Weston eyed him. " And you my man...what have you to say on the matter?"

The second guard went pale as he noticed the men in the chamber glaring in his direction.

" Sir Weston asked you a question guard". Demanded Richelieu walking forward towards the man.

The guard bristled, he was trembling. Porthos and d'Artagnan glanced at one another both thinking the same thoughts.

" You helped him did you not?" asked Porthos with an angry growl.

The guard glanced up at the big musketeer, fear in his eyes.

" You do know if you speak the truth...Sir Weston here will show you mercy" said Treville as he watched the guards behaviour.

Weston looked across at Treville. He then realised the captain was urging him to go along with him.

" Yes...If you admit you helped the man escape the noose...I will indeed show clemency".

The guard sank to his knees and sobbed. " He made us do it...we had no choice"

The taller guard kicked him. " Shut your mouth you bloody fool". he seethed.

That moment Porthos rushed forward and grabbed the tall man by the shoulders..

" YOU PIECE OF SHITE...You BLOODY 'ELPED THAT COWARD AND VILLIAN GET AWAY". he yelled as he shook the man.

d'Artagnan grabbed the big man helped by Treville. "PORTHOS! NO! roared Treville as both men pulled him away. "LEAVE IT!

Porthos pulled out of the grasp that both men held him in and walked out of the chamber. The large doors slammed behind him.

Weston turned on his own guards who stood either side of the doors.

He beckoned them forward.

"Take these two out of my sight...We will question further at a later hour".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**TBC**

 **Silent Anguish" Chapter Ten.**

"I want this villian hunted down NOW!" Demanded King Louis slamming his fist down on the table.

Both kings aswell as the advisors Treville and the musketeers sat around the large table in King Charles chambers.

All eyes in the room turned to look in his direction.

Cardinal Richelieu was nodding in agreement with the monarch.

Charles glared at his brother in law. " Tell me my dear Louis, have you got a plan for this hunt".

"I was informed as to a waterskin being found in Buckinghams death chamber...baring the Cambridge Coat of Arms" commented Louis. "Tell me Charles what have you to say on the matter?"

Charles glared across at the French monarch. " That could belong to anyone...what has that got to do with the matter in hand?"

Richelieu stirred in his seat. " If I may be so bold Sire. But am I correct in saying that Buckinghams brother is the Earl of Cambridge?"

Louis couldn't help but hold his head up as he waited for an answer.

Charles was red in the face.."Prey tell me Cardinal are you suggesting The Earl has something to do with the evasion. They hate one another, have done for years".

"Enough to save him from the noose?"

Charles glanced at Weston for support. He didn't get it.

Louis smirked as he glanced at Treville. " I suggest my musketeers go after this villian" he replied.

Aramis and Porthos exchanged glances with one another. Treville looked across at his men.

Charles grinned. " Ah yes the famous musketeers...what do you say Treville?" he asked with slight sneer in his voice.

Treville stood and bowed to Charles. " My men are certainly most capable your majesty. But if I may be so bold, some men from your own guard would make finding him much easier. And as Cardinal Richelieu has said we will be thinking of The Earls hand in this".

King Charles suddenly went from red to pale in seconds. He beckoned his advisors closer.

Charles tilted his head as he listened to Sir Francis Cottingham and Sir Richard Weston in turn. He then looked up to Treville.

" Very well Treville, you may have ample men to aid with the recapture of Buckingham".

Treville bowed his head, " I thank you your majesty. He then turned to the two advisors. " If I may have certain maps Sir's...as you know we are not familiar with your countryside."

Sir Weston acknowledged Treville with a bow. " Of course Captain...I shall fetch them at haste." The man stood, he bowed to both kings and left the chamber.

Louis turned to Richelieu. " The musketeers will find him before his guard" he whispered into the Cardinals ear.

Richelieu gave him a wry smile, " Indeed Sire indeed".

Charles glanced towards the musketeers. " I trust gentlemen you are ready for a challenge?" he asked.

The four men looked across at him. " We face challenges everyday in Paris Your Majesty" commented Aramis.

Treville glared at his markman with a warning face. He half expected Charles to berate Aramis for the remark. But the monarch remained his usual self.

Porthos had to bite the insides of his mouth to stop himself laughing.

Sir Francis Cottington turned to Charles. " If I may be excused Sire I would like to ready the men."

Charles waved the man away. " Make certain you pick our best men Francis my man".

"Of course your majesty" he replied with a bow of the head.

Louis rolled his eyes. He leaned into Treville and whispered. " He thinks this is a game".

Treville stirred in his seat. " I don't think my men see it like that Sire" he said.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Dover Castle Courtyard...One hour later.**

All the men had assembled in the courtyard as Sir Francis Cottingham spoke. He stood on the gallows platform with Treville as he addressed his audience.

Eight of King Charles Guards had been summoned to the courtyard.

" As you all know Buckingham has made an escape. We need to find him and make certain he pays for his crimes. Captain Treville of King Louis of France Musketeers will be in charge of this quest to find this villian".

Some of the English man started to stare at the musketeers. One of the men stood forward.

"Why is he in charge? These are my men to lead". he damanded.

Even though Treville could only speak slight English he knew the man was not happy with him being the leader.

Treville turned to Cottington. " We can lead together Sir...I don't want to stir up any conflict with the men. We need to find Buckingham at haste".

Cottington nodded. " Very well if you think that will work Captain".

" I do Sir...Now if you can introduce me to this man?"

Cottington beckoned the soldier up onto the platform. Some of the men patted him on the shoulders as he pushed past them.

" Captain Treville this is Captain John Cleeves of his majestys guard"

Both men shook hands. " You lead your men Treville and I will lead mine" said Cleeves with a wry smile.

"Oh and I can speak a little French...so we should get along admirably".

Treville smirked at the man. " Im sure we will Cleeves".

" He better not stir up any trouble" murmered Pothos " Or I'll bloody flatten 'im".

d'Artagnan grinned at the big man. " As long as he leads his own men...things should be fine mon ami". he replied.

"This should be fun" muttered Aramis as he turned his face towards Athos.

Athos had a slight smile on his lips as he turned to the medic. " I do not think they like us much my friend".

Treville wandered up to his men. " Sir Cottington is having the stable boys ready some horses for us men, supplies are being organised as we speak. We also need to find these trails that Buckingham and his aids left.

That moment Captain Cleeves approached Treville as he spoke with his men.

" I am pleased to make your aquaintance musketeers. I have heard all about you.

" All good I 'ope" said Porthos with a grin.

Cleeves looked at the big man. " Of course " he replied. " Now if you will escourt me to the arsenal we will get you some muskets".

As the men went to walk away Treville grabbed Athos' bicep

" Athos, you really don't need to go if you do not wish to son".

Athos stood for a second before looking at his Captain.

" I will go Sir, I need to go. The man needs to be found before he takes another victim."

Treville nodded. " Well fine if you are sure". he replied to the swordsman.

Athos nodded. " I am" he answered before walking after the others.

Aramis who had heard what his brother had said to Treville, patted him on the back.

" We would not judge you my friend if you didn't come with us" he said.

Athos glanced at the medic. " Its something I have to do Mis".

Aramis nodded. He knew his brother was still hurting inside. But he hid it very well. That was typical of Athos.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Forest Region Outskirts of Dover Castle:**

Treville and Cleeves had dismounted their horses and crouched down to the ground as they examined trails they had followed from the castle.

Athos and Porthos had also dismounted and started to follow the trail into the forest.

" Seems there are only the two of them so far Captain" said Athos "Saying that they could have rendezvoued with others further on".

Treville and Cleeves nodded. " Yes seems your right Athos" said Treville.

Cleeves eyed the swordsman as he turned towards his waiting horse.

"Your the one he...did those things to are you not?" he asked in a low murmer.

Athos glared into the mans eyes. He just about understood what Cleeves had said in broken French.

"If you mean, I am the one he raped...then yes, does that answer your question" he seethed back.

Athos mounted his horse and kicked the animal into motion. Leaving the guard captain looking after him.

" Come lets go men" yelled Cleeves.

Porthos also mounted his horse. " Bet yer...that bastards brother is involved in this". growled the big man taking hol of the reins.

Aramis glanced at the big man. " Im beginning to think you could be right mon ami".

d'Artagnan drank from his waterskin and glanced at Athos. " How you faring my friend" has asked the swordsman.

Athos turned to the Gascon as they rode. " Im fine" he replied. " I will be even better when we catch up with that scum".

They rode for another hour before the it became clear that two more sets of footprints had joined Buckingham and his aid.

Treville had dismounted. He took out the rolled up maps and laid them on the grass.

The four musketeers joined their captain as he studied the chart.

Captain Cleeves was beside them in an instant making his authority known. He almost pushed Porthos out, making the big man growl.

"Hey...watch it!" he said.

Cleeves glared at him. "Remember who you are talking to musketer".

Porthos' face grew fierce as he walked up to the captain.

"You are NOT! my captain, no one pushes ME! he growled.

Aramis and Athos grabbed Porthos by the arm before he got the chance to do anything to the man.

Treville took Cleeves by the arm and led him out of earshot.

" Why did you have to provoke him like that. We are hear to re-capture Buckingham not start a war".

Cleeves sniggered, " I merely want respect from your men Treville that is all". he replied.

Treville looked at him. "And you will get it...if you give it out". he said " Now lets look at this chart."

"Don't rise to him my friend" said Aramis " He is not worth the trouble".

Porthos was watching as Treville and Cleeves returned and started to study the map.

" I'll knock 'is bloody 'ed off next time" murmered the big man.

Aramis clapped him on the back and smiled as they wandered over to the others.

Treville pointed out locations on the map with a stick he picked up from the ground.

"They may head to the Earls Castle" said Cleeves pointing it out on the chart.

Treville frowned. " Rockingham Castle...thats a day's ride from here. But only a fool would go where we expect him to go". commented the musketeer captain.

"Yes your right Treville...but who's to say he has not gotten more men to fight against us. The Castle has a large armoury". said Cleeves.

" I concur with Captain Treville" said Athos " Only a fool would go back from whence he came. Having a large armoury is insignificant, it's the fighting force that makes the battle."

Cleeves glared at the swordsman in awe as his dulcet tones filled the air.

Aramis and Porthos exchanged glances trying not to laugh in Cleeves face.

d'Artagnan turned his head away and bit his lip.

Treville rolled the map back up and placed it back into his saddle bag.

Aramis squeezed Athos on the back of his neck and grinned.

" You my friend are a real tonic" he commented

Porthos let out one of his roaring laughs making some of the men stare over at him.

Athos glanced at his brother. " I do not care for haughty people Mis".

d'Artagnan smiled. " His face was a picture. I would pay to that again."

" I suggest we ride for another couple of hours, then rest the men". he said.

Cleeves nodded in agreement as they all remounted their steeds.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The daylight had started to wane. Dark clouds had started to roll in.

Buckingham leaned against a tree as he ate his food. His brother also sat against the same tree side on from him.

Buckingham looked over to were the other two sat opposite out of earshot.

"Why did you have to bring those two. I don't trust them brother." he said braking up bread and eating it.

" You are most ungrateful George...they are my best aids" replied the earl as he stretched out his legs. "Besides you have never trusted anyone in your life".

Buckingham changed the subject as he looked at the sky. "It will be dark soon, we should make a move."

"Stop your fretting, we are a good day ahead of whoever is on our trail". commented the earl.

Buckingham started to snigger. " I am most curious to know how many are actually persuing us brother...maybe the musketeers themselves".

"And you would like that wouldn't you...you really are warped George".

" Come now...you yourself like the desire it brings into your life, what about young Brody".

The Earl stood to his feet and grabbed Buckingham by the scruff of his neck.

" You really are a corrupt little shit. You keep his name out of this...he is worth a hundred of you. If you were not family I would have killed you by now."

Buckingham pulled from the earls grip. " I am profoundly sorry brother...I did not mean to displease you".

The earl glared at him..." Do not speak of it again".

Buckingham glared at the two aids opposite. They had seen the confrontation between himself and his brother. But they remained sitting.

He turned away and picked up his waterskin and swigged from it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Eleven.**

The campfire crackled as the men sat around in groups eating and chatting.

Athos placed his unfinshed bowl of mutton broth down and leaned back against the tree.

Porthos craned his neck as he looked into the bowl, glancing at Athos.

" You not finishing that 'Thos" he asked the swordsman.

Aramis and d'Artagnan glanced at one another and grinned. d'Artagnan was shaking his head.

Athos without speaking picked up the bowl and handed it to the big man with a raised eyebrow.

Porthos dived into the leftover broth and spooned it into his mouth. " You really need to eat more my friend". he growled " You should not be leaving good food unfinished.

Athos had a slight smile on his lips as he glanced at his brothers in turn before looking at Porthos.

" I wouldn't want to deprieve you my friend. You enjoy."

" You are a hog mon ami" commented Aramis. " I'm supprised you have not gone around the men to see if there is any leftovers".

" Please do not encourage him Mis" added Athos "

"Nothing wrong with a good appitite" growled the big man. " A bloody mouse eats more than you lot".

"Maybe because you have ate the lot" chuckled d'Artagnan.

Treville at that moment joined his men holding a bottle of wine.

" You boys want to join me in a drink of English wine?" he asked.

" Don't mind if we do" said Aramis holding up his cup.

The musketeers looked at their captain as he filled their cups in turn

Athos sipped from his cup and nodded. " Mmnn not bad" he said.

Porthos finished the broth and picked up his cup as Treville filled it. He swigged some back and belched.

Athos rolled his eyes at his big friend.

" Not as good as French wine" he growled. " But better than that Spanish crap".

The others laughed at the big muketeers antics.

Aramis settled down next to Athos as they drank the wine. The men were all talking amongst themselves. The flames from the campfire playing on their faces.

The markman nudged his shouder into his friend as he spoke low.

"How you faring" he asked swigging back from his cup.

Athos had brought up his legs and leaned his arms on his knees as he watched the bustle of the camp.

" I'm fine Mis" he answered.

Aramis glanced at the swordsman and nudged him again. " This is me you are talking to mon ami...I know that look".

Athos had a slight smirk on his lips as he poured out more wine into his and his friends cups. He knew Aramis was a good judge of his friends moods.

" You my friend worry far too much. I will be better when we find him and make him pay for his crimes."

Aramis nodded in agreement. "If there was anyone I wanted to aprehend right now it is that bastard".

That moment Captain Cleeves wandered over with a slight stagger, he held a bottle in one hand.

Aramis and Athos shot a glance at one another as they watched the man nearly stumble into the fire.

" How are enjoying our English wine musketeers". he slurred.

Porthos glared across the flames at him. " How many bottles has he drank...he can just about stand up". he murmered glancing at the others.

" The man is a disgrace" replied d'Artagnan. " There is something about him...I just don't know what".

Athos glanced up as he heeded d'Artagnan's words. He watched as Cleeves drank from the bottle and pointed over to them as he staggered.

Treville stood and walked up to the man. " I think maybe you have had enough to drink Cleeves...you should go and sleep it off...we will be leaving at first light".

Cleeves glared at the musketeer captain. "Do..don't you...ord order me what to do...yourrr not in ch...charge oooof me". he seethed as he still staggered.

The musketeers exchanged glances with one another.

"Bloody idiot" growled Porthos.

The Englishman heard him and swung around as he staggered towards the big man.

" Youurr..the issiot...you fuckiing frecnnnch bazzzztaarrd." he spat out." I will knockkkks you ouuuts".

Porthos laughed aloud and waved the man away. " Yeah right...your too bloody drunk to swat a fly".

Cleeves pointed over to Athos as he yelled out loud to his men. " See him men...stay away frommmm him he is a sodomite!".

The words hit Athos like a sword to the heart...he glared at the man, he felt physically sick as tears stung his eyes. Before he could even react, his friends had intantly stood and were by Cleeves side as he ranted on.

" You BASTARD!" roared Aramis pushing past Treville. " You take that back".

Treville grabbed the medic before he reached the englishman. " Leave it Aramis...he's drunk". Aramis pulled himself away from his captains grip, he pointed to Cleeves. " Tomorrow he will be sober...I will be waiting".

Porthos was stood glaring at the man, his face looked like he was ready for battle.

"Get him out of my sight...NOW! yelled Treville at the english guard.

Two of the men had stood and grabbed Cleeves by the arms.

"Come on John...lets get you bedded down". said one of the guards.

Cleeves pulled away from their grips and staggered away.

Athos had stood and was throwing the contents of his stomach up against a tree away from the camp. Aided by d'Artagnan who had taken him some water.

Aramis and Porthos exchanged glances. " He doesn't need this my friend...it could knock him back". murmered the medic.

Porthos turned to Treville." How did he get into the Royal guard...he is scum".

" God only knows" muttered the captain.

Treville sighed aloud. " Take care of Athos Aramis. and then you boys get some rest.

d'Artagnan glanced around as Aramis joined the Gascon in aiding Athos. The young mans face was full of anger as he shook his head at the behaviour of Cleeves.

Athos took the water and drank it back. His face had grown pale. Aramis' eyes met d'Artagnan's as they walked back over to the camp.

"Don't let that sewer rat get to you brother...he is a drunken pig". said Aramis putting an arm around the swordmans shoulders.

Athos who had remained quiet, suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Is this how everyone is going to see me now?"

"Hey less of that talk...of course not. The man is an idiot, none of his own men reacted to him." replied Aramis.

"Yeah...even they know what he is like Athos" added d'Artagnan.

Aramis had noticed how his brother looked in a trance like state." Come mon ami...we all need some rest...we leave early on the morrow." He gave d'Artagnan a worried glance.

The camp was now quiet. The fire was beginning to diminish. Aramis noticed how Athos tossed and turned. He watched for a while until he was satisfied the swordsman was asleep. Aramis himself fell fast asleep.

lllllllllllllllll

The men had started to rouse as Treville went around the camp to wake them.

Porthos stretched his arms above his head as he breathed in the dewy air. Birds were singing in the trees, making the big man look up through the branches.

He gave Aramis a slight kick on the foot making the marksman jump awake.

"Mornin'" growed the big man.

Aramis had sat up and looked straight over to Athos who was also awake and rubbing his eyes.

"How was he last night" muttered Porthos as he looked from Athos to Aramis with a concerned look.

" After tossing and turning he eventually dropped off...I didn't hear anything after that". answered the marksman. "It's what is in his head I worry about".

"Its a good job that Cleeves was drunk...I wanted to knock his bloody 'ead off". added the big man.

That moment d'Artagnan appeared handing out bread and cheese to his brothers.

Porthos chuckled as he took the plate. " Good lad d'Art...good lad". he said.

d'Artagnan smiled as he sat by his brothers. " Leave some for the captain Porthos".

The men had saddled up and where now ready to leave. They hadn't seen Cleeves all the time they took to eat breakfast. d'Artagnan had commented that he had probably been too ashamed of his actions. Either that or he didn't fancy taking on Porthos. That had made the big musketeer laugh.

After briefing his men Treville noticed the english captain suddenly make an appearance. His face looked pale with a green tinge, the man was obviously hung over after his night on the wine.

" Drink plenty of water, I find it helps as the day ware's on". muttered Treville as the man mounted his horse.

Cleeves closed his eyes as though dizzy. Then turned to the musketeer captain.

" I don't need your sympathy Treville...I am fine". he seethed. He kicked his horse into motion and joined his own men.

Porthos hadn't failed to notice how dishevelled the english captain looked. He smirked to himself.

Aramis who had now caught the man up and rode to his right. The medic turned and glared at the englishman.

" I would say you owed Athos an apology" he said.

Cleeves had a smirk on his face as he glanced to his right. " I don't apologise to anyone musketeer".

Aramis carried on looking ahead as he spoke in a low murmer.

" You are a disgrace to your regiment Cleeves...you taunt Athos like that again and you will be sorry you were born".

Cleeves glared at Aramis as they rode. " You better watch that mouth of yours...I know alot of dignitaries I could have you...

..."YOU WHAT? growled Porthos who had flanked the man on the left.

" 'Ung over are we Cleeves". he laughed. " Can't take his wine Mis, good job it ain't french...he would be dead now".

Aramis nodded. " Your right mon ami...one cup and he would not know the if it be night or day".

Cleeves turned his head to the two men as they taunted him. "I do not answer to you musketeers". He kicked his horse into a gallop and rode towards his group.

" What was that about" asked Porthos glancing at his friend. Aramis was smiling.

" I told him he owed Athos an apology...apparently he does not apologise to anyone my friend".

Porthos who was still watching the man sneered." We will see about that".

The day had started to heat up as the morning became noon. The men were gratful to be riding through the forest, the trees shading them from the heat.

Further on Athos rode to the side of d'Artagnan. Athos took out his waterskin and swigged from it. He passed it over to the Gascon who did the same.

" It's getting hotter by the hour" said d'Artagnan swatting flies out of his face. " I was not aware the english weather was like this, my father used to tell me it was always raining".

Athos smiled slightly as the young man spoke. " Right this minute my friend I would like it to rain." said the swordsman empting some water on the back of his neck.

After arriving at a small lake Treville suggested to Cleeves they stop to take a break and water the horses. Cleeves had agreed and yelled back to his men.

The men had dismounted and led the horses to the lakes edge. Some of the men threw themselves in the water and splashed around like children.

Aramis was filling the waterskins up. He splashed his face and neck with water.

"That feels good" he commented as d'Artagnan joined him to fill his own waterskins.

d'Artagnan smiled as he followed suit and cupped the water in his hands and splashed his face.

Athos had sat on the bank after filling his vessel. He drank some back and wet his own face.

He stared across the lake as it sparked in the sun like a million jewels.

Suddenly everything went quiet as Buckingham appeared out of the water and began to wade towards him slowly. The laughter of the men in the background had started to abate.

Athos felt his insides starting to churn as Buckingham approached him. He couldn't move away...why can't I move...Buckingham was nearly upon him as Athos tried to grab his pistol from his belt...his arm wouldn't move. What is wrong with me...HELP ME!

"ATHOS! ATHOS! what is it?" He recognised Aramis' voice as the medic shook his shoulder gently.

Athos jumped and looked at his friend who had sat next to him and was looking into his face with a concerned look.

" You fell asleep for five minutes my friend...I think maybe you had a bad dream".

Athos drank some more water. " I thought I saw HIM! he was in the water...God Mis what is wrong with me?"

Aramis felt for his brother, he knew who he was talking about. How dare this scum do this to their friend. He wanted to rid his brothers mind of such fearful thoughts.

" Nothing my friend...it's normal to have these dreams when you have suffered a trauma...I promise they will diminish".

Aramis patted his friend on the shoulder. " Come mon ami lets get going". The medic held out his hand to the swordsman. Athos glanced up and took hold as Aramis pulled him to his feet.

llllllllllllllllllll

The day gave way to dusk as the four riders came to a halt at the edge of the forest.

Buckingham had noticed his brother was in conversation with John Hogan.

The earl steered his horse around to look at the other two riders.

There is a hamlet ahead...we should look for an inn for the night" he said. "We need some sustenance".

" Do you think that is wise brother...we do have men on our trail" commented Buckingham.

The earl frowned. "It's highly unlikely they will catch us up...they must be at least a days ride away".

"I doubt very much they will pass this way" added Will Sands as he cut up an apple and ate it a piece at a time.

"Will is right...what are the chances...and who is to say they are coming this way?" added John

The Earl nodded in agreement at his advisers. He kicked his horse into motion.

"Come lets find this inn...I need an ale or two".

The two advisers glanced towards Buckingham. " Looks like your out numbered". mutterd Will as he rode past him.

Buckingham glared after him before kicking his own horse into a trot.

The four men sat around a quiet table eating mutton stew. The serving wench had fetched them an ale each. She placed them down on the table infront of each man.

"There you are gentlemen" she smiled. "I do 'ope yer mutton is to yer likin'

The earl glanced across at the girl. " The mutton is very pleasing girl...now if you have any rooms left we will be staying this night."

The girl held the tray against her bussom as she spoke. "Yer in luck...there is two left, I will 'ave em made up for yer".

The earl gave the girl a coin. "Good now leave us if you will".

The girl bowed slightly and smiled as she took the coin. "Why thank you kind Sir".

"Cheap little whore" sneered Buckingham as she walked away.

" Oh yes I forgot...you prefer young men do you not?" commented Will as he swigged his ale.

Buckingham glared at the man. " Just who the hell gives you the right to speak to me in that tone?" he spat out.

John Hogan grinned at his friends words. He scanned around laughing. " I dont see any in here this night. I hear you specialise in French musketeers".

Buckingham slammed his tankard on the table making the ragged looking punters look around in awe.

The earl grabbed his brothers wrist. " Thats enough! we don't want to attact attention. Now may we please have an enjoyable evening?"

Buckingham glared at the two men as he pulled his wrist from his brothers grasp.

"You need to speak to your so called advisers brother...they are not worthy".

John and Will exchanged glances and shrugged their shoulders.

"We helped your brother here help you escape...only for us you would have swung" seethed Will. "So don't expect any respect from me".

The earl looked at Will. " We know that Will...now can we change the subject".

John took out a chart from his cloak...he placed a tankard on each corner to flatten it out on the table.

"Now gentlemen" he said pointing his finger to the chart. "We are here at the moment...my thinking is that they will follow our trail as far as Framlington Castle, that tells me they have to be a days ride behind us. My advise James is that we head on to Warwick Castle...it will make it easier for our escape if needs be".

The Earl was nodding his head in agreement as he heeded his advisers words.

"That is further on is it not?" he asked.

John glanced at his master." It is James...but it makes more sense".

"Buckingham frowned as he studied the map..." Why will it make it easier for us to escape" he asked.

John eyed him. " I thought you of all people would know it has a very large moat".

Buckingham swigged some ale and placed his tankard back on the table.

" Ah yes of course...I forgot about that...I fail to see though what having a moat will achieve".

" It bides us time brother...makes it more difficult to access". replied the earl. " Now come gentlemen we need to sleep...we shall leave at dusk."

lllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **I hope you all understood the drunken words spoken by John Cleeves.**

 **I would appreciate a review.**

 **Many Thanks for reading.**

 **Pippa x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Twelve.**

Treville and Cleeves had bickered and chatted for what seemed like hours about which Castle they could be heading for. The tracks seemed to be fading after the nights rain they had had. After much discussion they agreed on Framlington Castle on the east coast. Cleeves seemed insistent that was the correct route to take.

They rode for a while. The day warming up with every hour. The forest was starting to thin out as they approached a ridge across the open field ahead.

Treville rode ahead with Porthos. Then there it was in the distance in all its glory. Framlington Castle.

The two horses snorted as the two riders came to a halt.

"Well there it is Captain" growled Porthos as he glanced around signalling to the others.

Cleeves caught them up and stared across the fields.

" At long last we reach it" he commented. He steered his horse around and addressed his own men.

" The castle is up ahead men approach with caution." he said

" You cannot just ride up to the bloody gates and be welcomed with open arms" said Porthos. " They might be waiting for us with weapons as we speak".

Treville looked towards the englishman. " Porthos is right...we need a strategy. You don't know what you could be riding into Cleeves. They could be on the battlements waiting for us".

The other three musketeers glanced at each other exasperated with the man.

" He would never get a commission in our regiment" mumbled d'Artagnan with a loud sigh.

"The man is an idiot" replied Aramis glancing at the Gascon.

Cleeves turned on his horse and glared at Treville.

"The day I take advice from a musketeer is nowhere in sight Treville, especially one of his so called lackys." he threw a glance to Porthos.

The big man glared at the man as he turned on his horse and galloped off towards the castle.

" What a bloody cretin...the man needs a good slap". he growled.

" Let him go my friend...he is not worth the fretting" said Athos

Porthos raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the swordsman.

" Your right...he's not worthy".

Treville looked at his men. He pointed to a row of trees to the left of the castle.

There is dence bracken on the approach men. They wont see us if we stay low.

"Porthos, Athos you two approach through those trees...Aramis, d'Artagnan you two are with me to the right."

The men nodded the order and rode off in their directions.

lllllllllllllll

Treville, Aramis and d'Artagnan rode at a slow pace into the few trees until they were the closest they could get without being seen.

The three men had dismounted and watched from behind a huge oak tree.

Both Treville and Aramis had taken their scopes out and were observing the battlements.

" Noone up on the towers Captain" said the markman as he scanned the walls.

Treville was watching the east tower and seen nothing.

"I have a feeling that Buckingham and his friends are not here" he said " But saying that they could be inside unaware of our company."

" Well if they are as dim as that Cleeves idiot. They probably are". added d'Artagnan taking the lens as Aramis handed it to him.

"Come on lets try and get in closer" said Treville. "

"I dont believe it" gasped d'Artagnan as he watched through the lens.

The other two men glanced at him. "WHAT? asked Aramis as the Gascon handed him back the scope.

Treville answered for him as he watched with his own lens.

"Cleeves and his men have rode through the main gates".

Aramis shook his head. " What a bloody fool this man is". he said.

" Come on lets get in there" Treville responded .

Athos and Porthos had also scanned the battlements and had gotten nearer to the side gates. They had both dismounted their horses as they approached the gates.

" The place looks completley empty" commented Athos " Either that or they are waiting for us to enter into the main courtyard.".

Porthos who was about to answer his friend suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Athos! look! the gates are opening up". he growled.

The swordsman followed his friends eyeline. They watched as the portcullis raised up and opened. Both men approached with caution.

Cleeves and his men stood laughing on the other side as the two musketeers who had drawn their pistols stood ready and waiting.

Porthos and Athos shot each other a rapid glance. Athos rolled his eyes as he clipped his pistol back onto his belt.

"It's as if they kew it was unoccupied" murmered Athos as he scanned the battlements.

Cleeves walked towards them still laughing. " It seems our musketeers have got no sense of humour men". he chuckled.

The two men walked past the laughter and into the courtyard. The men watching them as they chuckled.

"It would also seem there is noone here". added Cleeves.

" You know that for sure do yer?" growled Porthos. " 'Ave you been inside and checked? or did that not enter your dence heads?"

That moment Treville, Aramis and d'Artagnan appeared from the other gate on the south side.

Porthos noticed them and winched the gate open to let his friends enter".

" You two got in at haste" said Treville as he walked under the grill as it raised.

"That bloody idiot was 'ere before us...they let us in.

Cleeves walked up to Treville as he scanned the courtyard. " I have sent men in to check the place out...I do not think it is occupied at present".

" Well if that is the outcome then I think we should rest here this night. The men are exhausted and need a decent rest." Treville looked up at the sky.

"And there looks like there is a storm rolling in".

" Do you know Treville? I actually for once concur with you. You are right about the storm... and we need the shelter".

The musketeers gave each other a glance.

" I'll check out the stables captain" said d'Artagnan as he walked away across the courtyard.

Treville nodded in agreement as the Gascon spoke. " Fine d'Artagnan."

"And I will see if I can find us anything more to eat, this place must 'ave a bloody great pantry". growled Porthos.

Aramis shook his head and grinned. " Only you my friend would be thinking of food."

He clapped the big man on the back. "Come on then. Athos and I will help you look".

" Me and my men will find somewhere for us to sleep" commented Cleeves. " I will leave you and your men to do the same Treville".

" Pity he didn't take shelter under that mighty oak tree in the meadow" deadpanned Athos in a low murmer. " Especially with the lightning in an open field".

Aramis and Porthos laughed aloud at their friends remark.

" Athos really my friend? Are you suggesting we stew our man Cleeves for supper" giggled Aramis patting the man on the shoulder.

Athos had a slight smirk on his lips as they walked towards the interior castle building.

" I am fussy about the meat I consume my friends" added the swordsman.

" We would probably choke on him" growled Porthos as they entered through the large wooden doors.

The first sploches of rain had started to fall as d'Artagnan sprinted across the courtyard from the stables. He glanced up at the now dark sky above as lightning ripped across the horizon followed by an almighty bang. He closed the door behind him and followed the sound of laughter.

d'Artagnan walked past severel chambers. The lightning began to light up the hallway. He noticed movement as he walked passed one of the large chamber doors. The Gascon stopped in his tracks and peered into the chamber. Lightning again lit up the whole room followed by a loud rumble and bang.

He noticed Cleeves holding up a candle and looking through the desk drawers, he looked like he was searching for something in young musketeers brows furrowed as he carried on walking.

d'Aragnan found his friends seated in a large looking living quarters.

Athos was lighting candles as he noticed the Gascon. " I take it the horses are content for the night d'Art?" he asked.

The young man smiled. " Yeah their fine". he replied. Picking up a goblet and filling it with wine.

" Look what we found d'Artagnan" grinned Porthos holding up a small barrel of ale.

d'Artagnan smiled. " I could get used to this living in a castle life" he said.

Aramis through an apple over to the Gascon who caught it. " We found them also...tasty green ones".

d'Artagnan took a bite and ate. He suinted his eyes at the sourness of the fruit.

"Tasty...and sour" he said.

That moment the chamber lit up as another crack of thunder rumbled overhead.

Treville walked into the chamber and joined his men at the table.

"Where are the others Captain" asked Aramis as he handed a goblet of wine to Athos.

" Next chamber...I think they are displeased with our company boys" he replied pouring out wine into a goblet.

" Well I am all cut up about that" said Athos taking a swig of wine and placing his goblet back on the table top. " I was so hoping they would join us".

Porthos laughed aloud, the others joined in. They all knew what Athos was like when he came out with remarks, their brother had a very dry sense of humour making it even more comical when he himself had a deadpan look on his face.

d'Artagnan glanced at his captain, he leaned forward and picked up the wine bottle as he spoke.

" I just seen our man Cleeves in one of the chambers...looked like he was looking for something Captain". he said

Treville looked at the Gascon. " How strange...now I wonder what that could be?"

"Probably searching for the kings fine brandy" growled Porthos glancing at the others.

"Well it would evidently have to be a very small bottle then" answered d'Artagnan." He was searching through the tiny desk drawers...one at a time".

Treville swigged back some wine as he heeded what the young man had said.

He hadn't liked the man from the moment he had met him. Yes there was something a miss with englishman. Treville didn't like the thoughts going round his head.

Thunder cracked again lighting up the chamber. Rain now splattered against the small windows. The sky outside looking darker than before.

" Hey the wine bottle is empty" growled Porthos holding the bottle above his cup.

"I will fetch some more" said Athos standing and walking towards the door, and picking up a candle in its holder. Aramis held up his goblet and saluted his friend.

" Thank you mon ami".

Athos' footsteps echoed on the stone floor as he entered the panty. The lightning flashed again lighting up the room. He put down the candle and picked up two bottles of wine.

" Who the HELL! said you could just help yourself to wine musketeer?" came the familiar voice of Cleeves.

Athos turned and glared at the man. The lightning flashed again followed by another loud bang.

" I don't answer to you Cleeves. Treville is my captain. Now out of my way". replied the swordsman

Cleeves smirked. " I don't think so...I think we need to teach you a lesson in manners. That moment one of Cleeves men joined him.

Athos eyes darted from one man to the other. " I suggest you both get out of my way before one of you gets hurt badly".

Cleeves half turned to his man and laughed. " He thinks he can take on two of us Cecil...what do you think shall we find out?"

Cecil was now laughing with a snigger and a snort as he eyed Athos.

Cleeves unsheathed his sword, as did Athos and Cecil. Athos pointed the weapon towards both men.

Cecil swiped first as Athos ducked out of the way. Cleeves danced around the musketeer and threw out a punch missing him by inches, he held the hilt tightly as he lunged forward. Athos anticipated his move and pirouetted around the mans body.

Cecil came at Athos from the side nearly catching his upper arm but he was too quick for him. The clanging of steel echoed as the lightning cracked through the room. Athos lunged again at Cleeves and threw a punch knocking him to the floor. He quickly got to his feet as Cecil was disarmed from someone from behind him.

Athos caught the face of Porthos as he swiped away the mans sword from his grip.

" YIELD! your weapons NOW!" yelled Treville. The other musketeers rushed into the room.

Cleeves stood, he was cut above the eye. " Your musketeer was taking wine...it is not his to take". he said glancing at Treville.

Treville glared at the man. " I will have you know Cleeves...King Charles told me that anything we needed from any of the Castles, we could help ourselves...just like you and your men have. Now I suggest you go back to your men before I make a report for your king".

" It seems you picked on the wrong one when you drew your sword on Athos" said Aramis putting a hand on the mans shoulder.

Cleeves looked towards the markman.

"You see Cleeves" carried on Porthos . " He is the best swordman in France".

Cecil gasped. " He's right John...he took us both on...I couldn't keep up".

Cleeves glanced at his soldier. "SHUT UP FOOL" he seethed.

He looked at Treville and walked from the room pushing past d'Artagnan as he went.

The Gascon raised an eyebrow and picked up two bottles.

" Wine anyone?" he asked.

Aramis squeezed the back of Athos on the neck. " Come lets get you a drink" he said.

Treville watched as Cleeves wandered back to the chamber he had come from.

Of all the captains in King Charles regiment I had to be lumbered with him., thought the older man.

llllllllllllllllll

Treville studied the maps he had spread out on the table.

" Now if you had absconded from Dover Castle and wanted to give your persuers a false lead. Where would you go". asked Treville to nobody in paticular.

He drank back some ale from his tankard as he studied the map.

" Who is to say they are heading for any of these castles" asked d'Artagnan as he joined his captain at his side.

Treville sighed as he shot a glance at the Gascon. " Because Buckingham likes his comforts...he likes to think he is above everyone else." he answered.

"He could be thinking of leaving England Captain" commented Porthos. " maybe the America's".

" Well lets hope he does just that" said Aramis. " Let them deal with the sewer rat".

Athos was reading through different documents that Treville had found as the others all studied the maps.

Athos glanced at his brothers as they spoke. The mere thought of the man made his skin crawl.

He sat back in his chair as he drank wine from his cup. He suddenly noticed a small drawer underneath the small table in front of him. Athos slowly pulled at the tiny cord at the base, it opened up revealing letters that had been unsealed. The swordsman began to read each one but found only correspondence from different Dukes and Earls. None had any clue to Buckingham.

Then as he closed the drawer he seen another at the back...Athos put his hand in to retrieve it. He opened it up and read.

Athos glanced up at his brothers as they studied the chart in front of them.

"I think maybe I have found what our englishman was searching for my friends" he said.

The others looked at the sowrdsman as he read out loud from the letter.

My dear James,

I trust you are well my dearsest friend. I am most pleased with the plan to aid your brother George. He has been sentenced to hang on the morrow at 10 of the clock.

I hear news that you intend to take hin to Warwick, I will do my upmost best to discourage the search party away from the trail.

Your most loyal friend

John Cleeves

Treville and the others stared in awe as Athos read the letter.

"Dear God" gasped Treville as he took the parchment from the swordsman.

" I bloody new it...I had a feeling about him all along". growled Porthos

Aramis stood next to Treville who handed him the letter. Aramis shook his head lost for words as he re-read the words over again to himself.

d'Artagnan had sat down and blew out his cheeks in astonishment.

"I haven't trusted him since we left Dover" he commented. " He has that devious look abot him".

"We can work this to our advantage men" said Treville. " We carry on with the search but we make sure we do not let anything slip...if he gets a sniff that we know anything things will get dirty".

"The Earl of Cambridge must have been staying here for a while then" said Aramis. " For the letter to be unsealed and read.

" I bet you anything he was the one who had the little shit cut down from the noose at haste." said Porthos

"Thats why he rode straight up to the gate" said Athos" He knew it was not occupied".

Treville was nodding in agreement. " Your right...it all makes sense now".

Aramis patted Athos on the shoulder. " God made sure you found that letter my friend...he guided you towards it" he smiled kissing his crucifix.

Athos glanced at his brother and grinned.

" Maybe Mis" he replied.

" No maybe about it mon ami...Its true" said Aramis.

Treville who was now studying the chart. He had his finger pointing towards Warwick Castle.

" From where we are now. This is going to take us at least two days." he said.

" You do realise Cleeves is going to do everything in his power to try and impede us from heading on to Warwick". commented Athos.

"Unless we wait until they are asleep and leave then" added d'Artagnan.

"Well the way they drink the wine" growled Porthos we should be able to get away at haste".

Aramis who glanced at each of his friends in turn, had that look on his face when an idea popped into his head.

The men looked at him. " WHAT? Aramis" asked Treville

" I could always put some of my sleeping draft into the bottles...all I need is some help to do it". he answered.

Porthos let out one of his laughs. d'Artagnan's eyes widened with mirth.

Athos raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Treville for a response.

The older man was slowly nodding as he absorbed what Aramis had said, he looked one more time at the letter before eyeing his men. He could see they were still waiting in anticipation.

"LETS DO IT! he replied.

 **To be continued...**

 **Thank you for the reviews I appreciate it very much.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Thirteen**

The dusk gave way to a sunshine filled day. Birds sang in the trees that surrounded Framlington Castle. The nights storm had cleared the humid heat cooling down the air.

Some of the men had begun to stir as sunrays shone through the oblong windows. Yawns and banter filled the chamber as the men began to dress, Cecil glanced towards his captain as he held his head.

" You look like shit John" he commented as he reached for his doublet. " You always drink far too much my man".

Cleeves glared towards his lieutenant as he poured water into a cup and swigged back.

"Why don't you mind your own business and get the men to prepare the horses...we leave soon."

That moment the chamber door burst open and one of the men rushed in.

" Captain Sir" he puffed out. " It's the musketeers...THEY'VE GONE!".

Cleeves stood immediately. " TELL ME YOU JEST! he roared rushing towards the window and looking into the sky.

" IT'S PAST DAWN! we have slept too long...those french BASTARDS! have gone ahead without us". SHIT! SHIT! Treville and his lackeys will pay for this".

"Come on men get saddled up we leave at haste" yelled Cecil.

The men rushed from the chamber in single file. Some still pulling on boots and doublets as they went".

Cecil glanced at his captain. " What are you thinking?" he asked.

Cleeves face was seething red as he clipped his weapons belt around his waist.

" I'm thinking these musketeers know something...I don't like it Cecil...I have a strange feeling about this".

He suddenly rushed out of the door and into the chamber where the musketeers had been sleeping. He scanned around the table was littered with wine bottles and empty cups and plates.

Cecil had followed him. " Prey tell me John...what are you looking for?"

Cleeves was searching through the table drawers, opening and closing each one in turn with a slam. He glanced up as he still scanned around.

"The letter...the one I sent to the Earl of Cambridge...It has to be here". he raged.

Cecil's face changed to concern as he looked at him...dumbfounded.

" Are you saying they have it? roared Cecil."You fucking oaf...we have to get it back before it gets in the wrong hands".

Cleeves lunged at the man and grabbed him by his hair. "DO NOT OAF ME! you are in this as I am...so don't forget that. Now get out there and find their trail".

Cecil pulled away from him. He glared at him and walked out of the door.

Cleeves emerged into the courtyard, squinting against the sun as he joined the men.

He filled the saddle bags with supplies and mounted his stallion. He steered the animal around as Cecil joined him holding a chart, his face looking both stern and worried.

Cleeves glared at him..."WHAT?

"Looks like they are heading to Warwick...the trials have gone westward". he answered.

The men started to mumble amongst each other as they waited for orders from their two leaders.

Cleeves gritted his teeth taking at the situation. He had a deep feeling in the pit of his stomach that the musketeers knew something, or they had even found the letter he had himself written to the earl. If the king happened to read it then he would surely hang. He would kill before he let that happen.

He nodded to Cecil to get the men going. The sound of hooves and low chatter echoed around the courtyard as they rode through the gates.

Cleeves kicked his own horse into motion and caught up his lieutenant.

"I will personally kill each musketeer in turn Cecil, I will stab each one and watch as they each bleed to death. They have been nothing but fucking trouble since we met them."

Cecil eyed him. " And I will right behind you...but we need to make haste now before that letter ends up in the kings hands".

llllllllllllllllllllll

" I bet there were a few heavy 'eads when that lot roused this mornin' growled Porthos as they rode though the trees. "They were snoring like babes when we left".

d'Artagnan laughed with a snigger as he ate an apple. " For all we know they may even be still in slumber".

Porthos laughed out loud as the Gascon spoke.

" Well it seemed to work on them" added Aramis." They hadn't stired when we left".

"We must be a good way ahead of them now" commented Treville. "We will ride for another hour and then stop to water the horses...according to the map there is a river ahead."

Athos looked at his pocket clock. It was three in the afternoon. " I do not think our Captain Cleeves is going to be full of mirth when he discovers we are gone".

Aramis raised both eyebows and grinned. " I wouldn't mind betting his men bore the brunt of the whole discovery".

"Souldn't drink so much bloody wine then should they" growled Porthos making the others laugh.

Treville and his men soon reached the river ahead. They dismounted their horses and led them to the banks of the river to drink.

d'Artagnan filled all the waterskins. Aramis had stripped down to his brais and had waded into the river to catch some fish much to the amusement of Porthos who had decided to splash up some water towards the marksman and soak his hair until it stuck to his face.

Aramis had kicked up the water and did the same to the big man, making him laugh aloud.

" You two are like a couple of eight year olds" grinned Athos as he swilled his own face and neck.

"I'll get a fire going for those fish Aramis" said Treville as he bent to collect sticks.

Half an hour later the men sat around the fire eating the cooked fish. They drank the ale that Treville had brought with him from the Castle.

" You are certainly a good cook Aramis". commented Treville. "The fish is done to perfection".

The others nodded in agreement as they ate. " Mmmmmm...it's good" said d'Artagnan.

Aramis smiled and bowed his head dramatically. " Why thank you kind sirs I aim to please".

Porthos gave him a friendly shove and laughed. " I could eat another".

Athos rolled his eyes as he glanced towards him. " Here...you can finish mine"he said

Aramis put his hand on his heart and looked at the swordsman. "Athos my dear friend...does my cooking displease you".

" Your cooking is very pleasing Mis...but alas I am full to the brim and couldn't eat another thing" he replied.

Porthos who had taken the plate from Athos had began to finish the offering.

"Thanks 'Thos...told yer all,a bloody fly eats more than him".

"You really should eat more mon ami" commented Aramis glancing at the swordsman. " You need to keep your strength up".

Athos gave his friend a wry grin as he held up an apple. " I shall eat some fruit" he replied.

Treville who was studying the map, changed the subject as he lifted his head up to face his men.

" Warwick castle has a moat...that may make it more arduous to enter". he said.

" Well if that piece of shite thinks he can escape us because it has a moat...he is very much mistaken Captain". growled Porthos taking the chart from the older man and studying it.

Treville snorted a laugh as he stood. " Right men lets get saddled up...we will ride until dusk".

The musketeers obeyed their captain and prepared their mounts. The horses were now fed and watered as were their riders.

lllllllllllllllllllll

Cleeves and his men galloped across the open field. They now entered the dence forest ahead of them, and slowed the pace. A stream flowed through the trees.

Cecil flanked Cleeves to the right. "The horses are exausted John...we need to tarry and let the men eat".

Cleeves face was set into rage. He knew his lieutenant was right. And they would never get to Warwick if they collapsed.

" Very well we stop for an hour, eat and water the horses. Inform the men" he ordered.

Cecil steered his mount around and yelled down the line..." We are to stop here and water the horses...get yourselves some food".

The sound of chatting and laughing echoed through the trees as the men dismounted and led the beasts to the water.

Cleeves dimounted and led his own horse to the stream. He took out some bread and cheese from his saddle bag and sat against a tree to eat. He watched as the men sat around ate and chatted among themselves.

Why did those fucking musketeers have to be involved in this. He thought to himself. Damn Treville!

Cecil joined him and began to eat. " How far ahead do you think they are John?" he asked

Cleeves swigged back some water. " If they left at dawn...I would say half a day...maybe more...depends how many stops they make. Afterall even musketeers have to eat".

Cecil was nodding in agreement. " There is one advantage...the french are not familiar with castle moats." he said. " By the time they comprehend their way around it we may have caught them up".

Cleeves glanced at him. " I wish I had your belief my man...like I said prior...I do not trust them. They will stop at nothing, and they want revenge on Buckingham for what he did to musketeer Athos".

Cecil sniggered as he reached for his waterskin. " Ah yes...he likes young men so I have heard".

Cleeves changed the subject. " And I like gold sovereigns...he owes us that for aiding his escape".

" Yeah he better not betray us". commented Cecil.

Cleeves stretched his arms above his head and yawned aloud.

" He is a dead man if he does, I will kill him and then I will slay the musketeers." answered Cleeves.

lllllllllllllllllll


	14. Chapter 14

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Fourteen.**

The long arduous journey through forests and opens fields had finally paid off for the musketeers as they arrived in Warwick.

Fortunately they had not come across any such thing as an ambush as they trudged through the open countryside of England. The only sign of life was a few villages the men had rode through. Picking up bread and cheese on the way, and water troughs for the horses. The people had been very obliging and friendly to the strange talking musketeers, and had even offered them a bed for the night to which Treville and his men were most grateful.

The five riders emerged from beyond the dence forest. They all came to a stop at the sight that beheld them in the distance.

Treville took out his scope and peered through as did Aramis.

"Well well we arrive" growled Porthos as he dismounted his horse.

"Thats some mighty castle Captain" commented Aramis as he scanned up and down the walls.

" It most certainly is Aramis...those trees around it should help us to get closer" replied the older man.

"I see what you mean by the moat Sir" said Porthos as he scanned the land around the castle.

Aramis handed the scope to Athos who had dismounted his own horse.

" That moat is some width Captain" commented the swordsman. "There is also a barbican leading to a drawbridge."

"What is a barbican?" asked d'Artagnan as he also took the scope from Porthos and peered through.

Treville glanced at the Gascon. " Its an exterior wall that leads up to the drawbridge then on to the gatehouse". he answered. "If my memory serves me well gentlemen the conspirators of the gunpowder plot hid out here and stole horses and weapons to aid their escape".

The men glanced at their captain in awe. Treville had always had a good knowledge of history.

"My God" said d'Artagnan as he heeded what his captain had said.

Porthos clapped d'Artagnan on the back and laughed. " You 'av a lot to learn from our captain d'Art".

Treville gave the big musketeer a wry smile. " You boys won't remember the gunpowder plot, it was quite a scandal at the time.". he said as he carried on scanning through his lens.

"What year was it captain" asked d'Artagnan as he reached for his waterskin.

Treville glanced at the Gascon. " 1605...I was a young man like you boys are now". he answered.

Aramis smiled as he put his arm around Athos' shoudlers. " Athos and I were merely babes in arms". he said. Closing his eyes and making a face as though he was recalling the event.

Athos rolled his eyes at the marksman and grinned. " Come...lets check out this moat" he said changing the subject.

The musketeers had tethered their horses underneath the shadow of the trees so they couldn't be seen from the castle. Athos had suggested that they would be better under the west perimeter of trees due to the approach of Cleeves and his men. To which everyone agreed.

The trees and shrubbery that surrounded the castle was dence. Making it ideal for the men to conceal themselves. The only concern was the moat.

d'Artagnan and Aramis had managed to crawl their way through the bracken towards the moat.

Aramis took out his scope and started to scan the battlements. He nudged the Gascon with his elbow and spoke low.

"There is movement on the towers" he murmered as he carried on watching. " I see three figures d'Art...there could well be others on the far side".

Aramis handed the lens to the young man, who took it and followed the marksmans lead.

"Yes I see them...one either side of the towers and one in the centre of the battlements. he said moving shrubbery out of his eyeline.

d'Artagnan changed direction and scanned the moat, he stopped as he noticed a small boat and oars anchored in the middle of the water.

" Mis...I could easily swim out to that boat...Aramis cut him off as he took the lens out of the Gascons hand.

" You my friend are not swimming anywhere...at least not until we give Treville our scout report." he said " Now come...lets get back to the others".

The musketeers had concealed themselves in the dence trees around the castle. Guards on the battlements would have found it very difficult to notice anything from the angle they actually stood. They relied fully on the moat.

"It will be dark soon" commented Treville as he heeded what Aramis and d'Artagnan had told him. " I would say we have a better chance of actually getting across the moat in the dark".

"This plan of yours d'Artagnan...do you actually think you can do what you said with this boat you discovered?" asked Treville.

d'Artagnan was nodding as Treville spoke. " It will carry at least three of us...I can come back and get the rest of you".

"It will be dark as hell out there d'Artagnan" commented Porthos " We cannot very well use torches".

d'Artagnan sighed with exasperation as he glanced in the big mans direction.

"I am not an idiot my friend" replied the Gascon. " Do you think I am that naive as to use lit torches".

Porthos glared at his young friend. " I did not imply you were naive d'Art" he growled.

" Alright you two" said Treville. " We have not got the time to argue about this, Cleeves and his men must be half a day behind us and we need to get in there at haste".

" However we look at this...we still need to get across the moat" added the older man. " I say we wait until dark...otherwise we will be seen by the sentry guards on the battlements."

Aramis and Athos glanced towards the others in anticipation. Porthos shrugged his shoulders.

" Fine with me" he said looking towards d'Artagnan. The Gascon returned his glance and gave him a wry smile.

"Thats settled then" said Treville, " Come lets eat before dark".

d'Artagnan stood and wandered over to his saddle bag, he took out some bread and cheese that the women of one of the villages had given them.

Porthos followed him and clapped the young man on the back. " Friends?" he asked with a quizical face.

d'Artagnan turned on the big man and grinned, he clasped his hand in his and laughed.

" We will always be friends...who else is going to help me row this boat?"

Porthos laughed aloud making the others look around.

" See those two are friends again" commented Athos as he past a cup of ale to his captain,

Aramis smiled " Of course they are...they never stopped". he chuckled.

d'Artagnan and Porthos had stripped down to their brais. The two men waded into the moat slowly. The only light was the half moon that drifted in and out of the clouds.

Porthos nearly stumbled making a slight splash. " Shhhhhhhhhush" whispered d'Artagnan.

The others had positioned themselves on the bank in different angles as they watched the two men wade towards the boat. Aramis looked up waiting for the moon to emerge from behind a cloud. Athos was watching the battlements through his lens.

Porthos steadied himself and glanced around at his friend, he could just make out his face as he watched him. "Bloody rocky...on the feet" he whispered.

d'Artagnan nudged the big man on the forearm indicating where the boat was moored. Porthos nodded.

As the water became deeper around them. d'Artagnan started to swim. Porthos still waded in until it was up to his chest, he watched as the young man reached the boat. Porthos glanced towards the battlements, he could make out the lighted torches around the towers but seen no movment.

" It's anchored to the bottom" whispered d'Artagnan taking a deep breath and submerging himself beneath the water.

Porthos stood rigid, his face turning grim as he waited for his friend to appear again. "Come.. on.. d'Artagnan" he murmered to himself. That second the Gascon emerged from the depths and gasped for air. "Its weighted down with a rock" he gasped out. " I will have another go."

d'Artagnan inhaled a big breath and went under again. Porthos glanced back at the others on the bank, he could just about make out the shapes of his friends in the moonlight.

The Gascon appeared once again panting for air, his hair plastered to his face.

Porthos grabbed him. " You alright?" he asked.

d'Artagnan nodded as he showed the rope to the big man. " I got it...it was difficult but I did it" he gasped.

The two men clambered into the boat. Not taking their eyes off the battlements.

"So far so good my friend" whispered Porthos as they started to row towards their waiting friends.

The boat appeared out of the darkness as it bumped into the bank.

Athos, Aramis and Treville who had been keeping watch appeared next to Treville.

Treville nudged Aramis forward. " You go Aramis...d'Artagnan can come back for me and Athos.

"Don't forget our uniforms Mis" whispered Porthos moving up to make space for his friend.

Aramis glanced at the two men and nodded as he climbed aboard. " See you two on the other side" he whispered. Picking up the bags that Porthos was referring to.

Porthos rowed at a slow pace trying not to swirl up too much water as to make a noise.

The moon had hidden itself behind a large cloud once again making it difficult to see the faces of their brothers.

"I can't see a damn bloody thing" whispered out Porthos as he rowed.

He felt the hand of one of his brothers on his shoulder. " Your doing fine my friend...just keep rowing slowy" came the voice of Aramis.

"It's better this way anyway" came the voice of d'Artagnan. " We must be nearly on the other side soon".

Just as the Gascon spoke a bump made the men grab the side of the boat as it hit the bank on the other side.

The moon appeared once more from the clouds enabling the men to scramble onto the bank.

" You two stay under the bracken out of sight" whispered d'Artagnan" I will go back for Treville and Athos".

Aramis clapped the Gascon on the back. " Be careful...stay as quiet as you can" he whispered back.

Porthos who was now watching the battlements. " Looks like there aint noone up there Mis" he murmered.

Aramis watched as his young friend rowed into the darkness. He took out his scope and nodded at the big man. " Yeah...makes me wonder where they are my friend". he replied with a low murmer.

The two musketeers were well hidden under the dence bracken as they waited for the others.

" Thats some drawbridge Mis" said Porthos as he peered through the bushes. " I somehow don't think they are going to welcome us with open arms".

Aramis sniggered as his friend spoke. " There is just one piece of scum I want to apprehend my friend".

Porthos was nodding in agreement. "Buckingham is mine". he replied.

"Not unless I get him first" answered Aramis taking his scope from his pocket and scanning the battlements.

That moment a slight splashing noise could be heard as the small boat appeared from the darkness and bumped against the bank.

The two men smiled as Treville and Athos climbed onto the bank followed by d'Artagnan.

The men were now positioned on the bank hidden underneath the bracken.

Aramis handed the bag to Porthos. " You two get dressed" he said.

Treville was checking the battlements as he spoke. " Right men...we are never going to enter through the barbican...I suggest we try and get around the west tower...according to the map there is a small gatehouse. We may be able to scale the wall."

"Stay down!" whispered Athos suddenly noticing movement on the battlements. The swordsman carried on watching through his lens, he could just make out two guards as they moved past the lit torches.

The men cowered out of sight. They could hear slight laughter as the guards jested with one another.

" Soon as the moon goes behind that cloud...Athos and Aramis get yourselves to that next lot of bracken". Ordered Treville in a low murmer. " Stay low".

The two men nodded his order and waited as the large cloud started to veil the light.

Both musketeers hurried up the bank and into the bracken before the moon showed itself once again.

The others watched as the two men disappeared from sight.

Treville nudged both Porthos and d'Artagnan as he looked into the sky. He needed another big cloud right now.

" Come on...come on" he murmered as he watched the cloud start cover the moon once again. "GO! Now!" he ordered in a loud whisper.

The three musketeers followed in the steps of Aramis and Athos as they clambered towards the dence bracken and hid themselves.

Treville scanned the large stone walls of the tower noticing a small gatehouse protruding out from the wall. It was a lot smaller than the main gatehouse situated at the drawbridge and certainly looked as though it could be accessed easily.

The defensive walls were far too high to be scaled and Treville was not going to endanger the lives of his men by even attempting the climb.

As though he could read his mind Porthos commented on the gatehouse he himself had been observing.

" Captain...that wall should be pretty straightforward...what do you think?"

Aramis who had also been scanning the walls nodded to the big man.

Athos and d'Artagnan were still watching the battlements.

Treville had taken out the grappling hook and rope from the he had found when he was on a mission to La Harve ten years ago. Probably come off one of those pirate ships his comrade had said. Treville had kept it all these years and it had come in handy for certain missions and this was one of those missions.

Athos had a slight grin on his face as he watched his captain unwind the rope from the hook.

" Ah so it makes another appearance" he said " It has never failed you yet captain". he commented.

Treville raised his eyebrows" Lets hope it stays that way" he replied.

Porthos appeared at Trevilles side and eyed the hook. Treville glanced at the big musketeer. " Your the best when it comes to these things Porthos, you can go first".

Porthos grinned as he took hold of the clawed shape. " I 'ope it don't make too much noise when I throw". he said.

d'Artagnan wh had been scanning the battlements noticed as the guards had wandered around to the west tower.

" If your going to do it...NOW! is you best time" he said. "The guards are out of sight".

Porthos stood, he wrapped the rope and hook around his shoulder. He started to crawl and clamber towards the gatehouse watched by the four men.

Aramis and Athos kept their eyes on the battlements as Porthos made his way up the bank.

Treville and d'Artagnan were watching as the big man clambered nearer to the gatehouse.

Porthos scanned around, the battlements slightly now out of sight in the shadow of the gatehouse. He knew his friends were watching him in the moonlight and he signalled back to them to let them know he was about to throw over the hook.

Treville and d'Artagnan shot a glance at one another in anticipation.

They both watched as the street fighter swung the hook severel times before throwing it over the rampart. He pulled it and found it secured, luckily it hadn't made much noise as he had pulled it and anchored it. Porthos smiled smugly to himself and glanced towards his waiting brothers.

" He's done it, he's secured the rope" whispered d'Artagnan glancing towards the others.

" He never misses" commented Athos turning his scope towards his big friend and observing him.

Treville had his hand on Aramis' shoulder as he spoke. " Soon as Porthos is over...you go next Aramis" he ordered.

The marksman nodded as he watched his big friend scale the stone wall, the moon now hidden again by the clouds.

Athos and d'Artagnan carried on watching the battlements but it remained quiet.

Porthos pulled himself up onto the rampart and onto the parapet. He knew he was now out of sight of the battlements. Porthos signalled into the darkness knowing his friends were observing him. He jumped down from the parapet and was now on the stone ground hidden by all four walls of the small tower.

He could now observe his friends through the embrasures in the wall without being seen by any of the guards.

He turned as he heard the grunts from Aramis as he heeved himself up onto the parapet. He took the weapons bag from his back and threw it to the ground.

Within minutes d'Artagnan had joined his brethren on the tower and thrown the rope back to the ground.

Athos was waiting. He took the rope and started his climb forgetting his shoulder and arm were still slightly tender from his injury, the swordsman winced through clenched teeth as he scaled the wall.

He soon reached the top and was helped by Aramis as he clambered onto the parapet.

The men had now fastened their weapons belts around them as they waited for their captain.

Ten minutes later all five men were now on the tower surrounded by the high walls.

They all followed Porthos' gaze as he pointed out the trapdoor beneath them.

"I checked it whilst I waited for you lot" commented the big man" There are steps leading down to the courtyard".

Treville was nodding as he heeded what he said.

" Captain I will go down there and check the way" said d'Artagnan heading towards the open trapdoor.

Porthos put a heavy hand on the Gascons shoulder." Not on your own you wont" he growled

" Porthos is right...you both go down there and be careful" replied Treville.

Both men nodded the order and climbed down into the darkness watched by their friends.

 **To be continued...**

 **I would very much appreciate some reviews. I like to know what you all think.**

 **Info:**

 **Ramparts...defensive walls and parapets.**

 **Embrasures... Wall openings for observing the enemy.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Pippa x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Fifteen**

Fortunately for Porthos and d'Artagnan a lit torch was burning at the bottom of the spiral steps as they desended, making it easier for both men to see.

"At least we have some light mon ami" commented d'Artagnan

Porthos grasped d'Artagnans shoulder and whispered. " What worries me is who the bloody 'ell lit it?"

The Gascon frowned as he glanced at his big friend before carrying on his desent.

The stairwell was deathly quiet as the two musketeers slowly took each step at a time.

They soon reached the ground floor. A large metal and wood door was on either side of the interior wall.

Porthos noticed a small viewing slit on each door and peered through one of them.

The courtyard was quiet. He couldn't see anyone in sight. A couple of lit torches illuminated the dry ground. His eyes wandered up to the battlements, nothing.

He turned back to d'Artagnan. " Seems too quiet for my liking" he mumered."Come, lets go and let Treville know".

" It is nightime my friend...they are sleeping soundly" added the Gascon with a hint of jest.

"This lot don't sleep...they are expecting us at some point" Porthos responded.

" You go...I will remain here until the others arrive" murmered d'Artagnan glancing at his brother.

Porthos nodded in agreement..." Don't you bloody go anywhere d'Art"

The young man smiled, " I will wait...now go" he answered.

Porthos started to climb the steps. d'Artagnan watched him as he disappeared into the darkness.

The Gascon turned and peered through the the viewing slits, the courtyard was still quiet, on the opposite side he could make out small windows, probably the living quarters d'Artagnan thought to himself, but all was in darkness.

That moment two figures appeared to the right of the courtyard. d'Artagnan watched through the slit as he heard the voices of two guards as they walked together across the dry ground laughing and jesting. He watched as they disappeared through one of the large doors. That must be access to the battlements thought the Gascon as he scanned upward.

lllllll

d'Artagnan was still keeping watch as the others joined him. It had not taken them too long to decend the steps.

"It's a good thing that bloody torch was already lit" Porthos had commented to his friends, " we would still be feeling our way down the steps".

Aramis was now peering through the viewing slits into the couryard.

"Two guards have not long made their way through the large doors on the left" said d'Artagnan in a low murmer. " I think maybe it may lead up to the battlements".

Treville glanced at each of his men. " It will be getting light soon enough...and Cleeves won't be far behind". The older man took out the map and held it under the torch. " We are here in Guys tower, the living quarters are opposite past the main drawbridge."

The men watched as Treville pointed at different parts of the castle. " I would guess Buckingham and his friends are in the main keep."

Athos still felt the shudder as the mans name was mentioned. He inhaled suddenly. The thought that the man was probably not that far away from him made bile rise in his throat, making him cough.

Aramis had realised and passed the waterskin to the swordsman, and squeezed his shoulder in understanding. Athos took it and drank.

" We will split up men...Aramis and Porthos make your way over to Watergate Tower" said Treville pointing at the diagram...Athos, d'Artagnan you two are with me...we will head over to the Caesers Tower. We meet up here again in a couple of hours."

The men nodded as their leader gave out his orders. Porthos was now peering through the door once again.

"Still quiet out there Cap'n" he said.

"Too quiet...I don't like it..." commented Aramis as he made ready his pistols.

llllllllllllllllllllll

The muksteers had each made their way to the designated towers whilst it was still dark. The horizon was slowly showing signs of lighter skys.

Porthos nudged Aramis in the bisep and motioned towards the large door. Both men armed and ready with muskets in both hands. The big man watched the courtyard as the marksman slowly crept inside the tower. Porthos glanced around and followed him.

" More bloody steps"he whispered.

Aramis scanned the walls and noticed another entry door.

" There...that has to be access to the living quarters" he commented

Porthos nodded in agreement as he looked down at the steps leading downwards.

" Bet I know where they lead" he said glancing up at Aramis.

Aramis followed his gaze, he eyebrows furrowed together. " Yeah...the dungeons". he replied.

Both men made their way through the large door, a stone passageway lay ahead lit by torches. Porthos led the way towards another door at the end of the passage. Aramis glanced behind him as they walked, he watched as Porthos slowly pushed at the door. It made a slight creeking noise as it opened making both musketeers wince.

They both entered a large chamber, different coats of arms adorned the stone walls. A St George flag hung from a wooden rafter, two lances on either side.

Aramis and Porthos scanned around the walls. Aramis noticed a familiar face in one of the painting. It was King Charles, next to him was King James.

Porthos had made his way to another door and slowly opened it to another empty chamber. He glanced around at Aramis who was watching him in anticipation. Another empty chamber, this time with a large fire grate and wooden oak looking chests. The fire grate was full of ash, Porthos felt the hearth it felt warm. He realised that a fire had been lit hours before, the large table in the middle of the floor was decorated with ornate candle holders and goblets. A ewer of wine stood in the middle, a couple of the goblets had obviously been used.

Aramis noticed a small window. He walked over and peered through, the courtyard was still quiet. The darkness was now starting to wane as dawn approached.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS WHERE YOU BOTH STAND!" came the voice.

Both Aramis and Porthos stopped in their tracks as they shot each other a glance.

"I SAID NOW!" repeated the demanding voice. " Unless you both want your brains splattered all over the floor".

The two musketeers did as they were ordered and dropped their muskets and swords to the floor.

They held their hands up and turned around to see two of the castle guards. Both aiming pistols towards them.

Aramis smiled slightly and looked at Porthos. " Not very welcoming are they my friend".

Porthos sniggered. " Maybe not morning people" Aramis raised his eyebrows and nodded.

" You could be right...mon ami".

" SHUT YOUR MOUTHS MUKETEERS!" yelled the taller guard " We have been waiting for you french bastards".

The other guard eyed them up and down. " Were are the others?" he yelled

Aramis gave Porthos a quizzical look and shrugged his shoulders. " Who is he talking about do you think" he asked

Porthos gave one of his wide grins. " Haven't a bloody clue my friend.

" DONT! play games with me musketeers...we know you two are not alone".

That moment three more guards appeared. " Take them away...I'm sure our guests will be pleased to see them."

Aramis and Porthos were shackled with their hands behind their backs. They were both led out of another side door and down a passageway.

lllllllllllllllllllll

The main hall was lit up with the waning torches as the dawn came. A cockerel could be heard as it crowed load around the exterior of the castle.

The Earl of Cambridge sat eating breakfast with his two advisors John Hogan and Will Sands.

" Why are we awake at this God forsaken hour Sir" asked John Hogan as he ate.

The Earl glared across the table at his friend and advisor. " I told you my man...we will be leaving soon and we need to get thet useless brother of mine on a ship".

Will Sands poured out ale into his tankard. " Useless it too good a word for him James". he said.

" As soon as Cleeves and his men arrive we can leave" said the earl

"I trust they have eluded the musketeers...we dont need them involved in this charade". commented John Hogan.

"Where is that brother of yours anyway" asked Will as he glanced at the earl

" Probably found a young guard to keep him company in the night" chuckled John.

The earl glared at his two advisors..." Alright...you have both made your feelings most clear gentlemen, now can we get on with our planning."

That moment the doors swung open and Buckingham appeared, his face full of mirth as he walked towards the table and poured himself some wine.

" And how are we on this fine morn gentlemen" he asked. He started to cut up a chunk of bread, picked up a slice of cold meat and folded it round. The man began to eat.

"I will feel better brother once we are on our way...and out of here" replied the earl.

" You sound like you want rid of me brother" grinned Buckingham picking up his goblet and drinking from it.

Suddenly a loud thud on the door made the four men look towards it in awe.

A caslte guard entered and gave a small bow of acknowledgement.

"What is it Farrow...this better be good" demanded the earl .

The guards eyes looked from one man to the other as he spoke.

" Sir...we have just apprehended two musketeers...we found them wandering around one of the chambers".

The two advisors glanced at one another in disbelief. Buckingham stared at the guard.

The earl stood suddenly, his face had reddened.

"WHAT?... HOW?...Are you telling me that you guards...who have been on duty all night have failed to notice,while musketeers actually scale our walls?"

The guard was about to speak but was cut short by the earl. "But...

"WHERE ARE THEY NOW! ?" he roared

"We have taken them to the dungeons Sir" the guard stuttered out.

Buckingham slowly walked around the table towards the guard. " You say two musketeers...where are the others?" he asked his voice sounding quizzical.

The guard stood rigid as though nervous. " I have men searching as we speak Sir" he answered.

" Your men had better find these french bastards Farrow or you will pay the consequences of your actions. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" roared the earl.

The guard nodded. " Yes Sir...of course" he replied his voice sounding jittery.

The guard bowed and left the chamber watched by the four men.

" This is an outrage James...I was led to believe that Cleeves was supposed to arrive here...where is he" demanded Will as he turned his look to John.

" Those fucking musketeers. I had a bad feeling about this from the start...It would seem I was right". groused John.

Buckingham had sat back down at the table. " You have to admit it though...they are good at what they do. I have never known anyone to actually enter this castle without being arrested."

The other three men glared at him in awe. " Oh yes I almost forgot...you will see Athos again wont you?" mocked Will

James had stood and walked towards his brother...he grabbed him by the arm roughly.

" You are one fucking scoundrel...don't even think about it". he seethed through clenched teeth.

Buckinghams eyes met his brother..." You do not appear to have much faith in me...I was about to suggest we kill them then leave". he replied straightening his doublet as James relaxed his hold on him.

"Thats the best thing I have heard you say since we took up residence here" seethed John.

Buckingham glanced around the table with a grin. "Well gentlemen...who is going to aid me in killing Louis's elite guards".

llllllllllllll

" Something is wrong I can feel it" said Athos as he watched from the door.

Himself,Treville and d'Artagnan had returned to their original starting point to wait for Porthos and Aramis.

Treville checked his pocket clock. The two men were very late. He had to agree with his lieutenant something was wrong, his men never lost track of time.

" There is a great deal of activity in the courtyard captain...guards everywhere" said d'Aratagnan. " I agree with Athos...something is not right, they look agitated...as though they are searching for someone".

Treville nodded in agreement. "As soon as there is a lull...we will move toward the Watergate Tower".

Both Athos and d'Artagnan glanced at one another, both knowing each one was concerned for their brothers.

llllll

The courtyard became quiet again, the guards had gone in different directions.

Slowly Treville and his two men emerged from the large doors they had been observing from. They kept themselves against the walls scanning around as they approached the Watergate Tower.

That moment four guards appeared from the small gate in the drawbridge. The men drew their swords as did the musketeers.

The clanging of metal echoed around the walls. Treville took his opponent on as he ducked a swipe from the mans sword he lunged forward and stabbed the man in the chest.

Athos swiped as the guard lunged at him. Clang! clang! the guard swiped as Athos ducked, the musketeer caught the hilt of his opponents sword sending the guards weapon to the ground. Athos slashed at him and cut the mans shoulder. He screamed out in pain.

d'Artagnan pirouetted around his man as he swiped at his body. The man ducked as the Gascon swiped another blow. The man tripped backwards and soon got to his feet. d'Artagnan lunged at him, this time catching his gut. he man groaned out loud and fell to the ground holding his stomach as he bled out.

Treville had taken care of the fourth man as he knocked the man unconsious with a fist blow.

The three men sheathed their weapons and rushed through the tower doors.

lllllllllllllll

The musketeers entered the large chamber at the end of the passage and began to scan and search around.

It wasn't long before Treville noticed them flung in a heap in the floor, his stomach turned over.

"Dear God" he gasped as he gazed at the two weapons belts of his two missing men.

Athos and d'Artagnan followed his gaze. " Maybe we should have stayed together Captain" said d'Artagnan with concern

" Damn it" spat out Athos as he fisted the wall with rage. "WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Come on...we need to find them at haste" responded Treville. "They have to be in the dungeons"

" You do know Cleeves will be here anytime now captain" said Athos as they rushed down the stone passage.

Treville shot a glance at the swordsman. " Yeah thats all we need, is that bloody idiot". he answered.

llllllllll

The punch hit him hard in the stomach, he brought up his head and gasped as blood trickled from his mouth.

" WHERE ARE YOUR COMRADES?" roared the guard.

Porthos glared into his face, his hands had been shackled above his head. He gave the guard a slight grin.

" GO TO HELL! he seethed

The guards face was full of rage as he fisted the big musketeer in the face once more.

Aramis was also shackled. The other guard pulled back his head by his hair making his gasp.

" Maybe you can be more obliging musketeer...where are your friends"

Aramis lifted up his head and glanced over to Porthos noticing the mans eye starting to swell.

" I don't speak english" he answered with a forced grin. Making Porthos smile.

" You french bastard" yelled the guard. He fisted the marksman in the stomach making him groan in pain.

"BASTARDS!" gasped Porthos as he watched his friend heeve.

That moment a load voice was heard from the passagway. " Now gentlemen that is no way to treat the elite guard of the french king".

Both Aramis and Porthos followed the sound. They both exchanged glances as Buckingham walked into the cell, a look of smugness on his slimy face.

" So you are the friends of the most handsome Athos" he seethed with a slight grin.

The two musketeers glared at him. Porthos felt his teeth clenching with rage making his jaws contract.

Aramis suddenly wanted to vomit as he stared at the scoundrel who had both mentally and phyisically hurt Athos.

"YOU ARE ONE PIECE OF SHIT! growled out Porthos pulling at the shackles and making them rattle.

Buckingham sat on a random bench and leaned back against the stone wall looking at the two men. His legs sprawled out in front of him.

" Tut! Tut" Tut! My dear musketeers how fierce you are." he responded.

"FIERCE! I'll show you FIERCE! roared Aramis...you sick evil BASTARD! I hope you rot in HELL! Buckingham".

Buckingham laughed out loud, making the sound echo off the stone walls of the dungeon.

" I am most pleased that Athos is here...I have been looking forward to seeing him again...we have unfinished business...if you comprehend my meaning". his voice was almost a whisper as he stood and spoke into the faces on the two musketeers.

Porthos growled like a wild animal as he pulled at the shackles that restarined him.

Aramis kicked out at the duke making him back away. " I will KILL you myself...you sewer RAT!". he almost spat out the words.

Buckingham turned to the two guards. " When you find them...bring Athos to my chambers...He will be leaving with me and James".

Porthos and Aramis exchanged concerned looks. Aramis felt his eyes stinging.

He was just hoping that the others hadn't been apprehended and were somewhere in the castle grounds, ready and waiting.

 **To be continued...**

 **Thank you for the reviews folks. I like to hear what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Sixteen**

Treville had grabbed one of the torches from it's sconce as he led Athos and d'Artagnan down the dark cold tunnels. Different passages led off in all directions. The stench made the men grimace. The sound of dripping water could be heard.

" Christ...it reeks down here" heaved d'Artagnan. "The rats must thrive in the tunnels".

" According to the map, the moat flows underground somewhere in these dungeons...thats what the smell could be...rotten water" commented Treville as he held up the torch and peered down another tunnel.

" We are getting knowhere fast down here Captain" said Athos looking above his head as the ceilings became lower." I don't even hear anything".

Treville turned and nodded at his lieutenant. " Your probably right...we should turn back and try another passage".

"Maybe we should split up Captain" said Athos glancing up and down the tunnel. " They could be anywhere".

Treville glanced up. " I don't think that is a good idea...look what happened last time we did that".

d'Artagnan pushed his hands through his hair and exchanged glances with Athos.

" This time I agree...Porthos and Aramis could be in mortal danger and we are running blind".

Treville inhaled loudly as he took in the idea. " Very well, we split up...but remember boys...you use your chalk sticks to mark the tunnels."

Athos checked his pocket and pulled out four pieces of red chalk sticks. He handed two to d'Artagnan.

The chalk sticks had come in handy on certain missions when they had been in situations like this. Artists had used them on their work. Treville had decided to purchase a certain amount for his regiment, even convincing the king of the use they would serve his men.

d'Artagnan took them from his mentor, he had already confirmed that his had gotten wet juring his night swim to the boat. "Thank you" he winked.

They each brandished their muksets. d'Artagnan clapped Athos on the shoulder..."Be careful my friend" he said

Athos grasped his forearm and nodded." Stay alert"

Treville nodded at both men. " Anything...just yell out...I am certain you will be heard in these tunnels".

Athos picked up two more torches from their sconce and handed one to d'Artagnan.

His eyes met those of the Gascon as the flame flickered on his face. Both knowing and thinking the same thing...stay safe brother.

lllllllllll

Porthos lifted his head up and looked over to Aramis. The marksman was still struggling in the shackles.

" Give it up Mis...your wrists are bleeding out" he growled.

Aramis stopped suddenly and glanced at his friend. " If that bastard does anyhthing else to Athos...I swear I will KILL HIM!"

Both men were now alone in the cell. Buckingham had left with the two guards.

" Treville is not going to let that 'appen...now give it up" growled the big man.

Both men turned their gaze as a pair of black rats scurried around the cell sniffing at their feet.

" Get out of it" roared Porthos kicking out at the critters. " Bloody vermin crap".

Aramis couldn't help but fret about what Buckingham was plotting. His face had set into a scowl as he thought what he was capable of. He could understand why Athos felt so anxious at the mere thought of the man, there certainly was something that made you want to vomit, he had felt it as soon as he entered the cell. The way he had eyed both him and Porthos as they hung shackled and vunerable. Dear God what he must have put his brother through knowing he couldn't fight back. What a complete bastard.

"Mis...are you alright my friend" asked Porthos glancing at his brother.

Aramis nodded as he lifted his head up to look at the big musketeer. " I will be when we get out of this hell hole" he answered.

Suddenly Porthos stirred.." Shuuuush...someone is coming" he murmered

Both men listened as they heard the the footsteps approaching down the tunnel.

Two guards emerged making the two musketeers roll their eyes at one another in disappointment.

" We thought you two french bastards deserved some more physical lessons on manners". chuckled one of the men.

The other guard laughed aloud as he picked up a leather whip and started to thrash it against the wall as if warmig up for a fogging.

Porthos and Aramis shot each other a glance of horror.

" It seems you excel yourselves against unarmed shackled men" growled Porthos

" Yeah why don't you unshackle us and we will show you how its done" seethed Aramis glaring at both men in turn.

" You do know musketeers that you will die here...and your corpes will make good food for the rats and any other vermin that lives down here." seethed the other guard with a smirk.

Suddenly at that moment a voice came from the darkness..." I DON'T THINK SO...NOT TODAY ANYHOW" yelled out the voice.

Aramis and Porthos lifted their heads up and looked at one another in awe as they recognised the voice of d'Artagnan.

Both guards sheathed their swords as they peered into the darkness of the tunnel.

"COME OUT...YOU FRENCH BASTARD" roared one of the men.

d'Artagnan who was hidden behind a niche in the stone wall noticed a large stone near his foot. The Gascon bent and picked it up, he threw it in the oppostite direction of the cell making both guards run towards the noise.

He made his move as he threw his main gouche reaching one mans neck. He groaned and fell in a heap to the floor. The other guard came at him with his sword.

Both Aramis and Porthos were now grinning from ear to ear as they watched their young friend lunge forward and disable the man of his weapon before slicing into his stomach.

Both guards now dead he turned at his friends with a smile. " Thank the Lord you are both alright he puffed out".

" Are we glad to see you my friend" growled Porthos glancing at Aramis.

d'Artagnan crouched down and took the shackle keys from one of the mens belts.

"Exactly what I was thinking brother" replied the Gascon reaching up to the shackles around Porthos' wrists and unlocking them.

Porthos massaged his wrists and clapped a hand on the young mans shoulder, as he turned to Aramis. " I could kiss you d'Art" he grinned.

d'Artagnan chuckled at the big man." Its fine my friend that won't be necessary". he replied making Porthos laugh.

"Where are the others" asked the marksman as he was released.

"We split up...as soon as we realised you had been apprehended" answered d'Aratgnan.

" Bye the way we found your weapons belts my friends...Treville and Athos have them".

"Buckingham is planning to take Athos with him and the earl somewhere...we have to get to him before he finds him"." said Aramis sounding tensed up.

"Well not if we can help it he wont" replied Porthos picking up one of the guards pistols. He grabbed another and handed one to Aramis.

" Come! lets get out of here" said d'Artagnan. He picked up another torch and led his friends down the dark passage.

llllllllllllllll

Treville had wandered down many tunnels finding nothing but the odd rotting corpse in different cells along the way.

Treville paused at one point as he noticed a gibbet containing a skeleton hanging from the low ceiling in one of the larger cells. He held his torch nearer as he stared in horror at the poor individual who had clearly had its feet and hands cut off.

The musketeer captain winced slightly before returning to the passage he was now searching. His torch lit the tunnel ahead of him as he walked.

Treville stopped in his tracks as he heard footsteps and low voices. He quickly rushed into one of the cells and put the torch in an empty sconce. Treville concealed himself behind the small crevice that strutted out at the back of the cell. There he waited as the footsteps got nearer. He slowly peered around the wall as the footsteps passed. He grinned slightly to himself as he recognised the familiar growl of Porthos, then noticed as Aramis passed the cell in the torchlight.

"ARAMIS!" he said in a hoarse whisper...Aramis".

The markman stopped suddenly and followed the sound, he held up his torch as Treville walked towards him. He called the others back," Porthos! d'Artagnan! it's the captain he's alright...he's here".

d'Artagnan smiled as Treville joined his men. " Thank God...we didn't know what to think".

Porthos was smirking..."Good to see you Captain, it's lucky d'Artagnan found us when he did".

Treville patted the Gascon on the shoulder..." Good work" he said with a nod.

Treville was now looking at the swelling above Porthos' eye. " You two sure your alright?"

" Its not as bad as it looks..really" said the big man glancing at his two brothers." Anyway we 'ave to find Athos at haste...Buckingham is plotting to take him away with him and that bloody earl".

Treville glared at him. "WHAT? how do you know this?" he demanded.

Aramis face changed to concerned in seconds as he glanced at d'Artagnan.

" The evil bastard actually came into the cell where we were held...he told the guards to find him and take him to his chambers". said the markman clearly moved.

d'Artagnan suddenly felt nauseous at what Aramis had said about Buckingham wanting to take Athos...not again please he thought.

Treville glanced at each man. " Come...we have to find him before they do".

llllllllllllllll

Athos had searched cells along his way finding nothing. He had marked each tunnel with the chalk making sure he didn't find himself going around in circles.

As he turned a corner he came face to face with two guards. They stopped for a moment taking in the situation before realising a musketeer was standing before them.

Under the flicker of the torch Athos could see them smiling at one another. One man had brown looking teeth that looked like stones in his mouth. He gave out a snort as he studied the swordsman up and down.

"You are coming with us musketeer...NOW DROP YOUR WEAPONS! like a good frenchman and turn around". he sneered.

In the split second that followed Athos who had his two muskets ready and fully loaded with gunpowder made his move as he aimed at both men.

" I DON'T THINK SO!" he yelled out as he fired both pistols. Brown teeth screamed out as he hit the ground in a heap.

The other guard was thrown against the stone wall and slid down slowly making a blood steak as he fell, a gurgling noise coming from his throat.

Athos looked down at both men as he re-loaded his muskets. He stepped over one of the bodies and quickened his pace as he carried on down the passage.

Someone must have heard that, he thought to himself as he walked. Athos was hoping that, that someone was Treville and his brothers.

Athos walked for what seemed like ages before coming to a stop as he noticed another set of steps leading upward. He peered upward noticing light at the top, he suddenly realised he was at the opposite side of Caesers Tower were he had first entered with Treville and d'Artagnan.

Athos slowly began to climb, his pistols at the ready, the door at the top was ajar as he reached the top. He peered through the slit of light, the courtyard empty apart from chickens and a few goats wandering around. Athos hastily made his way over to the keep, he glanced up to the battlements but seen nothing. Too quiet for my liking thought the swordman.

Athos found himself inside a large living chamber. He scanned around, paintings adorned the walls. He could have sworn one of them was Buckingham...he felt his stomach lurch and turned away. He suddenly looked up towards the large doors as he heard voices and footsteps of heavy boots.

Athos turned to look for somewhere to conceal himself...he was unaware of the figure who had crept up behind him from behind a hidden bookshelf...in that instant everything went black.

The four men had stopped when they had heard the gunshots coming from one of the tunnels...

..."Dear God!" yelled out Porthos rushing towards the noise. " It came from down this way".

Aramis felt like he wanted to vomit, please let Athos be alright he thought. He has to be... please God. The marksman felt for his crusifix and kissed it before placing it back inside his shirt.

d'Artagnan had sprinted down the tunnel..." It has to be down hear I can smell the gunpowder" he roared with an excitment in his voice.

Treville and the others followed the Gascon. Peering through the dark as they went.

" Yeah! I can smell it now" commented Porthos as he held up the torch in front of himself.

The four men rushed down the tunnel, weapons at the ready as they went.

d'Artagnan turned holding up his hand as he glanced around at the others, they all stopped in their tracks.

"Shhhhh.I heard voices" murmered the Gascon. The men waited and listened.

"I aint hearing nothin" answered Porthos furrowing his brow.

" Yes...I heard something...then" added Treville.

The men were now looking back and fourth down the darkness as they carried on moving. Each checking out the cells as they went.

Suddenly a voice yelled out from the darkness making the four men turn as they held their torches out in front of them.

"GIVE IT UP MUSKETEERS! YOU WILL NOT GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE IF YOU DO NOT HEED OUR WARNING"!

The men glanced at one another as they looked in different directions.

Treville felt a slight flutter in his stomach as he recognised the slimy voice of Buckingham.

" Come out and show yourself you COWARD!" he yelled out. " But that is typical of you is it not Buckingham...are you fearful of my men...you can not face them".

Aramis felt his hands clenching around his musket as he listened, his teeth clenched as he glanced at Porthos.

The big musketeers face was set to battle mode as he glared into the darkness.

" COME OUT YOU PIECE OF SHIT! " he growled out load." I'll rip you to shreds...you evil BASTARD!"

A loud cackling laugh erupted down the tunnel echoing off the stone walls.

" I DOUBT THAT VERY MUCH MUSKETEER...YOU SEE I HAVE THE HANDSOME Athos...AND HE IS GOING TO BE MINE VERY SOON WHEN HE COMES WITH ME TO THE AMERICA'S"!

The laugh continued, then faded off into the darkness, leaving the four men in awe.

" I DON'T BELIEVE THIS"! roared Aramis...he has Athos again...this is enough to turn him insane". The marksman held his forhead in one hand and pushed his fingers through his hair.

" We will find him Mis...I promise" growled Porthos grasping his shoulder.

d'Artagnan was leaning up against the wall, he wiped a hand over his face and siged aloud.

"This is one demented bastard" he gasped

Treville looked at each of his men. Woeful gloom etched on the older mans face as he grinded his teeth with rage at Buckingham.

He grabbed both pistols and growled out..." Come...we have to find Athos..NOW!".

lllllllllllll

The darkness was too much...I can't see anything...where are my brothers and Treville...the torches are waning...my head hurts..it's so dark...

...Athos groaned slightly as his eyes slowly flickered open...he could hear the sound of muffled voices...the sound of footsteps on the stone ground. He gazed up at the tall ceiling above him noticing different battle banners hanging down from the rafters.

" Ahhhh your awake came the familiar voice..I was in wonder when I would see those green eyes again".

Athos' eyes turned to the voice, he felt like he wanted to vomit, his stomach lurched, he felt dizzy.

"BUCKINGHAM! he gasped. He tried to move but realised he was tied down.

Athos tried with all his might to free himself. " NOOOOO...NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MEEEE...GET AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed out. " YOU DISGUST ME!".

Buckingham smiled at him. "Calm yourself my dear Athos...we have no time for love... at this moment...you are going to enjoy a long spell in the America's

That moment two more figures entered the chamber. " So this is Athos...the musketeer" commented the earl as he eyed Athos' tied down body.

John Hogan drank back the wine he held in his hand as he looked at the musketeer.

" Why do you have to take him with us?" he asked glancing at Buckingham

Buckingham grinned. " You my man will never understand that, so keep your thoughts in your own head". he replied.

The Earl helped himself to wine and drank fro his goblet. " How did you get into the castle grounds musketeer Athos" he asked as he walked around the table that held the swordsman fast.

Athos felt the bile in his throat..." I do not divulge our manouvers to anyone...especially Englishmen". he answered hoarsly.

Athos was straining against the the hemp that held him down. " I won't be going anywhere with you lot or anyone else". he gasped out.

" We will find your friends Athos...it's just a matter of time...the guards have been instructed to kill on first sight". said the earl.

Buckingham turned on the two guards who had been stood at the doors.

" Prepare the men to ready the hand mortas, I want those musketeers dead once and for all." he said with menace in his voice. "DO NOT FAIL ME!"

The two guards nodded their orders. " Yes Sir". and were gone.

Athos heeded what Buckingham had said...he felt helpless to warn them...how am to do this...God if your up there help me. Thought the swordsman.

Buckingham glanced down at him lying helpless. He glanced at his brother and Hogan.

" We need to prepare him for travel, help me to shackle him so he can walk".

he ordered.

The earl stood watching his brother, he noticed how he looked at the musketeer, but he also knew the musketeer did not have the same feelings, in fact the poor young man had hate in his eyes as he looked at him with sheer horror on his face. Yes my brother surly is insane. He thought to himself. Anything to stop him hanging.

Athos felt himself being released of the binding hemp, as Hogan and Sands lifted the musketeer to a sitting position, Sands was as strong as Porthos as he gripped him firmly as Hogan shackled his hands behind his back.

" You think your going to get away to the Americas...you are very much mistaken Buckingham" seethed the swordsman as he was grabbed and pushed to his feet off the table.

The shackles tightened around his wrists as he moved making him wince in pain.

Buckingham laughed out loud. " My dear Athos...you know we can finally be alone in each others company at long last...and noone will is going to stop us".

" Your dilusional you mad bastard" seethed Athos as he was manhandled away by Hogan and Sands.

He was dragged into the courtyard. and tethered to a cart. The swordsman didn't fail to notice as the guards ran past him carrying the hand mortas.

Buckingham was going to blow up the tunnels and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. His brothers were down there somewhere. He had failed them...My God...he could'nt lose them...he just couldn't...he loved them.

Tears began to sting his eyes at the mere thought.

 **To be continued...**

 **Well is it too late for Treville, Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan?**

 **Is Athos going to end up on a Gallion sailing for the Americas**

 **I would love to hear your thoughts on this, I will try and post a new chapter as quickly as possible.**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews...you are all so kind.**

 **Pippa xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Seventeen**

The voice echoed around the battlements..."OPEN THE DRAWBRIDGE!"

The Earl of Cambridge and his two men looked up as the winch started to creak and grate as it slowly started to let down the hinged decking. Four guards pulled at the chains that held down the portcullis.

On the other side waiting to be admitted was Captain Cleeves and his men.

"OPEN THE GATE" roared Hogan. The portcullis slowly started to raise. Buckingham stood waiting on the other side, he smiled to himself as he noticed Cleeves.

The horses snorted as they were rode into the courtyard. The stable hands were ready and waiting as the men dismounted. They each led the horses away to be fed and watered.

Cecil and the men helped themselves to water from the well, some splashing up the cool water onto their faces.

The drawbridge was now closing, the sound of grating and creaking echoed around the walls.

Buckingham slapped Cleeves on the shoulder. " Good to see you my friend" he grinned. "We shall take refreshment you must be exhausted".

Cleeves nodded his welcome as he scanned around the courtyard. He noticed Athos shackled to a cart, the swordsman was glaring over at him.

"Ahh I see the musketeers arrived George...where are the others?" he asked

Buckingham snorted a chuckle, " No need to fret about them...they will be dead shortly".

"I see you are saving one for yourself...you don't change George". said Cleeves.

The earl joined his brother and nodded his acquaintance to Cleeves.

"I trust you had a pleasent journey captain" he asked " Even if the musketeers arrived prior to yourselves".

Cleeves glared at him. " Do not even mention those french bastards to me...I am most suprised they are still living. You are slacking my friends". he seethed.

The earl smirked." My men have everything in hand...they will cease to exist in the coming hour".

"Well make sure they are...we don't need them poking their noses in". he replied.

Athos sat against the cartwheel he was shackled to. He had tried with all his might to pull his hand through the clamps to no avail. His wrists were bleeding and raw. He was just hoping his brothers and Treville were safe.

That moment Cleeves approached him...a smirk on his lips. " Well if it isn't musketeer Athos...not so clever now are we? you french bastard". he seethed.

Athos glared up at him from his sitting position. "GO TO HELL! Cleeves...you were outwitted by us...and it vexes you so".

Cleeves laughed as he stared down at the musketeer...

...Suddenly from the dungeons there was a tremendous bang as smoke emited from the doors, making everyone shudder and stare towards the din.

Athos felt his stomach churn, his brothers no...please God no let them be alright.

Buckingham laughed aloud as he clapped Hogan on the back with glee.

Cleeves turned to the swordsman. " Seems your on your own now musketeer" he scoffed. " Maybe its a good thing you caught Buckinghams eye".

Cleeves walked away chuckling to himself.

Athos clenched his teeth with anger, tears filled his eyes. Surly they got out of there.

lllllllllllllllll

"Sounds like the bastards are going to blast us out of here" gasped out Treville as they meandered down the tunnels.

Aramis stopped in his tracks as he peered down the dark passage. He glanced at Porthos, his face filled with dispair.

"We don't seem to getting anywhere fast captain" he groused "Those bastards have probably left by now with Athos".

Treville turned and glanced at his medic. " We have to keep our witts Aramis...or we will never get out". he responded taking out the map of the castle.

The older man placed the map against the wall. d'Artagnan held up the torch so they could study it properly.

Porthos pointed out the underground moat. "I would say we are 'ere...thats were all them cells are in a row...

...that moment the big musketeer was cut off as another blast sent smoke billowing through the tunnel and throwing the men to the ground.

Rubble blew everywhere showering down on the men, there was silence for seconds before Treville regained his wits.

"IS... EVERYONE... ALRIGHT?" he coughed out.

Porthos stood to his feet and bent over with both hands on his knees, he coughed out loud. Bits of dust covered his thick curls.

Aramis and d'Artagnan had also scrambled to their feet coughing. Aramis nodded towards Treville in acknowledgment as he coughed.

"Dear God...they're trying to smoke us out" he gasped through a splutter.

Porthos drank from the waterskin and handed to the others.

" Come men...we will try this one...according to the map the tunnel on the left of the cells is the one we follow...if we are to find this moat inlet".

The men followed the older man...they trusted his wisdom and leadership.

Aramis couldn't shake off the thoughts in his head of Buckingham having taken Athos again. This was enough to take the man to the brink. How dare that bastard do this to him. As if he hadn't enjured enough of the mad man.

That moment another blast shook the walls. The men dived for cover as smoke billowed from the tunnel.

They coughed out once more as they sprang to their feet and rushed down the passage away from the sound.

" Those bastards are not going to give up until we are dead" growled Porthos.

" Yeah...but have you noticed something?" asked Treville as he glanced around at the big man.

"The sound seems further away...it's as if they are guessing our location"

d'Artagnan furrowed his brow and nodded slightly. " Lets hope your right captain...but I do see what you mean...there was no rubble this time".

Aramis had walked slightly ahead of the others holding his torch above his head and peering down the tunnel. He paused momentarily as he noticed dampness on the walls and ground. He could smell the moistness in the stale reeking air.

"Captain" he yelled as he glanced back to the others. " Look at this".

Treville and the others rushed to where the marksman stood. The older man held up his torch and followed where Aramis pointed out the dampness.

" We have to be close to the moat men...it has to down here...it has to be". growled Treville.

Porthos clapped Aramis on the back and grinned. "We will find our way out...I can feel it". he muttered.

Aramis gave him a wry smile and nodded. " Yeah I know" he replied.

"Come...lets find this damn moat" said d'Artagnan rushing to catch up Treville.

lllllllllllll

" Get him in the cart" yelled out Buckingham to two of the guards. " And make certain he won't elude us. I know what these musketeers are like".

The two guards bowed their order. They both dragged Athos to his feet and extended the chains that restrained him. He was pushed onto the back of the cart.

Athos growled as he kicked out his feet knocking one of the guards to the ground. He pulled up his shackled hands and lay into the other guards head knocking the man out cold.

Three more guards appeared and overpowered Athos grabbing him and clasping his ankles into the shackles. He struggled and kicked before Hogan rushed over and brought his musket butt down on the swordsmans temple. Athos suddenly stopped as he fell limply into the cart unconcious, blood trickling down the side of his face.

Buckingham wandered over to the commotion and shook his head. A sympathetic look on his features as he looked at the musketeer.

Hogan glared at him." If he is going to become a burden everytime he wakes...I promise you this...I will kill the bastard". he seethed.

Buckingham who listened with a smirk on his face looked away from Hogan as he spoke, he turned and looked at the unconcious musketeer laying in on the cart totally ignoring the man.

" Oh my dear Athos...how you struggle so...and end up worse off" he said as he stroked the swordsmans hair away from his face.

Hogan shook his head before walking away from the duke. Buckingham glanced up as he went and grinned to himself.

The guards exchanged glances with each other as he spoke, one trying his best to hold in his mirth.

Buckingham glared at the men. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IMBECILE'S! he yelled "Get my supplies loaded onto the cart NOW! we leave anon".

The guards jumped to attention and rushed off at haste. Buckingham turned to the unconcious musketeer and covered him with a calico sheet.

Hogan and Sands appeared from the large doors of the keep. Sands eyed him as he glanced at the limp body in the cart.

" What happened to our frenchman?" he asked with no feeling.

"Lets just say he becomes very lively when restained". answered Hogan. " These musketeers certainly live up to their regiment.

That moment another blast was heard making the ground vibrate.

"Lets hope they find those bastards soon" remarked Buckingham " The king will not be pleased if we damage his precious dungeons".

Cleeves who had heard Buckinghams words as he joined the three men. Smirked.

"Why don't you let me send my men in to find them...I promise you gentlemen they will not fail".

Hogan turned to two guards who were stood on sentry duty. He beckoned to them.

The two men rushed over and bowed slightly.

Hogan turned on them. " Go down to the dungeons...tell them to cease with the mortars." he demanded.

The guards nodded the order and left. Hogan turned to Cleeves..." Prepare your men Cleeves we will do as you ask"

Cleeves smirked as he turned and walked away..." I knew you would see sense" me murmered as he went.

llllllll

The Earl of Cambridge sat alone in his chambers, he sat back against his chair and drank wine from his goblet. How had it all come to this he thought to himself. I do not much care for the Americas...why do I have to have such a scoundrel as a brother. My God the king will have me hanged for this.

The Earl was interupted as Hogan and Sands entered. The two men exchanged glances with one another.

" We are all prepared Sir" said Hogan as he eyed the man. " I trust you are ready to proceed?".

The earl knocked back the rest of his wine and glanced at his men. He smiled slightly.

"Yes...I am ready" he answered standing and walking over to the window.

"Are those musketeers dead yet" he asked as he peered across the courtyard.

"Cleeves has sent his men down there Sir" replied Hogan. " He believes his men will not fail to eliminate them".

The earl turned away from the window and furrowed his brow as he looked at his men.

"They had better not my friends...they had better not." he demanded. " Now come we leave".

llllllllllllllllll

A number of rats scuttled down the tunnel. Their chattering noise making blood curdling sounds as they went. The passage was dank and smelly. A dripping noise echoed in the eerie darkness.

"LISTEN" gasped d'Artagnan making the others stop in their tracks. Porthos glanced at the Gascon."WHAT?" he growled.

" Yes I hear it...water...it's water" added Aramis rushing further down the passage.

The two torches the men had were now beginning to wane slightly making it more difficult to see ahead at what was before them.

" Yeah I hear it now" commented Treville " It sounds like it's down this way".

The men followed their captain. " The rats are a good sign to" he said as they walked.

"Hate bloody rats" shuddered Porthos with a scowl. Aramis grinned at the big man.

"I never knew that my friend" he mocked, making his friend grimace.

"I don't hear anymore blasts either" commented d'Artagnan" Maybe they 'ave used all their mortars".

"Or they are coming down here after us" remarked Aramis as he held up his torch and peered ahead.

Treville was walking several paces infront of his men when he suddenly stopped at the sight before him. He turned and called them.

"It's here men...the moat it's here" he yelled out.

The three musketeers hastened their walk and were by their captains side in seconds.

The four men stood taking in the scene, similar to that of a huge cave. The water flowed in form the outside moat.

Aramis noticed the light coming in on the far side of one of the curved structures. He pointed it out to the others.

" That has to be the way out...see the way the water flows to the right...its coming from those archways". he remarked a hint of excitment in his voice.

Treville had crouched down and was looking in the direction of the archways.

"Aramis is right boys...that is the way out" he said. " Its our only chance of getting out of this place".

"Hope is ain't deep...I don't do swimmin' groused Porthos glancing at his brothers.

d'Artagnan frowned at the big man. " There's only one way to find out" he said taking off his boots.

Treville stood. " Just be careful d'Artagnan" he said.

The Gascon nodded as he handed his weapons belt to Aramis. " I will" he answered.

The three men watched as the young musketeer sat on the stone ground and slowly entered the water. He started to swim before bringing his body upright to a standing position. The water reached up to his chest.

d'Artagnan started to shiver. " It's...bloody...cold" he commented through chattering teeth.

"Well as you can see...its not that deep Porthos...I will go and see what is through those arches captain".

"Don't you be doin' anythin' stupid" growled Porthos. The young man smiled.

"Trust me my friend" he replied.

d'Artagnan swam towards the alcoves, he noticed the light Aramis had pointed out. He ducked his head under the water and swam though the arch, before surfacing on the other side.

d'Artagnan forced a grin as he looked at the trees and bracken before him. He looked up noticing the drawbridge above. The battlements were quiet, probably all looking for us, he thought to himself.

The Gascon turned and made his way back to let his comrades know. As he went he hoped they were not too late to find Athos. Please let us find him in one piece he prayed inwardly.

llllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Will the boys get out ok? Will they be in time to stop Buckingham and his evil rabble from taking Athos? Or are they too late?**

 **I would like to thank you lovely readers for the awesome reviews. It means a lot to me.**

 **Thank you so much**

 **Pippa xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Eighteen**

"I bid you farewell my friend it has been.. shall I say a most pleasing encounter...and now you leave to sail for the Americas". said Cleeves as he spoke with The Earl.

Buckingham appeared at Cleeves side and slapped the man on the back.

" I thank you my man for all your assistance in all this...we could not have achieved it without you and your men"

Cleeves bowed slightly at the gesture as Buckingham mounted his horse followed by the earl and Hogan. Sands climbed up onto the cart. His own horse tethered to the rear.

Once again the drawbridge was opened...the portcullises raised as the riders steered their mounts towards the gates.

Four guards had also been commissioned to escourt the travelers. Cleeves and Cecil watched as they rode across the bridge.

Sands shook his reins into motion as the cart moved across the wooden deck. Athos still lay slumped in the back his head moved from side to side at the motion of the cart.

The drawbridge closed after them, with the familiar creeking noise of the winch.

Cecil turned to his captain. "Prey tell me how they intend to get to the Americas".

Cleeves glanced at his lieutenant. " They are heading for Haking in west Wales...they will shelter in Pembroke castle before heading across the sea". he replied. "Apparently the earl has friends in the admiralty...they intend to meet a captain of a clipper ship when they arrive in the port of Haking".

Cecil frowned. " Pembroke will take them at least two and a half days...thats if there are no ambush on the way". he said still watching the drawbridge as it closed shut with a grating thud.

Cleeves nodded with a sigh. " I am not concerned for them anymore Cecil, they are gone. You seem to forget we have four musketeers to apprehend, then we watch as they hang.

That moment two guards approached at haste. " Captain Sir...the musketeers...they are not down there...we have searched every tunnel and cell". gasped out the smaller of the two.

Cleeves glared at the man. " THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! Ned...they are down there...now you look again until they are found...do you heed me man?"

Ned glanced at his comrade for support. The other man stutted and gasped.

" It is true Sir...they are not down there, we 'ave searched everywhere".

Cecil could see as Cleeves jaw clenching. His face becoming raged.

He had known the man for two years now and he had always wanted to achieve good results even if it meant breaking some rules on the way. Cleeves had not been an easy man to get along with, he had never had respect for his men. If you didn't heed his orders it was God help you. Cecil had always wondered why he had even made him his lieutenant. Now he had another venture to get his teeth into and that was to find the musketeers and kill them.

"I will take more men down there...we will find them...I promise" said Cecil.

Cleeves nodded. " Do not come before me until you do" he growled through clenched teeth. He began to walk towards the living quarters. " I will be in the main chamber".

Cecil turned to the guards. " Come, we search every nook and crevice" he said with menace in his voice. " We will find those french bastards...if it takes us all day."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The sun was now high in the sky. The heat of the day was burning down as the cart trudged through the dusty dirt path away from the castle. Athos still lay unmoving in the back, the blood on his temple had dried down the side of his face. His limp body surrounded by small trunks containing the belongings of the men.

Buckingham flanked the cart as he rode, he craned his neck and glanced at the unconcious musketeer.

" Seems our young musketeer is still slumbering...that must have been some bang to the head". he commented to Sands as they rode on.

" Serves him right...the french bastard was trying to escape". he answered glancing at the earl.

"He didn't have to hit so hard...I need my lover fit" he murmered with a smirk.

Sands glanced at Buckingham and grimaced.

That moment the earl flanked the other side of the cart. " I have positioned two guards at the rear and two in the front". he said. " They will be on the look out for bandits".

Sands took off his hat and wiped his brow with the back of his hand before replacing it on his head.

" Damn heat" he groused. "He picked up his waterskin and swigged from it.

"Stop your grumbling man, we have only been traveling for half an hour and already you are groaning." scoffed Buckingham. "We will be entering the forest soon, the sun will be veiled by the trees".

Sands glanced at the man but remained silent as they carried on going. The forest ahead was nearly upon them.

llllllllllllllllllll

Cecil paused outside the chamber, he breathed in and out before entering.

How am I going to tell Cleeves what we have discovered. His mind went round and round asking the same question. Dear God...his captain was capable of anything...what will the concequences be?

Cleeves was sitting at the large table drinking wine when Cecil walked through the large doors.

His footsteps echoed around the chamber as he approached his leader.

Cleeves didn't look up he had one arm resting on the table and the other on the arm of the chair he sat in. His table arm toying with the goblet he held.

Cecil felt sweat building up on his face as he walked around to face him.

Cleeves swigged back the wine before looking in the mans direction. His face looked exhausted and drunk.

"WELL...WHERE ARE THEY?" he asked pouring out more wine into his goblet.

Cecil felt the bile in his throat. " They have escaped...we searched every cell and passage John...then we came across an underground moat...

..."UNDERGROUND MOAT!" yelled Cleeves cutting the man off. "What fucking underground moat...I was not aware there was one".

Cecil found his voice again..." Apparently yes Captain...we found empty torch sconces on the edge were they went into the water...the stone ground was drenched. And this" he said holding up a sword.

Cleeves glanced at the weapon as Cecil spoke.

"This is a musketeer sword captain, french steel inscription".

Cleeves stood his face red with rage, he picked up the wine pitcher and flung it at the wall, the pitcher shatterd into a thousand pieces making Cecil duck out of the way.

"THOSE BASTARD MUSKETEERS!... they have out witted us once again...I want them found NOW! he roared.

" Captain they have obviously gone to rescue their friend...and apprehend Buckingham and his cronies at the same time".

Cleeves glared at his lieutenant. " Don't you think I know that...you FUCKING! cretin...I wonder sometimes why I ever made you my lieuenant" he yelled.

Cecil bowed his head and swallowed hard, at this moment he wanted to punch Cleeves hard in the face.

Cleeves clenched his teeth hard making his jaws contract.

" I want them found...send men out...go with them". he commanded.

Captain the men are exhausted...they have not eaten or drank anything since we arrived here. They have been in the dungeons searching for them".

Cleeves glared across the table at him. " How dare you question one of my orders".

Cecil had had enough. He banged his fists down on the table top making Cleeves stare at him. The wine goblets jangled.

"With respect Sir...I think the men should take sustenance before they go anywhere...they will be no use to us in the state they are in at present". he yelled out. " We already know where they are heading...the men will catch them up...they will not get far with the cart in tow".

Cleeves sat back in the chair he had occupied taking in what Cecil had said.

"Very well...give them a couple of hours...then I want them gone and in search of those french bastards" he ordered. His demeanor now calmer.

Cecil felt more relaxed as he stood looking at his captain. Maybe now he knew how to get through to his ruthless leader. He turned on his heel and left the chamber. Feeling pleased with himself for standing up to the man.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Treville and his men had finally made their way out of the castle. Porthos had commented that it was not as bad as what he thought it would be. They all knew the big man did not care much for deep water, but to his own supprise he had managed his way through the arches with no misgivings. All he had to do was wade through the water and duck underneath for a matter of seconds. They had carried their boots above the waterline to stop them filling up thwarting their ability to wade. Once on the other side they had started to dry off quickly with the heat of the sun.

Hidden behind the dence bracken the men had pulled their boots back on and clipped their weapons belts back on.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

The four musketeers had found the shaded area near a pond were they had tethered their mounts. The animals seemed quite content as they grazed and drank from the pond

They also knew their masters had returned for them. Zad started to nuzzle into d'Artagnan making the young man smile. He patted his nose. " I'm here boy...I'm here" he muttered into the animals ear.

Flip started to snort with excitment and scratch the ground. Before receiving a carrot Porthos had taken from his saddle bag".

Aramis grabbed Rogers reins and patted his nose. He could see how the beast was looking for Athos. He tethered the stallion to his own horse as they prepared to leave.

Porthos and d'Artagnan had found the cart tracks and had returned to inform Treville and Aramis to which way Buckingham and his entourage were heading.

" Come men...lets go and fetch Athos" said Treville with feeling in his voice. "Seems they head west".

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

The travelers had now entered the forest making it seem cooler on the skin.

The cart bumped up and down as it hit a large boulder. Making Athos' head hit the trunk on his left and his body to be flung from side to side.

Athos' eyes half opened. He could see the trees above him as they moved along. Where am I...my head hurts...my brothers...my God where are my brothers? I'm so hot...thirsty...feel sick...why can't I move?...The musketeers eyes rolled back in his head as he lost conciousness again.

" What will you do when you arrive in the Americas brother?" asked the earl as he rode at Buckinghams side.

Buckingham had a smile on his face as he drank water from his waterskin.

"You know me...I can turn my hand to most things James...I think maybe in wine making...they have mighty fine vineyards out there. " I may even have my own wine one day...what do you think".

The earl shook his head slightly. " You live in a fantasy world brother...you always have done...even when we were children. And what about Athos...what will he do?.

Buckingham breathed in the air. " Athos will work for me brother...have some faith...we shall do very well for ourselves".

"George...can't you see he hates you". asked the earl with a frown.

Buckingham laughed out loud. " He pretends to hate me James...do not fret...he will love me as I do him". he answered.

Hogan who had been riding slightly behind Buckingham, shot a glance towards the earl, he rolled his eyes and and carried on ahead. The man is insane, I must be as mad as him to even have gotten involved in this hairbrained scheme in the first place. He thought as he rode.

That moment from knowhere two shots rang out through the trees. The two rear guards screamed out in pain as their horses reared up in horror and threw the two men to the dusty ground. Both men were unmoving.

The others jumped from their horses and dived for cover. "AMBUSH!" roared out Hogan.

Another shot rang out hitting Sands in the arm. He yelled out in pain as he held his arm tight. "BASTARDS! "

The men concealed themselves behind a hedgerow. "I don't see anyone" whispered out Buckingham.

Hogan crawled towards Sands, he ripped the bottom of his shirt and bound it around the mans arm to stem the blood flow.

Sands winced in pain. "That will have to make do until I can look at it properly" said Hogan.

"Did you see who fired the shots?" murmered the earl as he glanced at Hogan.

The men were watching through the gaps in the hedgegrow.

" No...they just came from knowhere" he replied. "The two guards are dead".

The two guards who had gone ahead to scout the road suddenly appeared from the trees.

"More shots rang out hitting one of the men in the chest" he fell from his horse his eyes wide open as he lay unmoving on the ground.

The second guard had grabbed his musket and had dismounted his horse. He crawled along the ground glancing over to Hogan and the others as they watched him.

The earl held up his hand gesturing towards the guard, he pointed out where he thought the shots had come from. The guard nodded in agreement as he continued crawling under the bushes towards the sound.

" This is delaying us...fucking bandits...thats all we need". commented Buckingham in a loud whisper.

Sands glared over at him as he held his arm. "This is all your bloody fault Buckingham" he groused.

Buckingham turned his head and eyed him. "I did not force you to come Sands...but greed took over you".

Sands face grew red. " You insane little shit, I have just raised the price, and do not even think about betraying us".

Buckingham ignored the comment as he peered through the brambles.

That moment the guard took a chance and bolted between the trees to the other side.

Another shot rang out hitting the man in the neck. He stopped in his tracks and fell where he stood blood spirting from the man. His body wriggled slightly on the ground, gurgling noises coming from the mans throat. The sounds suddenly abated as the man stirred open eyed at the sky, the blood puddling around his neck area.

" SHIT! SHIT! growled out Hogan. "Maybe we can come to some sort of agreement with them".

"And just what do you suggest John" asked Buckingham " Forgive me but they don't seem like they they want to be friends".

"Well! have you got any better ideas?" seethed Hogan " as he watched through the hedge.

That moment the earl yelled out making the others glance in his direction.

"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT WITH US? he yelled The men listened for an answer. None came. Just the rustling of the trees in the breeze.

A voice suddenly roared out behind them making the men turn sharply with weapons drawn.

" WE WANT YOU BUCKINGHAM!...YOU ARE A WANTED MAN!"

The men scanned around but seen nothing.

Then a voice roared out to their left. Again the men turned in sheer trepidation as they shot a glance at each other. They seemed surrounded...

..." WE WILL NOT LEAVE WITHOUT YOU BUCKINGHAM...YOU WILL HANG FOR YOUR CRIMES!"

"WHAT is this...who are they...maybe the king has sent his men after you George". commented the earl.

Buckingham glared at his brother. "Are you so dence you do not recognise those voices...the musketeers...its the musketeers". he growled

"Thats impossible man. They couldn't have escaped those dungeons...the guards used hand mortars" remarked Sands as he winced in pain.

Again the men turned again, this time ahead of them as another voice echoed around the trees.

" YOU ARE AN EVIL SCOUNDREL BUCKINGHAM...YOU SHOULD YIELD NOW!"

Buckingham shot a glance at the cart he had to get himself over there. He began to slowly scramble towards it on his stomach.

"What in Gods name are you doing man?" asked Hogan watching him in awe.

Buckingham didn't answer he carried on towards the cart. As he reached it he clambered aboard gasping and grunting as he shifted towards the unconcious Athos.

The earl watched his dillusional brother in horror as he took hold of Athos in his arms and held his main gouche to the musketeers throat.

Buckingham scanned around before yelling out...

" I HAVE ATHOS! WITH ME HERE...IF YOU TRY ANYTHING I WILL CUT HIS THROAT...I WILL WATCH AS MY LOVER BLEEDS OUT UNTIL HE IS DEAD".

"Dear God he really is insane" murmered Hogan glancing at the earl.

The earl had rested his head against the thick hedgerow and breathed out aloud. " Am I in a nightmare...am I going to rouse from slumber to find this is not happening?" he gasped.

Buckingham roared out Hogans name making the man look in his direction.

" Get up on the cart...you will get us out of here...the rest of you follow on horseback...they will not try anything knowing I have Athos". he growled.

The men glared at him in awe. "WELL! get on with it you imbeciles...we have not got all day". he added...

..."WE ARE NOW GOING TO LEAVE MUSKETEERS! REMEMBER ONE SHOT AT MY FRIENDS AND HE DIES RIGHT HERE IN MY ARMS" he yelled through the trees.

Hogan slowly stood and walked towards the cart, he climbed up into the front, Sands still holding his arm managed to mount his horse. The earl glanced around nervously before moving towards his own horse and mounting the animal. Everything had gone quiet.

Hogan shook the reins into motion and the cart begn to move off. He still scanned around but seen nothing.

"I don't like this George" he murmered keeping his eyes on the dirt path. They are musketeers...they know all the bloody tricks".

Buckingham who still held Athos smiled to himself. " Shut up man, they will not put Athos' life in danger...trust me". he scoffed.

" This is madness James" said Sands as he glanced to the earl on his right. They are not going to let us just ride off with their friend in tow."

The earl nodded slightly. "Just keep riding Will...as he said they wont fire knowing Athos is with George, these musketeers care a lot for each other".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Treville and his men appeared from behind the ridge that had conealed them from Buckingham and his company.

" We wait until dark men...that is the only way we can do this" said the older man.

" Athos looks hurt captain...he wan't moving when I spotted him through the lens" commented Porthos. " He was shackled in chains.

Aramis glanced at the big face full of concern for their friend . " I really don't know how much more he can enjure this BASATRD!" he seethed.

"We will get them...I know we will" said d'Artagnan trying to comfort his friends.

The men mounted their horses and started to ride. Porthos flanked the medic as they rode.

Aramis glanced at his friend. " I could have got him in the head Porthos...but I didn't want to risk him killing Athos". he said feeling the lump forming in his throat.

" We will get the bastard Mis...that I promise...then Buckingham is MINE!" growled out the big musketeer.

Treville turned to his men as they rode. " We will keep them in our sights men...as soon as dark comes we will strike. They will not get far in the blackness of the forest."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The sun had started to wane. Making the forest darker but cooler. Birds still chirped and squawked.

The pain is agony...I am so hot...so thirsty...someone is holding me...is it one of my brothers?...Athos half opened his eyes...he could feel the motion of the cart as it trudged through the forest...I feel sick..."Mis?...Por...os?" he groaned.

Suddenly he felt the cold water being held to his lips and the soft voice talking to him. " Drink Athos...drink" The musketeer gulped back the water that much some of it ran down his neck.

Buckingham who still sat behind Athos holding on to him as he drank. Started to chuckle as he watched the thirsty musketeer drink.

"Easy...easy...Athos...not too much now". he said.

Athos tried to turn his head...that voice...it was not Aramis or Porthos, it wasn't d'Artagnan...who is this...the horror suddenly dawned on him...dear God...NO!.

Athos felt the dread in his head as he screamed out...

..."TAKE YOUR...HANDS..OFF ME...LEAVE ME BE!... YOU BASTARD!"

Buckingham struggled to hold the swordsman as he grappled with him, but the shackles hindered his efforts.

The earl flanked the cart and watched as brother struggled to hold down the musketeer.

"It seems you have lost your touch brother" he grinned. "He obviously does not want your love".

Buckingham glared at him. " Shut up James...he will be calm soon...I will give him something when we stop to make camp".

" Yeah well it looks like our musketeer friends have given up on their friend...it has been hours since they made their presence felt". commented Hogan.

"THEY...WILL NEVER GIVE UP" seethed Athos as he struggled helplessly..."YOUR FINISHED! Buckingham".

The duke laughed out loud making a shudder of coldness run down the musketeers spine. Athos felt like he wanted to throw up the contents of his stomach.

 **To be continued...**

 **Will the Musketeers be able to get Athos out of the nightmarish situation he finds himself in.**

 **Can they actually apprehend Buckingham before he does anything appalling to the musketeer.**

 **Once again thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Nineteen. WARNING:: Rape scene.**

Darkness had fallen. An owl hooted out from the surrounding trees its wide eyes searching for night prey. The temperature had dropped making a chilly breeze blow through the forest.

A deserted farm building was shelter for the night. John Hogan had lit a fire in the empty grate and was cooking wild fowl on the spit he had constructed.

Will Sands sat at the large wooden table, his arm now dressed with clean bandages that John had brought along with them.

The earl opened a bottle of wine and filled the mens cups. "Lets hope this ploy of yours works brother". he said as he handed across the wine cup to Will.

Buckingham had made himself comfortable on his bed roll, Athos lay next to him on another. The musketeer lay motionless after being given a sleeping draft in his water. His hands and ankles were still shackled in chains.

" Of course it will brother, have I not said you fret too much. They will be following the cart tracks" he replied with slight mirth sounding in his voice.

Buckingham grinned as he stroked Athos' hair away from his face. He leaned forward and kissed the swordsman on the lips as he slept, whispering in his ear. "We will be together on a Galleon very soon my beautiful boy".

The earl watched his brother for seconds before looking away.

John Hogan stood up, turning away from the cooking food. He picked up the cup that James had put by for him and swigged back.

" We should still be on our guard...you know how cunning these bloody musketeers can be" he commented.

Sands was nodding in agreement. "Don't worry the pistols are primed and ready. I can't see them risking anything in the darkness...there is far too much at stake" he said eyeing the sleeping musketeer.

Buckingham started to laugh making the others look in his direction. He glanced up at them as they sat in the candlelight.

"I apologise gentlemen...just thinking out loud...when Athos and I are aboard the Gallion" he started to laugh again. " I have this vision of them on the quayside...looking all of a fluster because they cannot get to Athos". He continued with his insane laugh.

The three men exchanged glances. "The man is a lunatic" murmered Will to John.

John frowned as he drank back some wine. "I will check our food" he said standing and walking to the fire grate.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Aramis was holding his head in his hands in frustration. " NO! NO! NO! NO! the BASTARDS have covered their tracks." he roared out.

The men had come across the cart that had carried their friend. The horse tracks led in different directions, a lake lay before them.

Porthos was crouched down looking for more. "Can't see anything Captain...its too bloody dark." he growled "The moon an't no good".

Treville glanced at each of his worried men. " Heed this men...we are not going to find anything in the darkness...we should wait until first light".

d'Artagnan squeezed Aramis on the shoulder smiled sadly. " We will find him...I know we will" he said.

Aramis glanced at the Gascon. He returned the smile and nodded.

Porthos had started to collect sticks. " Come on... lets get a fire goin'" he said.

Treville had walked to the lake edge and peered across. The moonlight reflected off the surface. The night critters making themselves known with hoots and the spine chilling screams of foxes.

He turned slowly and walked back to where his men had made a fire. d'Artagnan was already warming up the broth they had brought with them in their saddle bags.

Aramis had taken the bed rolls from the horses and was scattering them around the camp.

Porthos had handed his friends a cup of wine. He glanced up as Treville joined them and poured out an extra cup. Treville nodded his thanks as he got himself comfortable against a tree.

The men ate in silence. Treville eyed them knowing each one of them were thinking about Athos.

The campfire crackled, sending smoke plumes into the night air. Treville broke the silence.

"You know...I told Athos he did not have to come to England...but he insisted...he wanted to see Buckingham punished for his crimes."

The men glanced at him as he spoke. " You know Athos capt'n" commented Porthos with a slight grin. " When his mind is made up...there 'aint no stoppin' 'im".

Aramis was staring into the flames as he leaned on his bed roll. He swigged back some wine.

"This was supposed to be a simple mission...the court...then the hanging. But the bastard had to escape. And now he has Athos again. I am beginning to wish I had made him stay in Paris...lock him in his room...anything."

"He would not have thanked you for that mon ami" added Porthos refilling the medics cup with wine. " You know what he's like".

"Yeah...he would have followed us on the next ship" said d'Artagnan " You know that Mis".

Aramis idly twisted his Crusifix between his fingers as he watched the flames.

He knew his brothers were right. Athos still would have followed them come what may. He had always been stubborn. He could almost see his glare as much to say. "Im coming with you...like it or not".

"What really irks me about all this is...we practically had them...we were so near...and now we seem so far away". groused d'Artagnan leaning both arms on his bent knees.

Treville nodded towards the young man. " Yes...I agree...your right...but we could not risk hurting Athos". he responded. "That mad man wouldn't have hesitated to cut Athos' throat".

d'Artagnan nodded in agreement as he glanced towards the older man.

"That LUNATIC! better not touch him again...or I will personally castrate the BASTARD!" growled Porthos clenching his jaw tight.

Aramis looked across at the big man as he sat on the other side of the fire. He could feel the lump forming once again in his throat. He swallowed hard against it before speaking.

" I pray he doesn't...I do not think Athos could take much more...he hated the mere thought of the man...let alone touch him". Aramis voice nearly breaking as he finished.

The others were lost in their own thoughts as they listened to Aramis.

d'Artagnan felt tears in his eyes as he thought about his mentor. He swigged back some wine and blinked them away.

Porthos' jaw continued to clench. The big man was full of anger as he thought about Buckingham.

Treville knew how close his men had become over the years. If anything happened to Athos. He knew there was not a thing he would be able to do to stop them from retaliation. He had always felt like the father figure to his men. He knew he wasn't supposed to have favourites either, but there was something about these four that you just couldn't help but love like a family.

" Get some sleep men...we look for those tracks on the morrow". he said getting himself comfortable. "Then we can finish what we came here to do".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A lone candle flickered on the table top. A slight snoring coming from John Hogan and the earl in unison as they slept.

Will Sands lay on his side near the fire grate. Also fast asleep.

Buckingham had said he would take first watch. He leaned back against the stone wall, propped up with a pillow he had found in the farmhouse.

Athos lay fast asleep next to him. The fire was still burning in the grate making the swordmans face glimmer in the darkness.

Buckingham turned his head and stared down at the musketeer. His eyes scanning up and down his body. He stroked back the curls that had hidden his eyes and smiled. He took hold of his hand in his and clasped his fingers around his.

" I love you Athos" he whispered "It wont be long now my beloved...we will be together in the Americas...I so do desire you...I will be able to love you every day, you are so beguiling".

Athos began to stir. He could feel someone holding his hand. He couldn't move...why can't I move...who is this...my head hurts...someone is stroking my head. He felt the hand tighten around his. Athos tried to free himself away from the hold, he couldn't he was shackled. Reality dawned on him as he opened his eyes to see Buckingham staring into his face. Athos felt suddenly nauseous, his stomach churned with dread.

He felt tears welling in his eyes as he struggled against the chains. "Get...away from ME! " he gasped "GET AWAAAAYYY!"

Buckingham glanced at the others as they slept, he didn't want to rouse them.

He put his hand over Athos' mouth. " Shhhhhhhush! It's alright my love...you don't want to rouse the others...sleep Athos". he whispered.

Athos clenched his jaw tightly, the tears streaming down his face as he tried to free himself of Buckinghams hand on his mouth. He gasped for air.

The duke put his mouth to the musketeers ear and whispered. "Here drink " he said . He held up his head and poured water into his mouth making Athos cough and splutter. "Shsssssush... shussssush...you will be asleep soon". he said.

Buckingham ripped some of the sheet that covered the mattress, he rolled it up and shoved it into the musketeers mouth. Shhhhhush...everything will be alright." He whispered. Athos felt helpless, his eyes wide with fear as Buckingham rolled him onto his stomach. Athos couldn't move, the cloth in his mouth made it hard to breath out. He tried to inhale through his nose. He felt the tears stinging his eyes as Buckingham quietly raped him once more...

...Athos trembled and cried in sobs he could hear the madman as he groaned with pleasure...I want to die...I hate myself...I hate this. I can't breath. I feel like I want to vomit...NO...leave me be...noooo!...it huuurrttss! Athos closed his eyes so tight with sheer distress and torment he felt they would burst in his head.

Buckingham had done the deed and lay back beside him. He turned the musketeer onto his back and smiled. "That my love was truly wonderful".

Athos still trembled as the cloth was taken out of his mouth and water poured down his throat. "Sleep Athos sleep" were the words that were whispered ito his ear. The musketeer sobbed quietly into the pillow...I am worthless...I don't want to live anymore. He fell into a deep sleep.

John Hogan opened his eyes. He had heard what had just occured. He almost felt sorry for the frenchman...he also knew that he was getting paid a fare amount for Buckinghams escape. I will be rid of him soon. He thought before falling back to sleep.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dawn came bringing a pink glow to the early morning sky. The birds were singing in the trees.

Porthos had woken before the others and was checking for tracks. He wandered around the clearing of the forest but found nothing. He was about to go back to the camp when something caught the big mans eye. Porthos squinted his eyes and walked towards what look like an empty wine bottle.

He crouched down and looked at it. The same wine they had been drinking when they stayed in Dover Castle. Porthos smiled to himself...they had to have been this way...only the king drinks this.

"What have you found my friend?" came the familiar voice of Aramis from beind him.

Porthos turned and smiled as he held up the bottle. "You remember this Mis...it was the kings favourite wine...only the Earl and the likes are going to have this with them...they must 'ave passed though 'ere".

Aramis was scanning the forest ground as the big man spoke. He frowned as he looked up, then peered across the small lake.

" Yeah you are probably right Mon Ami... but we need to find the tra... Aramis suddenly stopped as he noticed hoof tracks ahead of him. He rushed towards them crouching down and putting his gloved hand against the hollows of the ruts.

Porthos joined him and started to follow them.. "They go off in that direction Mis...we 'ave found the bloody trail" A slight excitment in his voice.

Aramis stood as Treville and d'Artagnan emerged from beyond trees. " Tell me you have found tracks" asked d'Artagnan rushing to where his brothers stood.

Porthos nodded and patted the Gascons shoulder with a smile. Treville had joined Aramis as they both examined the ground.

"Come on men...we eat breakfast, then we will be on our way". said Treville.

The four men walked back towards the makeshift camp.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

John Hogan sat up and stretched his arms above his head with a yawn. He looked around noticing Buckingham fast asleep with his arms wrapped around the musketeer.

John grimaced as he stood and reached for his weapons belt. He noticed the earl still in slumber and kicked the soles of his feet gently making the man stir.

The earl sat up and wiped his hands over his face as he scanned the room. He took his pocket clock from his waist and checked the time, 5 of the clock.

"Where is Will" he asked as he stood and started to put on his doublet. John glanced at him as he dressed.

That moment the door swung open making the men draw their muskets.

Will Sands stood staring at them, a slight look of mirth on his face as he carried in eggs in his hat.

"Where in Heavens name did you find them?" asked John picking up one from the mans hat and inspecting it.

Will placed them down on the table. " In the barn...loads of the bloody things...we can eat some before we leave". he answered.

The earl looked over to his brother who was beginning to rouse. "And how are we this fine morn brother" he asked with slight mockery.

Buckingham slowly sat up and glared at him. "I will be better when I get aboard the galleon". he replied. Glancing at Athos who still slept.

Will has started to cook the eggs in a pot he had found in the grate. The others had sat themselves at the table drinking ale.

"How much of that sleep draft did you give him" asked Will as he eyed Athos and then shot a glance at Buckingham. "All he has done is sleep".

Buckingham joined them at the table as he spoke. "I have to keep him quiet until we get to Haking...he gets so agitated".

"Now why doesn't that supprise me" mumbled John in a low tone.

Buckingham glared at him. " I am not deaf man...I heed what you say".

Will Sands had started to dish out the eggs around to each man. They each began to eat.

John carried on taunting him as he ate. " The man hates your guts Buckingham...you cannot force him to be someone he is not".

Will joined in with the taunt. " I think what my friend here means is...he is not like you...I don't think he will take kindly to you sodomising him."

Buckinghams face had turned red. He suddenly stood and threw his cup across the table making everyone look up at him.

" How dare you speak in that vulgar tone to me...you peasants" he roared.

John Hogan also stood and faced him. " You take that back...you madman...I heard you, you disgusting bastard...last night with the musketeer".

"ENOUGH! NOW" yelled out the earl. " I have had about enough of you lot...Now ready yourselves. We leave very soon."

Athos had started to rouse. He could smell the cooking eggs, he could hear the voices raised as the men argued.

He slowly turned his head and noticed as they sat at the table eating. He still couldn't move freely...the shackles still restrained him. He began to remember waking and seeing Buckingham staring at him. He had hold of hand...he..raped me ... Athos started to tremble. He could hear his voice above all the others as they plotted their next move.

Buckingham glanced around as he heard the sound of the shackles. He stood and was by the musketeers side in seconds.

"My dear Athos...you must be hungry...I will get you some eggs". he said with a smile.

Athos pushed himself up to sit against the pillow. " LEAVE ME BE!" he seethed. "I don't want food...I want to get out of here".

Buckingham placed a hand on the musketeers shoulder making Athos shrug away...the look of horror etched on his pale face.

Athos glared at him with a look to KILL!... "DO NOT TOUCH ME!"

"You won't get away with this...you sick reprobate...you will still hang...and so will the rest of you when my comrades catch up with you he seethed. He could feel his body trembling.

John Hogan stood and grabbed the swordsman to his feet. "Why don't you shut your french mouth musketeer...your friends will not find us...we outwitted them...so you may aswell accept that and think about the long voyage you are about to experience with your so called love".

Athos struggled as he was held making Hogan grip him more. " I will watch you HANG! " he spat out.

Hogan suddenly fisted the musketeer in the stomach making him shriek out in pain.

Hogan started to laugh mockingly as he glanced at Buckingham. He shoved Athos back down to the make shift mattress.

The swordsman rolled himself into a ball as he gasped for breath after having the air knocked out of him.

Buckingham was by his side trying to comfort him but Athos cowered away from him. "There was no need for that...you animal" he seethed.

Hogan laughed once more then turned to Will and James. "Come...lets prepare to leave" he said.

The men had sadddled up the horses. Buckingham still sat by Athos side in the farmhouse, the door opened and James craned his neck around it and looked at his brother.

"We are ready to leave...get him to his feet" he said "We have not got all day". He disappeared outside.

Buckingham grasped Athos by his shirt. "Come my love...we have to go now"

Athos felt dizzy, his head still hurt. " Do..not...touch me" he gasped. "I AM NOT YOUR GOD DAMN LOVE!".

Buckingham pulled him to his feet and led him outside. "He can ride with me" he commented.

Athos pulled away from Buckinghams grasp. " NO! I will not ride with...he was cut short as Will Sands grabbed him and and struck him in the face opening a previous cut above his eye that Aramis had stitched when they had found him in LaHarve.

Sands tethered him to his own horse and mounted.

They all moved off. Athos quickening his pace as he tried desperately to keep up with the pull of the tether. Blood oozed out of his cut eye and ran down his face making it difficult to see out. He felt suddenly sick, bile came up into his mouth. Athos threw up as he walked.

The earl noticed. "We should stop...our frenchman is sick" he yelled to the others.

They all turned to look at the musketeer who had fell to his knees and was throwing the entire contents of his stomach onto the dusty road.

Buckingham had dismounted and held the water to his mouth. Athos cowered away from him. " GO AWAY FROM ME! " he gasped.

James had also dimounted and took the water from his brother. He held it to Athos' lips...he drank from it. His body still trembled.

"As moving as all this is...can we get going now" mocked Hogan.

Buckingham and James mounted their horses. They began to move off once again.

Athos' hair had stuck to his face as the blood dried. The day had started to heat up making his vision ahead blurred as he trudged along pulled by the tether. Thirsty...so...thirsty!.

The sun was now high in the sky making the day hot. Still the riders carried on.

Perspiration ran down the musketeers neck and back as he trudged. My head hurts...I feel dizzy...feel si...ck.

Suddenly from somewhere above the ridge musket shots rang out...

... John Hogan shrieked out in agony as he fell from his horse.

 **To be continued...**

 **Who has shot Hogan...is it an ambush or have the musketeers caught them up?.**

 **Thank you for your FAB! reviews. Love them. So glad you are enjoying the story.**

 **Will try and post next chapter ASAP!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Twenty.**

The pistol shots still rang in the air making birds in the trees fly off in all directions...

...The riding party jumped from their mounts and had dived to the ground for cover. The horses had become agitated as they snorted with fright. Their hooves making dust clouds as they pawed the ground.

Hogan had rolled over the dust path holding his side, blood oozed between his fingers as he grapsed the wound.

" Ahhhmff" he groaned

Another shot rang out this time finding James's thigh. He screamed in agony as he hit the ground

" It came from the ridge" yelled Will as he scrambled along the ground to check Hogan. Hogan had his teeth clenched as he held his side.

" I say its those bastard frenchmen again" he managed through gasps.

Buckingham had primed his musket as he watched and waited, he glanced around at Athos who looked like he had passed out. Either that or he had been hit. I have to get to Athos...I can't lose my lover...

...Buckingham slowly crawled on his stomach propelling himself with his elbows until he reached the musketeer.

The musketeer lay on his side trembling, he had thrown up again but didn't look like he had been shot.

Buckingham looked towards the ridge, he couldn't see anything. The shots had stopped.

Will glanced over towards the duke. " Forget that bastard frenchman...your brother is bleeding out". he growled. "He needs help".

Buckingham stroked back the hair from Athos eye and whispered into his ear. " You will be safe soon enough my love...

..."GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW YOU EVIL BASTARD!" came the voice behind him.

Buckingham turned sharply reaching for his musket before it was kicked from his grip by Porthos. The big man stood aiming right at him, his jaw clenched in sheer anger as he glared down at the duke. "Don't even think about trying to move...or I will blow your bloody BRAINS! all over this road.".

" I was merely looking to how he fared" said Buckingham holding out his arms in defence.

" Yeah! Of course you were...you piece of shit" growled the big musketeer grabbing him by the collar. Porthos glared into the mans eyes..."KEYS NOW! he demanded.

Will Sands had been had been grappled to the ground by man sheathed his sword but Treville was too quick for him as he knocked it from his hold.

d'Artagnan had taken the weapons away from the injured men. They were far too weak to fight.

Aramis was by Athos side in seconds. "ATHOS! ATHOS! he gasped as he unshackled his friend with the keys Porthos had tossed in his direction. Both men exchanged glances having seen the state they found their friend. Aramis winced for his friend as he looked at his wrists were the shackles had dug into his flesh.

Athos was trembling incontrollably as the medic wiped his face with a cloth. He held the waterskin to his friends lips, the swordsman drank greedily. Aramis felt his own eyes stinging as he checked his friends wounds. He noticed the eye wound he had previously stitched had opened again. He lifted his shirt and seen his stomach black and blue. He could tell his friend was very dehydrated.

"What have they done to you mon ami...what have they done" he whispered as he checked his brother over. "I need to re-stitch that eye".

Athos noticed Buckingham as Porthos grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him to his feet. His eyes widened with fear as he stared at the evil man.

"NO! NO! NO! GET...HIM AWAY FROM ME...HE IS EVVVVIIILLLLL". shrieked out the musketeer. "He...r...rap...RAPED!...m..me".

Porthos and Aramis both exchanged the look of horror at one another as they took in what Athos had screamed out. Aramis felt like he would vomit any minute as he closed his eyes "Dear God No!" he mutted hoarsly.

Porthos' face was full of sheer anger, his jaw was clenched tight. "Heee! WHAT?...he's attacked him again...the BASTARD!" his growl echoed around the clearing of the forest.

Treville and d'Artagnan had heard Athos scream out. d'Artagnan caught his own breath with shock. Treville felt his insides raging with anger and agony as he heard the sickening words yelp from his lieutenant.

Aramis grabbed his friend in his grasp and held him close, stroking his thick hair as he sobbed, shhhhhhush it's fine let it go my friend...let it go. He can't hurt you anymore...I promise you that...shhhhhushh".

Porthos had turned to Buckingham and glared at him. He grabbed him and punched him to the ground, the duke's lip oozed blood as he tried to stand. Porthos then kicked him sending him into a tree. The big man grabbed him by the collar and brought his fist up into his face again. This time knocking the man once more to the ground. Buckingham crawled on the groung holding his face, he gasped for breath.

Porthos was not finished as he growled at the man and kicked him in the stomach.

"You..BASTARD!...you raped my brother...NOONE! does that, you piece of shit.

Buckingham was holding his stomach as Porthos came at him again. This time he held him against the tree and grabbed the mans genitals and squeezed and twisted making the man shriek out.

The dukes face was screwed up in agony as he whined out in agony...

..."Nooooo...ahhhhhhhmfh..ahhh!" he shrieked.

"PORTHOS! ENOUGH! yelled Treville rushing in between the two men. " We need him in one piece".

Porthos face was set in battle mode as he glared at the man who had raped his brother.

" He is lucky I didn't cut 'em off...you filty BASTARD! he growled " You will rot in the DEVILS HELL!".

Buckingham was breathing hard with exhaustion as he looked at the big man in fear. He wiped blood from his lip with his sleeve and slid down the trunk of the tree defeated.

d'Artagnan clapped Porthos on the shoulder as they both watched as Treville shackled Buckingham hands behind his back. They turned and joined Aramis as he comforted Athos.

"How is he Mis" asked the Gascon as he eyed his mentor. Aramis glanced up at his two friends as he still held Athos tight, his face looked full of woe. He didn't have to answer. Both men could see the tears streaming down the marksmans face.

"I hate to have to say this men. Commented Treville."But we have to see to the mens injuries before we can travel back".

Aramis who rocked back and fourth holding his brother spoke first, his head nuzzled into Athos' hair.

"Please do not ask me captain...I will not help them...not after this...I cannot".

Porthos and d'Artagnan exchanged glances, knowing they both agreed with Aramis on this. "No neither can I" mutted d'Artagnan.

Porthos looked at Treville and slowly shook his head. He didn't need to say anything. The big man walked away towards the forest.

Treville knew how his men felt, their brother had been assaulted again by Buckingham, yes he could understand that. He knew this was not the battle field where you looked out for your comrades. This was different, this was personal to them. Some evil scum had hurt their friend and brother both phyisically and mentally. And noone was going to get away with that.

llllllllllllllllllllll

Treville had done his best with the mens injuries. The ball had only grazed John Hogan's side. And the earl had had his leg bandaged after the musketeer captain had removed the ball and stitched the wound. Treville told the men they were fit enough to ride. Their weapons had been removed and they had their wrists tethered. Buckingham would be made to walk and tethered in the same way they had done to Athos.

Athos sat against a tree. His eyes staring into nothing. He still trembled slightly. Aramis hadn't left the swordsmans side since they had arrived. He and Porthos had sat either side of their friend. The medic had stitched his eye again and cleaned off the dried blood from his face.

"You must be hungry mon ami...I will fetch you some of d'Artagnan's broth" Aramis said softly.

Athos carried on staring making both Porthos and Aramis exchange glances of concern. Their friend hadn't spoken a word. This had made Aramis even more worried for him.

"Not...hungry...hurts..." he suddenly murmered out. "Hur...ts".

Aramis looked into his brothers eyes. "Athos...where does it hurt..tell me my friend".

Athos still stared ahead," I...can't...I can't...I am... The swordsman started to pant for air...he could feel his heart starting to throb in his chest. He couldn't finish what he was saying...

...He started to sob and gasp...rolling himself into a ball on the ground. He brought his hands up to his chest as he sobbed.

Aramis and Porthos shot a look to each other. Porthos blinked at the tears he had been holding back.

" He was about to say something Mis" commented the big musketeer.

Aramis slowly shook his head in acknowledgement as he glanced at his friend.

"Athos! Athos!" whispered Aramis. You are safe mon ami...He cannot touch you again".

"He 'as to get past me first 'Thos" growled Porthos. Forcing a grin.

d'Artagnan joined his brothers. An anxiuos look etched on his tanned face. He didn't need to ask anything. He just seen the look on his brothers faces, he felt a lump forming in his own throat as he watched his older brother in such distress. Their brother Athos had always been strong...but this Athos was like a terrified whelp".

Treville watched as his lieutenant sobbed into the ground.. His rolled up body trembling. He felt helpless as he watched the stubborn and mighty Athos sob like a child. He glanced across at Buckingham, his teeth clenching in his jaw. Yes this evil scum would pay for this. He would make sure of that.

Porthos helped Aramis sit him up. He grabbed hold of Aramis tightly still sobbing and shaking.

Aramis held him and stroked his hair. His own tears falling onto the swordsmans curls. "Shhhhush, shhhhhus mon frere, I am here, we are all hear." The marksman could feel his friends body as it trembled". It felt akin to holding a the medic...how dare this scoudrel commit such a vile act on his brother.

Buckingham and the others watched from a short distance. The men had been tethered to a large oak tree.

" I will not HANG! for you, you BASTARD!" seethed Will Sands as they sat against the tree.

Buckingham leaned his head back and smiled. " Bit late for that now my friend, unless of course you have a plan to evade these musketeers".

John Hogan winced as he tried to get comfortable. "I knew this was a futile mission as soon as I learned about you wanting to escape the noose"he remarked.

" Oh come now gentlemen...you know damn well greed got the better of you both...so do not lament and whine to me". commented the duke.

The earl sat quietly as he heeded what his brother was saying. " I am finished with you George...you are no brother of mine...I will tell the king everything, from your plotting to escape the gallows...to raping that young musketeer...I will not HANG! for your crimes you bastard". he growled.

James waited for a remark but got nothing. He looked towards Athos. He could see how distressed the man was. He felt sick at the thought at what the musketeer had enjured from the hands of someone with the same mother as himself.

llllllllllllllllll

Athos had calmed a little and was now eating some broth. Aramis had helped him hold the bowl in his trembling hands, and had even help feed his freind.

Treville appeared by Porthos side as they watched Aramis aid their brother to eat.

"Do you think he will be able to ride" asked the older man as he watched.

Porthos turned and glanced at his captain.

" I would think so Cap'n...don't see why not" he replied.

Aramis stood and left d'Artagnan with his mentor. He approached both men.

" I will make sure the bastard hangs for this gentlemen...mark my words...I have never ever seen Athos in such a state in all the time I have known him". murmered Treville.

Porthos was nodding in agreement as he spoke. " Me niether...It bloody scared me, I must admit."

Aramis' face was full of concern as he watched d'Artagnan help Athos to drink.

" He is a broken man Captian...I feel we will have to keep an eye on him...he's going to need alot of help".

"Well we are going to make sure he gets it" replied Treville "I won't have this bastard win".

The three men looked back at their friend as he drank from the waterskin that d'Artagnan held to his lips.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cecil and his group of men had stopped to let their horses drink from the lake.

They all sat around near the bank of the lake and took their own refreshment.

Cecil stood looking across the water as he drank. We can't be that far behind the frenchmen he thought as he looked up into the blue sky. It was a hot day.

"Sir" came the voice behind him. Cecil turned as two of his men stood before him in anticipation.

"What is it men" he asked.

"Sir...the cart that had the unconsious musketeer was traveling in...its through those trees"

"They seem to have abandoned it Sir...maybe something happened to the frenchman".

Cecil frowned as he heeded what the men said. " Are you both certain its the same one?" he asked as he followed his men into the trees.

"Yes Sir...it still has the same sacking cloth we covered him with." replied the taller man.

They reached the cart. Cecil slowly looked around it nodding. "Yes it is the same one...now I wonder what happened to our musketeer?". he said to noone in paticular.

He was searching the dusty ground for tracks. He stopped suddenly as he noticed some. The two men stood by his side as he pointed down to the trails.

"Come...lets get going...we have to find these musketeers at haste". he ordered.

The two men had summoned their comrades. They mounted their horses and began to ride into the forest. Cecil leading the way.

They had ridden for what seemed like a duration before they heard shots ring through the forest.

Cecil and his men dived for cover priming their muskets as they concealed themselves in bushes.

"It came from the left of that group of trees Sir" gasped one of the men peering through the bracken.

Cecil took out his scope and scanned the trees. " I don't see anything, and I only heard one shot". he commented as he carried on peering though the scope.

"Could have been a warning shot Sir". remarked one of his men.

Cecil nodded."Maybe...maybe not. I will not take any chances".

Suddenly a voice yelled out. "THIS IS CAPTAIN TREVILLE OF THE MUSKETEERS...I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU". he yelled out.

Cecil exchanged glances with one of his men as he listened.

"WHAT IS IT YOU NEED TO SPEAK OF TREVILLE?" he yelled back. Their voices reverberating around the trees.

Cecil and his men waited with anticipation for Treville to reply.

" WE HAVE APPREHENDED THE EARL OF CAMBRIDGE AND THE DUKE OF BUCKINGHAM, AWELL AS THE TWO MEN THEY HAD WITH THEM"

Cecils face turned to anger..." YOUR A LIAR TREVILLE...THEY ARE ON THEIR WAY TO HAKING".

Suddenly Treville appeared from behind a large ridge of bracken. He held up his sheathed rapier, a white cloth was tied to the hilt. He had the earl with him, his hands shackled behind his back.

Cecil's eyes widened as he and his men watched, as the two approached them.

"Hold your fire men...I want to here this". he ordered.

Treville nudged the earl in the back to prompt him to say something.

"He speaks the truth Cecil...they have us all...listen to him...I will not hang for what my brother has done...I renounce him...I no longer have a brother".

Cecil slowly stood, he started to approach Treville and the earl.

"May I ask what has brought this about?" he asked in anticipation.

This time Treville walked slightly forward, he still held up the white cloth clad rapier.

" You all know what Buckingham has done, he will hang for that. If you give up this campaign now I will personally speak with king Charles on your behalves, there is no need for this hostility Cecil".

"And how do I know I can trust you Treville". asked the english lieutenant.

Treville eyed him. " You don't...but all we want is our musketeer back in one piece and then we can go back to Paris".

Cecil looked from Trevill to James without moving his head. James looked into his face.

" George raped him again Cecil...we need to do this...he is never going to stop...it's like an illness with him. You yourself know how many others have suffered at his hands".

Cecil's face was set to undecided as he heeded James words. Buckingham had once again sodimised the young frenchman. He wondered how he would feel it that had been his own son. My God the man was sick in the head he had to be. He deserved the noose. Treville would speak to king Charles, afterall he had only followed orders. He hadn't committed any heinous crime. But what about Captain Cleeves, what would he have certainly would not be stood here now...he hated the French, after his father had been killed in the siege at LaRochelle. But it is I who is in charge of this here and now...I have the last word...I will not hang for anyone elses crime.

"Very well Treville...I will call a temporary truce...we will head on back to Dover Castle from whence we came...Buckingham will hang".

Treville nodded in agreement and held out his hand to Cecil. The man took it and nodded back

James smiled at his fellow englishman. " This is for the best Cecil...I know it" he said. "Why should we suffer for him".

Cecil nodded. He glanced towards Treville. "We have a quite a few hours of daylight left. If we leave at haste we can make some headway.

Treville smiled. "I agree, I will have my men prepare at once". The musketeers captain nodded his ackowledgement. He turned to the earl and released his shackles. The earl rubbed the blood back into his wrists. "I thank you Sir" he added. "We will not let you down".

The two men started to walk back to the others. "I know that" muttered Treville. "My men won't let that happen".

James glanced at the french captain. " No..I dare say...I have seen what they are capable of".

Treville laughed inwardly as they walked. "Indeed". he replied.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Thank you for the FAB reviews. I love reading them.**

 **Will try and post ASAP!**

 **Pippa xx**

.


	21. Chapter 21

**Silent Anguish. Chapter: Twenty One**

Daylight was now beginning to fade, the heat of the day had cooled down making it more comfortable for the riders and their mounts.

The musketeers had kept a steady pace behind the English lieutenant and his men. Porthos had stated to his captain that he didn't trust him, but they went along with the plan anyway. Aramis just wanted to get Athos back to Paris even if it meant the temporarily truce.

The swordsman seemed quite content as he rode Roger, flanked by Aramis. The medic wanted to keep his eyes on his brother at all costs. He still seemed very distracted and deep in his own nightmare of thoughts. The least noise or voice making his body twitch slightly. Aramis felt the anger inside as he mulled the torment over in his head.

d'Artagnan also watched him closely he couldn't shake the thought out of his head of what had happened to his mentor. He had heard about Buckingham from what Treville had told them. It was hard to digest at what the man was actually capable of, let alone having one of his own brothers suffer at his hand.

Porthos rode to the rear with Treville. The big musketeer glanced up to the sky.

"It will be dark in an hour or so capt'n" he growled. Treville mirrored his actions as he to looked up at the heavens.

"Yes...we will see how far we can get before we set up camp for the night, I want to try and travel at a hast. The sooner we get this bastard back to Dover the better. I just want to get us all on a ship back to Paris." he responded.

Buckingham had been tethered to Cecils horse and made to walk. James, Will and John rode their own mounts with the men.

"This is an outrage" seethed Buckingham as he trudged the ground behind Cecil's horse.

"How dare you treat me in this manner...the king will hear of it lieutenant...mark my words".

Cecil grinned to himself as he rode. He could see the man in his perennial vision.

"The king wont listen to you my man, you are already on a hanging charge, and when he recieves word that you again sodomised the musketeer...WELL...I would not want to be you".

Buckingham glanced up at the man as he responded. " Don't think you are going to escape justice...you are in this right up to your ears...you helped us escape all this. Captain Cleeves is another.

Cecil started to laugh aloud. "You forget one little detail Buckingham...you are the rapist here not I or Cleeves. You are going to hang, and this time there wont be any escape".

lllllllllllllllllllll

Aramis glanced at his brother as they rode. He seemed in a trance like state.

"Athos my friend...how you faring" he asked.

Athos slowly turned to look at his brother, his face was full of fatigue and anguish. His voice hoarse as he answered. " I'm...fine Mis".

Aramis passed a waterskin to the swordsman who took it and drank. He handed it back to the medic and nodded his thanks.

Aramis patted his brother on the shoulder and smiled. "The more we travel mon ami the nearer home you will be".

Athos continued his trance. All he wanted right now was his own bed so he could hide away from the world. I feel ashamed to be seen by my fellow comrades. They will think me a freak...I need to lock myself away. I cannot bare to face the world again...I want to disappear...I must get away from Paris...I...hate myself. I love...my brothers...they..wont want to be seen with me. I am...finished.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Darkness had fallen. The riders had set up camp for the night. Buckingham had been tethered to a tree.

Aramis had told Cecil he wanted the man as far away from Athos as possible, he didn't want him in his view.

Cecil had given the order to his men to do what the medic had asked. Buckingham groused the idea saying he felt he did not need to be so isolated.

Porthos had heard his words and laughed. " Well ain't that tough...you bastard...how my heart bleeds for you...you peice of shite".

Buckingham had eyed the big musketeer. " King Louis will hear of your treatment of me". he had commented.

Porthos walked away laughing out loud..." He is not going to listen to you".

Cecil and his men sat on one side of the campfire, the musketeers on the other.

d'Artagnan had made his famous broth, this time he had added mushrooms and herbs, he had collected on the journey. Each time jumping from his horse to pick them. He had made his brothers chuckle at his antics.

"Mmmmnnn tastes good d'Art" commented Aramis having spooned some into his mouth. "It seems it was worth all your good work at collecting more hebs mon ami".

Porthos handed a bowl to Athos. "Im not hungry" said the swordsman as he leaned against a large oak tree.

Porthos shot a glance to Aramis with concern before the medic intervened.

"Come now my friend you have to eat...you have to keep up your strengh "said the medic softly. "You have a long journey ahead".

Athos eyes has filled with tears, he wiped them away with his shirt sleeve.

Treville and d'Aratgnan watched as Aramis spoke to him.

The Gascon stood and moved towards his mentor. He crouched down in front of him. " I will be offended if you don't try my special broth Athos" he said with a grin set on his face. " I collected more ingredients to make it more appealing and delicious...for you my friend".

Porthos and Aramis exchanged glances with raised eyebrows. They watched as Athos took the bowl from d'Artagnan and slowly spooned up the broth.

d'Artagnan turned to the others and winked, making the others smile.

Athos nodded. "It's very tasty" he commented.

d'Artagnan smiled as he squeezed his friends shoulder. " I aim to please my friend." he answered. "There is more if you should want".

"Do not say that in front of Porthos d'Art...there will be none left" grinned Aramis.

Porthos pulled a face at the medic and pushed him playfully in the back.

That moment Cecil approached Treville and stood next to the musketeer captain.

Treville nodded his acknowledgement. "How is your man faring" asked Cecil as he looked over to Athos.

Treville shot him a glance. " We just want to get him back to Paris...he is mentally and phyisically exhausted, which of coarse is no supprise given what the boy has endured at the hands of that bastard".

"Indeed" answered the englishman " He most certainly looks like he has good friends to take care of him I might add".

Treville smiled. " Oh yes he certainly has that, of that I have no misgiving".

Cecil nodded a slight smile curling his lips. "Will you join me in a cup of wine Captain Treville". he asked.

The man is too hypocritical for his own good. Thought Treville as he glanced at the man.

"Forgive me lieutenant, no offence but my men have undergone a most fierce undertaking since arriving here in England...I think I will have to reject the offer...and respect the temporarily truce".

Cecil nodded. " I quite understand Captain no offence taken...I bid you and your men goodnight."

Treville raised his eyebrows and gave a slight bow of the head. " Goodnight...Oh and we leave at first light".

Cecil gave him a wry smile and nodded again. " We will be ready".

Treville watched as he turned on his heel and walked back to his men.

lllllllllllllllll

The camp had quietened down for the night, a slight breeze blew though the darkened trees. The campfire was now just smoking embers. Light snoring could be heard coming from individual men as they slept.

Athos lay on his side on his bedroll covered with a blanket. Aramis lay fast asleep by his side. d'Artagnan was on the other.

Porthos had taken first watch. He wandered around the camp, he noticed as one of Cecils men who was also on watch nodded towards him in ackowledgement. Porthos looked towards Buckingham who was asleep and still tethered to a tree.

Athos eyes opened wide with fear as he noticed the figure approaching him from beyond the trees. It was Buckingham, he had the same slimy smile on his face. Athos could feel his heart as it thud in his chest, the persperation ran down his face, he sobbed aloud, he tried to scream out to his brothers, he couldn't move...Buckingham was getting nearer to him...he crouched down to him and put his hand on his shoulder...".NOOOOOOO!...NOOOOO!" he shrieked.

"ATHOS! ATHOS!...it's alright mon ami...it's me Aramis...your safe".

Athos opened his eyes as he seen Aramis' concerned face looking into his.

The swordsman was trembling all over. "He was here...he was here Mis"...he panted. "He...came...out of the ...trees".

d'Artagnan had also roused and was looking at the medic with worried eyes. Aramis shot him a quick glance.

"Shhhuuuush my friend go back to sleep...noone is going to hurt you...he is shackled up...he cannot escape...I promise you".

Porthos suddenly emerged from the other side of the fire. "Whats wrong Mis...is he alright". he asked with alarm.

Aramis was nodding. "He had a nightmare...he will be fine".

Athos lay back again still trembling. Aramis looked from d'Artagnan to Porthos with concern written all over his face.

Athos had fallen back to sleep. "This is just the beginning my friends commented Aramis laying back down and wrapping his arm around his brother.

dArtagnan stood. " Get some rest Porthos...its my watch now" said the Gascon.

Porthos nodded to him, his face full of concern for Athos. He looked back at Aramis as he held him close, the words that the medic had uttered resounding in his head.

d'Artagnan was roaming the camp. Tears had welled in his eyes as he thought about what he had just witnessed. He glared across at the sleeping Buckingham, he was oblivious to his hand clenching around the hilt of his sword. He felt his teeth clenching in his mouth with anger and frustration. How he just wanted to slit the bastards throat. How dare this sick evil scoundrel think he could get away with what he had done.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The men had been riding for a few hours now. They had risen very early, it had still been slightly dark when they mounted their horses and left the night camp behind them.

Cecil had decided that Buckingham was hindering their progress to travel at haste. So he was allowed to ride his mount, both his hands were still shackled and his horse tethered to Cecil's stallion. Porthos had suggested he ride to the rear so he could keep his eyes on Buckingham.

He had warned the duke that if he tried anything he would cut his balls off and choke him with them. d'Artagnan had joined the big musketeer as they rode, the two men not taking their eyes off the man.

Aramis still rode alongside Athos. They had managed to get the swordsman to eat some bread and cheese for breakfast even though he had protested. At least he was drinking plenty of water thought the medic. He couldn't help but notice as Athos shifted in his saddle as though he was uncomfortable.

"Athos my friend...what agitates you so?". asked the marksman.

Athos shot his brother a glance. " Nothing...I am fine".

Aramis knew something was wrong, but he didn't press him. All he cared about was getting him safely back where he belonged.

They had ridden for another hour or thereabouts before stopping to water the horses and take refreshment. Buckingham once again tethered to a large tree out of sight of Athos.

Treville had flattened out his map on the ground, he placed small rocks on each corner so he could plan out the routs.

The musketeers had joined there captain as he studied the chart. Cecil approached as he drank from his waterskin.

" We are here now" said Treville pointing out with a small branch he had picked up.

"Yeah not far from that bloody Warwick Castle" commented Porthos "I don't wanna see that hell hole ever again".

d'Artagnan huffed and nodded in agreement. "Your not the only one". he said taking a swig of water.

"I left captain Cleeves at Warwick Castle...he will be expecting us back at any time". added Cecil as he eyed the two musketeers.

"You mean he is expecting you back with us as your prisoners" remarked Treville.

Cecil's face had reddened. " Not everything goes to plan though...I think he will understand my reasons behind this truce".

Porthos chuckled. "I somehow can't see 'im agreeing to a truce". he muttered making d'Artagnan purse his lips together as he held in his mirth.

Treville's branch followed a line going south and stopped. He turned to Cecil for answers.

"Whats at Hampton Court Castle". he asked the englishmen.

Cecil shrugged slightly before answering. " He placed his finger on the chart.

King James stayed there numerous times, if my memory serves me well it is unoccupied at present".

"King James you say" commented Porthos " He was King Charles father was he not?".

Cecil glanced at the big musketeer. " You are quite right. King Charles honeymooned there when he married your kings sister Henrietta Maria".

Treville sighed heavily. "As interesting as this history lesson is gentlemen, can we please keep to why we are actually studing this map".

d'Artagnan nudged into Porthos grinning. His friend turned to him and returned the smile.

"If we keep to a steady path gentlemen...we could be there in a day and a half. Continued Cecil.

Treville bit his lip as he nodded in agreement. "It will serve as another stop as we travel nearer to Dover. "And sooner the better".

The musketeer captain rolled up the chart and placed it back in his saddle bag.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The day wore on with no drawbacks. Stopping again for refreshment in the heat of the day.

Porthos and d'Artagnan still kept their eyes on Buckingham as he rode in front of them, his own horse tethered to Cecil's mount.

Athos and Aramis rode side by side once again. This time Treville flanked Aramis on the other side. He glanced at the vacant look on his lieutenant face then turned to the medic.

"How is he Aramis" he asked in a low murmer. Aramis glanced at his captain.

" He is reliving the nightmare over in his head...I can tell...I expected that. It's as though he is in his own world and he is not letting anyone elase in".

Treville eyed the swordsman as Aramis spoke. " I see what you mean...he doesn't seem coherent...I hope Dr. Lemay knows something of how the mind works...he worries me Aramis".

Aramis swallowed hard. " I know...but I will make sure he gets all the help and care he needs captain...it's the least I can do for him".

Treville glanced at his medic. He knew he had taken all this very hard, they all had...they all wanted Buckingham dead.

"I know you will Aramis...we all will son...I promise you all that".

Aramis nodded as he fought with the lump forming in his throat. He glanced at Athos...he hadn't even noticed Trevlle as he spoke with him...his eyes were just staring ahead. The marksman felt for his crusifix and kissed it before placing it back into his shirt. He silently prayed for his brother.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Warwick Castle.**

Cleeves sat eating when one of the castle guards walked into the chamber.

"Don't you knock man" yelled Cleeves as he poured out wine into a goblet.

"I apologise Sir...but you have a visitor" answered the guard.

Cleeves glared at the man. "Well who is it man" he asked wiping his mouth and throwing the cloth back on the table.

The guard called out . " You may enter peasant".

Cleeves watched in awe as a ragged looking man walked into the chamber holding a piece of parchment. His clothes hanging from his thin frame...his face gaunt, he eyed the food on the table then back to Cleeves.

"If you will pardon me intrusion Sir...I 'ave a letter for yeh...I were given it by a man...he say that..I 'ave to make certain you do obtain it from me."

Cleeves stood and eyed the man. "Who was this man" he demanded

The ruffian was small. He looked up into Cleeves face and held out the letter.

Cleeves took hold of the parchment as he still studied the man. He opened the seal and read. He had a slight grin on his face as he looked at the guard.

"Prepare my men...we must leave at haste".

The guard eyed him. "May I be so bold Sir and ask...where you will be heading".

"This my friend if from my lieutenant Cecil...he has called a temporarily truce with those bloody musketeers...they have apprehended Buckingham and his entourage. They are heading for Hampton Court as we speak. Then on to Dover...I will not have them take the credit for this. I will KILL! the bastards first.

The thin man still stood as though he was waiting for something.

Cleeves looked at him and pulled coins from his pocket. He tossed them to the man..." Go peasant...and do not speak of this".

The man bowed as he caught the coins. " I thank you kind Sir...you are a gentleman."

He turned and was escourted out by the guard. Cleeves watched as he went.

He turned and picked up his wine goblet and drank from it. He smiled and held the glass up as though in celebration.

"Here is to five dead musketeers. And Buckinghams capture. And my promotion to head of King Chales' regiment.

His laugh reverberated around the walls of the chamber.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Well will Cleeves catch up the musketeers and kill them, will he get his promotion. Ooooooohhhh!**

 **Thank you again for your awesome reviews. I really appriciate them.**

.


	22. Chapter 22

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Twenty Two**

"Captian Sir...there are more trails here" yelled one of Cleeves men. The horses snorted to a stop.

Cleeves had ridden towards the man and dismounted. The man pointed out the hoof tracks.

Cleeves was nodding in agreement as he scanned the dusty road. " I am most optimistic Ned...I feel we will soon be on their tail. At least we have one thing in our favour...we know exactly where they are heading."

Ned mounted his horse and steered the mare to face his captain. "Indeed Sir". he answered.

"We ride for another couple of hours men" ordered the captain. Then we will stop to water the horses. He glanced up into the heavens. "Those clouds look like they are coming in this way."

Thats the last thing we need is a storm, he thought to himself.

They cantered across the open field towards the dence forest ahead.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Darkness was beginning to roll in as the travelers rode through the forest.

d'Artagnan had been ordered by Treville to ride ahead with one of Cecils men to scout the road ahead for shelter for the night. The look of the clouds made the men realise that it was no ordinary storm coming their way.

The Gascon soon arrived back with his english companion. He rode up to Treville and flanked him.

"Captain..we found a farm about two miles ahead...an old man and his wife have said we can use their barn for the night. Apparently they get quite a fare few travelers passing through".

Treville was nodding as he heeded what the young man said. " Good, good..we shall shelter there until dawn". Treville turned in his saddle as yelled over to the others.

Porthos who was still watching Buckingham like a hawk, glanced over to his captain and nodded in acknowledgement.

Treville had joined Cecil as they rode. "I take it your man has informed you of the farm".

Cecil gave him a wry smile as he rode. " Yes indeed Treville...at least we have shelter for the night".

Buckingahm was still tethered to the englishmans horse. He glanced across at Treville catching the mans eyeline.

" King Charles will not be most displeased with you Treville...treating me in this manner...you forget I am a Duke...higher breed than you will ever be my man.

Treville glared at the duke in awe. He coudn't quite believe the impudence of the man.

"Tell King Charles what you like Buckingham...You are still going to HANG! for your crimes...you are lucky you still live...if I had my way I would have had you hung drawn and quartered."

Treville's horse snorted as he steered the animal around and rode back to his own men. Leaving the duke with a scowl set on his face.

"You provoked that yourself, you fool". Commented Cecil as they continued their ride.

llllllllllllllllll

They had reached the farm and set up the horses in one of the stables. The rain had already started to fall in large splotches on the dry ground. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

The barn was large with a dividing wall in the centre. The musketeers set themselves up in one half. Far away from Buckingham as possible.

The farmer and his wife had appeared holding a large pot each. "Thought you men might be a tad hungry" smiled the elderly lady. "I made thee all some stew".

Porthos took one sniff of it and drooled. "You are a wonderful woman" he said kissing the ladies hand. "There be a keg of ale for thee...but I cannot lift such weight...thee will 'ave to come and fetch it".

"Of course" said Porthos as he followed her into the house with a grin on his face. The rain now getting heavier by the minute. "I'll give you a hand" added d'Artagnan as he smiled at his big friend.

llllllllllllllllllll

The rain was now very heavy. The lightning split the sky in two followed by a tremendous crack as the thunder rumbled overhead.

"Now...this is...good" commented Porthos as he spooned more stew onto his mouth.

"I concur my friend...it is most delicious" said Aramis glancing up at the big man. He noticed how Athos was playing around with the vegatables on his spoon and idily letting them drop back into the bowl, his face just staring into the stew.

Treville followed Aramis' gaze. "Come on Athos you must be hungry son...it is as Porthos said, very good".

Athos suddenly looked up as Treville spoke. He began to eat slowly. "Im thirsty". he muttered in a low voice that none of his friends were used to.

"I can soon remedy that mon ami" said Aramis pouring ale into a tankard and handing it to the swordsman.

Athos nodded his thanks to his brother and drank.

d'Artagnan scanned around the barn. " I must say...it is very cosy in hear my friends...we should get a decents night sleep.".

The lightning lit up the barn again...the thunder sounding like cannon fire as the rain pelted against the roof of the barn.

llllllllllllllllllllll

Cecil and his men sat eating in silence in the next barn. Some of the men had made themselves comfortable on hay bales, some sat around chatting and laughing.

Cecil sat against the barn interior wall as he ate. He eyed his men as they talked, ate and drank ale.

He was sudddenly joined by The Earl of Cambridge. The man eyed the space next to him.

May I join you Captain". he asked

Cecil glanced up at him and nodded. The Earl sat next to him and drank from his cup.

Cecil carried on watching the men as he spoke. " Well did you manage to get the letter to Cleeves". he asked in a low murmer.

The earl smirked to himself. The barn once again lit up as the thunder cracked.

"Of course my man...I never fail in my tasks" he answered as he glanced up into he rafters of the barn.

Cecil sniggered. "Not all tasks I might add...you seem to forget my dear earl the musketeers apprehended you.

The earl grinned as he drank his ale. " You are becoming more like Cleeves every day Cecil...always with the quick witter."

Cecil smiled at that. He just hoped Cleeves and the rest of the men caught them up before arriving in Dover. He could hear the rain as it hit the barn roof. He just hoped it would be gone by dawn.

Buckingham was tethered to one of the large wooden structures that held up the roof of the barn. He had one hand free so he could eat. The duke sat against the beam and drank ale from the cup he had been offered by his brother.

Some of the men had started to taunt him about his crimes. They laughed as he tried to ignore the jibes.

" I bet you he is missin' his 'andsome musketeer" one of the men sniggered aloud.

The others laughed as Buckinghams face grew puce in colour. His teeth clenching in rage.

"Yey...I 'ave noticed how he looks at us...maybe he wants a fuck!"

The men laughed again.

"No" added another man as he mimicked a preening. "You 'av to be 'andsome like the musketeers". They roared into a laugh once again...

..."ENOUGH!" came the sudden voice. The men turned to see their lieutenant standing before them.

" I wont have such childish talk from my men...NOW! prepare for sleep..we leave at dawn".

The men had cowered their heads as they heeded what Cecil had demanded. They walked away as ordered mumbling between themselves.

Buckingham glanced up at the lieutenant. " I thank you Cecil" he responded.

Cecil glared at him. " I did not do it for you...I like the men to act like men...not children".

Buckingham watched as he walked away. The lightning lighting up the barn followed again by the loudest crack yet, that made everyone look up in to the roof.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

Aramis glanced over to Athos as the swordsman lay asleep on the makeshift bed made of hay. He stood and covered his friend with the blanket he had managed to kick off in his sleep. Another rumble of thunder overhead made the medic look towards the door of the barn. The rain was still coming down heavy.

He rejoined Porthos and Treville. d'Artagnan was also fast asleep. Treville handed Aramis a cup of ale as he sat down on the hay bale next to his captain.

That moment Cecil appeared from the other side of the wall. The musketeers looked up as he approached.

"I take it we leave at first light captain" he asked eyeing Porthos and Aramis as they drank ale.

Treville nodded. " Indeed we do lieutenant" he answered. "Is that a problem for you".

Cecil shook his head in anticipation. " No...no, that be fine with me Captain...just asking". " I will make certain the men are prepared".

Treville eyed the englishman as he glanced over to the sleeping Athos. Porthos and Aramis hadn't failed to notice it either.

"That man of yours is going to need watching, the last one Buckingham raped took his own life, actually there has been many, as you probably already know."

Thunder cracked again...

...Aramis and Porthos exchanged glances. Treville glared at the man. " Athos will be fine...he has us to look out for him." he answered.

"Nothin' ain't gonna happen to 'im" growled Porthos. We will make certain of that".

Aramis was staring at Cecil. He didn't like the man, he hadn't done since he first met him. There was something about him, his manner was strange as though he was concealing something. How dare he comment about Athos.

" I think we know him more than you ever will", he remarked. "Athos is going to fight this nightmare of hell...as my friend here said...we are here for him all the way".

"You look after your own men lieutenant and I will look after mine" commented Treville. "Now if you do not mind we need our rest".

Lightning lit the barn again...the thunder cracked...

...Cecil bowed his head slightly. "Ofcourse...I bid you goodnight gentlemen".

He turned on his heel and walked back through the connecting barn door.

"Haughty bastard" murmered Porthos getting himself comfortable on the bed roll.

Aramis was still watching after the englishman as he disappeared through the door. " Indeed mon ami" replied.

The marksman checked on Athos before getting himself comfortable for the night next to his brother.

Treville had taken first watch. He had taken out his map and started to plan out the quickest rout to take on the morrow.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The men had risen at first light and had started their jouney once again. The storm had abated. The ground was sludge under foot.

The musketeers had thanked the farmer and his wife for the use of their barn. They had been pleased to oblige. The wife had giggled at Porthos as he had thanked her once more for the stew and ale and kissed the back of her hand.

The couple had commented it had been splended to meet French Musketeers and would not forget how gracious they had been.

Treville was angry with Cecil who hadn't even ackowleged the elderly couple. He and his men had just mounted and said nothing.

They had been travelling for a couple of hours now. The sun had started to show itself. A slight breeze blew through the trees as they rode. The air felt refreshing after the night storm.

Trevill flanked Cecil until both horses rode side by side. " Did it not occur to you to thank the farmer and his wife for their hospitality". he commented.

Cecil grinned a he glanced at Treville to his left. " I don't waste time with peasants Treville...never have never will, they are farmers, they are here to feed the likes of us".

Treville glared at the man in sheer disbelief. " Speak for yourself lieutenant...we are not like you...thats what seperates us. You are a pompous and selfish individual...I pity you".

"How far away do you think Cleeves is?". Asked Will Sands as he rode next to the earl.

The earl looked at him. " Keep your bloody voice down man...we don't need Treville and his men hearing this".

The earl turned his head around scanning as to where the musketeers were riding in the group. He noticed them a bit further back and out of earshot.

He answered Wills question. "It depends on when they left Wessex Castle...and the weather would not help matters...thats if they managed to find shelter as we did from that storm. The peasant left straight away...he would get to the castle an hour or so after...Cleeves would have left at haste...so I would say maybe half a day or thereabouts."

Will nodded. "Well lets hope he doesn't tarry...we need to shake off these french bastards before we reach Dover".

"You fret too much Will my friend...You know Cleeves won't let that happen...he wants them dead as we do".

"You do realise the penalty for killing a musketeer...I believe its treason" commented Will as he drank from his waterskin.

The earl gave him a wry smile. "Accident happen my friend". he answered.

lllllllllllllllllllll

The riders had travelled another few hours before arriving at a small lake. They stopped to water the horses. The men took refreshment and sat around in groups eating and drinking.

Athos had led his stallion to the waters edge. The animal started to drink. He was joined by d'Artagnan who had knelt down to fill the waterskins, his own horse helping itself. The swordsman began to splash up water into his face and neck. d'Artagnan glanced at his mentor and smiled. "How you faring my friend". he asked as he drank.

Athos looked across the still water of the lake as though in a trance. " I have to go...I cannot stay...I need to leave...leave now...you can't speak of it...the king...he will disown me...I need to leave this world".

d'Artagnan stared at his friend in shocked disbelief, he felt his stomach churn as his brother spoke words he had no conception of.

Athos stood and carried on wittering on. He started to walk into the water, d'Artagnan grabbed his arm.

"Athos my friend...no come with me , we shall eat.". The Gascon caught the eye of Aramis and waved him over.

Aramis smile disappeared as he noticed d'Artagnan's face full of concern.

The Gascon had managed to sit Athos down on the bank, he was swilling water up with his booted feet.

d'Artagnan was joined by Aramis. " He is talking in riddles Mis...he kept saying he needs to go, he needs to leave this world...he scared me Mis...whats wrong with him".

Aramis heeded what his younger brother had told him and looked towards Athos. He sat down next to him. "We should go and eat my friend...it is a long journey...we need to keep up our strength."

Athos started to smile slightly..."I do not want food...I am not allowed it...I have to leave today...I will leave at haste". he began to stand.

Aramis exchanged glances with d'Artagnan, he felt the lump returning to his throat...his eyes glazing over. Athos slipped on the muddy bank, and fell onto his back. He lay there staring up at the sky and started to laugh out loud.

Something that seldom happened.

Aramis and d'Artagnan helped him up to his feet. Some of the men started to eye him as he was helped up.

That second Porthos appeared. "Whats going on?" he growled as he noticed everyone looking at Athos.

Aramis took the big musketeer aside. "Help me get him away for these men...I need to assess him Porthos. Something is going on in his head...I am worried for him".

Porthos grabbed Athos by the arm with a smile. He knew by looking at Aramis' face that something was wrong, he could read him like a book.

"Come on my friend...we need to get you back over here to eat". Athos tried to pull free of the big man to no avail.

"Leave me ...I need to leave for Paris...I need to go away...please leave me be".

Porthos glanced at Aramis as both men heeded their brothers witterings.

Treville and Cecil were studying the map when they appraoched with Athos.

"Ah there you are men I was just...Treville was cut off as Aramis spoke. ..."Captain Sir...I need a word... in private".

Cecil glanced at Treville and got the message. "I will speak later Captain" he said as he rolled up his own chart. He nodded and walked away.

Treville turned to his medic. " Whats is it Aramis" he asked looking frustrated at being interupted.

"We really need to find a doctor at haste. Athos is worrying me." he answered.

Treville glanced at the others, Athos was stood next to Porthos staring into nothing. "How are we to find a doctor around these parts...it is desolate".

Aramis sighed. " I know...just me panicking".

"Whats wrong anyway". asked the older man.

"He is talking in riddles Sir...he keeps saying he wants to leave...to go".

Treville frowned at his medic. "WHAT!". He walked up to the swordsman.

Athos...what is going on son?"

Athos looked at his Captain, his eyes looked vacant, he pulled away from Porthos' hold and smiled.

"They wont let me leave...but I told them I have to go to Paris...I don't like it here...I have to leave now...I need to leave at haste...at haste."

Treville's eyes met that of Aramis as Athos spoke. "We all want to leave son...I can understand why you want to go...but we will be on our way very soon. Then we can get back to Paris".

Athos was shaking his head. He started to walk away towards the forest but was stopped as Porthos stood in his way.

"You my friend are not going anywhere without us." he growled out.

Treville turned to Aramis. " I see what you there something you can give him to calm him down.?"

Aramis nodded. " I was about to say that...I will mix him something now".

Porthos still stood with the swordsman as though he was waiting for him to suddenly bolt into the forest. Athos smiled up at his big friend. " You can't stop me...I have to leave now".

Porthos was grinning. "Really. Thos...do you really want to put that to the test?"

Athos' face turned sullen. "Very well you can come to...but don't tell anyone else. The king will have to know though."

Porthos felt his eyes stinging, he had to stop them rolling down his face. He had never seen his brother so perplexed and vunerable in all his years he had known him.

Aramis poured the concoction into a cup and mixed it up with watered down ale. d'Artagnan had watched the procedure. "Will he fall asleep Mis?" he asked.

Aramis shook his head. " No..but it should calm him down making him feel slightly, how can I put it. At ease with his surroundings."

Treville watched as Aramis handed the cup to Athos. The swordsman looked at it. "Is this ale" he asked.

"Drink my friend...you will feel better for it".

Athos did as he was told and drank back the entire contents of the cup to the relief of the others. He grimiced making the others smile. "Huhh..that is vile ale".

Cecil suddenly appeared at Treville's side. "We are ready to move Captain..if you and your men are".

Treville turned to the englishman. " Yes we are ready lieutenant.". he turned to his own men.

"Come men lets get going.

Aramis and Porthos made sure Athos was back in his saddle. The swordsman was doing his best to get comfortable, he wriggled in his seat.

"Hurts! it hurts!" he said. This time his voice was calmer. Aramis eyed him. "What is hurting you Athos?...tell me brother".

Athos looked at him, his face was full of shook his head. "No...can't Aramis...can't...just can't...I am ashamed".

Aramis watched him as he figited in his saddle...he had an idea what was wrong with his brother...Dear God help me care for him...help me see what he needs from me. Help me heal him, he is my loving brother. I half expected something like this to happen.

He wiped his eyes as the tears spilt over, and down his face.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **What is going on in Athos' head...is this abuse starting to affect him mentally?**

 **Can Aramis help him with whatever injuries he is obviously hiding.**

 **Will they evade Cleeves and his men.**

 **Please review...I enjoy reading what you all think.**

 **Many Thanks**

 **Pippa xxx**

.


	23. Chapter 23

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Twenty Three.**

The day had gone on without any drawbacks. The riders had stopped several times to take on refreshment and water the horses. Treville had been pleased at how they had managed very good headway. The weather was cooler after the night storm making it more comfortable for the men as they rode.

Treville had been vexed at Cecil wanting to make more stops. The musketeer captain had told him it was not a good plan, they had to make progress. And if he wanted to stop then so be it. But he was adament he and his own men would carry on, to which Cecil had in the end agreed with him.

Another evening was beginning to make itself visible. According to the route they had taken they were not far from Hampton Court Palace. Treville had suggested they would arrive before dark if they kept to the steady pace they had achieved during the days travel.

llllllllllllllllllllll

Dusk was now beginning to transpire. The riders now showing signs of fatigue.

The earl rode up to Cecil. " Why did we not make more stops..you idiot". he demanded in a low murmer. "How in Gods name do you expect Cleeves and his men to catch up now?".

Cecil glanced at the man. " Treville did not want to stop...what am I supposed to do. He already looks at me in a suspicious manner...the man is not stupid. Beside's stopping or not...Cleeves will eventually catch us".

The earl scowled. " You are most tiresome Cecil...you really are. You put the feelings of the french bastards before your own men".

Cecil was seething as he glared at the earl. " How dare you...you seem to forget who released you from shackles. " Cleeves knows damn well were we are heading, if Treville gets wind of this...we will all hang".

The earl grinned. "You forget who I am man. he muttered. "The king and I have known each other for years".

Cecil snorted a chuckle. "Yes you are a criminal just like your disgusting brother". He kicked his horse and cantered ahead, leaving the earl looking after him. His face full of rage.

Athos rode at a steady pace. He glanced up into the trees as the nightingales started their song. He smiled to himself as he listened.

Aramis who was riding next to him followed his gaze. "The night song begins ." he commented. " Something about the countryside I relish. Do you not agree my friend?".

Athos glanced at his friend. " I will live in the countryside when I get back to Paris Aramis". he answered making the medic frown.

" You will soon be home mon ami...then we can visit the countryside if you wish".

Athos began to smile. "Really Mis...you promise...we can leave and go to the countryside".

Aramis felt himself going along with whatever his brother was coming out with, he felt he had to. This conversation certainly wasn't the Athos he knew. He didn't like it one little bit. He had certainly calmed down since he had been given the sedation that he had concocted for him. He still spoke about leaving for Paris. What worried Aramis more was the feeling Athos was injured and not telling him everything...he knew his brother was embarrassed and he himself could understand that. There was no way he was going to reveal such delicate injuries to him or anyone for that matter, he knew him too well.

"We will my friend that I promise...we can go wherever you like". he replied to the strange request.

Athos giggled like a child. " I love you Mis...I knew you would never let me down".

Aramis turned his head away as he wiped the tears that streamed down his face. He hoped to God up in heaven that this was some kind of temporarily matter going on in his head to block out his nightmare. Right now he wanted nothing more than his stubbourn friend back riding next to him and commenting on how sluggish this journey was becoming.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Hampton Court Palace.**

The moon shone brightly onto the two twin towers of the palace. The fir trees lined the dust road towards the main gatehouse. The open gardens seemed like they expanded for miles around. The Thames river flowed around to the left side of the gardens hidden by more trees and bracken.

The riders approached the gatehouse. Treville and his men had dismounted and were leading their horses through the large gates and into the courtyard. The clip clop of the animals shoes reverberated off the stone walls of the high towers.

"It don't look like it is occupied Captain". remarked d'Artagnan as he scanned the courtyard.

Treville looked up at the towers and nodded slightly. "Well according to Cecil...there has been noone here for quite a while". he replied.

"Porthos, d'Artagnan...go and check the place out...try and find somewhere for us to spend the night". The two men nodded at the order and walked towards the large doors.

Athos led his horse to the water trough. Treville glanced after him as he turned to Aramis.

"How is he" he asked the medic. Aramis who was watching as the swordsman took off the saddle bags from the animal.

"He is still talking about strange things captain...I think maybe it is his way of dealing with the trauma of what has happened to him...I keep checking him for fever...but there is none at present".

Treville heeded what his medic was saying. "Fever...I thought his injuries were healing?". he asked with a slight raise of the eyebrow.

Aramis glanced back at Athos who was still busy with Roger, he turned his head closer to the older man as he answered in a low murmer. "I have a feeling he has injuries"...the medic glanced back again to make certain Athos was still out of earshot..."I think he was hurt when that bastard...assaulted him...if you comprehend my meaning".

Treville stared at the medic, his face changing to anger. " Dear God! Aramis...he is not likely to share that with you...or any of us for that matter, do the others know this?"

Aramis shook his head. " No...I would like to keep it that way captain...I do not want to add to the trauma...something like this would destroy him, if he thought everyone knew".

Treville was nodding as Athos joined them. "Athos...how are you faring".

The swordsman glanced at both men in turn. " Im fine captain...just want to sleep".

Treville patted him on the shoulder..."And you will son...but we eat first...d'Artagnan has promised us a fine supper".

That moment Cecil and his men arrived through the gates. Aramis grabbed Athos by the arm before he noticed Buckingham.

"Come my friend...lets go and find the others". he said catching Trevilles eye. The older man knew what he was doing and nodded in agreement.

Aramis and Athos disappeared through the doors.

Treville approached Cecil as he dismounted followed by the earl. Buckingham also dismounted but was still tethered to Cecils horse.

Buckingham was looking around the courtyard, a huge grin on his face. "This brings back some very good memories for me gentlemen...I have had many a dalliance within these walls".

"SHUT UP! Buckingham". seethed Cecil as he unbuckled his saddle bags. "We are not interested in you and your sick disgusting lifes yarns."

He turned to his men. " Get the horses settled for the night". he demanded " Then find yourselves a chamber to rest".

Treville hadn't failed to notice how Sands and Hogan were as thick as thieves...always together as though plotting something.

Hogan caught Treville's eye as he watched them, both men glared at each other for seconds before the musketeer captain tuned and walked towards the palace entrance.

llllllllllllllllllllll

d'Artagnan and Porthos stood at the foot of the large staircase looking up at the huge painting that adorned the wall above. Porthos had lit the sconces and candles that were arranged around the hall.

"Henry Vlll" growled Porthos. " He 'ad one of his wives beheaded the bastard".

d'Artagnan carried on admiring the painting. " Am I write in saying he had six wives?"

Porthos chuckled aloud. " Yeah...woman mad I would say". "So he was akin to Aramis then?" smiled the Gascon.

That made the big man roar with laughter, he slapped d'Artagnan on the back.

"Come...lets go and find a bed chamber...there has to be something...the bloody size of this place". Both men picked up a torch each.

That moment Aramis and Athos emerged from beyond the side doors. "And just what is akin to me" asked Aramis with a wink at the swordsman. Having heard d'Artagnans tones.

Porthos nodded his head towards the painting. "He reckons you are similar to 'im.

Aramis stared up at the wall. " Tell me you are jesting...I am not that fat". he said with astonishment in his voice.

Porthos and d'Artagnan roared laughing. Porthos put a hand on the medic shoulder. "What he meant my friend is, he was a womaniser...ring any bells?"

Aramis smiled and shook his head as he turned to Athos. The swordsman was gazing at more paintings on the opposite wall. The others joined him.

"They are the wives" said Aramis pointing out the names underneath each frame. Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn, Anne of Cleeves, Catherine Howard Catherine Parr and Jane Seymore.

Treville's voice suddenly echoed around the hall making the men turn rapidly.

"They are all very impressive men, but we have not come to look at works of art".he said sternly.

"Sorry captain...my fault" commented d'Artagnan. " I was asking about them".

lllllllllllllllllll

"Why can't you just untether me Cecil?...you know I wont go anywhere." remarked Buckingham."Besides where would I go".

Cecil, Hogan and Sands had settled into one of the chambers. Buckingham was tethered to a large pillar near the large window of the chamber.

" Incase you have forgotten... you are an escaped prisoner who happens to be on a hanging charge." replied Sands.

"I was not asking you my man". growled Buckingham.

Cecil glared at him. " Do not bother asking again...you know the answer". The lieutenant moved to the window and looked across the darkness. He hoped Cleeves and the others were not that far away. He had hoped they would have arrived by now. Maybe they had been delayed by the previous storm.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

The musketeers had found themselves a large bed chamber.

Two very large king size beds and two smaller ones were arranged around the room. The men lit various candles making the chamber glow in orange hues off the walls and ceiling.

Porthos and d'Artagnan decided they would share one of the large beds, Treville took one of the smaller ones as did Aramis. The medic told Athos he should take the other large one.

d'Artagnan had shot a couple of pheasents on his way throught the fields and was now in the large scullery preparing supper. The large fire grate was lit, the flames licking the side walls as the Gascon fixed the birds onto the spits. He filled the pot full of vegatables he had also picked on his journey. He glanced up as Porthos and Treville entered the scullery.

"Something is smelling good" commented Treville as he sniffed the air. Porthos did likewise. "Mmmmnnn...makes me 'ungry". he added.

d'Artagnan smiled..." You are always hungry mon ami".

Treville opened one of the large chests. "Well, well, well...I find us some wine boys". he grinned picking up one of the bottles and holding it up to show the others.

Porthos snorted a hearty chuckle as he joined his captain at the open chest.

"Bloody loads of the stuff" he growled. " Am I right in saying that King Charles gave us the right to help ourselves".

Treville raised his eyebrows. " In moderation". he mumered.

Porhtos chuckled.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

The men sat around the table that stood in the middle of the chamber eating supper.

"I must say d'Artagnan...this is most delicious...who taut you to cook my friend". asked Aramis as he poured wine into the goblets they had found in the scullery.

The Gascon smiled. " My mother...from an early age of about ten or eleven."

Porthos was picking at a pheasent bone as he spoke. " I could eat that again...you make a mean supper d'Art"

The young Gascon stood and mimicked a bow. " Why I thank you my friends...I am most content and pleased you enjoyed it".

Everyone suddenly turned to Athos as he spoke out...

..."We had pheasents...lots of them...we chased them through the fields when I was a child...when I go back to the countryside...we can chase more...pheasents...we used to catch...the geese and chickens. One day my father caught Thomas wringing the neck of one of the geese. I got the blame... as usual... We can do that again when we go to the countryside Mis...

...The others all exchanged concerned glances as the swordsman rambled on.

d'Artagnan had to bite his lip to stop the sob trying to get out, he drank back some wine.

Porthos and Aramis who were sat on opposite sides of the table, caught each others glance. Aramis blinked back the tears.

Porthos filled Athos' goblet. " There...drink mon ami". he said trying his best to stop his voice breaking.

Treville couldn't believe what he was hearing from his lieutenant. I was like having someone completley different in their company. He just wished there was someway of finding a doctor. But he knew in his own mind that was highly unlikely. He wished to God they were back in Paris. The day of Buckinghams hanging couldn't come fast enough. At this moment he just wanted to knife the bastard.

Athos drank back his wine and put down the goblet. " We need to leave now...we need to get back to Paris". he suddenly stood and started to head for the door. Aramis was up in a flash and grabbed him by the arm.

"Come my friend...you are exhausted you should get some rest." he said glancing at the others.

Porthos had also stood and they both walked the swordsman to the bed. The big man squeezed the back of the swordsmans neck. " Mis is right mon ami...sleep".

Athos took off his doublet and boots as Aramis pulled back the sheets. He removed his breeches and got into bed before the medic had the chance to notice his bloodied braies.

Aramis watched as the confused man fell asleep. He felt his brow, there was no fever.

He rejoined the others at the table. Each man lost in his own thoughts of what was wrong with their beloved brother.

d'Artagnan covered his face with the palms of his hands and rubbed his eyes. "I hate seeing him like this...whats wrong with him Mis?".

Aramis drank back some wine and glanced across at the sleeping form in the bed.

" All I can think of...is he is psychologically trying to eradicate all the trauma of Buckingham from his mind". he answered. " I have seen something akin on the battlefield...when one of the young cadets lost his older brother...he started talking in riddles about nonsense...the men thought he was insane, until one of the doctors told me what he had suffered".

Porthos face turned to rage. "I would gladly like to eradicate that BASTARD! right NOW!" he growled.

Treville sighed aloud as he heeded what the medic had said. "What happened to the cadet".

Aramis glanced up. " I am not certain Captain...they sent the lad back home when he got injured".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Silence fell on the palace as everyone slept. The fir trees on the entrance road swayed in the night breeze. Bats dived in swirls around the towers.

The booted feet crept quietly up the dusty entrance path. Their only light was the moon as it danced in and out of the clouds. The feet carried on into the courtyard. They stopped as though taking in the sight, then carried on towards the living quarters of the palace.

llllllllllllllll

Buckingham was asleep as he leaned against the pillar. Cecil had fallen asleep in a large chair. The candle on the table had nearly burnt down to the wick.

Hogan and Sands lay on the large bed in the room and James tossed and turned on his bed roll before continuing his slumber.

The rest of the men were asleep in an ajoining bed chamber, slight snoring could be heard as they slept in the eerie darkness.

lllllll

Athos shot bolt unright in the bed gasping. His eyes scanning the chamber. The candle next to him was still flickering and dancing as he moved. He picked up the waterskin on the small chest and drank form it, before placing it back down. He noticed Aramis in the next bed as he to opened his eyes.

"Athos!" he whispered out. " What is it? are you alright."

Athos looked at him and smiled. " I'm fine Mis...thought I heard a noise".

Aramis got out of bed and picked up his musket...he slowly crept towards the door and opened it slightly. The marksman peered down the passage into darkness. He heard nothing.

" I can't hear anything mon ami". he commented as he closed the door over.

Athos lay back down as Aramis covered him with the blanket. He felt his brow again, he still felt cool to the touch. "Get back to sleep".

Aramis returned to his own bed. He glanced over at the swordsman and noticed he had already fell asleep. The medic smiled to himself hoping he didn't suffer another nightmares

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cecil felt the hand as it covered his mouth, he gasped for breath but couldn't move. He opened his eyes.

"Shhhhhushh" came the familiar voice as he looked up to see figure standing over him. "Its me...shuushh".

Cecil had gained all his composure as he realised it was his captain. His eyes widened with suprise.

" John...thank God...I was beginnig to wonder when you would come". he whispered.

The others had begun to stir...the earl wiped his eyes as he to realised that Cleeves had made an appearance.

"You took your time Cleeves". muttered Hogan as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head.

"Yes...we were beginning to think you had been ambushed or something and left for dead". added the Earl.

Cleeves glared at him. " You would like that would you not James?". he scoffed.

Cleeves turned his eyes to Buckingham who had roused and was trying to get comfortable against the pillar he was tethered to.

"Ah I see it is roused...and how is our duke faring". he seethed.

Buckingham glared back. " You will be sorry when I inform the king that you accepted a payment for my release...not to mention...

...he was cut short as Cleeves slapped his face with the back of his hand.

"You my vile and disgusting duke are still going to hang...and I am going to be commended by king Charles for your arrest." he seethed as he grabbed the mans collar.

The others exchanged glances as he scoffed at Buckingam.

This was typical of Cleeves to wade in and take all the bloody credit. Thought Cecil as he watched him.

Buckingham pulled away from his grasp and pushed his hair away from his face.

"You are a BASTARD! Cleeves". he spat out. "You will rot in hell".

Cleeves ignored the raged man. And walked towards the window.

"Where are the rest of your men" asked Sands as he watched the floor show.

Cleeves turned and glanced around, he walked towards the table that stood against the wall and poured himself a goblet of wine.

The others watched him and waited for him to speak. He scanned the chamber and swigged back the contents of the goblet.

"They are resting in one of the chambers...you see gentlemen I am not as brutal as you all may think."

"Now where are our musketeers". he asked Pouring out more wine.

Hogan joined him at the table and also poured himself some wine. "They are in one of the bed chambers...I checked when everyone was asleep."

Cleeves was nodding a slight smile forming on his lips. "Good...the men will be well rested and alert when I decide to kill the bastards"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

d'Artagnan opened his eyes it was still dark as he glanced towards the large window.

The candle next to the large bed he was sharing with Pothos was practically down to the wick.

His brothers were fast asleep. The big man next to him snored softly on his side.

The young Gascon needed the chamber pot, he picked up the candle and scanned the room. He glanced at Porthos as he slowly got out of the bed. He picked up the candle holder and crept on his toes towards the pot that was hidden behind a dressing screen. He relieved himself and started to creep back to bed when he thought he heard something.

d'Artagnan picked up his musket and crept over to the door. Opening it he peered down the dark passage. He could hear slight voices...he crept down the passage holding the candle in front of himself as he walked, musket primed.

As he turned the corner he could see the light coming from underneath the large doors to one of the chambers.

It had to be Cecil and his men, probably roused early. He thought. But the voices had stopped.

d'Artagnan sighed with a frown as he turned to head back to his brothers.

He felt the cold steel slowly curve its way around his throat before stopping at his windpipe.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON MUSKETEER! OR YOU BLEED TO DEATH IN THE DARKNESS!".

 **To be continued...**

 **I want to thank you all for the awesome reviews. You are all so kind thank you so much.**

 **Well who has our young Gascon? Will Aramis notice the blood on Athos undergarments?**

 **I will post soon as.**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.


	24. Chapter 24

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Twenty Four**

"I wont ask you twice musketeer. WHY! were you creeping around the palace in the middle of the night?" seethed Cleeves. He grabbed d'Artagnan by the hair and tugged his head back making him wince.

The Gascon had been shackled to a large wooden chair. He was still wearing his braies. He scanned the chamber and noticed Cecil and his entourage. glaring in his direction. Buckingham was on the other side of the room tethered to a pillar. He could see how the disgusting man was looking at him, he felt like he wanted to vomit.

" I heard a noise...I got up to investigate...what is wrong in that?" answered the Gascon raising his eyebrows.

"I ask the questions lad". Scoffed Cleeves. "You musketeers were plotting something were you not?"

d'Artagnan rolled his eyes. "No...as I have said I heard a noise and got up to investigate. If we were plotting something as you put it. You would have known about it by now, talking of plotting how did you know we were here...huh..don't tell me...you knew all along".

Cleeves brought up his fist and punched the musketeer in the face making him gasp. Blood oozed from his lip.

"Typical musketeer...thinks he has all the answers".

"What happened... to the... temporarily truce" spat out d'Artagnan glancing at the others through his hair as it dangled over his face.

"I have just put an end to it musketeer". seethed Cleeves. "My idiot of a lieutenant should never have even suggested such foolishness in the first place...a truce with the french...the king will think we have gone quite mad".

"Come on John...we don't need more violence...he is telling the truth...who goes around dressed like him if he has animosity on his mind". added James.

Cleeves glared at the earl in awe. " My dear James are you quite well...have you gone soft in the mind...like I said I have just ended the truce.

Buckingham suddenly started to laugh making everyone look in his direction.

"I quite like how he is dressed I might add". he scoffed. His eyes roaming over the Gascons body.

d'Artagnan felt the bile in his throat as he starred at the vile man. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!...you disgust me". he spat out. "I cannot wait to see you hang for what you have done".

Buckinghams laugh filled the chamber making d'Artagnan cringe.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Porthos turned in his sleep. His eyes slowly flickered open. He felt chilly and grabbed the blanket.

" This is for sharing d'Art, he murmered as he pulled at the thing realising it felt light and unattached to a certain sleeping Gascon.

The big man leaned on his elbow and turned his head. "d'Artagnan! d'Artagnan!". he sat up and scanned the chamber. Aramis and Athos were still asleep. He turned to his captain on the other side who was beginning to stir.

Porthos got out of bed and began to pull on his breeches followed by his boots.

Treville sat up and yawned as he eyed the big man. He had that concerned look on his face as he dressed.

"Porthos? whats wrong were are you going?" he said in a loud whisper.

The big musketeer glanced up at his captain. "Its d'Artagnan...he ain't here...I wanna know where he's gone". he replied.

Treville shook his head. "Have you thought it may be a call of nature" he grinned.

Porthos was putting on his weapons belt. " Don't care...his side of the bed was bloody cold...he's been gone a while... and he's taken his musket".

Treville's face changed...he suddenly realised the big man was was usually right.

"What is going on" came a voice from underneath Aramis' blanket. The medic sat up rubbing his eyes.

Treville who had dressed and was now putting on his own weapons belt turned to Aramis.

"d'Artagnan is missing. Stay with Athos...Porthos and I are going to look for him".

"Missing? " Aramis said as he swung his legs out of the bed. "How...when?.

"Yeah...when I woke he had gone Mis" answered Porthos. Aramis yawned as he glanced at a sleeping Athos. He began to dress. "Just be careful...I still don't trust that Cecil.

"I don't trust any of them lot". growled Porthos eyeing Treville.

The two men opened the large door and were gone.

Aramis stood and picked up his already primed musket. He moved over to the window, dawn was coming the sky beginning to turn pink in the distance.

He turned his head as he heard movement. Athos had sat up and was reaching for his waterskin.

"Good Morning mon ami". he smiled walking back to the table. Athos glanced up at the medic.

" Morning Mis... he replied as he scanned the chamber.

Aramis sat on the next bed and pulled on his boots. "Where are the others, have they gone to Paris without us".

Aramis lifted his head and looked at the swordsman. "No my friend they have not gone to Paris without us...they had to go somewhere thats all".

Athos smiled..."Good...Im glad...we all need to go together". he said as he started to get out of bed.

"And where do you thing you are going". asked Aramis as he held up a hand in protest.

"I need to go and find them Mis...they might be in trouble". answered Athos as he reached for his breeches.

"Oh no you don't my friend...Treville told me to stay here with you until they get back". Aramis put his hand on his friends forearm.

"You may get dressed if you wish...but you are staying here with me for now, I will get us some bread and cheese to eat".

Athos turned to put on his breeches. Aramis suddenly noticed the back of his friends braies...blood stained. He felt his stomach turn, his throat felt dry, Dear God! I was right. He is injured, how do I do this, he will not want to speak of this.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Treville and Porthos had slowly made their way down the passage. Everything seemed quiet. Suddenly one of the doors opened and the two men quickly shot back concealing themselves behind a large wooden chest.

They both watched as one of Cecils men wandered through the hallway his heavy boots pounding on the floor. His foot steps became lighter as he went out into the courtyard.

" He came out of that door" whispered Treville. "They have probably spent the night in there."

"Yeah...but where are the other bastards" muttered Porthos. "Maybe our friend in the courtyard can tell us".

The big musketeers began to move off in the same direction. Treville followed him.

The man was scooping up water from the well that stood in the courtyard. He dipped the large ladle into the water and drank from it. Then poured the rest over his head. Before he could even turn around he was dragged by the back of his collar and thrown to the ground.

"WHAT THE!...".He gasped out. Porthos had his musket pointed at his chest. Treville had stayed near the doors to keep a look out for the others.

The man had his arm held up in defence as he looked into the big mans face.

Porthos smiled sarcastically. " I will ask you once...now where are they holding the musketeer?". "If you say you do not know...then I am going to have to shoot you...do you comprehend my request".

The man was nodding, his hands trembled as he held them up. " Captain Cleeves has him in one of the chambers...Sir...he...says he found him...wandering around...the palace in the early hours".

"CLEEVES!" growled out Porthos glancing over to Treville. "You telling me, that bastard is here".

Treville had joined the big musketeer as Porthos dragged the man up from the ground. He had taken his pistol from the mans belt and threw it to the floor.

"Take us there NOW! demanded Treville. He and Porthos exchanged glances as they followed the man back through the doors.

"Well... who'd have thought it...I bet you that bloody Cecil has something to do with this." commented the older man.

"Seems Aramis was right captain...we can't trust him. TEMPORARILY TRUCE! my arse!" seethed the big man. "They were probably in on the all along. He pushed the man ahead of them...keep walking you".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Athos had sat at the table, he and Aramis had eaten some bread and cheese. Aramis was watching him closely as he figeted in his seat, he was obviously uncomfortable. The medic poured them both some water into cups. He had to know, he had to ask him, but how was he going to do this. Athos was very private and kept things to himself. HELL! this is my friend here...I need to make sure he is alright. Aramis reached for the wine and grinned.

"Maybe something a little stronger mon ami?" He said holding the bottle up.

Athos held out his cup and smiled. "Thank you Mis...when are we leaving for Paris?". he inquired.

Aramis filled his own cup and looked across at the swordsman. " Soon my friend...soon".

The medic took a breath. "Athos you are injured...when were you going to tell me?"

Athos took a gulp from his cup. He stared down at the table as though it had answers.

"I told you Mis...I am fine...you worry far too much". he muttered.

"I disagree my friend...you are bleeding...I think you know what I speak of...you can't go on like this...you may collapse...with blood loss".

Athos stood and rushed over to the bed he had previously slept in. He got onto the bed and rolled into a ball. "No Mis...No Mis...I...can't...its...I..can't".

Aramis was by his side in seconds. "Athos!...its alright my friend...its alright...calm yourself...I am so worried for you...I don't want you to develop a fever mon ami".

The swordsman began to sob...he held his arms around himself as he wept openly.

Aramis grabbed him around the shoulders and wrapped his own arms around the trembling musketeer.

"It hurts.. Mis...it hurts...I can't...I hate it...I would be better off dead".

Aramis felt his eyes tingling. He held him tight. "Now listen to me brother...do not say such things...we all need you very much alive and well...do not ever forget that". The medic felt his body begin to relax as he spoke to him.

"The bleeding..has stopped...it..just feels...it hurts."

Aramis was nodding slightly as he listened to his brother. "Promise me you will tell me if it starts to bleed again my freind." The medic took hold of the swordmans face in both hands and looked into his face. "Athos! I mean it mon ami...please tell me". He let go as his brother nodded.

"I...promise...Mis". he muttered.

Aramis smiled. "Good...I'm glad. "I will be angry if you do not!"

Athos suddenly spoke in a whisper..."Please...do not tell the others...please".

Aramis slid an arm around the swordmans shoulders. Both their foreheads met.

"I would never divulge something so sensitive brother."

Aramis felt momentarily guilty of having told Treville. But he had to let their captain know...he had to. He also knew Treville would never speak of it to anyone.

Athos wiped his eyes and nodded.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cleeves and Cecil where going over maps set out on the large table. Both looking for the quickest route to Dover.

d'Artagnan was taking in his surroundings, listening to everything he could understand in the english language. Buckingham would stare over to him now and then, but the Gascon refused to make eye contact with the evil man. The earl had actually given him something to eat and drink. He knew by now his brothers were probably wondering about his whereabouts. How did Cleeves know they were here. Had they all plotted this from the beginning. He suddenly thought of Athos and hoped with all his heart that his brother would beat the demons in his head. He felt rage inside as he shot a quick glance towards Buckingham. That bastard had caused all this trauma for him. I can't wait to see him hang.

Hogan and Sands sat eating bread and cheese at one of the tables. The earl was watching as Cleeves and Cecil pointed out different landmarks on the chart.

"How long will it take to ride to Dover".asked the earl as he drank ale from a tankard.

Cleeves glanced up as he spoke. "If we carry on at a steady pace...I would say a day and a half".

Suddenly they all looked towards the doors as a rapping was heard, each man had grabbed his own musket, they all exchanged glances.

"Who goes there?" yelled Cecil. The others waiting in anticipation.

d'Artagnan had a feeling in his gut that this was going to get nasty. He had also turned his head towards the rapping noise.

"Its Ned, Sir...I have fetched water" came the voice.

The men relaxed and put down their weapons as the earl moved forward to open the door. He put his hand on the large knob and twisted, the door clicked open...

...Everything happened so quickly before anyone could possibly comprehend was was happeing...

...Porthos grabbed the earl and held his musket to the mans chest, Treville had entered the room at haste and had his weapon aimed at Cleeves.

"DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT REACHING FOR YOUR WEAPONS!" growled Treville. "Or Cleeves gets it in the head".

"And the earl dies from a chest wound" added Pothos. The big man glanced towards d'Artagnan who had a slight grin on his face.

"You...unshackle him now" demanded Treville as he glared at Hogan and pointed towards the Gascon.

Hogan did as he was ordered and picked up the shackle keys. He moved over to the young musketeer and released him.

"We were just teaching him a lesson Treville, that is all, we cause you no malice...he was wandering around in the night...we thought he was up to no good." gasped out Cecil.

Cleeves glared at his lieutenant with a look of sheer contempt. He shook his head at the man who stood next to him.

Cecil felt his captains eyes boring into him as he stood rigid on the spot.

d'Artagnan massaged his wrists and picked up his musket. "Thought you were never coming" he murmered to Porthos.

The big man grinned and laughed with a growl. "As if".

"You just cannot stay away can you Cleeves". scoffed Treville as he glared at the man. " You knew exactly were we were heading".

"Now I wonder who notified you of that" asked Porthos with a hint of sarcasm. He glanced at Cecil who had tightened his lips, his face showing signs of repress.

Porthos had released the earl from his grasp and flung him back into the room.

"Apparently Captain...the temporarily truce has been lifted by Captain Cleeves himself". said d'Artagnan. " That is at least what I was told."

Treville turned to Cleeves. " I see...so am I right in saying that we are now rivals again".

Cleeves shrugged with a slight mocking laugh. " We were never going to be the best of friends Treville...you just want the credit from the king for apprehending Buckingham.".

"Treville grinned. " I suggest Captain that you take a look in the mirror...I think you will see that, that person is yourself."

Everyone in the chamber stared over to Cleeves as he stood there, his face becoming a deep hue of scarlet.

Buckingham had remained quiet as he listened to the dispute. Hogan and Sands had said nothing. They had been too threatened by the big musketeer as he watched them with his battle face.

"We need to travel to Dover Treville...you yourself know that. Can we not sought a consensus" remarked the earl.

Treville glanced at him. " You are not innocent in all this my dear earl...you were aiding your brother to escape the gallows." he commented. "I would say that is treason".

The earls face turned pale. "I have already said, he is no brother of mine I have renounced him".

Buckingham started to cackle aloud. " Oh how popular I have become".

"Shut your mouth you evil bastard" seethed Porthos. "There is only one place you are going".

Porthos hadn't failed to notice how the man had been staring at d'Artagnan. He glared at him in disgust. His thoughts turning to Athos, having witnessed what he had reduced him to.

Treville stirred as he walked around the table, he glanced down at the map then back to Cleeves.

"I will give you and your men a choice. " We either commandeer your weapons or you abide by my rules and ride with us to Dover...but you will be tethered."

"You are mad Treville...I will not give up our weapons...suppose we are ambushed...how do we defend ourselves?" asked Cleeves bristling.

"You should 'av bloody thought of that before you started yer plottin' and plannin'". commented Porthos.

"Very well Treville" added Hogan. "We will ride together".

"WHAT!" gasped out Cleeves. " You are as mad as him".

"Its the only way John...come on man you know it". said Sands.

The chamber suddenly went quiet.. Treville broke the silence.

"Well gentlemen?" he asked as he exchanged glanced with Porthos and d'Artagnan.

Cleeves face was like thunder as he glanced at the others. " Very well Treville...have it your way. But we will not give up our weapons."

Treville picked up a piece of parchment and handed it to Cleeves with a quill and ink.

" You will right a letter to King Charles, explaining what I have suggested. I will destroy it when we reach Dover. If anything should happen to me or any of my men. The letter will reach the hands of the king and you yourself will truly hang for treason. Do I make myself clear Cleeves?"

Cleeves nodded and took the parchment, he sat down at the table and began to write. Watched by the others.

"We meet in an hour in the courtyard." Treville said as he glanced at Cleeves's men. Do not tarry...we need to make headway".

"We will be there Treville. Commented James. " Do not fret".

Treville nodded in acknowledgement. "You would all be fools not to be...oh and make sure that bastard scum is knowhere near my musketeer Athos."

"Of course Captain" answered James. "You have my word".

Porthos and d'Artagnan looked at one another. The Gascon raised his brows.. He hastly turned away as he caught Buckingham staring at him.

Buckingham smiled one of his sleezy grins and looked away. d'Artagnan felt a cold shiver down his spine.

Porthos clapped his hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder and smirked. "I suggest you go and get dressed at haste".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Aramis had his musket aimed at the door as Porthos entered with d'Artagnan. The frown turning into a smile as he welcomed his two brothers into the chamber.

"I was beginning to worry...what happened" asked the medic, signs of excitment in his voice. He glanced at d'Artagnan..."and why are you wearing your braies?"

The Gascon was smiling as he picked up his breeches and began to dress. "Its a long story...one I will share on our journey".

Athos had joined his brothers. Porthos slid an arm around the swordsmans shoulders. "How are you faring mon ami". he asked him.

Athos smiled. " Aramis and I were getting worried...I thought maybe you had left without us".

The three men exchanged glances. This time it was d'Artagnan who threw his arm around the former comte. " You know we would never ever do that to you Athos...do not think like that".

That moment Treville appeared. He was wiping his face with his hankerchief.

"Dear God men what an ado" he sighed.

"Lets hope they keep to their word Captain" commented Porthos.

Treville poured himself a cup of water. " They have not got much choice...Cleeves knows that...he would be a fool to betray us now".

"Cleeves?" exclaimed Aramis in surprise.

"Yeah...he's here in the palace...he knew were we were heading all along...he arrived in the early hours". answered Porthos.

Aramis was shaking his head as he heeded what he was being told. " I knew there was something about them all along...especially Cecil".

Porthos patted him on the shoulder. "Seems your instincts were correct all along". he added.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The dawn was now beginning to wane. Birds sang in the trees, a low mist hovered over the grounds of the Palace, giving it an eerie surrounding.

Just as Treville had ordered. The men were in the courtyard and had mounted their horses. He almost felt a smile doing its best to make itself known as he glanced at Cleeves. The man had actually heeded his warning of a hanging, and was ready and waiting for him. Treville scanned the courtyard looking for Buckingham as he approached Cecil.

"Where is Buckingham? he asked him out of earshot of Athos.

" He is near the gatehouse tethered to Hogans horse. We will ride ahead out of his sight...the men know to keep him hidden".

Treville nodded. " Good...make sure it stays that way...and remember you do the same when we stop to take refreshments".

Cecil nodded. "Of course Captain".

Treville turned and glanced over at his own men who were sat in a row on their mounts waiting.

"LETS GO MEN! Yelled Treville...The riders began to move off.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Thanks again for the FAB! reviews. So glad you are enjoying the trip!**

 **Hope to update soon.**

 **Thank you so much.**

 **Pippa xxx**

.


	25. Chapter 25

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Twenty Five**

It was now mid afternoon when the traveling party decided they should stop and take refreshment. They had made good progress considering they had left later than expected. The sun shone down but was cooler than previous days. The men were glad for that, especially when riding though open fiields and farmland.

One of the farmers had offered the men eggs and ham to which Treville and Porthos had thanked them dearly for the generous gesture. The farmer had also informed the men that there was large pond of water for the horses at the end of his field.

Will Sands and Cecil had lead the horses to the pond. The animals were certainly grateful as they drank in gulps.

After relieving their own horses of the saddles and bags Porthos had let their own horses take water.

d'Artagnan and Hogan had cooked the food and handed it around to the hungry men. Everyone ate and chatted in groups, the aroma of cooking eggs filling the air.

Treville had commented how Cleeves had actually thanked him for the food, maybe the man has a heart afterall.

Buckingham had been tethered as far away from the camp as possible. Hogan had taken him some food and only received a scowl and a grunt for his efforts.

" It's been a while since I 'ave had eggs" said Porthos as he ate.

"Most pleasing I must say". added Aramis as he dipped his bread into the yolk.

He glanced up at Athos who had put down his plate and was drinking from his waterskin. He noticed he had not eaten all his food.

"You not eating that 'Thos" asked Porthos as he looked at the swordmans plate.

Athos put down his waterskin. He handed the plate to the big man who grinned and took it.

"Wait...come on Athos you have hardly touched the food...you need to eat". commented Aramis. Concern visible in the medics voice.

"Had enough Mis...not hungry...more thirsty". answered the ailing man.

"Well at least that is something" said Treville as he glanced at Aramis. " He is staying hydrated".

The medic nodded and raised his eyes. "I suppose". he replied.

" Well we certainly know none will go to waste...don't we" remarked d'Artagnan shooting a glance to Porthos who was finishing off Athos' food.

Everyone stared at the big musketeer as he shoveled the rest into his mouth.

He suddenly paused realising he was being observed. "WHAT? he growled.

The men just fell about laughing at his antics. "You are an animal my friend" commented Aramis slapping him on the shoulder.

Athos stood and looked over to the pond. "I need more water" he said starting to walk towards the watering hole.

Aramis could see him from where he sat on the grass. He knew he had to watch his every move.

"How is he Mis" asked Porthos as he glanced in the direction the swordsman had gone.

"He is still confused...he still rambles. I will be so glad to get him back to Paris". he answered.

The medic watched as his brother splashed water into his face and filled the waterskin. He just hoped to God that the bleeding had subsided for now...the last thing he needed was a fever.

" When we get to Dover, maybe one of the kings phyicians can take a look at him Aramis." suggested Treville catching the medics eye.

Aramis glanced back at his captain and nodded slowly in agreement. He knew why Treville wanted him to see a physician. "Hmmmn...maybe...thats if his majesty will allow it".

"He should bloody agree...after what his bloody cousin has put him through" growled Porthos.

d'Artagnan looked over to where his mentor was. " I just want our Athos back, I hate seeing him like this". he murmered. "Everytime I see Buckingham..I want to kill him".

Treville drank from his cup and glanced at the young man. " And we will get him back son...we will all make sure of that...and Buckingham will get his just deserts".

Aramis watched the swordsman as Treville spoke. We have to get him back, we have to. This is Athos we are talking about...headstrong Athos...we will get him back...God will make sure of it.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

The men rode once more. The genorous farmer had given them some bread, cheese and fruit for the journey. Aramis had remarked he had never met such friendly and obliging people for a long time.

The clouds had started to build in the distance making Treville think about potential shelter for the coming night. Cleeves had remarked that they may even blow over, that happens in England he had said. Our weather is very strange.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Treville rode at a steady pace. The letter that he had had Cleeves write was now safe with Porthos. He had made certain that it did not stay with the same musketeer for long periods. Treville still did not trust Cleeves and his men a hundred percent. So he had suggested that they take turns holding it safe on their person.

Cleeves had flanked Treville to his right as he rode. The clouds had started to show signs of rain.

"I took it upon myself to check the map Treville...we are not too far from Leeds Castle".

Treville glanced to his right as the man spoke. " Is it occupied do you know?" he queried.

" As far as I know...it used to belong to Sir Edward Ferfax...he is a distant cousin of our king so I have been told. As of now I am afraid I do not know.

"He certainly has many cousins does your king". remarked the musketeer captain with a slight grin.

Treville looked up at the heavy clouds. "Well we will find out Cleeves...we will head there at haste...darkness is almost upon us".

Cleeved nodded in ackowledgement..."I will tell the men". he replied as he cantered off ahead.

Porthos who was riding not far behind his captain had been watching as Cleeves had been chatting to the older man. He rode on up next to him.

"He seems friendly all of a sudden" he growled out still watching as the man rode ahead.

Treville glanced at the big man. " He was informing me of a castle not far ahead Porthos...looking at these clouds...it may be a good idea to shelter for the night".

"Well lets 'ope he asn't any more bloody suppises for us capt'n" remarked Porthos.

Treville raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "He would be a fool to try anything this time...he knows that...and so do the others. One false move and they all hang".

Porthos grunted out a chuckle. " It seems you hold all the cards".

Treville glanced at the big man then back towards the front as he rode. He had a slight smile on his face.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

The rain had started to fall by the time they reached Leeds Castle. The small narrow road up to the gatehouse was now a muddy wet turbid sight. Treville and Cleeves noticed that the portcullises on the gate was shut.

"Must be occupied" Yelled Cleeves over the sound of the heavy rain. "I will try the gate around the other side".

Treville had dismounted and was peering through the metal framework. "WAIT!" he yelled back as someone in a dark cloak approached the gate. "There is someone coming".

Cleeves also dismounted along with Porthos and d'Artagnan.

" What is your business here? State who you are" roared the voice from the other side of the gates.

"I am Captain Cleeves of King Charles regiment...this is Captain Treville of King Louis of France regiment of musketeers.".

"We just want shelter for the night Sir...we will be gone at first light". stated Treville.

d'Artagnan nudged Porthos in the arm as he noticed two more men approach the gate.

"Wait here...I will seek advise from my superior" the man yelled out, before walking away.

Treville turned to Porthos and d'Artagnan with a bemused look on his face.

"He seemed amiable enough when he spoke to you captain" commented d'Artagnan.

"Wish he would 'urry up...gettin' bloody soaked 'ere" growled Porthos.

"Stop being such a maiden" grinned d'Artagnan slapping the big man on the back.

Porthos grimaced and pushed into the Gascon playfully..."Cheeky whelp".

That moment the man returned. " It seems you are all welcome Sir's" said the man. He turned to the two guards. "OPEN THE GATES" he yelled out.

Porthos clapped the Gascon on the arm as they both took their horses reins and led the animals through the gates.

Several stable hands were waiting to take the horses to their shelter for the night.

The travelers trudged through the mud as they followed their gateman towards the the main keep.

They were all led into the main living quarters and through to a large chamber. "If you all go through those large doors there you will come to three large bed chambers...you can all work out among yourselves where you sleep...there are ample beds."

The men did as the man had said and started to approach the doors. Buckingham was still tethered as he was almost dragged away before Athos caught any glimpse of him.

The men had shaken their cloaks making the chamber floor a wet and damp puddle mess.

" The castle has had its share of guests over the years captain Treville...but I do not recall ever having French Musketeers". commented their new aquaintance'

Treville turned to the man. " This is most kind...we appreciate it...as I have said we will leave at first light." he said. "May I ask your name Sir.

The man gave a small bow of the head. "Indeed I am Gwyn Ferfax my father is in residence here in the castle".

Treville eyed the man he was slightly older than his own men but younger than himself. His hair hung to his shoulders and his attire was of wealthy cloth.

"Ah yes Captain Cleeves mentioned a Sir Edward Ferfax...would that be him?"

" Captain Cleeves seems very well informed...yes that is quite correct...may I ask where it is you are heading?"

Treville thought about his answer for a moment. "We are heading to Dover...my men and I are hoping to aquire a gallion to get us back to Paris".

"I trust the kings regiment will reside in Dover Castle...I hear his majesty was in residence there for an execution".

Treville glanced slightly at his men before answering this curious man. They had all exchanged looks as they heeded the conversation.

"That is correct Sir". he replied.

"Well then captain I bid you and your men goodnight...If you need anything there is a scullery down the passage from the bed chamber".

Treville gave a slight bow of the head. The others nodded in acknowledgement as he turned and left them standing there.

"Well, well commented Aramis...he seems very generous and lavish I must say".

Porthos raised his eyebrows..."Mmmmm...asks a lot of questions to". he murmered.

Treville glanced back at his men. " Come we should find one of these chambers".

" Why are we here...I thought we were going home" murmered Athos as he scanned the chamber.

The others exchanged glances. d'Artagnan looked at his mentor with sad eyes.

" We are only staying here for the night my friend" answered Aramis. "Then we will leave".

The swordsman began to look up at the paintings." Why do I keep seeing Henry Vlll everywhere we go? he suddenly asked.

Porthos chuckled. "I was beginning to wonder myself". he growled.

"I do believe he also stayed here...so I have read" answered Treville.

"He looks like he ate too much" Athos deadpanned.

His brothers roared laughing. Aramis put his arm around the swordmans shoulders as he laughed. "Come my friend...you need to rest.".

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

The bed chamber was large with beds arranged in a row. Aramis had commented that it resembled an infirmary more than a chamber. There were ample beds, in fact three extra than what was needed. But they were not complaining. They were just pleased for the shelter.

Cleeves and his entourage were in a similar surrounding. They had made certain that Buckingham was still tethered. The man had grumbled that he did not need to be shackled because there was knowhere to go anyhow.

Cleeves had told him that his time on earth was getting shorter by the day and to keep his opinions to himself.

"Do you really think that Treville is going to keep his promise when we reach Dover Cleeves?" scoffed Buckingham as he lay back on the bed he was tethered to. "Your more of a fool than I thought.".

"I told you to keep your own opinions to your self...noone is interested in what you have to say Buckingham". seethed Cleeves.

Buckingham started to cackle. " Soon as he gets to Dover he will go staight to the king and inform him of your part in all this saga".

Cleeves face was scarlet as he stood. He grabbed Buckingham by the collar and practically spat out in his face. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! you piece of rat shite".

Hogan and Sands exchanged glances. " Do not rise to it man" commented James. "He is trying to rile you and you are taking the bait everytime."

Cecil had watched the melee from the other side of the chamber as he lay on his bed. Maybe Buckingham had a point...maybe he could be right...could they trust the french captain...why would he deceive them...no...but there again why would he not. Would he destroy the letter or would he give it to the king. Cecils mind was whirling around with all kinds of implications but he came up with no answer.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Aramis was lighting candles in the chamber as the darkness made itself known. The rain was hitting the window and seemed to be coming down even heavier than before.

"Come and eat Mis" growled Porthos from the table that the others had claimed.

The men tucked into the bread and ham that the farmer had kindly donated to them. d'Artagnan peeled an apple with his knife and ate it in bits.

"How long do think it will take to Dover Captain" asked d'Artagnan as he put a piece of ham on his bread and folded it over ready to eat.

Treville sat back in his chair his legs spread out in front of him. "I would say about half a day if we keep to this path"...he pointed it out on the map. The others glanced up.

"When we get back to Paris...I am going to the counrtyside...its beautiful in the summer sun...I can swim in the Seine...we all can". said an excited Athos as he stood and jumped onto an empty bed. He lay back with his hands under his head.

The others shot glances at one another as they continued to eat.

"Yeah I'm up for that mon ami" replied d'Artagnan.

"You still have not eaten much my friend" Aramis commented as he glanced to look at his brother who was now taking off his boots.

Athos stood again and picked up his waterskin. He drank back and looked at Aramis. "Stop fretting brother...Im fine".

Suddenly the swordsman walked towards the door. " I need to see the king...I have to get back to Paris at haste".

Porthos was up to the door as quick as a musket ball. He stood in front of the swordsman. "Athos...you are going knowhere...the king is not here...he is waiting for you in Paris...you will see him there.".

Aramis had joined the two men and put an arm around his brothers shoulders. He glanced at Porthos who's eyes were glazed over.

"Come brother...as Porthos has said we will see the king when we arrive back in Paris...I promise...now come and get yourself comfortable in bed".

"Promise me Mis...that he wont come in here this night...I hate him he hurts me...I don't want to be touched...please Mis". pleaded the swordsman through a trembling voice.

Aramis diverted his eyes to the others then back to Athos. "He cannot hurt you again mon ami...we will not let that happen...you have my word".

Treville and d'Artagnan watched as Aramis talked to Athos. d'Artagnan met his captains eyes for seconds both wanting to do something but were not sure what. Porthos rejoined them at the table, he had a feeling they to knew exactly what he was thinking. d'Artagnan turned his face away and wept silenty, his shoulders shaking with the emotion. Porthos put his hand on the Gascons neck and squeezed.

Treville had fell silent as he watched Aramis calm the swordsman down. He felt like he was losing his lieutenant to the demons in his head. And it was all because of one evil man. Would he ever recover from this...was Doctor. Lemay capable of such matters of the mind...my God he had seen men locked up for less than this. Treville sighed with the thought. He did not want the others to know that. He suddenly felt nauseous.

 **To be continued...**

 **Thanks again for the brill! reviews you are all very kind.**

 **I will update ASAP!**

 **Take care everyone**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.


	26. Chapter 26

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Twenty Six**

The darkness had almost lifted as the men dressed. "The sooner we can get on the road the better"said Trevelle as he fastened his doublet and picked up his weapons belt.

" I just cannot wait to get on a ship back to Paris" commented Porthos glancing up from his bed as he pulled on his boots with a tug.

Treville nodded with a wry smile, he himself would give anything right now to be riding through the Garrison gates to the sound of the men sparring and laughing, the inseperables banter filling the air and Athos being Athos. He pulled him self out of his reverie and back to reality.

Porthos...you and d'Artagnan prepare the horses. If you see Cleeves or Cecil, inform them that we are almost ready". he ordered.

The two summoned musketeers stood instantly and nodded the order. "Yes captain". They answered in unison as they headed for the door.

"When we board the ship...will we be going to Paris Captain" asked Athos as he picked up his doublet and put it on.

Treville exchanged glances with Aramis. "We certainly will Athos...it will be good to get home".

Aramis picked up his own weapons belt and clipped it into place around his waist. He glanced at his friend, he had noticed how pale his friend had become, he couldn't help but feel concern for him and hoped Athos had kept his word on the subject of his injury.

lllllllllllllllllll

d'Artagnan and Porthos had joined Hogan and Sands in preparing the horses. The stable hands had fed and watered the animals before dawn, to which the men had offered their gratitude to the boys.

The scullery maids had made breakfast for the travellers and set up a table for them to help themselves to bread, cheese, fruit, and gruel. Sir Edward had asked for Treville and Cleeves to join him in his private chambers for introductions. The two men had agreed and were led towards the large doors.

Sir Edward was sitting at a long table with his son Gwyn as they entered. The older man wiped his mouth before standing up to greet his guests. He approached both men with his hand extended.

He was a small in stature with shoulder length white hair with a small white beard. He looked about seventy years old thought Treville as he eyed the man. He to was dressed in lavish attire.

"Gentlemen my sincere apologies for not welcoming you yester night. I was very much hard pressed for time, I had tasks that needed my upmost attention. I hope you will forgive me".

Treville and Cleeves both gave a slight bow of the head.

" Please Sir, do not fret so...we are just so grateful for the excellent hospitality you put upon us". responded Treville. He felt Cleeves glaring at him in his perennial vision.

The english captain stepped forward. "As Captain Treville has said Sir...we really do appreciate all your generosity".

"That is no bother gentlemen...I will not have travelers bare the cold rain when I myself have the room for them. Prey tell me have you eaten?".

"We have Sir...and again I thank you for your ample generosity" replied Treville. "But we really need to resume our travels."

The white haired man smiled softly. " Of course, I understand" he said. He turned on his son. "Gwyn...make sure the men have the gates open for our guests to exit".

Gwyn stood at once..."Certainly father, I will see to it at once". Gwyn turned and walked from the chamber summoning his guards as he went.

"If you ever pass these parts again gentlemen you know you welll be most welcome". remarked the older man as he extended his hand once again at Treville and Cleeves.

The two men bowed their heads slightly before turning and leaving the chamber.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The courtyard bustled with the men as they prepared their mounts. d'Artagnan fastened the saddle bags to each of the musketeers horses containing bread and cheese given to him by the head cook in the scullery. Cecil had also been given supplies for his men.

Gwyn had ordered the guards to open the gates ready for the men to leave.

He looked twice as he noticed the shackled man ahead of the party. Gwyn slowly walked towards the gates. The man seemed to turn away as he approached as though concealing his face.

Gwyn walked around to the front of him and stared.

"YOU! YOU!...he yelled out in a gasp, his body began to tremble...

...Gwyn suddenly turned and ran, he practically collided with Treville and Cleeves as they emerged from the living quarters.

The men watched in awe as Gwyn stopped in front of Treville. His face pale as though in shock, sweat beading his face.

Aramis and Porthos shot each other a puzzled glance before joining their captain.

" My dear man...what troubles you so" asked Treville catching the eye of his two men.

"WHY IS HE HERE? WHY? I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD". gasped Gwyn.

Cleeves eyed him. " Who Sir...who do you speak of?" he asked.

Gwyn was breathing hard as he turned and pointed his finger towards the shackled man.

" BUCKINGHAM! he roared...he...he...is disgusting he is...Gwyn rushed into the living quarters before finishing his sentance.

Porthos brow creased as he looked at his captain then back to Aramis.

Cleeves was biting his lip with sheer anxiety as he stared after Gwyn who had disappeared through the doors.

"You thinkin' what I am thinkin" growled the big musketeer as he turned to the medic.

Aramis face had paled, he sighed hard as he glanced back to Athos who was sitting on Roger eating an apple. He was glad the swordsman had not heard Buckinghams name.

"It dread to even think it my friend...I have a bad feeling about all this" he answered.

That moment Sir Edward emerged from the doors, his face turned ruddy in the morning sun.

Treville turned as he appeared at his side. "My son is most anxious captain...he tells me the The Duke of Buckingham is in your traveling party is that true?"

"He is Sir...we were sent to apprehend him when he escaped the gallows in Dover...we are taking him back there to hang".

The old man was scanning the courtyard as though searching the faces, but he failed to notice him.

"May I ask why your son is so distraught" asked Aramis walking forward.

The old man turned to the musketeer. Treville spoke before he could answer.

"This is Aramis Sir...he is one of my musketeers and a very good medic I might add".

The old man was still staring up at Aramis. "We should speak inside not here, if you do not mind.

"Certainly Sir of course". replied the medic. He turned to d'Aragnan who had joined the group. "Keep an eye on Athos d'Art...I need to hear this". The Gascon nodded and walked back towards his mentor.

"Why the hold up?" asked Cecil as he approached Cleeves. Cleevses looked at his lieutenant. "It would seem we have to tarry here a while...there is a problem concerning that bastard Buckingham again". he answered.

Cecil frowned. "Why what has he done now". Cleeves eyed his lieutenant. "I do believe I am about to find out...I have a strange feeling he is known to our friends in the Castle." he said following Treville and his men into the living quarters.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

Treville, Aramis, Porthos and Cleeves followed the old man into the main hall then into his private chamber.

He ushered the men to sit at the large table. They all followed suit.

The old man sat. He looked deep in thought before speaking. "This scoundrel you have in your charge gentlemen...RAPED my son three years ago...he was nearly driven mad by it". Aramis, Porthos and Treville exchanged glances of disbelief. Aramis felt his stomach churn as the man spoke.

"Dear God". gasped the medic as he rubbed his hands over his face. "I do not believe this bastard...were does it all end?"

The old man glanced at him. "Tell me young man...prey tell me you are not one of his victims?"

"Aramis glanced at Porthos before answering. "No Sir not me...but he raped my friend and comrade twice...we are worried for him at present...he is not..."Aramis voice broke...he is not the man we all know".

"And the last thing Gwyn needed right now was to see Buckingham again" growled Porthos shaking his head.

"I can only apologise Sir...if we had known...The old man cut off Treville as he spoke, he held up his hand in protest. " Please my dear Captain Treville...how could you have known...please do not fret...my son will recover...it is just the shock at seeing him...that is all".

Aramis figeted in his seat. "Tell me Sir...how did your son endure the trauma of the attack?"he asked.

Everyone looked from Aramis to the older man, each waiting for an answer.

The others watched as the old man seemed to be reliving the memories in his head. His eyes glazing, he wiped a hand over his face with a slight tremble.

Porthos and Aramis glanced at one another. Aramis almost felt guilty for mentioning the incident.

"I apologise Sir...I have caused you distress". said the medic softly.

"NO! NO!...I am fine...it needs to be told" he answered. Sir Edward sat back in his chair...

" King Charles is a distant cousin of mine, my family have always resided here at Leeds Castle, my family goes back centuries here. I have been to Dover Castle in the past when my son and I were invited to the kings annual feast. We were both introduced to Buckingham when we arrived...I will never forget the way in which he looked at my son...it was, how can I put it as though he was an exhibit in a show. Of course we stayed there after the feast...I was suddenly roused in the night by shrieking and yelping. I went out into the passage, my sons bed chamber door was open ajar...I called his name but I just heard sobbing...I walked in and found my son in such despair. I thought he had gone quite mad. I shook his shoulder...but he cowered away from me as though I was a complete stranger."

Treville exchanged glances with his two men. Both their faces full of sadness as they heeded what Sir Edward was saying.

The older man carried on. "We sent for a physician the next day...that is when my son screamed out that he had been somomised by Buckingham".

"Did the physician know how to help your son" Sir asked Porthos.

Sir Edward glanced at the big musketeer. "My son gentlemen was put into 'The Priory Of The Ladies of Bethlehem' it is a place were they put the insane...I thought I had lost my son forever".

Aramis felt like he wanted to vomit...he felt the bile coming up into his throat. He glared at the water ewer on the table and poured himself some into one of the cups.

Treville knew what it was doing to his medic...he was thinking of Athos' well being. Aramis swallowed the water and looked towards Sir Edward.

"Please forgive me Sir...I just needed a drink." added the medic.

Sir Edward smiled and waved a hand. " No need...its there for drinking".

"May I ask? This friend of yours...how is he at this moment?

Aramis put down his cup. " He is coming out with irrational things...he is saying things that do not have any meaning or sense".

Sir Edward was nodding slowly. " Gwyn was the same...he would speak of things that did not have any meaning to the converation we were having at that moment...my poor dear wife died of a broken heart gentlemen."

Treville and his men suddenly glanced up at Sir Edward as he mentioned his deseased wife.

"I am so sorry Sir...we had no idea". said Treville. "When did your dear wife pass?"

Sir Edward was staring ahead, his eyes had glazed over as he thought. " It will be two years now...she went into some kind of stupor. Three doctors examined her but she died that night".

"Would it be possible to speak with your son Sir" asked Aramis. "I would very much like to seek some advice from him".

Sir Edward glanced towards the medic. "If you think it will help your friend...by all means...I will have you taken to his chamber".

The old man waved one of his aids over and intstructed the man to escourt the medic.

Porthos nodded up at his friend as he stood to leave. Aramis patted the big mans shoulder before turning and following the aid out of the chamber.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Gwyn Ferfax was sitting at the table in his private chamber. He had filled a goblet with wine. He swigged back a few mouthfuls before placing the goblet back on the table. He stared up at the portrait on the wall in front of him, a woman in a gold taffita dress, with pearls set around the neckline. Her face pale, her cheeks had a slight pink hue. Her hair was dark and hung around her shoulders in ringlets. Gwyn jumped as he heard the knock on his door before his fathers aid entered.

"Sir Gwyn! Your father had me fetch musketeer Aramis to speak with you".

Gwyn frowned not quite sure what to think. "I did not request a visitor" he answered as he took another swig of wine.

Aramis glanced at the aid and gestured him to leave. The aid bowed.

The medic slowly walked into the chamber, he scanned the room before stopping in front of Gwyn.

Gwyn looked up at him. "What did you want to speak about Aramis?" he asked

"Your father told us what happened to you" answered the medic.

"I thought I was rid of him...and there he is again right in front of my face...WHY?"

"If we had known Sir...we would never had stayed here...I can only apologise".replied Aramis softly.

"He is EVIL...I thought he was dead"

"He escaped the gallows Sir...we had to apprehend him again...thats were we were heading".

Gwyn glanced at the musketeer and gestured him to sit. He held up the wine bottle and poured out another goblet before sliding it over to the medic.

Aramis gave a slight smile as he took it.

"I blame him for my mothers death...she was never the same after what happened to me". he said glancing up at her portrait.

Aramis followed his gaze. "Is that your mother?" he asked

Gwyn nodded and took another swig from his goblet.

"She was very beautiful" responded the musketeer as his eyes scanned the framed painting.

"Yes and that bastard killed her...before her time" fumed Gwyn

Aramis turned back and looked across at the angry man before him.

"He did the same to my friend...he raped him...TWICE!" he seethed.

Gwyn glanced up. " Where is your friend now...is he here?"

"Yes...but he is not the man we all know...he has changed...its as though he is trying to blank out all thought of what has happened to him...it breaks our hearts to see it".

"My father said I did something akin to that...I recall him speaking of it when I came home".

Aramis took a swig of wine. " May I be so bold and ask if you where injured in any way?"

Gwyn picked up his own goblet, his face had reddened. "I think I know what you speak of Aramis...has your friend bled out?"

The medic felt the familiar lump in his throat again as he thought of Athos.

He nodded, "Yes...but he is keeping it to himself...I noticed when he was undressing for bed".

Gwyn looked at him. "Yes I can understand why...he is embarrassed by it...I myself did not bleed...I was very sore though...your friend really should see a physician. "I heard it happened to one of the young boys he raped...the boy killed himself two days later".

Aramis heeded what Gwyn was saying. "How are you faring now". he asked.

" I get by...I try not to think too much...I used to have nightmares...but they have subsided.

Aramis stood. "I should get back to my comrades...they are waiting to go".

"Will he hang when you arrive in Dover?"

"Oh most certainly...I will make sure of that myself...he has caused enough heartache to last a lifetime".

"I really hope your friend will recover soon Aramis...just keep a close eye on him".

Aramis was nodding his head in agreement. " Yes so do we...we just want our friend back with us".

Both men shook hands. "I am most pleased you are alright Sir" smiled the medic.

"Thank you Aramis...and stay safe out there...take as much food with you as you want my friend".

Aramis gave a slight bow of the head. " You are most kind I thank you".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The men had left Leeds Castle and were now on the road to Dover. The sun had warmed up the day. Treville had not been happy at leaving so late in the morning but he felt better now they were on a steady pace. He knew they were about a day away from Dover and he was determined to make as much headway as possibe before stopping to water the horses. Dover couldn't quick enough. His mind went to Buckingham, he found it difficult to comprehend the amount of anguish the man had caused. If he had his way Buckingham would be DEAD! right now...he knew Porthos wanted nothing more than to cut the man to shreds.

llllllllll

"You really are a dead man walking Buckingham" seethed Cleeves as he flanked the man.

Buckingham's face was ruddy as he rode, he rode with his hands still shackled.

"And you will hang with me Cleeves...when I tell the king you were involved in all this charade".

Cleeves chuckled. "Treville will make sure I don't...you have noone to help you now Buckingham".

Buckingham glanced at him. "We will see about that you plebian".

Cecil who had been listening to the two men suddenly rode to the other side of Buckingham.

" Tell me Buckingham...who havn't you sodomised?" he scoffed shooting a glance to Cleeves.

Cleeves laughed aloud. "Good question Cecil...that wont take him long to answer".

Buckinghams face was scarlet. "Why don't you both go and fuck yourselves" he spat out.

Cleeves and Cecil rode ahead still both cackling aloud.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Aramis rode at Athos' side. He thought back to his conversation with Sir Edward and his son Gwyn. He had promised Athos he would never ever divulge anything about his injury. He suddenly felt guilty, Athos would be furious with him if he knew he had told Gwyn. But he had to find out, he had to know what to do to help him. Besides Gwyn would probably never see the swordsman ever again. No that is not the point here. Aramis felt for his crucifix inside his shirt, he kissed it and recited a prayer in his head. My Lord, I beg you to forgive me, I was trying to help my brother. Amen!

" The captain wants to speak to you Mis" said d'Artagnan as he flanked the medic on his left. "I will ride with Athos".

Aramis glanced around as the Gascon suddenly appeared. " Fine my friend" he answered as he rode ahead to catch Treville.

Athos watched as Aramis rode off towards their captain. He turned to d'Artagnan.

" We are not ...far from Paris...we are nearly home" he said

d'Artagnan eyed his mentor. He noticed his face had become wet with persperation, he was trembling slightly.

"Athos my friend...do you feel alright...would you like some water?"

Athos could here his brother talking to him, his voice sounded far away, he felt like he was under water, why am I shaking so? why am I cold, I am hurting, I feel wet, I want to vomit, I feel like I want to...why is it dark?

d'Artagnan stared in horror as his friend fell from his horse, he hit the ground with a thud.

"ATHOOOOOSSSS!" NO!

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Hope you are all well. Thank you for reviewing. I hope you are still enjoying the story.**

 **I really must be doing something wrong...I never ever see my work on the first page...I'm starting to get paranoid.**

 **Anyway enough about me. I hope to update ASAP!**

 **Once again thank you all**

 **Pippa xxx**

.


	27. Chapter 27

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Twenty Seven**

Treville had summoned Aramis, he wanted to know what Gwyn had spoke about, and whether he had given the medic any advice on how to care for Athos.

" It seems he is recovered well Captain...at least that is before he spotted Buckingham. I just hope Athos will also...he did mention that he had bad nightmares as does Athos plus the ramblings...Aramis was suddenly cut off in mid sentence as Porthos cantered up to them both.

"Mis...its Athos...he has collapsed from his horse...d'Aratgnan is with him...make haste mon ami".

Aramis felt his insides churning as he shot a glance towards Treville. Aramis steered his horse around and cantered back to his original riding position, followed by a conerned Treville.

Sands and Hogan watched as the men rode past them. Some of the men had turned in their saddles as they observed the goings on.

Cleeved realised something was amiss and followed the musketeers.

Aramis jumped from his horse and was by Athos' side in an instant. The swordsman lay shaking on his side. Sweat beads on his pale face.

"ATHOS! my friend, tell me what ails you". he gasped out with concern in his voice.

Athos half opened his eyes. " Mis...I'm cold...cold...hurtsss Mis...bleed...ing...Im cold".

Aramis felt like he was about to vomit...please God no. The medic knew his brother was going into shock with blood loss.

Porthos felt his eyes stinging as he watched his brother tremble uncontrollably.

"Whats wrong with him Mis...why is he shaking like that?" he asked in disbelief. "And what does he mean he's bleedin' ?"

Aramis looked into the big mans concerned eyes, a silent conversation went on between them. Porthos suddenly felt rage rising inside.

Aramis glanced up at the others. "Captain we need to stop...Porthos get me some blankets...d'Artagnan can you make some broth for him".

Porthos and d'Artagnan rushed off in persuit of what the medic had asked of them.

Treville turned to Cleeves. "We will set up camp here for the night...Athos is ill, I don't want to take any chances and make him worse, he needs some care from Aramis.

"What ails him" asked the english captain as he craned his neck around the back of Aramis as he tended to his brother.

Treville did not want to divulge anything. " He hasn't eaten much...it is probably that...let your men know to make camp.

Cleeves nodded. "Very well" he replied before riding off to the group.

Treville turned to Aramis. "We are setting up camp Aramis...we will stay here for the night.

Aramis was busy covering the swordsman over with the blankets Porthos had just arrived back with.

"Yes...good idea captain...d'Artagnan is building a fire...we need to get him near to it, Porthos my friend if you would be so kind.

Porthos knew what his medic friend meant, he scooped the ailing man up in his arms, blankets and all and carried him towards the fire.

"Can I do anything Aramis" asked Treville as he hovered over the sick man and his medic.

"If you would fetch the saddles captain from each of our mounts...and bring them over to me."

Treville frowned at the strange request but did as the medic asked.

d'Artagnan was preparing the broth he had brought from the castle. He glanced up as Porthos appeared with his mentor in his arms.

Treville arrived back with the saddles and placed them down on the ground with the aid of Porthos.

Aramis started to pile up the saddles on top of each other. He knew his friends were watching him with puzzled faces.

"Mis what are you doing" asked d'Artagnan frowning and casting a glance to the others..

"I need to make certain his legs are up higher than his upper body. It will help with the dizziness and shaking" Aramis lied,

He had done it because he knew his friend was losing blood from his injury...he wanted to keep his brothers dignity...even though he knew they would be distraut if they knew the truth.

Athos was still trembling, Aramis felt his forehead, he was warm but not too hot. He put a pillow under the mans head. "Easy brother...easy." he said stroking his hair away from his face. "You are going to be fine my friend.

"Hurts...Mis...hurts" gasped Athos.

"I know mon ami...I know... I am putting your legs up on the saddles alright...you will start to feel better soon...I promise". soothed Aramis as he lifted his friends legs and put them up into the saddles.

"I have never seen the likes before" commented Porthos as he watched, his face full of woe.

Aramis smiled slightly. "I read it in the book Athos gave me for my birthday".

d'Artagnan swallowed hard. " He will be alright won't he Mis?" he murmered softly.

Aramis glanced up at the Gascon. " Of course he will mon ami...of course he will...this is Athos we are talking about".

Treville watched as his medic tended to his lieutenant. He couldn't quite believe how sick the man had become. He knew exactly why Aramis had raised the swordmans legs. He had seen such things on the battle field. He knew about the just prayed he would be alright.

"How is he" Came a voice behind Treville. The older man turned to see Cecil standing there, a look of curiosity on his face.

" He will be fine" answered the musketeer captain. "It will be dark soon enough... you men should get some food".

Cecil smiled slightly as he eyed the others in turn. He turned and walked back to his group of men.

Treville watched him. He didn't want them around Athos...in fact he would be glad when they would be able to leave them in Dover. They had all been thorns in his and his mens sides long enough.

d'Artagnan handed the bowl of broth to Aramis who took it and started to mix it with the spoon. He placed it onto the ground next to him and looked at his brother who was wrapped in the blankets.

Athos was still trembling, "Come my friend I need you to eat some broth...can you do that for me?"

Porthos had crouched down behind the swordmans shoulders and let Athos lean against him as Aramis fed him the broth. He could feel the tremblings coming from the man as he ate.

"You are doing well my friend...just a little more" said the medic softly.

"Had...enough Mis...don't want anymore" gasped Athos.

d'Artagnan sat by the campfire watching as Aramis was feeding the broth to his mentor and friend. He felt useless, he felt like he wanted to scream out, he wanted to kill Buckingham right now for what he had done to such a strong man as his brother. He blinked as the tears overflowed from his eyes.

He hadn't realised Treville had noticed as he wiped them away with his sleeve until he felt a light squeeze on the nape of his neck. He turned slightly and noticed his captains own glazed over eyes. Treville picked up the wine bottle he had brought along with him, he filled a cup and handed it to the Gascon with a sad smile. d'Artagnan nodded his thanks and sipped from the cup. No words were needed, they both knew what each other was thinking.

Aramis felt his friends forehead once more, he was still warm, but not too hot, the last thing he needed right now was a fever when they were in the middle of knowhere.

Porthos was watching the medic. "How is he now Mis" he asked as he eyed his brother.

The medic glanced up at him. " I am trying to keep him from becoming too hot mon ami...I am going to give him something...its one of the herbs Doctor Lemay told me about...it calms the skin from heat...keep an eye on him whilst I prepare it".

The big musketeer nodded. "You know I will" he growled.

Aramis had walked over to where he had left his medicine pouch, he opened it and took out a small phial filled with seeds and mixed it up into another phial with water. Aramis suddenly glanced up into the open field ahead, he felt the tears start to steam down his face until he coudn't see in front of himself. He picked up a small cloth from the pouch and wiped his face. He breathed in and let out a sigh. Get a grip Aramis! He will be fine! He is strong! Why can't we be back in Paris right this moment.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What ails the musketeer then?" asked Hogan as he ate a piece of cheese on bread and swigged back some water.

James who was heating up some broth on the campfire shrugged his shoulders as he glanced up at the others.

" Do not know...one of the men said he fell from his horse" he answered.

"I reckon he was drunk...Iv'e heard he likes his wine...yey that will be it...drunk" added Cleeves with a grin.

The others started to laugh aloud, falling about around the fire.

" Treville should de-commission him for that...our regiment would never stand for it. commented Cecil.

"You cannot condemn the man when you have no proof of him actually being drunk gentlemen" remarked James.

The others glared in his direction. " Since when have you been partisan of the musketeers?" scoffed Cecil

James drank back some wine. "I am not...but everyone needs a chance to defend themselves". he answered.

Will Sands eyed the earl. " Sometimes you can be too...how shall I put it James...too merciful".

"Do not ever become an executioner my friend" laughed Cleeves. "The town would be full of murdering cut throats".

The men laughed once more.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Them bloody lot sound in good spirits" growled Porthos as he glanced across to the englishmen who were sat in a group.

"It's their fault Athos is ill" seethed d'Artagnan. "If it was not for that lot aiding that bastards escape...he would fine now".

Porthos patted the young mans shoulder. " Don't think like that d'Art...them lot are not worth it...they will get what is coming".

Athos was now fast asleep. Aramis was pleased about that. At least he was resting. The shaking had now subsided and his breathing was not as erratic. Aramis had given his friend the herb, which seemed as though it was working, his skin was not as warm as it was. He once again felt the swordmans forehead and nodded to the others that he was pleased with it.

"He is not as warm as he was my friends...that is a good sign" remarked the medic as he fixed the blankets around his brother.

The only thing that worried him was whether the bleeding had stopped. Aramis just prayed it had. His legs were still raised on the saddles.

"How far from Dover would you say we were Captain" he asked

Treville who had been studying the map glanced up as Aramis spoke.

"Looking at the route we have taken...I would say about half a day...that is depending on what headway we make Aramis.

"The sooner the better we get back to Paris" growled Porthos as he joined Aramis next to Athos.

He handed the medic a cup of wine with a wink. "Drink my friend you deserve it" he ordered.

Aramis smiled as he took the cup. "Thank you mon ami"

"Get some sleep men...I will take first watch...and that goes for you Aramis" said Treville.

"I should really stay awake" answered the medic

Treville glared at him. "Aramis!...sleep".

"Captain...please do not hesitate to wake me if he becomes agitated...make sure he keeps his legs up".

Treville had stood and stretched his arms above his head. "Do not fret...you know I will". he answered. "NOW SLEEP!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Treville had spent a couple of hours with Athos as the man slept. He had moved his body slightly in his sleep. The older man had made certain his legs were still raised as Aramis had suggested.

d'Artagnan had now relieved him so he himself could get some sleep. Treville was asleep before he even turned on his side.

The Gascon watched over his ailing brother, he put a few more sticks on the fire to keep it going and poured himself some wine.

The night had gone smoothly with no nightmare from Athos. This time Porthos had taken over the watch. He glanced up as he heard Aramis voice.

"Its practically dawn Porthos...you should have roused me" he murmered over the cracking of the fire.

"You were exhausted Mis...you needed the rest...besides I couldn't sleep". answered the big man.

Aramis moved over to Athos and felt his brow. " He has cooled down thank God, I half expected a fever to develop.".

"He's gonna have to ride with me Mis...he aint in any state to ride alone".

Aramis siged. "I was thinking about that before I fell asleep...I will see what he is like when he wakes".

Porthos and Aramis sat side by side as they both drank some wine.

Porthos suddenly stirred. "That bastard hurt him did he not...he made him bleed out...and I bet he said nothin...the stubborn sod".

Aramis couldn't answer...he knew his friend was not stupid. He glanced at the big man, the tears were streaming down his face.

He slid his arm around the giants shoulders and put his head on his shoulder.

Porthos sniffed and wiped his face. He took a swig of wine and sighed out loud.

"We will get him though this Mis...I promise we will".

Aramis nodded as he sat up straight and squeezed his friends arm. " I know we will...I know".

That moment both men glanced down at their friend as he started to moan. He opened his eyes and blinked.

" Where am I...are we home...Mis?" he asked hoarsly.

Aramis smiled into his face. "Hey...how are you feeling my friend...good to see you awake...we are nearly in Dover...then we will be on our way home".

"How did I get here...what are my legs on?".

Porthos and Aramis smiled at one another.

"Something I read mon ami...to make you more comfortable" replied Aramis

"You must be hungry brother" asked Porthos as he helped the man to sit up. I will get you something to eat"

The swordsman took his legs down off the saddles and stretched them out.

The medic held out the waterskin to his friend who took it and drank.

Aramis waited until Porthos was out of earshot before speaking.

"Athos...has the bleeding stopped"?

Athos looked into his brothers eyes and nodded slightly. "I think so...I just feel dizzy Mis."

"Athos you can't hide your injury from me anymore...you have to let me help you."

The swordsman face was full of dread. "NO! please Mis NO!...please". he panted out.

" Take it easy mon ami...its alright...calm yourself".

Porthos returned with bread and cheese and a young Gascon by his side.

"Athos...your awake...how are you my friend."

The swordsman looked up at their youngest. " Still feel cold...a bit dizzy".

"And now you must eat something" said Aramis taking the bread from Porthos and handing it to him and I want you to eat all of it".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The men were now back on the road. Aramis had allowed Athos to ride by himself. He had a blanket draped around his shoulders. Aramis rode close to him and kept a close eye on his friend.

He knew he was still very weak. They had ridden for several hours now . Until Treville suggested they stop to water the horses and let the men stretch their legs and take refreshment.

Porthos had helped Athos down from his horse and he was now sitting under a large oak tree with d'Artagnan. The Gascon was making sure he drank some water as Aramis had instructed.

"We are not far now men...I would say our next stop should be Dover Castle" said Treville as he scanned the map with Cleeves.

"Cannot come soon enough if you ask me" growed Porthos as he took the top off the waterskin and drank from it. He handed it to Aramis who took it and also drank.

"How is Athos faring" asked Cecil as he glanced over to the oak tree.

"He is doin just fine" answered Treville

"What ails him" asked Hogan as he glanced towards Cleeves.

Porthos and Aramis exchanged glances. "Like the captain said...he is fine" growled Porthos.

Cleeves had a smirk in his face as he eyed the musketeers. He looked at Treville.

"He is a lucky boy your musketeer Treville...If one of my men had fallen drunk from his horse he would lose his commission.

Trevilles face turned to rage instantly.

Porthos and Aramis couldn't believe what they were hearing from the man.

"YOU WHAT...IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK YOU BASTARD? ...that he was drunk. growled Porthos

The big musketeer lunged at the man, he threw a punch in his face knocking him to the ground, blood oozed from his mouth as Cleeves gasped and held his jaw.

Porthos grabbed him up by his shirt collar and threw him to the ground. "You piece of scum...how dare you throw accusations when you know nothing about it".

Treville and Aramis grabbed the big man, pulling him away from Cleeves as he tried to stand.

"PORTHOS! leave it" growled out Treville...he is not worth it man".

Cleeves stood helped by Cecil, he pulled away from the man as he wiped his own blood with his sleeve.

" You have just assaulted one of the kings guards musketeer...the king will hear of it as soon as we return to Dover". he gasped.

Aramis glared at the English captain. "I pity you Cleeves...you will pay for all this". he seethed in his ear. "If I had my way...you would be dead now".

"I think you are forgetting one thing Cleeves...I hold all the cards in this game of yours...if anyone is going to go before the king for his crimes it will be YOU!" spat out Treville as he glared into his face.

Will and James had watched as the whole melee had developed. James tookTreville's arm.

"I do not think he meant to cause any despair captain...we are all very exhausted with this arduous jouney...it takes it toll on the men".

Treville turned on him. "I don't want to here the excuses James...I will not have lies told about any of my men... get your facts right before you cast any defamation".

James face fell to forlorn as he walked away with the men. Mumbling to Hogan.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

"Can you believe the piece of shite" growled Porthos as he sat down next to Treville. The men had joined Athos and d'Artagnan underneath the large oak tree.

"What was that about" asked d'Artagnan as he handed an apple to each of his brothers.

Aramis took a bite of his fruit as he glanced at Athos who was drinking from his waterskin. He swallowed before answering. "Lets say a big misunderstanding gentlemen".

Porthos shot a glance in Trevilles direction. Both had rage etched on their faces. Aramis patted the big mans shoulder, if he hadn't punched Cleeves he knew he would have done so himself.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

d'Artagnan inhaled and then breathed out. "I smell the sea...we have to be close to Dover now" he gasped. "That beautiful salty air is very exhilarating".

Porthos laughed. " Yeah I smell it to boy...fills the air with a certain energy do you not concur?"

"I like the sea...it has a very...how should I say...a very spellbinding feeling to it". added Aramis. As he flicked his hat around and placed it on his head.

Porthos growled out a chuckle.

Treville glanced at his men with a slight grin. "Have you heard this lot Athos...you would think they had never seen the sea before.

Athos turned to Treville. " I want to swim in the sea...but not today...we have to return to Paris".

The men exchanged sad glances as the swordsman spoke.

Athos had gone very quiet whilst they travelled. He had told Aramis he still felt dizzy and cold. Aramis had kept a check on his friend, making sure he did not run a fever. He was still wrapped in the blanket that Porthos had neatly folded around him.

"And we will my friend...we are not that far now". remarked Aramis with a smile.

Treville took out his map and started to study it. Yeah we are practically close to the castle boys...thank the Lord".

Suddenly Cecil rode up to him. "The castle is not far Treville...I can almost see the turets from here"

Treville nodded. "Yes I am well aware of where we are man...make sure you get that piece of scum into the courtyard and out of sight when we arrive".

Cecil nodded. "Yes Sir...of course. The englishman turned and rode back to his men.

" Of course Sir...my arse" scoffed Porthos...he's bloody creepin' Captain".

"d'Artagnan...Porthos..I want you both to ride ahead to the castle...inform them we are practically upon them...and we have Buckingham."

Treville took a letter from his pocket and handed it to Porthos. "And make certain the king receives this"

Porthos placed the letter in his doublet pocket. He turned to d'Artagnan as they both steered their mounts and rode off.

Cleeves and Hogan glanced at one another as the two musketeers passed them at a gallop.

Cleeves face turned red. Now I wonder why he has sent them on ahead. I will kill the bastards if Treville betrays me.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Dover Castle:**

"OPEN THE GATES" yelled the voice of one of the guards from the top of the battlements.

The grinding noise could be heard as the porcullis slowly started to raise. The riding party entered in single formation.

Almost at once as soon as he was through the gates Buckingham was siezed by two guards and taken towards the dungeon doors. The man was ranting and raving on how he deserved better treatment but it just fell on deaf ears.

The castle guards stood to attention as the riders dismounted, the air was filled with a slight drizzly mist coming in from the sea. The stable hands were waiting to take the hungry and exhausted horses to the stables for rest.

Treville and Aramis had helped Athos down from his mount. The swordsmans legs nearly buckling under him as he hit the ground. Aramis slid his arm around his brothers waist. "Hold on to me mon ami" he murmered softly.

Porthos and d'Artagnan appeared from the large doors followed by Sir Francis Cottingham and Sir Richard Weston the kings two advisors.

Treville and Cleeves stood side by side. The musketeer captain could almost feel Cleeves eyes boring into him from the side.

Sir Francis smiled. "Well, well and so you return with our absconded Duke" I am most certain his majesty will be very pleased to see you gentlemen...if you would follow me."

All the men started to follow. As the musketeers and the earl walked the others were suddenly halted as two castle guards crossed their lance swords to stip them following.

The only ones allowed to enter was the musketeers and the Earl of Cambridge.

Cecil's face filled with rage as he glared at the guards. "WHAT! is the meaning of this outrage" roared the man to Sir Richard.

Sir Richard turned on him. "The guards will show you men to your quarters". he eyed the man for seconds before turning and leaving him stood there with the others.

"You won't get away with this TREVILL! yelled Cleeves as he watched the men disappear through the large wooden doors.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

King Charles was sitting at a long wooden table. He stroked his fingers through his shoulder length hair and picked up his wine goblet and drank. The large doors suddenly opened and his two advisors walked in followed by the musketeers and the earl.

Sir Francis stood forward and bowed his head...Captain Treville and his men and The Earl of Cambridge your majesty!

The men in the chamber all bowed in unison.

"Ah gentlemen...you must be exhausted from your arduous journey...I hear you have news of my cousin the duke".

"We apprehended him your majesty...he has been taken away to the dungeons".

Charles looked towards Athos who was being held up by Aramis and Porthos.

He recognised him as the young man who had tesified against his cousin.

"Is there something wrong with that young man Treville?" he asked

Aramis and Porthos glanced at one another.

Treville turned and followed the kings gaze..."He is ill your Majesty"

Charles frowned..."Nothing serious I hope"

"If I may speak with your majesty in private your majesty" asked Treville.

The last thing he wanted was to talk about what had happened to his lieutenant whilst he was in the room.

Charles turned to Sir Richard..."Make certain these men have refreshment...and call my physician for that young man".

Sir Richard bowed. "Of course Sire".

"Looks like you 'ave yer doctor for Athos, Mis" whispered Porthos.

Aramis eyed his friend. "I hope so mon ami".

d'Artagnan had linked his arm around Athos as they followed Sir Richard out of the chamber.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

King Charles had waved his guards away leaving just Treville and himself sat at the long table.

He picked up his goblet and filled it with wine gesturing for Treville to help himself.

The musketeer captain did as he had asked and picked up an empty goblet and filled it with wine from the ewer.

"I have read your letter Treville and I can say I am most displeased with this whole affair. I cannot believe Captain Cleeves and his lieutenant were involed in all this escape concerning my cousin. I shall deal with them appropriately. And The Earl of Cambridge and two advisors...dear God Treville...this is high treason against the crown...I have indeed never know of such an outrage in the time I have reined as king of England".

The king picked up his goblet and swigged back a mouthful of wine, his face had reddened with rage as he slammed the goblet back on the table making the empty glasses jingle.

Treville watched the monach, he could feel his anger rising from across the table. But he was about to add to the situation.

"My musketeer Athos your majesty...The Duke of Buckingham attacked and raped him again after taking him hostage at Warwick castle."

The king stared at Treville in awe taking in what the man had said. Dear God this cousin of mine is a liabilty, he has attacked the musketeer again. Louis will hate me forever. Henrietta will be furious...she has always hated the man.

"My dear Treville...this is all a terrible business...he is the young man who testified..am I correct?"

"Yes indeed your majesty...we had to keep the duke away from him until we arrived here...Athos is very traumatised by the whole affair".

"I am not at all suprised man...I cannot believe it...the amount of young men he has actually raped is nauseating...he will surly hang".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The musketeers had been taken for refreshments and were sitting in the chamber when the doors opened making the men stand a once.

Sir Francis entered followed by a tall dark haired man carrying leather bag.

"Gentlemen this is Doctor Needam...he is the kings top physician" said Sir Francis.

Aramis walked forward and smiled, he extended his hand to the man, who did the same.

"It is so good to meet you doctor Needam...I am Aramis...I am a medic in King Louis's Musketeer Regiment". he turned on his brothers. "May I introduce my comrades Porthos, Athos and d'Artagnan."

The three men bowed slightly in acknowledgement.

Doctor Needam smiled. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet French Musketeers.

"Aramis...what can I do for you"

Aramis put his hand on the doctors shoulder and steered him away out of earshot of the others. The ailing man hardly had the energy to stand so was now sitting on one of the chairs.

"May I speak with you doctor?. We are concerned for our friend and comrade" asked Aramis.

Needam eyed the musketeer. "Certainly...come this way

Porthos and d'Artagnan watched as Aramis was led away out of the chamber. Followed by Sir Francis.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The medic was led into a large looking chamber. A glass chest stood against the wall, it was full of different shaped bottles and phials of all colours.

Another wall had a large chart of a human body. Small bottles containing potions, and silver looking bowls filled with balms.

Aramis was astounded as he tried to take in all he could see.

"This is all very intriguing doctor. I am in awe at the whole thing" he remarked.

Needem smiled as he sat at his large desk. "Now what is it I can help you with Aramis?" he asked. "Sit please".

Aramis' face suddenly changed to sullen. As he sat opposite the man.

"Its my friend and comrade...I am not certain if you know of The Duke of Buckingham Sir?"

Needam frowned as he thought, he was nodding his head slowly. "Yes indeed he is a cousin of the king is he not...I hear you men arrested him after his escape".

"That is right Sir...we did. He is also responsible for...attacking and raping Athos".

Needam face paled as he eyed the musketeer. "I heard something of this...he is the young man who testified against Buckingham is he not?"

Aramis sighed..."Yes sir that is Athos, my comrades and myself have watched as he has gone from a head strong leader in the musketeer regiment...to that of a terrified childlike man in a matter of days. We are all very worried for him...not just mentally...but physically also."

Needam suddenly stood and walked over to a shelf containing books, he went along the shelf with his finger before stopping at a certain title.

"Ah...this is what I was looking for" he said as he returned to his chair. The doctor flicked through the pages and stopped at a page.

"When you say mentally Aramis...what do you mean?"

The musketeer medic sat back in his chair, his mind going over previous events.

"He is rambling about things that do not make any sense...he is almost like an excited child.

We can be speaking about a certain subject...and he will say something irrelevent...and rant on about it".

Needam sat forward leaning on his desk. Aramis could see the man thinking over things in his head.

" The brain is a very complex organ Aramis as you probably know already."

Aramis was nodding in agreement as he heeded what the royal medic was saying.

"When something like a traumatic event happens it shuts it out...hence the ramblings and the behaviour...it sounds very much to me that your friend is shutting normal life out...that is his way of enduring this heinous act that has happened to him.".

Aramis shifted in his seat. "How long do you think it will last before we get him back to his normal self Sir?" he asked softly.

Needam shrugged his shoulders slightly and pulled a face. " That Aramis is a question that cannot be answered I am afraid...it could go on for weeks...months. I had a patient nine years ago he was actually gang raped by a group of bandits...he was on his way home from market. His brain closed down like I have mentioned...the young man was about twenty. His mother and father cared for him...but in the end he went to a convent because he was declared insane...they looked after him...until one day he took his own life and drank poison.

Aramis felt suddenly nauseous. Needam noticed at once and poured out some water for the musketeer.

"Drink this my man...I did not mean to cause you distress"

The musketeer breathed out and wiped the sweat from his face. He drank the water.

"Aramis...this does not mean it will be the same with Athos...everyone is different".

"Forgive me Sir...I just had this feeling that we have lost our friend and comrade"

"No! No! you must not think like that young man...your friend may recover, and what you have told me of him, he sounds a strong young man".

Aramis smiled sadly. "He is...thats what is so agonising about all this".

"You mentioned that he was physically hurt...Am I right in saying he has bled from an injury caused by the rape". asked Needam.

Aramis drank more water from the cup and nodded. "He collapsed from loss of blood Sir...he would not let me help him...he feels embarrassed by all this...I just made sure he had no fever and kept his legs raised.".

"That is excellent what you did Aramis...where did you learn such a thing?"

"Its ironic really...I got the information from a book Athos gave me for my birthday".

Needam frowned. "I see. Is your friend still ailing...I would very much like to see the young man if that is satisfactory with you."

"Indeed Sir I would like that very much...as I said he will not let me tend his injury...which of course I can well understand". replied Aramis.

"Oh yes I can comprehend that. I will see him now if that is posible"

Aramis face lit up. "I will see he is brought to you forthwith Sir." he smiled.

Needam stood and put his book back on the shelf. "If he refuses Aramis...please do not force him. He is still traumatised...we will do this slowly."

Aramis had also stood. "Fine Sir...I will see how he is faring"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Porthos was pouring out ale for his friends. "Its along time since I tasted ale my friends". he growled.

d'Artagnan took hold of his tankard and drank. "Indeed mon ami".

Athos was sitting at the table half asleep. He leaned his head on his folded arms and lowered his head.

His two friends glanced at one another with a concerned frown.

"Athos! Athos! are you feeling alright my friend" asked d'Artagnan as he shook his shoulder slightly.

"I want...to sleep...I want to go home." he groaned. "I want to go back to Paris".

"Try some ale my friend...it tastes good". said Porthos pouring out another tankard.

"Don't want any ale...feel dizzy...feel...sick".

That moment the large doors opened and Aramis appeared looking content after his conversation with Needam.

The two men glanced up at once.

"Thank God Mis...he's not feeling too good". remarked Porthos.

Aramis walked over to his ailing brother. "Athos my friend...look at me mon ami" he said taking a hold of the swordmans forearm.

Athos slowly sat up and tiredly looked up at the medic...his eyes practically closing.

Aramis felt his forehead, he was warm again. The medic glanced at both Porthos and d'Artagnan.

The kings physician wants to see him...he may be able to help him.

"Thats good news" said Porthos. "I 'eard he was a good one".

Aramis sat next to his brother. "Athos there is someone who wants very much to see you my friend...he is a very good doctor...he will help you". he said softly as he turned in his chair to look at his brother.

Athos glanced up into the medics brown eyes. " Will he take me home Mis?"

Aramis put both hands on his friends shoulders. "When he has seen you...we will be able to go back to Paris" he smiled.

Athos forced a slight grin. "Then we can swim in the Seine and go to the countryside Mis".

Aramis looked up at his two brothers with sad eyes, then back to the ailing man.

"We can do whatever you want my friend I promise...so will you come and see the doctor?"

Athos nodded. " I will...I will".

Aramis smiled into his face. " Good man...come, I will help you".

Porthos helped Aramis as Athos stood and walked with them to the doors. His legs were practically too weak to walk on. Both men helped him as he walked down the passage to Needams chambers.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **I want to thank you lovely readers for the wonderful reviews. It makes writing that much easier, knowing you are enjoying the story.**

 **I will update as soon as!**

 **Thanks again**

 **Pippa xxx**

 **Info:**

 **The Lady of Bethlehem in London actually did exist in the 17th Century, they used to send people there that were mad, as they put it. These days we know it as Mental Health.**

.


	28. Chapter 28

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Twenty Eight**

" You and your men must reside here until we commission a ship to get you back to Paris" said King Charles as he sat opposite the musketeers captain.

Treville nodded the monarchs invitation. "You are most generous your majesty." answered Treville with a bow of the head.

Treville couldn't wait to get aboard the ship and get back to Paris, it had been a very arduous and relentless journey especially with his lieutenant being ill. Getting his men back to the Garrison was his main priority right now.

The king looked at Sir Richard who had sat a couple of chairs away from him.

" Richard my dear man...I want you to send word to Captian Erwin Vine...and have one of my ships commissioned for Captain Treville and his men to sail back to France...shall we say two days time...I do not want you to miss the hanging".

Treville glanced at the monarch. "Thank you your majesty".

The king waved an oblivious hand in the air. "It is nothing my dear captain...anything for my brother-in-law. Besides I would never hear the last from my dear Henrietta". Charles laughed aloud.

"I have sent word to King Louis, Sire...to give him the news of the musketeers return." said Sir Richard as he glanced over to Treville.

"Good...good." answered Charles. "Im certain Louis will be most pleased."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Athos was sitting in a large arm chair opposite Doctor Needam, Aramis sat next to his brother.

"Tell me Athos...how are you feeling right now?" asked Needam as he eyed the musketeer.

Athos looked at Aramis, who smiled at him. He then glanced back at the doctor.

"Feel...dizzy...feel...tired and cold...want to go home" he answered slowly.

Needam nodded slightly as he heeded what the young man said.

"You are a musketeer I hear...is that right?"

Aramis frowned as he glanced at the man. Was this a new strategy? he thought to himself. The man must know what he's asking. He is a royal physician. Everyone says he is the best.

Athos pushed his fingers through his unruly hair. " Yes I used to be...but now I have to leave and live in the countryside" he answered.

Aramis felt his stomach churn over as his brother answered. He glanced at Needam with a frown.

Needam returned the glance then back to Athos.

"Why are you leaving the musketeers Athos?" asked Needam

Athos figeted in his seat. "I cannot stay now...I am a dirty...dirty...sodom..he began to sob out aloud. "Everyone will... renounce me".

Aramis looked from Nedam to Athos and put his hand on his brothers shoulder to calm him.

"Athos! its alright my friend...calm yourself...noone is going to renounce you"

The medic looked at the royal doctor with puzzled eyes. Needam put his finger over his lips and raised his brow before looking back at Athos.

"Athos...are you bleeding...please be honest with me". he asked the swordsman.

The ailing mans face turned to horrifed as he grabbed Aramis and held him close.

Aramis glanced up at Needam as he stroked his brothers hair. "Its fine mon ami...its fine" he whispered into the mans ear.

Needam put a hand on Athos' shoulder. "I am here to help you my friend...I am not going to stand by whilst a young man as you bleeds to death".

Athos turned and glared into the mans eyes. " Mis said you would help me...will you stop me bleeding out?" he gasped out like an excited child.

Needam and Aramis exchanged glances. "Indeed I will certainly do my upmost best to help you...if you will allow me"..

Athos glanced at his friend who slightly nodded with a smile. "He speaks the truth mon ami...I will leave you in doctor Needams hands...I will wait whilst he examines you...I will return for you thereafter".

Athos' eyes were glazed with tears as he sniffed and sighed with a nod to his friend.

"Promise you won't go home without me Mis...PROMISE!"

Aramis squeezed his brothers arm. "That my friend will never happen I promise...we are not leaving without you".

Needam smiled as Aramis glanced towards him.

"Fine I will let him help me" said the swordsman softly.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"If I may be so bold your majesty " asked Treville "And make an enquiry?"

"Speak freely captain" answered the king

Sir Richard and Sir Francis glanced at each other as Treviile spoke.

" May I ask if you intend to hang Cleeves and the others?"

" I have an inkling you do not wish for that to occur Treville"

" I feel your majesty should know that not all their intentions were totally hostile, they rode with me and my men from Hampton Court to Dover. They made certain Buckingham was well tethered at all times...there was no possibility of the man escaping."

King Charles was listening to Treville's words carefully. He leaned his head towards Sir Francis and both men whispered to each other.

"I see Treville...so you think I should show mercy and absolve these men?" asked Charles picking up his goblet and sipping his wine.

" It is not for me to say your majesty. But...

..."But what Treville...spit it out man

"I do think they deserve some punishment your majesty...but not a hanging". answered Treville.

"They were helping Buckingham to escape...I would say that is treason against the crown Captain". commented Sir Richard.

"Remember Treville this is England not France...I think we do things a little different here". remarked Sir Francis as his face reddened making the man dab his brow with his hankerchief.

King Charles eyed his two advisors and idily wound a strand of his hair around his fingers. He glanced back at Treville.

"I will sleep on it Treville...

..."But Sire we really must not...

Sir Francis was cut off in mid sentence by the monarch as he held up a hand a hand to silence the man.

"Like I have already said...I will sleep on it...the morrow is another day...I may feel somewhat different". he said with a slight grin.

Both advisors had faces of rage as they glared at Treville. Who thought it was probably a good time to leave.

"If your majesty will excuse me I must return to my men" said the musketeer captain with a bow of the head.

"Yes! Yes" of course Treville" .

He turned on his heel and walked from the royal chamber. He could practically feel the eyes of the kings advisors boring threw his back.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Treville found his men in the same bed chamber they had been given last time they had resided at the castle, they were sat around the large table that was situated in the middle of the chamber. The men glanced around as the older man entered.

" Captain" nodded Porthos "How did you get on with the king".

Treville picked up the wine ewer and poured himself a cup. "Lets just say his majesty is very fickle and at this moment in time is thinking things though about what to do with Cleeves and his men".

"I bloody know what I would do to them" growled Porthos.

Treville scanned the chamber. Where is Athos and Aramis?" he asked.

d'Artagnan was helping himself to ham and cheese as he glanced up at his captain.

"The kings physician has asked to see Athos...Aramis went with him". he answered as he took a bite of bread.

"Good...lets hope he can help him" relied Treville. Picking up a piece of cheese and placing it on some bread.

That moment Aramis walked into the chamber looking forlorn. He yawned and rubbed his face.

"How is he Mis?" asked Porthos

Aramis sat at the table as the big man poured him some wine and slid it towards him.

Aramis swigged from the goblet and placed it back down. " He is going to examine him...he may be able to help with the injury".

Aramis suddenly put his head in his hands as he realised what he had said in front of the Gascon. He had promised Athos he would never divulge anything to anyone...Treville had to know, Porthos had guessed and now d'Artagnan. Dear God Athos will be mortified if he finds out.

"What injury?" asked d'Artagnan glancing from Porthos to Treville then back to Aramis.

The chamber went quiet as thay all sat there straring down at the table top. Each lost in their own thoughts.

"WELL? the Gascon pressed.

"He deserves to know Mis" growled Porthos

d'Artagnan frowned "Why do I think you lot are not telling me something" he asked

Aramis put his hand on the young mans shoulder. " Athos did not want anyone knowing...he felt embarrassed telling...me!".

d'Artagnan sighed aloud. "So how come you all know?"

"It's just the way it happened d'Art...we didn't keep it from you intentionally" commented Porthos.

"What is wrong with Athos? he damanded his voice now raised. The Gascon stood and glared at his brothers.

"Why do you all insist on treating me as though I am an eight year old?"

"d'Artagnan noone is treating you like that" remarked Treville."Come and sit down".

The Gascon sat slowly as he looked from one brother to the other, his eyes glazed over with anger.

Suddenly Porthos growled out the words. "Buckingham really hurt him when he raped him d'Art...not just mentally...he made him bleed".

The Gascon stared at the big man taking in what he had said, tears began to spill out of his eyes and ran down the tanned face. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. My God...he really hurt him...no wonder he is traumatised.

Aramis poured him a cup of wine and placed it in fornt of him. " I am certain doctor Needam will take good care of him mon ami".

d'Artagnan was now staring at the cup. " So thats why he collapsed from his horse...I just thought it was exhaustion...and all the while he was bleeding...all because that bastard raped him...I hope he rots in HELL!.

"Oh he will my friend that I promise" answered Aramis.

"Did Needam say he would be alright" asked the Gascon wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

" Doctor Needam is the kings physician...I would say Athos is in good hands...wouldn't you say?" smiled Aramis.

d'Artagnan was sitting with his chin resting on his hands as he glanced at the medic and said nothing. All he could think about right now was his mentor and brother.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Athos was drowsy, he felt warm and wet, he felt comfortable...where am I...there's lots of steam...It feels soothing...I don't hurt as much...where is Aramis...I want to sleep now...why am I naked...where are my clothes.

"Athos!...Athos!...can you hear me...its doctor Needam...how are you feeling?"

Athos slowly opened his eyes, he could see the doctor and his aid standing over him.

"Where... am I?" The swordsman realised his was sitting in a warm bath...the water looked white. He looked from the two men to his surroundings.

"Why am I in a bath?" he asked in an apprehensive tone.

Needam sat on a random stool next to the tub. "You are soaking in salted water Athos...it will help you with your injury...you must feel some relief now".

Athos had both elbows rested on the sides of the bath tub. He looked from one man to the other.

"Feels better...no pain" he answered. "Where is Aramis?"

"Good..good thats what I wanted to hear" said Needam. The doctor nodded to his aid. "Aramis will be here soon".

"We will get you out now Athos and then I want you to rest...I will give you a sleeping draft."

The aid pulled a rope and Athos was winched up from the tub, he was already seated on a calico hammock and swung around to a chair. The ailing musketeer scanned around in sheer wonderment as he was lifted through the air.

The man dried the swordsman and dressed him in clean braise and a ailing man didn't have the strength to object as he just sat and let the man tend to him.

He was then helped to a cot, the aid pulled the blankets and held onto his arm as he climbed under the blankets".

Needam returned with the cup containing the sleeping draft. "Now young man you will drink all this back...then you will rest for the night."

Athos felt the soapy aroma of the bed linen, he felt comfortable. He wanted his brothers.

He took the cup from Needam and drank back the entire contents with a grimace.

Needam smiled to himself. "Good man". he said softly.

"Where is Aramis...I want Aramis" he uttered softly.

Needam patted his shoulder. " He will be here soon Athos"

He turned to his aid " Flyn...go and fetch Aramis...he may settle better if he is here...I also want to speak with him".

Flyn nodded. "Yes Sir" he answered and disappeared through the door.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

" Your majesty are you really considering granting clemency to The Earl of Cambridge and Cleeves and his so called regiment?" seethed Sir Francis.

The king paced up and down the chamber. He stopped at the table, picked up his goblet and practically threw the wine down his throat.

"You are forgetting gentlemen, they where also involved in bringing my cousin Buckingham back to be hanged."

Sir Richard was now simmering with anger as he shot a glance to Francis.

"Of course they did Sire...they knew Treville was on to them...it was all a ploy to save their own necks...they are soldiers of your majesties own regiment...they cannot be trusted".

The king was now sitting at the table deep in thought as his two advisors ranted on.

"Sir Richard is right Sire...you need honest and reliable men in the kings guard not traitors". remarked Francis.

Richard stood and leaned his body towards the monarch, both hands on the table.

" Sire...they conspired against the crown...they helped a man to escape the noose...they took one of king Louis's musketeers hostage, they were on their way to the America's...they had everything planned out prior to the hanging...and to make matters worse Buckingham attacks and rapes the musketeer Athos for a second time. And yet they were still going to carry on with their plot. Until of course Treville and his men caught up with them".

King Charles face was now pale as he heeded his advisors. He knew they were right in what they were saying. They always seemed to be right, even Henrietta had told him he was being foolish. He knew he had to do the right thing for England, otherwise he would not be popular at court or with the people.

"I have made my mind up gentlemen" he said "Both Sir Richard and Sir Francis exchanged glances as he spoke.

Charles turned to one of his guards. " Summon Captain Treville, I wish to speak with him".

The guard bowed the order and left at once.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"He kept asking for you Aramis" said Needam. "But he had surrcumbed to the sleeping draft by the time you arrived".

Aramis stood at Athos' bedside. His friend was sound asleep. He turned to Needam and smiled.

" How is he doctor" he asked in aloud whisper.

"He needs as much rest as possible...it will help him heal quicker for it."

Needam ushered the musketeer into the joining chamber and gestured the man to sit.

" Neddam also sat. "I have checked the injury Aramis...it seems he was molested with violence and when this scoundrel actually penertrated him he perforated certain menbranes...this is what caused him to bleed."

Aramis sat staring at the royal physician, taking in what he was telling him. He felt the familiar lump rising in his throat as he thought about what his brother had endured at the hand of that evil piece of rat scum. Poor Athos, he had been shackled during the attack and was unable to defend himself. At least his injury has been assessed, that was the main thing.

"Dear God! no wonder he was in such pain" he gasped. " Prey tell me he will recover please doctor".

Needam poured the musketeer a brandy and handed it to him, Aramis nodded his thanks.

" We gave him a salted water bath...the salt will help with the injury. It would be a good thing if you make sure he takes a salt bath twice a day Aramis when you get back to Paris."

Aramis looked at the doctor in awe. " That sounds wondrous Sir...I most certainly will...whether he likes it or not"

Aramis suddenly had an image of Athos trying to fight off Porthos for forcing him into the bath. A smile tickled his lips.

"He seemed to enjoy it this time...but saying that he has not got the strength to object at this moment". replied Needam.

"I will have Captain Treville order salt in. Besides one of our veteren soldiers Serge will certainly find use for it...he cooks for the men at the garrison".

Aramis' mood suddenly changed as he looked at Needam. "What about his mental state doctor?"

Needam sipped his brandy as he eyed the musketeer. " I have been listening to what he speaks of...some of what he says is quite normal...then other things are ramblings. I would say he may need some time to recuperate...maybe somewhere he likes...keep talking to him in a normal way...let your friends know to do that. Don't let him out on his own until he is recovered...if he gets agitated and refuses to stay put...just promise him something he will enjoy".

Aramis was nodding in agreement as he heeded what the man was saying. "We would never let him out on his own...not whilst he is so vunerable and weak".

"So we will get our friend back then...he will recover?" asked the marksman.

"Oh I am quite certain of it Aramis...but he is going to need time and patience from those closest to him".

"Oh he will most certainly get that Sir...that I guarantee".

Needam smiled across the desk. "Good Im glad...he is fortunate to have such loyal friends I might add".

Aramis sipped his brandy and smiled. He couldn't wait to inform his brothers of Athos' wellbeing. For the first time in days he actually felt content.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi there folks!**

 **Thanks again for the brilliant reviews, it cheers me up to read them.**

 **I wonder will King Charles grant clemency to Cleeves and his entourage.**

.


	29. Chapter 29

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Twenty Nine.**

Treville had been summoned by the king by the time Aramis had arrived back to the bed chamber. He had informed his friends of what he had discussed with doctor Needam.

Telling them how violent the attack had been on their brother was distressing to say the least, especially the second attack. Porthos and d'Artagnan had became somewhat angry when he had informed them. Porthos had even stood and fisted the wall making his knuckles bleed. The medic having to bandage them as the big man cursed under his breath about what he wanted to do to Buckingham.

He had also asked them never to discuss it with Athos unless he himself wanted to speak of it.

Aramis had told them that the healing process would be slow and that they were going to need plenty of patience in order for Athos to recover.

His two brothers heeded every word that the medic had said. They had liked the sound of the salted baths and vowed they would make certain Athos never missed one.

"What about his mental state Mis?" asked d'Artagnan

Aramis glanced at the young man. "Needam said he will recover...but we need to be patient with him...we will get him back I know we will".

The Gacon smiled. " He can take as long as he likes...I will be waiting". he remarked.

Porthos glanced towards the medic. "Yeah.. we all will my friend" he added.

"There was one thing Needam suggested" said the medic. "And that is to let Athos be present at the hanging on the morrow. If he actually witnesses the execution, Needam believes it will convince him to believe he cannot touch him ever again".

Porthos and d'Artagnan nodded in agreement. " Yeah I can well believe that myself" commented the big musketeer. "It makes sense".

"Will he be well enough though Mis" d'Artagnan asked as his shifted in his seat.

Aramis glanced at his brothers, his face full of thought. "I would say so...I do not think Needam would have suggested it if he thought otherwise".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Queen Henrietta sat at her husbands side. Sir Francis Cottingham and Sir Richard Weston sat on the opposite side. Treville was on the left of Sir Francis.

"It would seem your majesty has made a satisfactory decision" commented Sir Richard.

"Indeed he has Sir Richard...indeed he has" said Henrietta as she glanced to her right and into her husbands face.

Charles glanced at his queen and frowned as he patted her hand.

Treville eyed the monarch hoping he had come to the rightful decision.

"The Duke of Buckingham...my scoundrel cousin will hang on the morrow at eleven of the clock.

Treville knew that was coming, he could see the delight in Henrietta's pale but beautiful face.

"The Earl of Cambridge will be banished to the America's never to return again. One of you will make the arrangments...I want him gone at haste".

"His two advisors will be banished with him, they will hang if they try to return."

"Cleeves and his men will be stripped of their commission in my regiment and will be hanged if they come anywhere near any of my residences".

Sir Richard and Sir Francis glanced at one another. "Do you not think his majesty is being far too forbearing with the others?

"My dear gentlemen I am a modern but fair king...I am not a medieval and gruesome mad man...as I have already stated they will hang if they try to return.

Sir Richard nodded his acknowledgement. "Indeed Sire...I will make arrangments at once".

Treville remained quiet as he heeded what the monarch had said. He was glad he had decided not to hang Cleeves and his men, the only one who deserved that was Buckingham. And he was going to make certain this time that he really did hang. Treville was shaken from his reverie as the Queen spoke to him.

"I trust your musketeer is recovering well captain Treville?" she asked him, It was such a distressing thing for him to endure".

All eyes turned to the Frenchman as he answered. " He is with the royal physician as we speak your majesty, so I am most certain he is in very good hands".

Henrietta tilted her head up to her husband then back to Treville. " Ah yes indeed captain, he is most excellent. Rest assured he will be well cared for".

Treville bowed his head. "Thank you your majesty".

The queen stood. "If you will excuse me gentlemen, my bed is calling and I feel quite fatigued...it has been an eventful day. And I dare say it will be another on the morrow".

The king kissed his wifes hand, and smiled. "Goodnight my dear".

Treville and the two advisors stood at once and bowed their heads.

"I bid you goodnight gentlemen" she said softly. She joined her lady in waiting, her gown rustling as she walked.

"Goodnight your majesty". the men replied in unison. The two women left the chamber.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The men were eating supper when Treville arrived back in the bed chamber. He had eaten with them and discussed what he spoken of with King Charles. The men were pleased with the outcome and were determined to witness the hanging of Buckingham the following day.

Aramis had informed his captain on the well being of Athos to which the older man had praised the royal physician for his knowledge.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The courtyard this time did not have the usual dignitries to witness the demise of The Duke of Buckingham, the only ones present were the king and queen and their two advisors.

Treville and his men were also present as was Athos who sat between Porthos and Aramis. The swordsman was still pale from the blood loss but seemed more himself to his brothers.

Next to arrive were Captain Cleeves and his men, followed by the Earl of Cambridge and his two advisors. If looks could kill Treville would have dropped down dead on the spot there and then. He was well aware of Cleeves glaring at him he could feel it from were he sat.

Porthos had noticed it to and had commented how the man had brought about his own fate. To which Treville had raised his eyebrows in agreement.

"Well at least he still lives captain, that has to be better than hanging surly?" remarked d'Artagnan.

The guards were making last minute checks on the gallows. The doors opened and two guards led out a priest. Followed by Buckingham, his hands tethered behind his back. The man stared at the ground as he was led up the wooden steps to the platform.

Aramis felt a gasp escape from Athos as he watched the man walk behind the priest. He glanced at his brother as he started to tremble slightly. The medic patted his shoulder and leaned into him. "He is going to hell mon ami...no more hurting you or anyone else." he whispered.

The priest started to recite a prayer as the noose was put around Buckinghams neck.

The priest began "The Lord is my shepherd I shall not want...

The eleven of the clock was almost upon the morning.

The hangman held up a sack hood in front of his face, his eyes asking whether he wanted it or not. Buckingham shook his head, he caught the eye of Treville and immediately turned away as quick as he looked.

Treville felt nothing, he was just glad to get rid of the evil scum.

The clock began to chime eleven.

"He maketh me lie down in green pastures...

The hangman looked towards the king for the order.

"He leadeth me besides still waters...

Everyone seemed to follow his gaze towards the king. The king paused, then nodded.

"Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I will fear no evil...

The small platform was pushed away and Buckingham fell into the abyss, his body wriggled for seconds before stopping and then nothing.

The queen had looked away as he hung. The kings face went pale. At least his cousin has paid for his crimes this time. Yes it had to be done, his crimes had to stop for the sake of England and the crown.

"May the Lord have mercy upon your sole...Amen" The priest bowed his head and made the sign of the cross.

The courtyard went quiet. Treville and his men sat staring as the body of Buckingham swung slightly, making a slight creeking noise as it moved back and fourth.

Athos felt like he wanted to vomit, the devil was dead, the evil mad man was gone...but was he?

"This time make certain he's bloody dead" roared Porthos. "We want no tricky escapes".

The king and queen had stood and left. The king glaring in Porthos' direction.

"He's dead alright" said Aramis "I can tell from here".

"IS HE THOUGH! " roared Athos. "IS HE?

The others turned and looked at their raging brother. All three of them holding back the tears. As they watched the tormented man, as he glared towards the hanging body. Buckinghams face had gone blue, his lips practically black, his eyes bulging.

"He's gone Athos...he's gone mon ami" soothed Aramis putting his arm around his shoulder and pulling him close so both mens temples met.

Cleeves and his men were led away by guards. Cecil turned and looked over to were the musketeers were sitting.

"You Judas! Treville...you and your men better keep looking over your shoulders...I will get my revenge one day...you will see."

Cleeves had a smirk on his face. " Yeah...and he won't be alone in that task".

Treville looked straight into Cleeves wrath filled face. "You are the traitor here Cleeves...not I...you are all traitors. The musketeer captain galnced over to Buckinghams as he swung..."Your lucky you did not hang with him".

The guards pushed both men from behind as they stopped at Trevilles side... "Get going...your are not soilders anymore".

Cecil glared into Trevilles eyes...he suddenly spat out his mouths contents all over the mans doublet.

Cleeves was smirking.

"HEY! you BASTARD" roared Porthos pushing forward. Treville held his hand up to the big man in protest as he wiped his doublet with a hankerchief..."Its fine Porthos...I will treat it with the contemt it deserves".

Cecil was grabbed by the guard, and nudged in the back with a lance. "I said get going".

The musketeers watched as Cleeves and his men were led out of view.

Aramis placed his hat back on his head. "It would seem we are not very well liked Captain". he said with a hint of intrepidness.

"Indeed" added d'Artagnan. "It could have been alot worse for them."

Treville said nothing. He didn't heed idle threats. "Come men lets go."

Porthos looked back at the gallows as two guards cut him down. He felt content.

Suddenly from nowhere Athos rushed towards Buckingham's body.

"ATHOS! yelled Porthos as he tried in vain to grab at him. The others were in fast pursuit of their brother.

Athos halted at Buckinghams corpse. The two guards watched him in awe as he took out his main gouche and cut the dead mans throat.

Aramis went to grab him. "Athos! he is dead...he is dead!" he exclaimed though a sob. "LOOK! he does not bleed...he is dead".

The swordsman waved his friend away. "I have to make sure...I have to make sure" he growled.

Treville and his men stood rigid to the spot as they watched the swordsman punch and punch at the face of Buckingham over and over again until he was out of breath.

d'Artagnan was in tears as he stood watching his brother act like someone possessed.

Treville had gone white. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

The guards stood around the courtyard watching in awe. Looking at their faces Treville realised they knew why the swordsman was reacting the way he was. Everyone of them looked full of sorrow. Some had even walked away unable to watch.

This time Porthos wrapped his strong arms around his brother and pulled him away from the dead man.

"ATHOS! ATHOS!" come my friend he is dead" he growled. He kept hold of his brother tightly until he had calmed down. He suddenly collapsed to the ground taking Porthos with him as he sobbed into the big mans chest.

He stroked his brothers hair as he wept and cradled him back and fourth. "Its alright now...he is well and truly dead my friend...he has gone to hell were he belongs...I promise". He glanced at Aramis as the medic crouched down to both men.

d'Artagnan turned to the two guards who had cut down the body. They both still stood watching the spectacle.

"Take that piece of scum away...get rid of him" he said between clenched teeth.

Both men suddenly came to life and dragged Buckinghams body away towards the dungeons.

"I thought Needam said this was a good idea?" murmered Porthos angrily. As he cradled his brother.

Aramis wiped his eyes. " I will tell him of this my friend" he answered.

"Come on lets get him inside" said Treville.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Evening time same day...**

"I thought you said it would be a good idea for him to attend the hanging Doctor Needam". asked Treville.

He and Aramis had informed the physician of what had occured at the execution of Buckingham and the behaviour of Athos.

Needam eyed both men. They were both sitting opposite the man. "Don't you see this is a good thing".

Treville and Aramis exchanged glances with a slight frown each.

Needam carried on. "You see he let out a numerous amount of pent up rage, he needed to get that out of his system...this gentlemen will help him recover even more. The human mind can only take so much trauma...this is its way of ridding itself of the anger inside.

"If he becomes angry again, just be patient with him, let it happen, let him release it. The more he vents it the more he will recover gentlemen.

"Thinking about it, it does make sense" said Aramis. "But sometimes it can be very heart rendering to watch".

"I can comprehend that. He is your friend, you want him to be well again and he will be".replied the physician.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **The following morning...**

Athos sat on the bed dressed back in his uniform. Doctor Needam had padded the mans injury up ready for his journey. Athos had told him he felt like an infant with muslin cloths down his braies. That made the physician laugh.

"As long as it helps you my friend...I do not care what you feel like" chuckled Aramis.

Needam had given the medic the cloths and he had placed them in his saddle bag.

"Now remember Aramis he has to keep having the salt baths twice a day until the injury is healed." commented Needam.

Aramis was nodding. "Do not fret Sir...I myself will be making sure of that".

"I have asked the king for a cart to carry you Athos. When you men arrrive in LaHarve its a half day ride to Paris...that will not be good for your injury" Needam commented.

"I will be fine riding Roger" remarked the swordsman.

Aramis squeezed his friends shoulder. "Athos please...doctor Needam knows best...its for your own good mon ami...besides I think its an excellent idea".

Athos shrugged his shoulder. "Fine" he answered softly. "Knowing it was pointless arguing.

Needam ushered Aramis out of earshot of his brother. "Make sure he has the sleeping drafts at night...they will help with the nightmares he has been experiencing".

Aramis glanced back at his friend who was pouring out water into a cup.

"Has he lost anymore blood Sir?" he asked quietly.

Needam shook his head. "Not since we gave him the baths. The braies my aid took from him when we bathed him were soaked in blood Aramis...I do not know how he didn't pass out before he actually did".

"Dear God...I am truly thankful to you Sir...you have done wonders for him".

"He is still weak, make sure he eats plenty and drinks water. He needs his strengh building up again. As for his mental state I have written a letter for your doctor Lamay like you asked me to. He may need to recover somewhere quiet."

"If he gets any worse with the dilirium episodes, I know a good physician who actually resides in Paris. I shall give you his details.". said Needam as he opened a drawer in his desk and took out a parchment of paper. He picked up his quill, dipped it in the ink pot and began to right.

" Sir...you are too kind, I can not thank you enough" remarked Aramis.

Needam glanced at the medic. "You are a good medic Aramis, your own knowledge is excellent...I am certain your friend will be just fine with you looking out for him".

Aramis bowed his head slightly with a smile. "Why thank you Sir, but we will all be doing that".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Treville and his men had made thier farewells to the king and queen and their entourage.

The king had presented the musketeer captain with six barrels of cider as a gift. Porthos commenting with mirth at the generous gift. The barrels had been stacked onto the cart, three on either side of Athos. The swordsman had been made comfortable with pillows even though he had still protested.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The Galleon rocked slowly on the quayside, its tall masts reaching up to the sky. A slight breeze blew across the shoreline. The ships crew were busy loading cargo onto the decks as Treville and his men arrived.

Treville noticed the tall looking man in uniform as he stood on the quay checking around the bow. His face was tanned from his sea goings.

"You must be Captain Erwin Vine" asked Treville smiling into the mans face as he turned his head.

The tall man scanned around noticing the musketeers as they sat on their mounts.

"Ah and you must be Captain Treville...I have been expecting you and your men, the king did inform me you would be sailing back to France".

Treville glanced around at his men, then back to Vine. "Indeed...I take it the wind is pleasing for the crossing?"

Vine smiled. "Oh most certainly we leave in an hour, I will summon a couple of my crew to help you aboard.

Treville bowed slightly in acknowledgement. "I am most gratful Sir".

"At least it will be a smooth crossing" growled Porthos "Just glad it aint bloody rough".

"Indeed my friend...it is a fine day for sailing wouldn't you concur" smiled Aramis as he closed his eyes towards the sun.

d'Artagnan chuckled " Trust Mis to be dramatic".

"My dear d'Artagnan look around you mon ami...the beauty of the sea, the smell of the air, the colours in the water, the delightful blue sky above". The medic smiled as he noticed his brothers staring at him.

Porthos laughed aloud as Treville appeared. "We sail in an hour men, we need to get the horses on the lower deck, the captain said there is a ramp leading downwards, the cart will be fastened to the side rigging clamps."

The men dismounted and led their horses towards the ramps, three crewmen joined them and helped with the cart as it was ridden aboard by Porthos.

Athos stared up at the tall masts as the cart clatted on the wooden deck. He felt the slight bump as the crew fastened the wheels against the rigging clamps.

He turned his head to see his brothers stood smiling at him. "Nearly home Athos" smiled d'Artagnan "Hope you have not drank that cider.

Porthos chucked. "Even Athos couldn't drink all that".

"Don't want any cider...rather have wine...we can take some with us when we go to the countryside". replied the ailing man.

"Come mon ami" said Aramis as he took Athos by the arm. "We will go below...it will more comfortable".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The cart trudged along the bumpy muddy road. The rain was coming down heavy, lightning streaked across the night sky. They had been traveling for at least two hours now. Lightning lit up the road as it suddenly came to a halt, the whinny of the horses filled the air as the loud thunder clap freaked them out.

"YOU TWO?...THIS IS A FAR AS WE GO!...NOW GET OUT! roared the driver of the cart.

"You just can't leave us here" yelled out the hooded man. "We have nowhere to go...we have no weapons...nothing".

The driver had jumped down and pointed his musket at both men. " Thy shu'd 'ave thought of that...before" he roared out above the sound of the rain and thunder. "NOW GO...you fuckin' scum!"

Both men watched as the cart trudged off into the distance. They both pulled their hoods closer over their heads as they started the walk through the rain on the muddy road. It was pitch black, the only light was the lightning that split the sky in two now and then.

They both soon reached a small hamlet. The rain still danced down onto the muddy ground.

"LOOK OVER THERE! "

They trudged towards the tiny looking barn, the door swung in the wind. Both entered the empty barn, just bits of straw strewn everywhere.

"At least its bloody dry...it will do until morn" said Cecil as he pulled down his hood and took off his cloak and shook it.

Cleeves did the same, as he scanned around the barn.

Both men sat against the barn wall as the rain still fell. "I have a piece of bread here but I think its gone hard as a rock". commented Cecil as he held it up between his fingers.

Cleeves face was set to anger as he stared into space. " We find work on the morrow...farm...or...anything.

Cecil glanced at his companion. "Why?

"Because my dear Cecil...we are going to make some coinage...then we will commission a galleon to France".

"You my man have gone quite mad" murmered Cecil. "Why do you want to go there...have we not had enough of the bloody french bastards?"

Cleeves glared at him. " Because my idiot friend...we are going to get our revenge on those fucking musketeers".

"You are talking rot man...we need weapons, proper attire. and right now some bloody food."

Cleeves laughed aloud. "Have faith man...you will see. There are other ways of aquiring what you want...trust me...but for now we sleep".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Hope you are all well and still enjoying the story.**

 **Please review**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.


	30. Chapter 30

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Thirty**

The voyage had been quite smooth until a storm developed in from the east. The Galleon had rode the high waves making severel passangers sick. It had soon blown itself out making the sailing much more calmer. The horses had been spooked by the whole thing. d'Artagnan had calmed them the best he could even offering carrots given to him by the ships cook.

Porthos sat with his head on his folded up knees, he just wanted to vomit. Aramis had mixed the big musketeer a peppermint herbal concoction and stood over him until he had swallowed the entire contents. I just wanna be on dry land the man had commented as he groaned out how his stomach felt like it had been turned upside down.

Athos sat leaning against the wooden partition. He glanced up as Aramis joined him and offered the swordsman some water, he took the skin and drank back.

"How are you faring mon ami?" asked the medic.

Athos handed the waterskin back to his brother. "Im fine Mis...just want to be back home.

Aramis patted his brothers forearm. "We soon will be my friend".

"Shhhhhushh...shusshh" whispered d'Artagnan as he stroked Fidgets nose. The animal had calmed considerably since the Gascon had stayed with them. Zad had eaten a few carrots and nuzzled his nose into his master.

Roger and Flip had remained quite calm and were happily watching the young man as he patted each one on the neck.

"You 'ave a way with 'em d'Art" groaned Porthos as he picked up the waterskin swigged from it.

The Gascon grinned. "You get to know these things when you have been brought up on a farm my friend".

The galleon leaned and listed once again, sending some of the crew to stumble. d'Artagnan held on to the rigging clamps to keep his balance.

The captain was shouting out his orders. "Reef the main sail!"

Porthos growled and put his head back in his hands making d'Artagnan smile at the mans antics.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cleeves opened his eyes to the sound of a cockerel crowing. Stood before him was a young girl of about nine years old. She stood staring at the man. He nudged Cecil in the shoulder who made a snorting noise before himself rousing. Both men exchanged glances as the child stared, she suddenly ran off through the door chickens squawking out of her way as she went.

"Whoever she is, has just gone to inform someone we are in their barn". yawned Cleeves. "We had better make haste".

Cecil stood and stretched his arms above his head. "And where are we supposed to go from here John?" he asked

Suddenly the door opened and a stocky built man walked in the barn holding a musket.

"And just who are thee I might ask?" he demanded.

"We wish you no harm Sir...we were looking for shelter from the storm...this was the first place we came upon" replied Cleeves as he glanced at Cecil. "We shall be on our way".

"Are you travelers...yer sound of noble blood". commented the man.

Cecil thought up a lie. "Well thank you Sir...but we have just resigned our commission with the kings royal guards".

Cleeves eyed his without moving his head.

"The royal guards hey?"

The man eyed them up and down. "Yer must be 'ungry then?".

"We certainly are...do you know of a tavern nearby?" asked Cleeves

"You can 'ave some food with me and the child if thy wants to".

Both men glanced at one another. "That is most kind of you...we would be very honoured to". replied Cecil

" What be yer names then"

"I am John...this is my friend Cecil" answered Cleeves. "And you would be?"

"Me name is Ged, me and me daughter Sarah live next door...I run a shop sellin' crockery and stuff".

Both men followed Ged through the door and into a small building next to the barn. Sarah glanced up as they walked though the door. She was busy cooking eggs over the fire.

"Sarah this is John and Cecil...they will be 'avin' breakfast with us...cook an extra couple of eggs girl".

The child nodded as she picked up two eggs off the rack and broke them into a pan.

"Sit yerselves down" said Ged ushering them to the table. Cleeves and Cecil did as they were told.

Sarah served the eggs on thick bread to each man. Cleeves smiled.

"Thank you Sarah...we did not mean to scare you before...I apologise" said Cecil.

Sarah smiled. "It be fine" she answered softly..

" You would be lookin' for work then" asked Ged as he cut into his eggs.

Cleeves caught Cecils eye. "We are yes...do you know of anywhere?"

"I 'eard the local farmer was in need of 'elp...yer could ask him...I will put in a word if it would 'elp"

"You are too kind for your own good Ged" replied Cleeves as he bit into his bread.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Half a day later...France.**

Treville and his men were now on their way through the forest from the port of LaHarve. d'Artagnan and Porthos rode ahead and Treville to the rear. Aramis was driving the cart with Athos still laying on his side on pillows, much to the swordmans protest that he felt he could now ride Roger with no ill affects. Aramis had ordered his friend to do as he was told and ride in the cart. They had been traveling now for a least three hours, thankfully the weather was slightly cooler making the journey more comfortable.

"Its so good to be back on French soil". Sighed Aramis as he turned and glanced around to Athos.

The ailing man who winced as the cart went over a small crater looked up towards his friends voice.

"Yeah...just want to be back home Mis...back in Paris".

The medic smiled as his friend spoke. "Not far now my friend...then you will have your wish".

"How you feeling now my friend" grinned d'Aratgnan with a hint of mockery.

Porthos eyed the young man. " I will have you know mon ami...it is not a good feeling when you 'ave sea sickness...you can laugh all you like".

The Gascon patted the big man on his forearm. " Sorry my friend...I just jest".

Porthos frowned as he looked at his friend. "Mmmmm...right" he growled.

An hour later Treville ordered his men to stop for refreshment and water the horses near the lake. He knew they were almost half way when they reached the forest lake.

"If we keep up this pace we should reach Paris in three hours men." commented the musketeer captain as he filled his waterskin.

Athos sat on the cart, his legs dangling over the edge. "When we get back I will gather my belongings". he murmered to nobody in paticular.

The men all glanced at each other in awe. "Why would you be doing that Athos?" asked Porthos frowning.

The swordsman chuckled. "You know I am not a musketeer anymore...Its against the rules".

d'Artagnan eyed Treville to his left, the young man was biting his lip as though waiting for one of his brothers to speak. He hated hearing this coming from his brother...he just wanted Athos normal again"

"Why is it against the rules my friend" asked the medic

Athos drank from his waterskin and rolled his eyes at his friend.

"You know why Mis...I am a freak...they told me that...I can never be a musketeer again".

Porthos and Aramis' eyes met. "You will always be a musketeer my friend" replied the big man.

Aramis stood and looked into his brothers eyes. "Get some rest Athos my friend...you will feel refreshed when we arrive in Paris". The medic plumped up the pillows and got his brother comfortable in the cart. "Now sleep mon ami.

Aramis returned to the others. "Maybe we should contact that physician when we arrive in Paris captain, the one doctor Needam told me about.

Treville was nodding in agreement. " I was about to suggest that Aramis...I will make arrangments when we get to the garrison.

d'Artagnan glanced up at his friends. " Who does he speak of when he says they?" he asked. His young face full of concern for his brother.

Aramis was shaking his head slowly as he thought. "I really do not know...but I will find out...unless he is imagining it".

Porthos growled as he stood. " What scares me is how bloody long is he gonna be like this?"

They all went silent. Until Treville spoke. "Come men...lets get going".

Aramis checked his sleeping brother as he climbed aboard the cart. He couldn't help but feel for the man. All he could think about is what doctor Needam had said to him, that he would recover! he needed to vent his anger! how long was this going to take? they just wanted their brother back. The man sleeping in the cart was not Athos.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Small Hamlet...Norfolk England.**

Cleeves and Cecil stood in the field whilst Ged spoke with the farmer. The man kept looking over to the two men as Ged spoke to him.

Workers were collecting hay and stacking then into piles.

The farmer started to approach the two men. Cleeves and Cecil glanced at each other as he got nearer. He was a big man, looked like nobody would get the better of him.

"I hear you want work...'ave you done farmin' before?" he asked as he eyed the men.

Cecil smiled "What is there to know...anyone can pile up hay".

Cleeves wanted to fist his friend, he glared at him.

The farmer eyed Cecil. "If that is how yey thinks...yey can be on yer way"

Cleeves put his hand on the farmers shoulder and turned him away from Cecil.

"My friend did not mean any malice...what he really means is we are not used to this kind of work".

The farmer glanced at Cleeves hand on his shoulder and pushed it away. " It be an odd way of showin' it...I will give you both a chance...but if thee crosses me...thee will be sorry".

"I thank you Sir...we will not let you down"

The farmer walked away ushering the men to follow.

Cleeves turned to Cecil. "You bloody fool...next time I will speak not you".

Cecil raised his brow. "You are forgetting one thing John, you are no longer in charge of me".

Cleeves seethed at the man. "Someone needs to be...you know why we are doing this".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Musketeer Garrison Paris.**

Henri was sweeping out the stables and feeding the horses. Now and then the boy would glance up and stand watching as the musketeers did their practise run. Hoping and wishing that one day he would be doing the same.

Marcel and Lucca were dancing around each other watched by Leon and Stephan as they sparred. The sound of steel hitting steel clattered around the garrison, the instuctions being yelled from Perez as they yielded.

Suddenly everyone turned to the sound of horses hooves and cartwheels as they clattered through the garrison gates.

Marcel and Lucca exchanged glances of mirth. Leon stood with his mouth open in awe.

Serge who was on his way across the yard stopped in his tracks, a smile lighting up his face.

Treville was the first to dismount as Marcel and Lucca approached the riders.

"Captain...how pleased I am to see you" exclaimed Marcel

Porthos and d'Aratgnan were smiling as they dismounted and handed the reins to Henri, who had practically ran over to greet the musketeers.

"Not as pleased as we...to get back home" replied Treville as he scanned around the garrison.

Porthos patted Henri on the shoulder and winked. "Good to see you monsieur" the boy said as he led the horses away.

Henri turned to d'Artagnan..."You to monsieur".

The Gascon squeezed the back of the boys neck. "Its good to be back Henri".

Everyone in the courtyard watched as Aramis jumped down from the cart and walk around to the rear to help Athos. The swordsman shuffled his body towards the rear of the cart as Aramis stood waiting.

Lucca's face changed to a frown as he watched the swordsman. "Captain is Athos sick?"

Treville followed his gaze. " He has been but he is on the mend" he lied.

What was he supposed to tell the men. Athos would be mortified if he thought the men knew the truth, they already knew enough about Buckingham attacking him. He knew the men had made their own minds up about that and didn't discuss it. But if they found out he had been raped again by the same man they would be furious.

Treville approached Serge and shook the veteren musketeers hand. "Good to see you Serge".

Serge smiled. "Can't believe it...you are all actually home...thank the Lord for that. I will get you all some supper you must be hungry captain".

Treville smiled. "Good man...I could eat anything right now...I am certain the boys could too".

Serge chuckled. "I 'ave a chicken stew on the go...I will go and prepare it".

"Did I hear food mentioned" grinned Porthos as he clapped Serge on the back.

The veteren laughed..."Oh you 'ave been missed Porthos...you all 'ave".

Serge shuffled away towards his pantry mumbling how good it was to see the men.

"I will join you men in a short while" said Treville as he turned to Porthos and d'Artagnan. "I will send word to the king of our arrival".

The two men nodded as they headed towards the smell of cooking food.

" Mis! Athos!" yelled the big man...come and eat".

Athos turned to Aramis. "Going to my room Mis...need to prepare" the swordsman started to walk away. Aramis caught the top of his arm.

"You need to eat Athos, Serge is making us supper." replied Aramis. "You can do that later on".

Athos stopped in his tracks. " Yeah...I do feel hungry...hope he has made stew".

Aramis slid his arm around his brothers shoulders and smiled. "Whatever he has prepared I am most certain it will be good".

The two men followed the others to the dining quarters.

Porthos sniffed the air as he entered the dining hall. "Mmmmmm something smells good" he growled.

The musketeers had sat around the large table as Serge appeared carrying a large smoking cauldron.

The pantry boy was behind him carrying bowls and cutlery.

"There you go boys" growled Serge with a grin. "Get that in yer stomachs...will do yer good".

"Ahh this is good" commented Porthos scanning around his brothers around the table.

"You really are a good cook Serge...we have missed this whilst we have been on our travels" commented d'Artagnan as he reached for a piece of chunky bread to dip in his stew.

"Chicken stew...I love chicken stew Serge...this is my favourite...you can come with me to the countryside...we can take some with us". said Athos. "After we have eaten we can swim in the Seine".

Serge had a puzzled look on his face as he looked for an answer from the others. What was Athos talking about, what did he mean countryside, swim in the river wasn't something the old veteren wanted to do.

The others all exchanged glances as they looked at Serge's inquisitive face.

Aramis put a hand on the older mans shoulder and walked with him back to the scullery.

"What is Athos talking about Aramis?" asked Serge as he glanced back. "What happened out there in England?"

"You heard what happened with the Duke of Buckingham right?" asked the medic.

Serge nodded. "Didn't he attack him, or somethin'?"

Aramis glanced back at d'Artagnan and Porthos as he spoke. "Yes that is correct Serge. But he attacked him again in England...he had taken him hostage with his gang."

The veterens face went pale. "Oh no...the poor boy...are you telling me he molested him?".

Aramis nodded softly. "He hurt him badly Serge...I mean really bad, when we got back to Dover the kings physician examined him, he had been losing blood.

Aramis told Serge the whole story. But asked him to keep it to himself. Serge had said he would never divulge such things to anyone. The medic had told him that this was Ahos' way of coping with the trauma and that the doctor had told them he would recover eventually but was not certain when. They all had to be patient for the time being.

Serge looked rather forelorn when Aramis had finished. "Dirty bastard that Buckingham...'ave 'eard stories about him...how dare he hurt Athos that way. But the boy is strong Aramis...all you boys are. He will be fine in the long run.

Aramis smiled. "Yeah we know he will...we are all going to help him".

Treville walked out onto the balcony. He sacnned the courtyard and noticed Lucca. The lad was sitting at the table cleaning his weapons.

"Lucca" Treville called. "I want you to take a letter to the King at once, prepare your mount."

The boy stood at once and nodded the command. "Yes Sir...right away".

Lucca rushed towards the stables yelling over to Henri were he was going and to saddle his horse.

Treville had joined the others in the dining hall. He smiled as he felt the warmth of the air and the aroma of cooking food.

Serge had walked behind Treville as he sat and handed him a bowl of stew.

Treville glanced at the veteren and grinned. "Thank you Serge...its good to be home".

The men ate hungrily. By the time they had finished the cauldron was scraped clean and not a block of bread was in sight.

Porthos leaned back in his seat and belched out loud. "Excuse me gentlemen but I enjoyed that" he uttered patting his stomach.

"You are a big hog my friend" grinned Aramis eating the last of his bread.

d'Artagnan laughed. "I do not think I know of anyone with such a hunger for food mon ami".

Athos suddenly stood. "Well if you will excuse me...I need to go and prepare for the morrow".

"What is happening on the morrow Athos?" asked d'Artagnan glancing across to Aramis.

"I am leaving for the countryside...leaving the garrison".

Porthos put a hand on the swordmans shoulder. "Are we invited?"

Athos smiled. "You my friends are musketeers...you need to be here".

"You need to be here also" commented Treville as he looked towards his lieutenant. Hoping to God he would recover from this torment soon.

Athos walked towards the door. Aramis shot up in an instant. "You are also a musketeer my friend...and you really need to be here with us." The medic steered him back to the table and poured out a goblet of wine, he placed it in front of the ailing man. "Drink mon ami".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The night wore on. The men had retired to their had suggested he would stay with Athos in one of the vacant bigger bed chambers so he could keep an eye on him. The last thing they needed was the swordsman wandering around in the middle of the night in the state he was in at present.

Treville had agreed and had even advised Aramis to lock the door.

After Athos had taken one of his salt baths, he wrapped himself in a sheet of calico and was escourted back to the bed chamber by Porthos. Aramis was waiting with a clean nightshirt and braise.

Athos picked up his night attire and walked behind the dressing screen. "I am quite capable of dressing myself gentlemen" he said from behind the screen. "I am not a five year old".

The others grinned at one another as he spoke. "That actually sounded like the normal Athos" whispered d'Artagnan to the others.

Aramis raised his eyebrows in agreement. Porthos stood. d'Art and I will bid you two goodnight. He turned his head towards Athos as he emerged from behind the screen wearing the clean nightshirt.

"You sure you don't want me to tuck you in" mocked the big man glancing at the others.

Athos turned to him and grimaced making them all laugh.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **The following morning: Royal Palace.**

"Treville, Treville...I am so relieved to see you again". exclaimed Louis as he sauntered towards the musketeer captain.

"I trust you and your men had a comfortable crossing from England."

Cardinal Richelieu was also present in the kings chambers. He stood staring across at Treville.

Treville bowed slowly. "Indeed Sire...it is much pleasing to be back in Paris".

"Tell me Treville...did they finally hang that scoundrel".

"They did majesty...Cleeves and his men have been decommissioned from king Charles regiment, The Earl of Cambridge and his two advisors have been banished to the Americas...so I doubt they will be seen ever again".

Louis was clapping his hands with glee. "Oh how my brother-in-law grants his punishments thrills me no end Treville."

Treville caught the eye of the Cardinal as Louis spoke. The man was rolling his eyes. He always said the king acted like a child.

"And your men Treville...are they ready for their royal duties?" asked Louis.

Treville bowed slightly once more. He knew he had to inform him of Athos and how they couldn't leave the man alone, he had to speak to the king alone. He did not want his men on duty straight away they needed a few days to rest and get themselves back to full fitness.

"If I may speak with your majesty in private Sire?" asked Treville. He noticed Richelieu stirring, his face becoming raged. He walked forward slightly.

"My dear Treville" commented Richelieu "What you say to his majesty also concerns me".

Louis held up a hand to the Cardinal in protest. "It is fine Cardinal...I am certain Treville is aware of that. "Now be a good Cardinal and leave us both alone". Louis' broad toothy smile turning into the mans face.

Richelieu glared towards Treville. He pulled his cloak around himself and turned to leave. He bowed his head. "Of course Sire". The cloak spanning out like wings as he went.

Louis turned to Treville ushering the man to sit at the table. The monarch poured two glasses of wine and handed one to the musketeer captain.

He smiled. "Now Treville...prey tell me of what you wish to speak of?"

Treville took a sip of wine and placed the goblet on the table. He siged aloud.

"As you already know Sire. Athos was attacked and raped by Buckingham".

Louis was nodding as he listened.

"Well your majesty he took him hostage in Warwick Castle, him and his scoundrel gang. My men went after them and finally caught them up."

"That is a good thing then Treville" interrupted Louis pouring out more wine into his goblet.

Treville glanced across at Louis. "No your majesty...Buckingham had raped him a second time...this time he really hurt him".

Louis glared across to Treville. He slowly put down the goblet. His face had turned pale. As he heeded what the musketeer captain was actually speaking of. He sat still for what seemed like an age before he spoke.

"Dear God Treville this is a bad business...I am glad he was hanged...he cannot hurt anyone else. Tell me how is Athos faring now?".

Treville had sipped back some wine. "I am afraid he will not be on duty for a while majesty...he is very traumatised as we speak. He has nightmares, he is not himself. And I need Aramis to take care of him. King Charles's physician tended to him in Dover...Aramis has siad he was excellent with him."

Louis stood and started his pacing up and down. Treville knew he did this when he was thinking things over in his head.

"You have ample men to do the palace duty Treville. Have you not? I am most certain we can cope... we have to get Athos back to full fitness.".

Treville bowed slightly in acknowledgement. "Indeed Sire. "The Palace is of our main priority my men will not let that lapse".

"Of course you wont Treville...I have much faith in you" Louis smiled.

"I take it you want this kept confidential." he asked

Treville sighed. "If you would be so kind Sire...the last thing Athos needs is all and sundry knowing of his dilemma. It could harm his sanity".

Louis stopped pacing and sat back at the table. " You have my word Treville...I will not speak of it...only with you of coarse".

Treville stood and bowed his head. "Thank you your majesty...I appreciate it very much".

"Think nothing of it man...I can be human you know...despite what some of my courtiers may think". he grinned and raised his brow.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A couple of hours later Treville had returned to the garrison. He had told his men about his conversation with the king.

"Sounds to me that the king has a heart afterall" growled Porthos as he sat in Trevilles office with the others.

Aramis had left Athos with Serge cutting up vegatables. He promoised to keep an eye on the musketeer. Athos seemed quite content in what he was doing and had told them he used to be a good cook.

"How is he today Aramis" asked the older man. Aramis glanced up as he toyed with his hat on his lap.

"He had a nightmare in the night. He thought Buckingham was in the next bed to him and cowered in the corner of the room. I had to convince him that he was dead...then he suddenly remembered cutting his throat and it seemed to pass.".

d'Artagnan was slowly shaking his head as he heeded what Aramis was saying. "My God...this is going to take him an age to recover" he said angrily.

"We just need to keep informing him of Buckinghams death...doctor Needam told me that." remarked the medic.

"Right now I wanna bring him back to life and kill the BASTARD! again" growled Porthos.

"The king understands that you all need to rest up a while before returning to duty...he also said that you Aramis can take as long as you want to care for Athos.".

The medic nodded. "I was going to suggest that anyhow captain...he is going to need watching at all times".

"I still think we should take turns sleeping in the chamber with him. You have to sleep aswell Aramis". commented the Gascon.

"Yeah good idea...we take turns Mis" added Porthos.

The medic shrugged his shoulders. "Fine".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Farmhouse. Norfolk, England**

Cleeves crept quietly around the house. Everyone was out in the field. The farmer had gone to market with his sheep.

He scanned around the large chamber. Opening different chest of drawers and rumaging through them. He suddenly stopped as he came across a satin purse. He untied the ribbon and opened it up, Cleeves emptied the contents into his hand and smiled to himself. Gold coins spilled out into his palm.

There was more than enough to get them on a ship and to Paris. He turned around checking through the window. The workers were still working hard in the dusty field. Cleeves tied the ribbon and put the purse into the pocket of his doublet. He closed the drawers and left.

Cecil wiped his brow as he scooped up more hay onto a cart. He turned sharply as Cleeves suddenly appeared.

"Come now we are leaving this place" demanded Cleeves.

Cecil eyed him. "What...what are you talking about we need the coinage" he replied as he carried on scooping the hay.

Other workers carried on their chores. As the two men muttered to one another.

Cleeves grabbed Cecil around the shirt collar. "NOW! we leave now...I have what we need to get to France...now come make haste!".

The other workers were too exhausted to notice the two men as they slipped away into the wheat field and ran as fast as they could.

They stopped running for what seemed like an age. Both men gasping for air as they suddenly stopped. They leaned forward to catch their breath before they could speak.

"Wha...what...do you mean...you ha...have what we need to go" panted out Cecil as he sat on the roadside breathing hard.

Cleeves smiled across from were he sat. He pulled out the purse and threw it over to his friend.

Cecil eyed him as he picked up the purse and looked into it. His face paled as he glanced up at Cleeves then back to the purse. He emptied the contents into his hand and glared in astonishment.

" How the hell did you come by these?" he asked in awe.

Cleeves laughed. "Do not look so shocked man...I found them...there is enough there to buy us a horse each, some weapons and a ship to France".

Cecil put the coins back in the purse and threw it back to Cleeves.

"Do not give me that...you stole them when you went missing...call of nature you said...your a liar John...you knew the farmer had gone to market. Then you went searching in the house...I am right am I not".

"Calm down Cecil...you know we needed this. We would have been toiling forever to earn that much coinage...now we have it".

Cecil stood. "You really are a bastard John...the man gave us work and you steal from him...if we get caught because of this...you do know we will hang".

Cleeves got to his feet. "You yourself said you wanted those fucking musketeers dead...now you have the chance to furfill that wish".

Cecil eyed him, he knew there was no way out of this. Cleeves mind was made up.

"Fine...we better make haste then"

Cleeves grinned. "Knew you would see sense Cecil...now come lets find somewhere away from these parts. We need to plan our voyage. We have musketeers to slay".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello readers...Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. Love them!**

 **Hope you understood the dialect of Ged and the farmer ok. It sounds more 17th Century for an Englishman.**

 **I am in London next week so there may be a delay in posting chapter Thirty One. But saying that we will see.**

 **Thank you all**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.


	31. Chapter 31

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Thirty One**

Athos and Porthos sat at their usual table in the garrison courtyard. Aramis and d'Artagnan were sparring at the far side with half a dozen cadets. The clanging of the steel hitting steel echoed in the air followed by intructions being yelled from the fully fledged musketeers.

The sun was warm as it shone down onto the dusty ground. Porthos sat back against the wooden pillar and closed his eyes towards the heat of the sun. The two men had just finished eating a midday meal.

Porthos nibbled on a piece of cheese as he spoke. "Its good to be home my friend...have wanted this moment since we arrived in England, not one for sailing the seas".

Athos eyed his big friend and grinned. He poured himself some ale from the ewer and drank back from the tankard. " Yeah I noticed how sick you became...your face was green".

Porthos grimaced at the sun. "Thanks for the reminder...hope I never 'ave to endure ever again".

Athos rested his back against the next pillar to the big man. He gazed across the courtyard and watched for minutes as the cadets sparred. Athos felt his eyes getting heavy. Why am I so tired these days...

...He suddenly stared towards the garrison archway as Buckingham slowly walked through the gates. Athos felt sick, I thought he was dead...he was hanged...I watched him hang...I cut his throat...he must have escaped again. Why is Stephan allowing him in...NO!...Stephan...arrest him. Buckingham had a smile on his face as he approached the table.

The swordsman started to tremble. "NOOOOOO! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME...PORTHOS...ITS HIM...HE'S ESCAPED AGAIN!

Porthos shot up in an instant, his face full of terror as he followed his brothers terrified gaze towards the gates.

Aramis and d'Artagnan stopped in an instant and glared over to the commotion. The two both glanced at one another and sprinted across the yard.

The cadets glanced at one another in awe as they watched the melee. One shrugging his shoulders at the other.

"ATHOS! ATHOS! yelled Porthos as he grabbed his friend in his arms. "Its not him, mon ami...its not him...he has gone...they hanged him...remember".

Athos gasped for breath as he sobbed out loud, he held onto the big mans shirt as though his life depended on it.

Porthos glanced up as Aramis and d'Aratagnan emerged by his side. The medic could see the tears in the big mans eyes as they tried to spill over onto his face.

"Dear God Mis...he thinks Buckingham came through the gates" he choked out.

The men looked up as the the person who actually had walked into the courtyard approached slowly knowing he had definitely upset the swordsman.

"It he alright" asked the poor baker as he looked concerned at the swordsman. "He looks like he has seen a ghost".

d'Artagnan put a hand on the mans shoulder and forced a smile. "He is fine..he fell asleep in the sun and had a bad dream...that is all". The Gascon lied.

The baker smiled and carried on to the dining hall to take his bread to Serge. Before casting a glance back to Athos.

Athos now sat slowly trembling at the table, his breathing eratic. Porthos had stood and wiped his hands over his face. The despair still on his face.

Aramis sat next to his trembling brother and poured him some water. "Athos!..breath with me mon ami...breath with me."

The medic rubbed his hand over his friends shoulders slowly as his breathing became normal again.

"Thats right my friend easy...easy."

The trembling had subsided now as Aramis continued to comfort his terrified brother.

Aramis gripped the back of the swordsmans nape. "He is dead my friend...he is dead...I am speaking the truth...he cannot hurt you anymore that I promise. Athos! look at me mon ami...look at me".

Athos slowly turned and looked into the brown eyes, they looked glazed and troubled.

"Do you believe me Athos?...do you believe me?".

The swordsman nodded. "Yes...he is dead". he replied. "He is dead".

"Say it again my friend" ordered Aramis putting his hands on both of the frightened mans shoulders. "Say it again". Aramis almost shook his brother.

Athos looked at him as though searching the medics face for answers.

"He...is...dead" the swordsman repeated once again.

Aramis leaned forward until his own forhead met that of his brother. "You are going to be fine brother...I promise" he whispered. "Just fine".

Porthos and d'Artagnan had watched as Aramis had calmed their brother down. They both glanced at one another with concern etched on their faces, each wanting this nightmare gone.

Porthos shook his head slowly as he murmered to the Gascon without Athos hearing him.

" That was bloody scary...he sighed. "He was convinced Buckingham had actually walked into the yard".

d'Artagnan patted the big mans shoulder. " I seen the look on his face mon ami...that was enough...he looked terrified".

d'Artagnan turned as he noticed the cadets staring over. The last thing they needed was the young boys gossiping among each other. That is how hearsay started.

"Hey...back to sparring you lot" he yelled over. The young men suddenly stood to attention and did as the Gascon had ordered.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Treville had returned from his half day at the palace and was sitting in his office with Aramis.

The medic had told his captain about the days events and what happened with Athos.

Treville poured two goblets of his favourite brandy and handed one to Aramis who nodded his thanks as he carried on speaking.

"Doctor Lemay is visiting on the morrow captain...it will be interesting to hear what he has to say". commented the medic.

Treville sipped his brandy and reclined back in his chair. "Tell me! do you believe Lemay will have any knowledge of mind illnesses?".

Aramis raised a brow as he thought. "I have a letter to give to him...doctor Needam wrote it before we left Dover...he has written some words of wisdom for Lemay I believe. There is also a doctor in Paris. Needam gave me his details, but only if Athos gets any worse. Aramis checked his doublet pocket.

"Here...Needam wrote it on a piece of parchment. " Doctor Hubert Lazare...according to Needam he is an excellent physician of the mind...he was educated at Oxford with Doctor Needam...that is how they met".

Treville took the parchment as Aramis handed it over. He scanned the details and glanced back at the medic.

"Well we shall observe Athos for the moment Aramis...if he does happen to worsen...we will track him down. In the meantime let us hear what Lemay has to say on the morrow".

The medic nodded as he stood. " As you say captain we will keep an eye on him for now. I must get back...He needs the salted bath".

Aramis opened the office door. "I bid you good night".

Treville held up his goblet as he swigged back the contents of his brandy. And smiled at the medic as he left.

He leaned back in his chair once more as he scanned around his darkening office. Treville stood and lit a couple of candles. He shook the taper to fan out the flame as he noticed his favourite book on the shelf. The musketeer captain picked it up and looked at it with affection. 'Shakespeare Sonnets'. He opened the first page and looked at the beautiful handwriting on the flyleaf.

[ Most Kind Regards ]

Athos

He sat back in his chair. He had received the book from Athos when he was first commissioned as a musketeer. The swordsman knew he was a reader of Shakespeare and had searched the book shops of Paris to find it. He remembered the young man getting so drunk with the celebrations, that Porthos had to litarally carry him back to the garrison over his shoulder. To the mirth of Aramis. He felt his eyes stinging. He wanted his lieutenant back again. He wanted to hear that voice telling him of the days events, he wanted to hear him yelling orders at the cadets on how to improve their sword moves.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Aramis found his friends in the bed chamber that Athos had been residing in.

Athos had had his salt bath and was sitting up in bed playing cards with Porthos.

"Good to see you all bathed and dressed in your night attire my friend" smiled the medic

Porthos growled. "He thought he was gonna get away with no bath this night...but I made bloody certain he 'ad one...I filled it me self and carried 'im to it".

d'Artagnan and Aramis laughed aloud.

"That is not true Porthos" remarked Athos as he checked his hand of cards.

"I was merely tarrying a while longer that is all...I quite enjoy the salt baths".

"Well at least you are prepared for a good nights sleep mon ami...I will concoct your sleeping draft in a while". grinned Aramis as he pulled up a chair next to Athos' bed.

d'Artagnan was busy pouring out wine into goblets. He handed them around to his friends.

"Is it wise that Athos should have wine if he is having a draft to help him sleep." asked Porthos with a frown towards the medic.

Aramis took the goblet and added water before handing it back to his brother with a slight grin.

Athos frowned. "That is sacrilege" he complained.

"It is either that or nothing mon ami" replied Aramis trying to stifle a chuckle.

Athos grimaced and sipped the watered down wine. His face like that of a spoilt child.

Porthos ruffled the swordmans hair playfully. And got a swat for his troubles, making the big man laugh.

That was more like Athos. Thought Aramis as he watched his brothers, it was just now and then he changed to someone that just was not their brother.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Aramis roused to find Athos getting dressed. He sat on the bed and was pulling on his boots. Aramis sat up in bed and stretched his arms with a yawn.

"Morning mon ami" he said glancing across at the swordsman.

"Morning Mis"

"Where do you think you are going" asked Aramis eyeing the boots as his brother tugged at them.

"I am going to get us something to eat"

That moment there was a rapping on the door. They both heard the sound of Porthos voice. "We bring breakfast".

"Seems someone beat you to it mon ami" grinned the medic.

Athos went to open the door realising it was locked. Aramis shot up with the key and let their two friends in.

" Serge has made eggs for us" said d'Artagnan with a hint of elation in his voice.

They all sat around the table and began to eat. Athos glanced over to Aramis as he ate.

"Why was the door locked Mis?...are you expecting trouble?"

Aramis shot a quick glance at the others. " You know me Athos I am too careful for my own good mon ami...I think it may just be habbit..I always lock my own room at night".

Porthos and d'Artagnan knew exactly why the door was locked. It was for Athos' own good. They didn't want his getting up in the night and wandering around.

Athos smiled. "I should start locking my door...you never know who is going to walk in".

Aramis sighed with relief. He thought he was about to have to explain everything to his friend, something he really did not want to do. He did not want him to feel like a prisoner.

Another knock came to the door making the men glance around as it opened. Treville walked into the chamber with doctor Lemay.

"Morning men" said the musketeer captain. "Doctor Lemay is here to see Athos".

Lemay smiled. "I will tarry whilst you eat your breakfast". He said as he placed his bag down on the chest.

"Why don't you join us doctor" said Aramis. "There is more than enough to go around".

"I will be in my office doctor." said Treville as he turned to leave.

CAPTAIN!

Athos shot up from his seat and grabbed his pouldron off his bed, he rushed up to Treville.

"I meant to give you this yester night...sorry for the delay". he said holding it out to the puzzled captain.

The others looked at each other in awe. Doctor Lemay was now witnessing what he had been informed of, about the erratic behaviour of the swordsman.

Treville glanced at his men then back to Athos. "Why are you surrendering your pouldron Athos?". he asked in disbelief.

Athos stared at the older man. "I am no longer a musketeer Sir".

Lemay glanced at Aramis. His face full of thoughts and notions. Aramis was about to stand but Lemay put his hand on the medics forearm to stop him. He winked with a wry smile.

Lemay suddenly stood and walked over to the ailing man. All eyes watching him as he approached their brother.

"Tell me Athos...why are you no longer a musketeer?" he asked as he watched Athos carefully.

Everyone in the room looked at the swordsman as he stared at Lemay.

" I am not worthy of the commission...I am a disgrace to the regiment...

..."Why are you a disgrace Athos?"

The swordsmans eyed looked empty and lost. "You know why...

..."No Athos I do not know...prey tell me ...why are you a disgrace?

Treville glanced at Lemay then back at his men as they sat at the table practically in tears. Aramis had put his hand on d'Artagnans shoulder as the young man wept silently.

Athos approached Lemay and glared into the mans face. "Because I am a freak...I am not normal...I will be banished by the king...or he will hang me for sodomy".

Porthos closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. Aramis and Treville exchanged glances.

Lemay persevered..."May I ask of whom has accused you of all these absurd accusations Athos?"

Athos looked at the man in awe..." Are you that stupid...I cannot retain my position in the musketeer regiment...everyone knows...what occured...I am meritless".

Lemay this time grabbed the swordman by the tops of his arms. "You have not answered my question Athos...who accused you of these things you speak of?"

Athos glared into the doctors eyes and pulled away from his grasp. "I DID! I DID!

I accused me...because it it true".

"NO! ATHOS! it is not true. Noone is blaming you for anything...NOONE! am I right Captain Treville?"

Treville stood forward insantly. "The doctor is quite right Athos...you my son have done nothing wrong".

Athos stood rigid to the spot as he glared at both Treville and Lemay. His eyes started to fill up and spill over. He backed into the corner of the chamber and slid down the wall sobbing and trembling. He brought up his knees and leaned his head forward as he weeped.

Aramis was up at haste as he rushed to his brothers side. He crouched down next to him as he sobbed. The medic took him in an embrace and stroked his hair as he whispered comforting words in his ear.

d'Artagnan left the room unable to take in what was emerging before him. He hated what this was doing to his brother.

Porthos glared at Lemay. "Was there really any need to cause him such distress doctor Lemay" he growled.

Treville shot a shocked look at the big man. "Porthos!...you cannot question doctor Lemay that way"

Lemay who was watching Athos with Aramis, turned his head. "Its fine Treville...he is conserned for his friend".

"And in reply to your question Porthos...there was every need to do what I did...it is the only way we can rid him of the demons that haunt his mind".

Athos had calmed considerably. Aramis slowly helped him to stand and led him to the table. Porthos poured him a cup of wine and handed to the swordsman, who was now sat staring into space. His face was ashen.

Doctor Lemay looked over to the table and walked over to were Athos sat. Aramis stood in front of him before he reached his friend. "I beg you doctor...I think he has had enough for one day" he said in a loud whisper.

"Aramis! let him do his job" demanded Treville.

Lemay glanced at Treville then back to the medic. "If I may have a word with you Aramis and you captain...in private if possible"?.

Treville nodded. "Of course...we will go to my office".

Aramis turned to Porthos. He did not need to say anything, the silent conversation said it all. Porthos nodded. "Go...I will take care of him".

The medic patted the big mans shoulder and followed Treville and Lemay out of the chamber. Aramis felt the lump in his throat as he tried to swallow. Please God unburden him form this anguish.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

d'Artagnan sat by the well on the far side of the courtyard. He splashed water up into his face. He had needed to get out of that place. Just seeing Athos tormented by what some sick scoundrel had done to him was too much for the Gascon to take in at this moment.

"What troubles you d'Artagnan" came the familiar female voice of Constance.

The young man turned as she spoke. " Its Athos...I hate seeing him so distressed...doctor Lemay is with him now".

Constance looked into his tanned face, she could tell he had been weeping.

"Doctor Lemay is the kings physician d'Artagnan...he is a very clever man." she commented.

"You should have seen him Constance...he was so broken up...I do not recognise him anymore...he is not the Athos we all know and love...Lemay kept asking him the same question over and over until he broke down".

"I am certain it was all for the good of Athos...he is not going to cause distress for nothing d'Artagnan".

The Gascon looked at her and smiled. "Yes you are propably right...as always".

Constance smiled back. "I have to go, Bonacieux wants me to pick out some cloth for some new gowns".

She turned to go. "And try not to worry about Athos...I am certain all will be well".

d'Artagnan watched her go. He felt better already at just seeing her beautiful face.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I do not comprehend why you had to cause him such distress though doctor" asked Aramis.

The three men were sat in Trevilles office. A goblet of brandy in front of each man.

Lemay sat back in his chair and looked from Treville to Aramis. "The only way he is going to recover Aramis...is if we make certain he knows none of this evil doing is his fault...all this nonsense has mounted up in his head since he was attacked...it is bound to make him feel worthless...we would be the same put in that situation. He has been through a terrible trauma, the only way he is coping with it is to make up these things in his head to block the real truth out. When he gets distressed it helps him vent it...I am afraid gentlemen that is the only way he is going to recover from this torment."

"So you are saying that we should keep on distressing him in some way". asked Aramis sounding perplexed by the whole idea.

Lemay frowned. "No...I do not want you to do that Aramis. I will visit on the morrow again...I will speak to him on my own next time...I have seen this mind illness before...I have watched tormented soles when I visited a monastery five years ago...the only way the boy recovered was to do what I did with Athos. The boy recovered and is now living with a wife and child in Marseille."

"How long did it take him to recover" asked Treville sipping his brandy.

Lemay looked across at the older man. " About three months...but everyone is different Treville...Athos may take longer or even a quicker recovery. I know Athos as a strong young man...so I am certain you and your freinds can help him through it".

Aramis nodded. "Indeed doctor...we are all here for him. That I can assure you".

"My men are very close doctor Lemay.. Athos will not be alone in this". commented Treville.

"Good that is what he needs...and knowing you men like I do...he will eventually come back to you...it may happen suddenly...or even talking about something may bring him back...it involves all different scenarios".

Aramis was nodding. "I think I understand now doctor Leamy...I apologise for any doubt I may have shown you...that was not my intention".

Lemay smiled as he knocked back the rest of his brandy. " Aramis...think nothing of it...I understand fully...Athos is your friend, the last thing you want to see is someone walking in and causing him distress...rembember we have to be cruel to be kind in these situations".

Lemay stood and picked up his bag. "Now if you will excuse me gentlemen...I have to get back to the palace...I have a delivery of medicines arriving."

Treville and Aramis stood at once and shook Lemays hand.

"I thank you so much doctor Lemay...we will see you on the morrow then". said Treville opening his door for the man.

Lemay smiled "I bid you good day gentlemen" he bowed slightly and left. The sound of his footsteps fading away as he walked across the wooden balcony.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The tavern was bustling with all walks of life. Wenches giggled and dallied with pirates and seamen. The loud laughter filled the air as two large men arm wrestled against each other. Both faces full of rage as they strained against each other. The crowd had gathered around the men and were taking bets on who would win.

Cleeves and Cecil sat in a quiet corner taking in the spectacle. Cecil drank from his tankard. "I hope you are right and they will let us board a ship to Calais...this lot do not look fit to sail on the seas.

"You are forever complaining my friend...have some faith" remarked Cleeves as he inspected his brand new musket. The two men had puchased muskets and swords each from the local armoury.

The bar wench approached making both men look up a smile. "You gentlemen wanna nuther drink" she asked holding up a large pitcher.

Cleeves chuckled. "We certainly do my beauty...tell me my dear...how does a man get aboard a ship to Calais...me and my friend here want to visit my sister in Paris." Cleeves held a coin between his fingers knowing her eyes had grown bigger with glee.

The wench sat on Cleeves lap making Cecil roll his eyes at the man.

"Seems like it could be yer lucky day handsome...I know a certain man who may be of 'elp to yer. But alas I may need some encouraging to ask of him".

Cleeves let the coin slip down her cleevage and kissed her lips. "Is that encouragment enough?"he asked. "By the way what is your name.

"I be Violet" she answered. "And I am most grateful for your generosity kind Sir...I will go and plea for your passage aboard".

Violet stood and poured more ale out for the two men with a grin. "I will return in a while".

The two men watched a she disappeared into the crowd of laughter. Kissing random men as she went.

"Bloody cheap whore" growled Cecil as he picked up his tankard.

Cleeves laughed. " I do not care who what she is...as long as we get aboard one of them ships to France".

Cleeves was concious of a sturdy looking man staring over to them as Violet spoke with him. He began to stand.

"He's coming over" muttered Cecil behind his tankard.

The sturdy man stood over the table glaring at the two men. He had a gold earring in his left ear, his arms full of tattoos, his face weathered, a pigtail hung down his back. Cecil noticed his attire, this man was a pirate or smuggler. He had arrested a fair few in his time in King Charles Regiment.

He pulled out a chair and sat. " I 'ere yer be wantin' passasge to France?" he growled.

Cleeves eyed the man. " I would be most grateful for that Sir...if that is atall possible of course".

The man glanced at Cecil then back to Cleeves. "How grateful be the question".he growled.

Cleeves took out two gold coins between his fingers. The man gazed as they glistened in the candlelight.

"Maybe this grateful?" Cleeves raised his brows.

The pirate nodded slightly and stoked his thick beard, he smiled showing yellow teeth.

"Be at the quay at dawn...the ship be called 'Black Gold' we sail for LaHarve not Calais".

Cleeves and Cecil smiled. "Why thank you Sir...we are most grateful. La Harve is fine with us."

The pirate lit his pipe and puffed at the flame. " If yer be tardy we sail without yer."

"Do not fret Sir...we will be there on the quay at dawn...prey tell me your name?"

"I be Captain Fenna...and who might you be".

Cleeves smiled "I am John and this is my friend Cecil...we are visiting my sister in Paris.

Fenna stood and nodded. " Dawn it be then". he growled as he walked back to his crew members who were now drunk and boisterous with the wenches.

Cecil turned to Cleeves as he picked up his tankard of ale. "Seems you got your wish my man".

Cleeves grinned. "I usually do my friend...I usually do".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Are the Musketeers in trouble now that Cleeves and Cecil have arranged passage on a ship.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews.**

 **Hope to update soon!**

 **Thanks**

 **Pippa xxx**

.


	32. Chapter 32

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Thirty Two**

Treville and Porthos followed the two guards down the cold dark passage of the The Bastille. The groans and yelps of some of the prisoners filled the reeking air. The two guards stopped at the cell.

Cardinal Richelieu was already there with two red guard. He eyed Treville as he came to a stop.

"What happened?" asked Treville as they walked into the cell and studied the body that lay on the stone ground.

One of the guards turned. "We found him like this...it seems he hanged himself by wrapping the chains around the bars until they tightened around his throat".

Porthos glanced at Treville. "Good riddance to the bastard if you ask me...he helped Buckingham to escape...Athos would be faring well if that had not occured".

Richelieu glared at the big musketeer. "Show some solace man" demanded the Cardinal. "I will have you know Rougee was an excellent Captain of the red guard...until that scoundrel poisoned his mind".

Treville sighed. " I myself concur with Porthos Cardinal...he committed treason by helping Buckingham escape...enabling the man to commit heinous crimes. And one of them against one of my men...I will not lose sleep over this".

Richelieu was irritated by the whole saga, his face said it all as he eyed the musketeer captain. He did not deny the man had helped Buckingham to escape, but he had known Rogee's family and now he had to inform his wife of his death.

Treville bowed his head slightly at the Cardinal. "I bid you good day Cardinal". He glanced at Porthos and the two men left the cell.

Richelieu had reddened in the face. He looked up at the two cell guards. "Don't just stand there...get him out of here".

The two men jumped to life as Richelieu spoke his orders. They lifted Rougee's body onto a sack sheet and carried it away down the passage.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Henri took the reins from the two men as they dismounted. Treville pulled off his gloves with exasperation as he walked across the garrison courtyard.

"What a bloody waste of my time that was" he spat out in anger. "I have got paperwork to conclude...and I am summoned to see a dead body of a traitor".

Porthos was nodding in agreement as he walked with his capatin. "I cannot believe the Cardinal was praising him captain...even now he is dead".

Treville clenched his teeth. "Oh indeed I can...the man is two faced...he will probably go back to Louis and call him every rogue in Paris".

That moment d'Artagnan appeared with a basket of food and began to lay it out on the table in the courtyard.

"Ah your back...I will let Serge know to bring out more" said the Gascon. "Would you care for some ale captain.?"

Treville shook his head as he approached the wooden steps to his office.

"I think I may need something stronger" he answered.

d'Artagnan glanced at Porthos for an answer. "Don't ask...lets just say he ain't happy with the Cardinal".

"I will go and fetch more food" said the young man walking away.

Porthos poured out some ale into a tankard and drank it back with slap of the lips. He noticed Aramis and Athos walking towards him.

"Thought you were at the Bastille my friend" enquired Aramis as he sat at the table.

Athos did likewise opposite the medic and started to pour out ale.

"Just got back now...Treville is in his office...and he ain't a happy man".

"Why did you have to go to the Bastille" asked Athos as he bit into an apple.

"Captain Rougee is dead...hanged himself in the cell". answered the big man as he sat next to the swordsman.

"Well! Well! God moves in mysterious ways" said Aramis. "He saved the executioner a job".

That moment d'Artagnan returned with more bread and cheese. "Who has saved the excecutioner a job" asked the Gascon as he joined his friends.

"Rougee has hanged himself" answered Athos.

d'Artagnan glanced at Porthos. " I see...probably couldn't live with the guilt...sorry but I have no sympathy, I loath traitors".

Athos stood and started to walk towards the stables. Aramis and Porthos caught each others eye. "Where are you going my friend" Aramis called after him.

"To feed Roger" came the reply as the swordsman carried on his walk across the courtyard taking carrots from his pocket.

Aramis moved across in his seat so he could keep an eye on his brother.

"Did Lemay visit him this morning?" asked Porthos as they watched their friend stroking Rogers neck.

Aramis swigged back some ale. "Yeah, he spoke to him in private...Athos hasn't mentioned anything about what was said...I do not want to push him."

"I would say Lemay seems to know a fair bit about the human mind...he certainly knows what to do". added d'Artagnan.

Aramis was nodding. "Yes, no dis-respect to Lemay...but he actually surprised me.

"He is a good doctor my friends...'ave always thought that" commented Porthos. "Remember when he saved Treville's life after he was shot?"

The others nodded in agreement. " That was a bad memory they would rather forget. The day they nearly lost their captain.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cleeves and Cecil sat below deck. "How long would you say it will be before we arrive in France?" asked Cecil as he drank from his waterskin.

Cleeves sat on a wooden bench and stretched out his legs in front of himself.

"According to Fenna...it depends on the wind...and looking at the horizon we seem to be making headway".

That moment Fenna appeared and glanced down at the two passengers. He was holding a scope.

"Just to let thee know...I spy the French coast...won't be long now".

Cleeves and Cecil exchanged grins. "Good glad to here it captain" commented Cecil.

The two men stood and followed Fenna onto the top deck, men yelled out orders to one another as they lowered one of the masts.

Fenna stood at the helm and steaded the wheel, watched by his two passengers. Cleeves looked across the sea towards the French coast, the breeze blowing his shoulder length hair across his face. He smiled slightly to himself.

The ship sailed into LaHarve port in the early evening. The sun had started to go down as it shone an orange ripple onto the water.

The quayside was busy from rich nobles to pirates and wenches, consignments of different wares stood along the quay waiting for loading.

Cleeves and Cecil stood on the deck looking across at the bustling harbour.

"At last my friend...we reach France...all's we need to do now is find out our route to Paris."

"Fenna said it was about a days ride" added Cecil. " But like you say we need to discover what road to take".

Cleeves noticed the castle and taverns. "I suggest we eat first...then we plan out our route".

The ship was now being tugged towards the harbour wall by half a dozen men, the thick hemp ropes were tethered to the cleats.

The gangplank was slowly lowered. Wenches stood on the quay as the crew alighted offering the men a bed for the night.

Fenna laughed aloud and clapped both men on the shoulders. "Yer should 'ave a woman each, afore yee goes to Paris...I can give yee a couple of names..I know well...if thee gets me meanin'.

Cecil and Cleeves put on false smiles. "We really need to make haste to Paris...but we appriciate the offer captain". muttered Cleeves. He put his hand in his pocket anfd brought out two gold coins, he handed them to Fenna who kissed them and smiled.

"'Ave it your way lads...I be off now...to find me a wench". Fenna walked down the gangplank laughing aloud with a growl.

Cecil grimaced. "He reeks of hemp and ale". he commented.

Cleeves smiled. "Come...lets saddle the horses and get them off this ship".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

" Noooooooo...you are dead! You are dead...Noooooooo!...get out ...leave me be...Arrrrrraaaammmiiss...please...pleeaaasssee...I have...had enough...Noooooooooo!"

"ATHOS! ATHOS! its alright my friend" exclaimed the medic jumping out of bed and rushing to his brothers side.

Athos grabbed Aramis by the nightshirt, his eyes wide with terror as he looked around the chamber. Sweat beaded his face and he began to tremble.

"Aramis...pleaaaasseee...I've had enough...please tell him to gooooo away". gasped the swordsman. His legs kicking out under the blankets.

The medic grasped his friends wrists. "Shhhhhuuuushhhh...Athos...shuuushhh...its fine...he can't hurt you...remember mon ami...he is dead...he is gone...I promise...its just a bad dream...now breath with me my friend...breath with me...

Athos did as he was instructed as he looked into the medics face..."Promise Mis?"

"I promise my friend...now breath...thats better".

The swordsman lay back and started to breath normal again. Aramis had picked up a cloth and began to wipe his brothers brow. "Easy...easy...thats better...I will mix you a sleeping draft" he soothed.

Aramis had stood and watched his brother closly as he mixed his concoction, concern etched on his face. He walked back to the bed and handed the cup to traumatised man. He watched as Athos drank the contents back. When was this nightmare of hell going to leave his mind and give him some peace. Aramis felt for his crusifix and kissed it. A prayer was said in silence as brought up the crisifix once again and brushed his lips against it as he put it back into the safety of his nightshirt.

Athos swallowed it back and lay back against the pillow. He looked up into the worried brown eyes. " Please don't leave me Mis" he whispered

Aramis had sat down on the bed next to his brother and stroked his damp hair away from his face. "I PROMISE! brother I PROMISE! now move over and I will stay with you until the morn".

"Is the door locked Mis?" asked Athos suddenly. Panic on his voice.

"The door is locked my friend...do not fret...noone can get in...I will not let that happen".

Athos smiled as Aramis joined him in the bed. The swordsman was practically asleep as he turned on his side to face the wall. Aramis slid a reassuring arm around his brothers shoulder and held him until both men fell soundly asleep.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cleeves spread the map on the table and started to study it, he followed the shape of the Seine with his forefinger until it found Paris. He stopped and poked the top of his finger on the printed name.

"There...Paris...and we are here now" he said as he glanced at Cecil who was pouring out ale into two tankards.

The two men sat in a tavern eating breakfast. They had managed to come by a decent bed chamber after offering the landlord a gold coin. Cleeves had told him the usual lie on how they were visiting his sister in Paris. Ceil had scoffed on how everyone had believed the tale.

Cecil had followed his friends finger and grinned. " Remember John...we have to find out where these musketeers reside".

"That will be easy enough...as soon as we arrive in Paris we will use our spying methods".

"You make it sound so simple" sneered Cecil. " I somehow do not think we are going to be able to just walk into wherever they are and start killing musketeers."

Cleeves sat back in his chair and cut a piece of cheese off the huge block in front of him.

"You know your problem Cecil...you have no faith...we are trained soldiers as they are".

Cecil rolled his eyes. "Yes but there are more of them...its not just them five bastards."

"Hush my friend...you are beginning to vex me" sneered Cleeves as he popped the cheese in his mouth.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Athos sat back in the salted bath. d'Artagnan was by his side pouring more warm water into the tub. "Would you like me to add some rose water my friend" asked the Gascon with a cheeky grin."Or maybe some lavendar oil".

Athos gave him a grimace. "No I would not like" he growled " I do not want to be smelling like a mademoiselle".

d'Artagnan laughed aloud and grabbed the block of soap and chucked it into the water making a splash.

The swordsman began to scrub with a cloth.

" How bad was it" asked Porthos as he sat opposite Aramis.

Both men were eating breakfast in the bed chamber. Aramis had informed his big friend of the nightmare Athos had endured during the night.

"He was terrified Porthos...he even asked if I had locked the door...I just pray doctor Lemay has more theories on how to combat this hell". he answered.

Porthos was shaking his head slightly as he ate his bread. " Surley he cannot go any worse...it has to be a good thing that Buckingham is out of the way...at least we know the bastard cannot hunt him down anymore".

Aramis nodded. " Yes...that's what I keep telling myself mon ami".

The big man growled aloud " I still have regrets about not finishing the bastard off when I had the chance Mis."

The medic gave his friend a wry smile. " At least we are rid of him now mon ami...do not fret on such things".

That second the doors opened making the two men look up instantly. d'Artagnan and Athos walked in, the Gascon was chuckling and ruffling his mentors hair. Making the man swat his hand away. Athos was now dressed in shirt and breeches.

"What amuses you two" asked the medic grinning as he cast a glance to Porthos.

"Someone decided to put lavendar oil in my bath...I smell like a damsel" complained the swordsman as he sat down at the table and poured out some ale into a tankard.

Porthos leaned in close to his friend and sniffed making the others laugh.

"Indeed you do mademmois...oh sorry Athos"...the big mans jest was cut short as the swordsman grabbed a pillow from his bed and slapped the big musketeer across the head making him howl with laughter at his antics.

Aramis smiled as he watched his brothers banter. He hadn't failed to notice that Athos was no longer coming out with nonsensical notions. He was glad for that, the swordsman seemed back to his usual self apart from the haunting nightmares that still traumatised him everynight. Doctor Lemay had said it would be a long process, but Aramis had prayed everynight that he would soon be free from the hell. The only thing they had to do now was to convince him that he was a worthy musketeer and wear his pouldron once again.

That moment Treville walked into the chamber. "Morning men" he acknowledged.

"Morning Captain" came the response in unison from the four men.

"How are you today Athos" asked the older man as he looked across at his lieutenant who was eating bread and cheese.

"I am fine Captain...thank you" he answered

Treville sniffed the air making the others stifle a laugh. "Why can I smell flowers?" he asked.

Athos glared around the table until his eyes fell on d'Artagnan who was doing his best to restain himself from a chuckle. The young man could not look into his mentors face even though he knew he was watching him.

The swordsman threw a chunk of cheese over to the Gascon. "I knew it...I do smell like a mademmoiselle...its all your doing d'Art".

Treville was grinning as he glanced towards Aramis and Porthos. "Do I need to order in a gown for you Athos" he asked in merriment.

Athos pulled a face and gave his captain a wry smile. "That will not be necessary captain, I will make do with my usual attire".

The dryness in the swordmans tone made the whole room laugh out loud.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Drizzle had started to fall as Cleeves and Cecil rode through the dence forest, the two Englishmen had taken some local knowledge of the area from one of the landlords in LaHarve. He had informed the men of the layout of Paris, telling them about his brother-in -law who resided there. Cleeves had made certain not to mention anything of the musketeers, the last thing they wanted was to arouse any suspicion from anyone. They had been asked numerous of times what two Englishmen where doing this side of the channel, to which Cleeves had told them that his sister had married a frenchman. Everyone seemed to believe him and that was all he wanted.

"We have been riding for hours John, we should water the horses in the Seine and take some nourishment". suggested Cecil.

Cleeves came to a stop and turned his head to answer. " Fine...we will tarry for half the hour and then carry on".

The two men dismounted and led the horses to the waters edge. Cecil began to fill the waterskins. " You do realise we are going to need rest before we reach Paris...the last thing we need is to arrive there exhausted".

Cleeves who had positioned himself up against a tree to relieve himself sighed out loud. He buttoned his breeches back up and turned to Cecil.

"If I hear one more fucking grievance from your mouth...I will hang you from the nearest tree".

Cecil jumped up and glared at his friend. " You know damn well I am right...we will be in no fit state to take on the musketeers".

Cleeves laughed. " You talk rot Cecil...you underestimate me...this time tomorrow five musketeers will be dead, and if my memory serves me well, one of them is half dead anyway".

Cecil glanced at his friend. He had a bad feeling about this assignment and it was niggling him in the head the nearer they got to Paris.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Thank you for the reviews. I hope you will post more, I love them you are all very kind.**

 **Thank you**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.


	33. Chapter 33

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Paris: Early Morning.**

The market square was bustling and busy. Stall holders preparing their wares for the coming day. A group of children were chasing geese around the stalls, some receiving a clip around the ears and told to in uncertain terms to go and bother someone else. One boy had upturned the apple box making them scatter around in different directions, the angry fruit farmer rushing to retrieve each one. One man had helped him and picked up quite a few and placed them back in the box.

The farmer smiled " Merci Monsieur...you are very kind" as he grabbed at the fallen fruit.

Cleeves turned and smiled back at the man. " Glad to be of help Sir...think nothing of it".

The farmer carried on preparing his stall as he spoke. "Help yourselves to some fruit if you wish. The apples are good this time of year and the pears".

Cleeves and Cecil exchanged glances. "Thank you Sir" said Cleeves picking up two apples and tossing one to Cecil who rolled his eyes as he caught it.

"I am right in saying you are Englishmen...what brings you both to Paris?". asked the farmer as he piled up the water melons.

"We are indeed, I must apologise for our not so good french".

Cecil eyed Cleeves as he bit into the apple. "We are here to visit my sister...she married a Frenchman...it seems she is ill". replied Cleeves.

"I am sorry to hear that monsieur...I hope she will recover soon".

"Im most certain she will Sir...but thank you...tell me is there an establishment around here my friend and I could rest and eat".

The farmer wiped his brow and turned to the two men. He pointed at some buildings. "There be an inn round that corner...seems a pleasent enough abode...so I 'ave heard".

That moment the sound of horses hooves could be heard as two riders rode past. They wore the familiar blue cloaks that Cleeves and Cecil had recognised from the musketeers. Both men shot a cautious glance at one another.

The farmer followed their gaze. "They be musketeers, probably on their way to the royal palace."

"I see" said Cleeves. " I take it they reside in these parts then".

"Indeed they do monsieur they have a Garrison not far from here" The farmer gestured his head towards the far side of the square. "Just behind those houses".

Cleeves couldn't believe their luck. The man had given the information that he and Cecil had wanted and he did not even have to try. He was glad that the two musketeers had just happened to ride by. Now all they had to do was to find a room so they could plan their next move. Cleeves finished off his apple and chucked it at the goats that happened to be tethered to a cart.

"I thank you Sir. We will leave now and find ourselves that abode. I bid you good day". said Cleeves with a slight bow.

The farmer smiled. "Au Revoir gentlemen".

Cleeves and Cecil walked towards the inn. " Now we know where our musketeers reside...so what do you intend to do next". asked Cecil as they walked and weaved between the locals.

Cleeves scanned the square. " We find a room...eat breakfast...then we plan our move".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Doctor Lemay walked across the courtyard towards Treviiles office. The sound of steel hitting steel echoed around the walls as the cadets sparred with each other. The musketeer captain was on the balcony as Lemay approached. He nodded his head in acknowledgement as the doctor walked up the steps.

"Morning Treville, and are you this fine day?"

Treville turned as he walked towards him. "I am fine Lemay...I will summon Athos for you".

"Do not trouble yourself man...I will find him myself...I dare say they are eating breakfast".

Treville nodded. " Fine I will join you in a while doctor, let me know of any change in him...Aramis says he has had bad nightmares".

Lemay who had started towards the steps once again turned on Treville. "That I can believe. The young man has had a bad experience".

zzzzzzzzzz

Serge put down a platter of ham in the centre of the table. "Now boys I do not want to see any go to waste...there is plenty of bread so get eating".

"I doubt that any will go to waste with this animal" chuckled Aramis as he nudged into his big friend.

Porthos smiled. "Nothing wrong with a good appetite my friend" he growled as he helped himself to ham.

"There's good appetite and there is plain greed" commented d'Artagnan as he picked up a knife and began to slice the bread with a grin.

"I will have you lot know. I need alot of sustenance to keep this body in fighting mode."

The others laughed out loud as the big musketeer poured himself some ale.

Aramis turned as Athos joined them. "Come on mon ami.. Serge said none is to go to waste...so eat".

Athos smiled. "Looks divine...but I am certain Porthos will finish what I do not".

Porthos who was tucking into the bread and ham eyed the swordsman. "A bloody mouse eats more than you Athos...you should eat more...we do not want you fading away".

"He will not be fading anywhere...he is not leaving here until he has eaten a good portion". commented Aramis

"Is that an order" asked the swordsman as he sliced some bread.

Aramis smiled "Yes it is my friend...you have not eaten much these past few days...you need to build up your strengh."

"I take it you had a relaxing bath" asked d'Artagnan as he looked across at his mentor noticing the end of his hair still slightly damp.

"Indeed I did, and this time no rose water my friend". he replied with a slight grin playing on his lips.

Porthos laughed. " I still get the odd waft of flowers everytime you are near 'Thos...or maybe I should say mademoiselle".

Aramis and d'Artagnan chuckled as they ate. Both glancing at their brother who was now glaring at d'Artagnan, making the young man giggle.

That moment the door opened and doctor Lemay walked in. " Good morn to you all". he said as he eyed the musketeers around the table.

The men answered in unison. "Good Morning doctor",

"Help yourself doctor...there is plenty here" said Aramis gesturing towards a chair.

"Why thank you...I don't mind if I do...I did not have time to eat at the palace. The king is most demanding when he has something he wishes to discuss".

Lemay sat and helped himself to ham and bread, he cast a smile over to Athos who nodded his acknowledgement.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

An hour later doctor Lemay sat in Athos' room with Aramis and Treville. Aramis had informed him again of the nightmares his friend had endured, and how they had terrified the swordsman into an agitated state.

Lemay turned to the swordsman who was sat as though in deep thought.

"Tell me Athos...do you remember these nightmares when they occur?"

The swordsman glanced towards Aramis as though asking for help. The medic gave him a wink with a smile.

" Sometimes they rouse me...or Aramis will wake me because he says I become agitated.

" Like Athos says doctor...I had to wake him last night...otherwise he could end up hurting himself". added the medic. " Its for his own good."

"Yes I understand that Aramis...but you are doing the right thing". Lemay turned again to Athos.

"I assure you young man...these nightmares will pass I promise you that...I cannot say when...it could be days...weeks months..who knows, but they will diminish".

"Why do they become so real" asked the swordsman.

Treville and Aramis exchanged glances of sympathy for the man.

"Some of the time it's as if Buck...ing ham" his voice broke into a gasp...".is in the chamber with me". The hands of the swordsman trembled as he spoke.

Lemay eyed Treville and Aramis before turning back to Athos. "I know...I know...it is very distressing for you...but I want you to keep telling yourself that this evil individual is dead and gone".

" I see you are still not clad in your pouldron...why is that?"

Aramis winced at the question, he felt he had to intervine. Treville patted his forearm as though reading his mind.

Tears started to spill out of the swordsmans eyes. "Captain Treville has it...I have surrendered it...I cannot serve in the musketeer regiment with this stigma attached to me, the king needs men he can rely on".

Aramis closed his eyes and breathed in. He could feel his own eyes stinging. He hated seeing his brother endure such distress. He knew that it was for his own good.

Suddenly Lemay turned Athos around to face him, he had both hands on his shoulders.

"You are a kings musketeer Athos...nothing or no one can take that away from you...and from what I myself have heard a mighty fine one at that".

Athos stared at the doctor as he spoke. He swallowed hard as he fought against the emotions that tried to overcome him.

"Did you hear me Athos...you are a kings musketeer!...a kings musketeer!" Lemays voice had risen a few notches as he persevered with his patient.

Treville raised his brows at Aramis as Lemay carried on. "Shall I have Aramis fetch your pouldron Athos" he asked.

All eyes fell on the swordsman. "NO! NO! Please leave me be" he turned to Lemay. " I cannot speak of this...I have said...I am no longer a musketeer!"

Athos suddenly stood and glared down at Lemay. "Are we done here? I need a drink" he damanded .

Treville stood suddenly. " If you would be so kind doctor Lemay...I would like a word in my office".

Treville gestured to Aramis to take care of Athos.

Lemay nodded. "Why of course Treville...lead the way".

Aramis took Athos by the arm. "Come mon ami...lets get you that drink".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cleeves and Cecil had found themselves a room at the Black Horse Inn. They had eaten a hearty breakfast of ham and eggs swallowed down by french ale.

Cleeves had found a local map of the area pinned to the wall of the Inn. He hastly retrieved it and placed it in his pocket before both men went up to their room to study it. He had told the landlord they didn't want to be disturbed as they had travelled a long distance and needed rest. The landlord had been very obliging, only for the simlple reason that Cleeves toyed with a gold coin between his fingers making the landlords eyes light up.

Cleeves lay the map on the table in the middle of their room. The bar wence had brought them a ewer of ale and laid it down on one of the bedside chests.

"If that will be all Monsieur" she asked sofly. Her blue eyes sparkled.

Cleeves eyed her up and down. She was quite pretty for a wench. He smiled and put a coin into her delicate hand.

"Thank you...that will be all " he answered. The girl bowed and left the room closing the door behind her.

Cecil poured out two tankards of ale and handed one to Cleeves. Both men began to study the chart.

"Well! Well! Well! look what I have found" said Cecil with a grin, he glanced up at Cleeves who had followed his finger.

They both smiled at one another as they looked at the map. "The musketeer Garrison...it certainly does look close by...it seems our farmer friend was right John".

Cleeves pointed out the Inn and realised just how near they really were to those french bastard musketeers.

" We cut our hair...we will go out in disguise...that way if we do happen to come by one of those bastards...we won't be recogised. commented Cleeves.

Cecil lay back on his bed. "As long as you remember we cannot just walk into this garrison".

Cleeves swigged back some ale and gasped. " Do not fret my friend...have I not told you...you underestimate me...I am well aware of their guards...but I have a plan to get around that".

"Yes I can well believe that my friend" remarked Cecil. Tucking his hands behind his head.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Forgive me doctor...I know I am not of your medical knowledge but I fail to see what distressing the man can do to help him".

Treville was sat at his desk in his office. He had poured himself and Lemay a goblet of his favourite brandy.

Lemay sipped from his goblet before answering. "Captain...please try and comprehend that this is the only way of getting him to vent how he really feels. He is suffering great trauma at the moment, hence the nightmares. If he keeps all this to himself, he will end up locked up due to insanity...I am most certain you do not want that to happen to Athos.

Treville leaned back in his chair and eyed the doctor. He seemed to know what he was talking about, maybe he was being too critical of him. What he said did seem to make sense...but the effects on Athos were just too much to percieve.

"I think maybe you should speak to him alone next time doctor". suggested the musketeer captain.

Lemay nodded. "If that is what you want captain, then so be it...maybe I will speak with Aramis...he could always accompany him, he seems close to him."

Treville nodded. " They are all very close doctor...but speak with Aramis...If I know him like I do he will gladly accompany him".

Lemay nodded and stood. "Well if you will forgive me Treville I have to get back to the palace, I have a sick coutier to attend to".

Treville stood and shook the mans hand. "Thank you doctor...I take it we will see you on the morrow?"

Lemay bowed slightly. "Indeed captain I will be here" The doctor opened the door to leave as Treville spoke again, stopping the man in his tracks.

"Tell me honestly doctor! Will I get back my lieutenant?"

Lemay turned and gave him a sad smile. He could see the concern etched on the older mans face.

"I cannot give you a time Treville...but yes you will get him back...I promise no matter how bleak it may look at this moment".

Treville leaned on his desk as Leamy answered. He nodded his head as the doctor spoke.

"Thank you". he said.

Lemay watched the man for a few seconds before shutting the door behind him. He stopped in thought before walking across the balcony. He noticed the four inseparables sat at their usual table in the sun chatting among themselves.

Aramis stood and approached him as he decended the steps. " How do think he is doing?" he asked hastly.

Lemay eyed the medic." I have just been talking with Treville." he said walking towards the stable, he gestured to the medic to walk with him.

"Next time I assess Athos I would like just you to be there if that is alright with you of course".

The two men stopped as they reached the stables. " Certainly...I would like that doctor...I take it you have spoke of this with Treville?"

"Indeed I have...he thought it a good idea" answered Lemay. "But in the meantime Aramis...keep an eye on him...he is still very vunerable...do not let him wander around Paris alone".

"We would never permit that. One of us will always be with him". replied Aramis.

"Good thats what I wanted to hear" said Lemay as he mounted his horse.

He grabbed the reins. "By the way..."How are the salted baths going?" he asked as he glanced down at Aramis.

"Very well...he enjoys them" The medic answered with a slight grin as he thought about d'Artagnan filling the bath with rose water.

"Good..good! keep them going"

" We will...and thank you doctor I bid you good day".

Lemay smiled with a nod.

The medic watched as he rode through the gates and disappeared.

Aramis turned and walked back to his chatting friends.

"Right...who is up for some sparring my friends" he smiled.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Black Horse Inn:**

Thick chunks of hair fell to the floor in long strands. Cecil was using his knife on John Cleeves locks. He cut the mans shoulder lengh hair until it reached his jaw. Tuffs stuck out making the man grimace as he peered into the murky looking glass.

"Take it easy man...I am not a bloody sheep" complained Cleeves as he swept the remaining hairs off his shoulders.

Cecil eyed him from behind. "You wanted it cut ...all your bloody notion".

Cleeves stood. "Your next my friend...so sit".

Cecil did as he was told and sat. Cleeves began to chop at the mans hair.

"This plan of yours better work...the last thing we need is those bastards handing us over to the French authorities.

"Always the pessimist...can you not just relish the moment" commented Cleeves. "I am beginning to wonder why I ever brought you along".

Cecil glared into the looking glass as his hair became shorter. "You have not said yet how we are going to enter the garrison". he remarked as his hair fell onto his shoulders.

Cleeves continued chopping the mans hair as he spoke. "Simple my friend...we are going to create a diversion...you seem to forget that gold coins can have influence on a person".

Cecil looked at his friend in awe. " Tell me I am wrong...but you are actually going to pay someone to help us?"

"You catch on at haste...you really do my freind" said Cleeves in a sarcastic manner as he brushed hair from the mans shoulders.

"Sounds bloody perilous to me John...how do you know as to whom you can trust in this diversion as you call it".

Cleeves threw down the knife onto the dresser. " I am getting tired of repeating myself Cecil my friend...just leave it all to me and all will be well".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace: Paris**

Treville walked down the passageway towards Cardinal Richelieu's chambers. He had been suddenly summoned and was told to come at haste making the musketeers captain ponder as to what the man wanted to speak of. The cardinal always had some kind of scheme he wanted to put into motion. Treville could not help but think this was one of those times. He also wondered why he had heard nothing from the king, it was not like him to miss out on one of Richlieu's plots. Treville reached the chamber doors to be greeted by one of the cardinals advisors who bowed his head slightly.

"Captain Treville it is good to see you. The cardinal awaits you". he said opening the large door. Treville nodded his acknowledgement to the man and entered.

Richelieu was seated at his usual table. He glanced up as Treville approached.

"Ah Treville...there you are... you are indeed very prompt in your timing."

Richelieu gestured to the musketeer captain to sit as he poured out two goblets of wine and handed him one.

Treville eyed him, not quite sure of what to make of this sudden invitation to the palace.

The cardinal stood and picked up a scroll from his desk, he turned back to Treville and handed him the parchment.

Treville had a puzzled look on his face as he put down his goblet and took the scroll from him.

"I received it at dawn...I was roused from my bed by one of the red guard, apparently Captain John Cleeves and his Lieutenant Cecil have been spotted boarding a ship to LaHarve."

Treville felt his insides churning as he stared at the cardinal. "WHAT? tell me you jest...you mean they are on their way to Paris?".

"It would seem so...by my estimations I would say they are here already".

Treville who was pacing the floor looked up as he spoke. He stopped in his tracks.

"This is a revenge mission...I remember Cleeves telling me that he would get his own back on the musketeers when we were in Dover for the hanging".

"I believe they were stripped of their commission by king Charles?" queried Richelieu.

Treville who had studied the letter, nodded. "They were...but that does not mean they would not try something on thier own."

"I have to get back to the garrison and warn the men at haste" said Treville.

Suddenly the chamber doors opened and Louis strutted in. Both Richelieu and Treville bowed their heads at once.

"Ah Treville...the Cardinal informed me of your invitation...I take it he has informed you of those two scoundrels my brother-in -law stripped of their commission...such a bad business".

"Indeed Sire...I must return at once to the garrison...I need to warn my men.

Louis smiled. " Come Treville...I am most certain your men can cope in your absence...I really cannot imagine they are just going to walk into the garrison and start such disorder...afterall there are only two of them I hear".

Treville felt raged inside. Why was Louis so naive at times.

"Indeed Sire...but they will not be expecting it. These two Englishmen are trained soldiers who happen to be looking for revenge on me and my men".

Louis glanced at Richelieu and grinned. "Are you saying Charles' regiment are better than my own".

Treville forced a slight smile. " Forgive me Sire..I was not suggesting that...my men are the best...but these two are evil individuals who will try anything".

Richelieu intervened as he noticed Treville becoming agitated. "If I may be so bold your majesty...I think Treville would be better off with his men at this time".

Louis turned on Treville. He waved his hand gesturing the man away. "Very well Cardinal...you are right as usual. Go Treville...go to your men".

Treville bowed as he picked up his hat. "I thank you your majesty". He turned to go as Richelieu spoke.

"Keep me informed Treville...I want those two apprehended and brought before me".

Treville nodded. "May I ask Cardinal how you came by this information."

Richelieu had a slight grin on his lips as he eyed Treville. "Lets just say I have my spies...all for the good of France I might add".

Treville eyed him. " Why of course". He bowed once more and left.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cleeves and Cecil sat on a wooded bench opposite the musketeer garrison. People of all walks of life walked to and fro about their own business as the two men observed the comings and goings of the garrison. They had both hidden their faces under hoods.

"I do not see our musketeer bastards" mumered Cecil as he watched. "Just a few young lads sparring".

"Have patience man...we need to bide our time...trust me" replied Cleeves into his hand as he held the hood over his head.

That moment a cart was ridden into the garrison with what looked like food supplies and various chests.

The two men watched as two musketeers guards checked them and let them through into the courtyard.

Cleeves watched as an older man approached the cart with a young lad and started to carry the chests into an adjacent building. He could hear the voices but couldn't make out what was being said.

" Now I wonder how often that delivers goods I might ask" murmered Cleeves.

Cecil who was still observing the goings on, turned to his friend. " How will we find that out?...it could be every day or every week".

Cleeves was deep in thought as he stared into the courtyard. The delivery man had jumped up onto the cart and steered it around, he then exited through the arch making both men dip their heads under the hoods as he rode by.

"Get the horses...we will follow at a distance" ordered Cleeves as he stood instantly.

Cecil glared in awe. "You are a mad man. We just cannot ask the man when the next delivery is".

Cleeves mounted his stallion as he replied. " Trust me...I know what I am doing man".

"What happened to this distraction of yours?" asked Cecil as they rode. People leaping out of the way as the men cantered.

"Lets just say I have a better plan".

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

The cart rode close to the Seine until it stopped close to a Wharf. Merchants were busy loading up chests onto differrent carts ready to be distributed around Paris.

The delivery man jumped down from the cart unaware of two set of eyes watching his every move. He slowly walked into a wooden looking shack and stopped to chat to a couple of other men.

Cleeves and Cecil watched from a distance as they concealed themselves behind the river wall. They could hear the men laughing, one man lit a pipe and began to smoke it blowing smoke into the air.

Cleeves stood. "Stay here...I will not be long". Cecil grabbed his friend shoulder. "Be careful".

"Remember these people don't know us" commented Cleeves.

He slowly made his way down towards the wharf. The men had dispersed and had gone their own ways leaving the cart driver alone. Cleeves watched as he started to walk away towards the river and join a couple of mechants who happened to be stacking up their wares.

Cecil watched as his friend slowly walked into the shack. He winced as he turned his eyes towards the cart driver who was still with the merchants.

Cleeves started to rummage through the desk in fornt of him.. Various parchments were set aside with different names. He quickly read each one, there was nothing for the garrison. He turned to check the man was still occupied with the merchants and carried on his search. He stopped a she scanned around biting his lip with frustration. His face suddenly lit up as he spotted the huge chart pinned to the wooden shack wall.

Various delivery dates next to the different organisations they were meant for.

Cleeves checked his cart driver was still down by the river before turning to the chart. Yes he was still in conversation.

He slowly slid his finger down the list reading each one out to himself in a whisper. There is was...Musketeer Garrison...Fruit and Vegatables, Wednesday. 2 of the clock.

Cleeves thought for a second. "ON THE MORROW!...ITS ON THE MORROW!

Cleeves grinned. "Got you musketeers...GOT YOU! tomorrow it will be"!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Thank you for your kind reviews. Love them!**

 **Well are Cleeves and Cecil going to make it into the Garrison. Or will the boys be waiting for them to show themselves. Lets hope so!**

 **It certainly looks like Athos is improving, Doctor Lemay seems to know his stuff.**

.


	34. Chapter 34

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Thirty Four**

I cannot believe I am actually hearing this captain...they bought their way onto a Galleon to LaHarve" growled Porthos in disbelief as he shook his head and glanced at his friends.

The musketeers were sitting in Trevilles office. He had just informed his men of the letter the cardinal had received.

Aramis shifted in his seat as he spoke. "I can well believe it, those two are capable of anything my friend...they certainly seemed like they wanted revenge for us apprehending them in the first place".

"So you say the cardinal reckons they could be here in Paris now captain?" asked d'Artagnan as he glanced over to the older man.

Treville was nodding as he leaned back in his chair. "That is what he said...like Aramis says, I fear they are on a revenge mission".

"How did the cardinal come by this intelligence" asked Athos as he turned away from the window. The swordsman had been staring over the rooftops of Paris. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Aramis.

Aramis glanced at his friend. He noticed how coherent Athos sounded in asking the question of Treville. Slowly they seemed to getting him back and he for one wanted that day to come at haste.

"Apparently he has his spies...that is what he told me when I enquired". answered Treville with a slight smirk and raised brows.

Porthos beamed and glanced at the others..." Yeah...we all knew that...he has always been way too much ahead for my likin'...but saying that captain...this time it is probably a good thing he has got his contacts.

"They could be anywhere for all we know" commented d'Artagnan."Remember they do not know Paris...so we have that to our advantage".

Aramis raised his eyebrows and nodded. "There is that...but those two are as slippery as eels...what I want to know is how they came by the coinage. They had nothing when they were stripped of their commission."

"Probably stole it from some poor sole...they would also need horses and weapons...sounds like they have robbed someone of nobility or a rich merchant" commented Athos.

The others nodded in agreement as the swordsman spoke.

He is making a lot of sense thought Treville as he heeded what his lieutenant had said. Yes he is certainly improving, and he was very happy about that. He caught Aramis' glance as the medic gave him a slight smile. He knew he was thinking the same thing.

"All I can say men is we must be vigilant...they could be anywhere...the guards on the gate know to check every visitor...so if they try anything we will be ready. I do not want any of you to leave the garrison...and do not go anywhere alone...these two mean business. I have also placed men around the palace...you never know what they have planned.

The four men nodded their acknowledgement to their captain.

Athos stood up suddenly. " I need to go and find lodgings...so If you will excuse me."

Aramis felt his stomach churn. Just when he was thinking his friend was improving he comes out with this. No way could they pemit him to go wandering around Paris...not yet he still was not right...and who is to know where those two rogues are.

Porthos and d'Artagnan glanced at each other. Perturbed by their friends statement.

Treville glared at his lieutenant in awe. "You reside here Athos...you do not need new lodging son".

Aramis grasped his friends arm. "Sit down Athos...the captain is right...you live here at the garrison".

Athos looked at his friends in turn...but I am not a musketeer anymore...I cannot take up space when one of the men could have the room".

Treville eyed his lieutenant. "I do not accept that assertion Athos...yes I have your pouldron...but I did not dispand your commission, as far as I am concerned you are still a musketeer".

Aramis who still held his friends arm grinned slightly as the swordsman sat down next to him.

"You will always be a musketeer my friend" growled Porthos. "

"We are going to need as much help as we can muster Athos" added d'Artagnan "Who is going to look out for us if you are not here my friend?"

Aramis squeezed the swordsman on the shoulder and smiled. "Seems you are out numbered mom ami".

Athos glanced around his brothers in turn. "Very well I will stay...if that is what you all wish".

"IT IS Athos!" said Treville as he poured each man a brandy and raised his own goblet in appreciation.

"I wonder where our English friends are this moment" remarked Porthos as he picked up his goblet. "Just give me five minutes with that bastard Cleeves".

"I would say this whole saga is all his doing" added Aramis "He is not the sort to just let sleeping dogs lie".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The cart trudged through the dusty road and out of the trees. The deliveryman wiped the sweat from his brow as he drove and picked up his waterskin to drink. It was a warm day and he could already smell the vegatables in the heat.

Cecil winced as they drove over a hard turf in the rode. "You and your idiotic notions complained the man in a loud whisper.

The two men had snuck aboard the cart and had concealed themselves behind large chests. Cleeves pulled up the large sacking blanket making certain they were out of sight.

"Hush your mouth man...we do not want him hearing us...or my plan fails" murmered Cleeves gesturing his head towards the driver.

"The guards are going to check the cart when we arrive" seethed Cecil as he held on to one of the boxes to stop it falling on top of him.

"I watched them yesterday...they take a few at a time...noone will see us man...by the time they return for the rest of their cargo we will be somewhere in the garrison...so stop your fretting". whispered Cleeves.

"What about the guards on the gate?...They are not stupid!"

"They were too busy chatting...they will not notice us...the way he angles the cart in the courtyard...we will be out of sight of their eyeline".

That second the cart jumped again over the bumpy terrain making both men grimace and hold on to the chests. One chest nearly toppling onto the men before Cleeves grabbed it.

"I bloody hope your right John...I do not like this one bit".

Cleeves glared at him. " Just remember one detail...they will not be expecting us".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Porthos and d'Artagnan had patrolled around the main square and had seen nothing of the Englishmen. They had even wandered into a couple of Taverns and found nothing. The two men rode around Notre Dame and the down the banks of the Seine only to recieve strange looks from the locals as to why musketeers were actually parolling around the river area. The two men decided to return to the market square still scanning around as they went.

"They may have disguised themselves my friend" commented d'Artagnan as both musketeers rode slowly through the market square. "They are hardly going to emerge into view."

Porthos nodded slowly as he looked up around the tops of the buildings. " Must be some bloody disguise...I do not see anything...unless they are biding their time. Come lets return to the garrison.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Aramis was sat in the armoury preparing and priming a couple of muskets as Porthos appeared through the door.

"Ah there you are my friend" said the medic as he closed one eye and pointed the musket towards the wall as though testing his view. He blew down the barrel of the weapon and smiled up at his big friend.

"Did you see anything? he asked as he continued his priming.

Porthos shook his head. "Not a bloody thing...like d'Art said they could be in disguise...or are still plotting their attack".

"Well mon ami we will be ready for them my friend, trained soldiers or not, there are only two of them".

"Where is Athos?" asked Porthos as he sat on a random chair.

Aramis glanced at his friend. "I left him with Treville...he was helping him with paperwork.

"Talking of our Comte...I do believe he is improving...did you notice how he became involved in the conversation we had with Treville about our two Englishmen?"

Porthos nodded. "Indeed I did...and he made sense...I hope your right Mis...I just want that Athos scowl back".

Both men laughed aloud. "Well I will say one thing...he certainly hasn't lost his sword moves...I was sparring with him earlier and he is still his usual self...and that was with his wounded arm".

Porthos pulled one of his faces and grinned. "Good...glad to hear it".

Aramis stood and picked up his weapons. "Come...lets go and eat".

zzzzzzzzzzzz

Serge was dishing out his chicken stew as Porthos and Aramis entered the dining chamber.

d'Artagnan glanced up as he pulled some bread apart and dipped it into his stew.

"Get yourselves sat down" growled Serge as he put out two more bowls of stew.

"Porthos smiled. "Smells very tasty Serge...you always excel when it comes to feeding us lot".

The old veteren smiled. " I like to see you boys get a good feed...and I no none will go to waste with you big man".

Aramis and d'Artagnan laughed out loud. "Yeah you are right there Serge" chuckled Aramis.

"We should save some for the captain and Athos" commented d'Artagnan as he poured out ale from the ewer.

"I took them some to the office...so they are eating in there" replied Serge as he picked up the empty stew terrine.

Porthos growled and sniggered. "Oh so this is all ours then?" he said rubbing his hands together with glee.

The others shook their heads and exchanged grins as they heeded and watched their brothers antics.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"I appreciate this help Athos" said Treville as he rolled up a couple of scrolls and placed them back on the shelf behind his desk.

Athos was sitting on the other side of his captains large desk surrounded by parchments and scrolls, a quill in his right hand.

"Think nothing of it Captain...I enjoy it...keeps me busy. And as Aramis said, stops me dwelling on things" replied the swordsman. "I will be most pleased when the king allows us back on palace duty".

Treville glanced at the younger man. He knew Athos was not yet ready for normal duties. Lemay and Aramis had told him that, Louis also knew it and had given the others time away with him whilst he recovered. But he also knew is was just a matter of time until his men would be summoned.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Musketeers Leon and Stephan paced up and down outside the garrison gates.

Now and then scanning around for anything untoward. Locals walked to and fro going about their daily business. Children playing laughing and chasing one another around the square. The sound of the stall holders yelling as they strived to sell their wares.

Henri and Elroy were busy grooming the horses and filling up the feed troughs for the animals. Both boys chatting away to each other.

The courtyard was silent, just the sound of the odd neighing coming from the stables now and then. Most of the musketeers were on palace duty for the kings outing. Much to Trevilles annoyance. Louis certainly picked his moments, just when he needed his men at the garrison.

That moment Leon and Stephan looked up as the cart trudged towards the gates. The usual driver steering it to a halt as he smiled down at the two musketeers.

"Good day gentlemen" he acknowledged.

"Good day Claude and how are you this fine day?" asked Leon

Cleeves and Cecil stared at one another underneath the sacking sheet. Cleeves put his finger to his lips as they listened to the banter between the musketeers and the cart driver.

"I be fine...it's bloody hot today though...the vegatables will be cooked".

The two musketeers laughed. "Serge is expecting you Claude. commented Leon.

"Tell me have you met anyone on the raod to Paris" asked Stephan as he uncovered the cart, scattering dust into the air.

Cleeves and Cecil recoiled back behind the chests in an instant trying not to create a shadow from the sun.

Claude shook his head "Not a sole...why do you ask?"

"There is a pair of english scoundrels on the loose thats all...we are keeping an eye out for them". answered Stephan as he eyed the chests and seen nothing.

"Yes and from what we have learnt they are on their way to the garrison". added Leon.

"I see" said Claude as he shrugged his shoulders. "What do they want with you musketeers?

Leon grinned at the man. "Nothing for you to fret about Claude"

Stephan patted the mans knee. "Get the cart in the courtyard...we will summon Serge.

Leon yelled over to the stable boys. "Henri! let Serge know his delivery has arrived".

The boy looked up, his face full of sweat and grime. "Yes Monsieur I will go at haste." he answered. Elroy watched him rush across the courtyard and then carried on brushing down one of the horses..

Claude steered the cart into the courtyard as he was asked and jumped down. He walked over to the well and scooped up some fresh water to drink. Before wetting the back of his neck to cool himself down.

Cleeves looked at Cecil and shook his head slowly and mouthed the words, "Not yet!

Cecil nodded his understanding as they bided their time behind the for the right moment.

Cleeves very slowly raised his head up and noticed the two musketeers had returned to gate duty. He noticed the young boy brushing one of the horses mane as he glanced towards the stables.

He ducked down instantly as he heard the voice of the driver acknowledging someone who approached the cart.

Cecil held his breath as he glanced at Cleeves. The two englishmen sat crouched behind the biggest chest unmoving waiting in anticipation.

Serge smiled "I trust everything I asked for is here...I have hungry mouths to feed he said

"Yes Serge...It is all here...I will aid you with the boxes first." answered Claude.

Serge glanced across at Henri."You can help boy...grab some of them there boxes and bring them up to the storeroom".

Henri nodded the order and began to lift off the small boxes first.

Cecil glanced at Cleeves who was heeding every word.

The voices died down as the men disappeared towards the building. Cleeves checked the two musketeers they were chatting to passers by. The stable boy was too busy to even notice anything.

Cleeves looked towards one of the ajacent buildings and nudged Cecil. "That doorway over there is out of their sight...stay in a straight line and wait for me there. " he whispered,

Cecil nodded as he waited for Cleeves to give him the all clear to go.

Cleeves checked one more time, there was noone around. "NOW! GO!

Cecil ran as fast as he could until he reached the doorway praying to God it was not locked as he went.

It opened easily as he entered what looked like a storeroom. He peered around the door and waited for Cleeves. He could see the two musketeers were still chatting with the locals. Suddenly Cleeves jumped down and ran towards the door. Cecil closed it behind them.

Both men were breathing hard after the fast pace of the run, before glancing around to take in their surroundings.

Cleeves peered back through the slit in the wooden door. The older man had returned with the boy and Claude and were unloading the cart, he smiled slightly to himself before turning to Cecil.

Cecil was searching among the filled sacks. "Looks like horse feed...lets hope they do not need any at this moment". he said.

Cleeves noticed an archway into an adjacent room. He walked in scanning around and noticed more sacks piled up to the ceiling.

"This will be a perfect hiding place until dark" he commented. "We can conceal ourselves behind those sacks if needs be."

Cleeves started to snigger. "This is perfect Cecil...I cannot believe we are actually in the musketeer garrison and the bastards are unaware".

Cecil glanced at his friend and grinned slightly. " So far your plan has worked John...lets hope it continues my friend."

Cleeves looked back at the cart through the door split. The old man had summoned more aid and watched as two more young men appeared and helped to unload the chests. He glanced up towards the windows.

"All we have to do now is find out were those musketeer bastards reside". he murmered. "As soon as we are satisfied they are all sleeping we will strike."

"They are bound to have guards on the gate through the night John" remarked Cecil, as he took out cheese and bread from the jute bag across his chest.

"Do you not think I know that you fool. Come lets conceal ourselves and wait for darkness to fall. We can eat some of that food you brought".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The loud guffaw laugh of Porthos echoed around the chamber. He was sitting at the table playing cards with d'Artagnan.

Both men were in the bed chamber Athos had been staying in. Aramis glanced up from his book and smiled knowing full well the big man had hoodwinked the young man.

"You cheated...you bloody cheated" gasped out the Gascon. d'Artagnan turned to Aramis.

"Did you see that Mis...he has them hidden up his sleeve...he is a bare faced cheat".

Porthos carried on laughing aloud. " You are too bloody slow d'Art...you must keep up" he grinned.

Aramis waved an oblivious hand in the air and grinned as he carried on reading. "Do not involve me in your diddle games mon ami...I have learnt from past experiences to never play cards with Porthos...you will NEVER! WIN!"

That moment Athos entered the room in his nightshirt. The swordsman was rubbing his hair with a cloth.

"Did you enjoy your bath my friend?" asked the medic glancing up towards the door.

Athos sat on the edge of his bed and smiled slightly. " It was most satisfying I must say...very relaxing".

Aramis smiled as he threw down his book on his bed and stood. "Who is for some wine my friends?"

Athos eyed Porthos and d'Artagnan. "I take it you lost then d'Art?" he asked

The Gascon glanced towards the swordsman and grimaced. "He cheats...and he actually admits it to me...how am I supposed to play a fair game when he is hiding cards?

Porthos was laughing as he playfully ruffled the young mans hair making him swat his hand away.

Aramis handed Athos a goblet of wine. "I have warned you about playing with Porthos...but you carried on". chuckled the medic. "I have no sympathy with you mon ami."

Athos nodded his thanks to his friend and took a swig of wine. "I could hear you laughing down in the bath chamber Porthos...I knew straight away what was going on...you really need to play him at his own game d'Artagnan".

Porthos poured himself more wine and grinned. "Stop giving him bloody ideas 'thos".

"Now I realise why the red guard dread it when you suggest a game." said the Gascon nibbling a piece of cheese and giving the big man a glare.

Porthos kicked off his boots and sat next to Athos. " Those bloody idiots are easy to beat...the thing is they have no clue about what is going on".

The others laughed as they thought about the red guards becoming angry when they had to pay up to the big musketeer not knowing what had befallen them.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cleeves peered into the darkness. A couple of men were lighting torches that sat in their sconces around the courtyard. Two guards paced up and down near the gates. They had been relieved by two more musketeers. The stable boy had long gone leaving the the horses to sleep in the darkness.

" Damn...they have lit up the bloody place" murmered the iritated man.

Cecil joined his friend and gazed into the darkness."Its not that bright...we could create a diversion as you put it".

Cleeves glared at the man taking in what he had said. "Prey tell me how you are going to do that my man".

Cecil turned away and picked up a couple of large stones.

Cleeves scowled at him in awe. "Are you quite mad!

Cecil grinned. "I throw these over the gate...they will make a sound when they hit something...the two guards will hear it and jump to attention...thinking there is an intruder.

Cleeves glared at his friend in disbelief..."Sounds idiotic to me...but it could work...we have nothing to lose by trying your peculiar scheme".

That moment the two men heard voices. Cleeves peered through the slit in the door. His breath was misty in the night air.

"Well! Well! Well! if is isn't captain Treville" he murmered "He is speaking with the two guards...I cannot make out what he says".

"He's going back across the courtyard...he is going up those steps...maybe that is where is resides". said Cleeves as he observed the man.

Cecil appeared at the door. "Where do you think the others will be?"

"That is what we will have to find out...at least we know where Treville is". replied Cleeves as he carefully turned back to observe the guards.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The bed chamber was silent apart from the slight snoring coming from Porthos. They had all agreed to spend the night in the one chamber, and with it being one of the biggest ones in the garrison and had ample beds for the men it seemed perfect for the inseperbles to spend the night.

The musketeers were sleeping soundly. Athos turned in his sleep but didn't stir.

The mens weapons were on the table in the middle of the room primed and ready for anything. Their own weapons belts at the side of each sleeping musketeer. A lone candle was starting to burn down to the wick on the small chest next to Aramis' bed. The medic turned his head in his sleep.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Trevilles office was a slight hue of orange as three candles burned in their holders.

The musketeer captain sat up suddenly in his bed. He cocked his head towards the door, he could have sworn he heard something. He lifted his legs out of bed and reached for his musket.

Treville slowly unlocked his door and opened it slightly, he peered down the towards the balcony, nothing. He slowly crept out and scanned the courtyard.

Why could he not see the guards...where are the guards. Treville suddenly felt his stomach churn. Then suddenly there they where...he could just make out the outline of the men as they appeared from behind the gates.

Everything seemed to be as it should be. Stop being parnoid man!

"Your bloody hearing things Treville" he mumbled to himself as he returned to his office and locked the door.

zzzzzzzzzz

"He has gone back into his chamber" whispered Cecil. "For a moment then I thought he may have ventured down the steps to check around".

Cleeves smirked as he scanned the silent courtyard apart from the odd hoot from an owl that had decided to sit in one of the trees outside the gates.

The two men where dressed in the musketeer uniforms after sneaking up on the two guards and cutting their throats. The two mens bodies had been placed in the storeroom from where Cleeves and Cecil had waited for their moment to stike.

"Come! let us find our musketeers." whispered Cleeves as they rushed towards the building.

zzzzzzzzzzzz

The two men entered the building and crept slowly down the passage. Cleeves had picked up a random candle from the holder near the entrance and lit it from the torch above his head. He noticed one chamber door ajar and peered through into the darkness holding up the candle. "This looks like some kind of infirmary" whispered Cleeves.

Suddenly they heard slight footsteps. Both men backed into the darkness of the chamber and waited. "Its a musketeer" whispered Cecil as he watched the man walk towards the entrance they had come through.

"We have to stop him...if he notices the gates unmanned he will cause a stir". gasped Cleeves. Cleeves rushed along the passage at haste and grabbed the man from behind, he shoved the barrel of his musket into his back. The young musketeer gasped and raised both hands in surrender.

"Do not even speak musketeer...and I might spare your life...now you will tell me where Athos and his comrades reside...do not think about trying anything because I know all the moves."

Cleeves led the lad into the infirmary and closed the door behind them, Cecil placed the candle on the small chest and glared at the confused young man.

" I do not know what chamber they slumber in...they could be in any one of them...I do not really talk much to them...I am newly commissioned".

Cleeves grabbed the young mans doublet. "Do not lie to me boy...you know damn well where those bastards are...now I will ask you once again...where are they?"

"Im sorry monsieur...I do not know". answered the trembling man.

Cecil stepped forward and looked into the boys eyes. "He speaks the truth John...I can tell...look at him he is terrified".

Cleeves suddenly let go of the lad. He glanced around the chamber and picked up a piece of cloth, he rammed it into the boys mouth making him retch.

Cleeves seethed at the boy. "You are lucky I do not kill you here and now...If we do not find them I will return and cut you up into bits".

Cecil reached for another cloth and gagged him, his hands were tied behind his back as Cleeves tethered him to one of the cots in the infirmary. The boys eyes grew wider with fright as he was left in the darkness unable to move or speak.

Of course he knew where the inseperables were, but he was a new musketeer and he was trained to deceive the enemy. But what was he to do now he could not move. Would captain Treville think him an idiot, had he done the right thing? how was he supposed to warn the others that the two englishmen had managed to enter the garrison. The boy's feet were tied together...he managed to wriggle towards the wall before kicking out at the wall, his feet did not reach...he wriggled nearer, the hemp digging into his wrists as he tugged. He kicked out once again...nothing...he grimaced as he wriggled again nearer...this time making his wrists bleed, he grunted as he wriggled nearer and nearer as far as he could get to the wall. He breathed in before kicking out...this time making contact with the stone wall...his boot heels making a thumping grind on the stone.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

d'Artagnan turned in his sleep. His eyed flickered then opened. He lay there for seconds before listening...something had roused him...or maybe not. There it was...a thud and a Gascon suddenly sat up and pulled back the blankets. He swung his legs out of the bed and shook Porthos awake.

The big man groaned. "Go toooo sleeeep" he mumbled. d'Artagnan shook him again. Porthos wake up!

The big man suddenly came to life and sat up. "WHAT! he gasped. d'Artagnan put his hand to his right ear...LISTEN! Porthos sat still and listened. "I do not here anyth...

...THERE! d'Artagnan gasped. Porthos nodded and jumped out of bed, he grabbed his trousers and boots and put them on at haste. "I bet its those bastards" he growled. "We need to find Treville".

Aramis who had heard both men talking sat up." What is going on?"He looked at Porthos who was strapping on his belt. The medic jumped out of bed and pulled on his own attire as Porthos answered. " Some kind of thudding noise, I heard is before".

That moment another thud filled the chamber.

"Sounds like a constant banging against something" commented Aramis as he strapped on his weapons belt.

Athos had also roused, he realised what was going on and jumped out of bed grabbing his clothing.

"You should stay here mon ami...you are still not fit for duty." commented Aramis.

Athos pulled on his boots. " I am fine Mis...I will not stand by whilst I can carry a musket and sword".

Aramis exchanged glances with Porthos and d'Artagnan.

"If you are certain my friend?" asked the medic with concern in his voice.

Athos picked up his musket and clipped it onto his belt. "I am!" he replied.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Cleeves and Cecil hurried into one of the chambers having heard the thudding themselves.

"That damn boy...I knew I should have killed the bastard" he seethed.

"Too late for that now...we have to find the musketeers" commented Cecil "Its bound to have roused them."

The two englishmen glanced at one another as they heard raised voices. They both concealed themselves behind the large door in the darkness.

Cleeves peered through the open hinged crack and noticed the big musketeer they called Porthos, a musket in each hand as he checked each chamber as he went. Cleeves gestured to Cecil to get behind a large chest. Both men leaned as far back against the wall as possible as the door was kicked open. Porthos stood on the treshold and glared into the darkness.

Satisfied it was what he thought was vacant he carried on. He was joined by d'Artagnan who also weilding two muskets.

Cleeves returned to his previous position behind the door and peered once again noticing d'Artagnan.

"See anything?" asked Aramis as he joinined the group. He recognised the medic through the crack, then he seen Athos. All four musketeers were well armed.

Cleeves smiled to himself as he whispered to Cecil. "The four of them are out in the passage"

Cecil followed his gaze through the crack.

The thud echoed once again making all four men incline their heads towards the sound.

d'Artagnan who had wandered down near the infirmary had opened the door. His eyes widened as he seen the tethered young man.

"IN HERE! he yelled to the others. The Gascon rushed to his aid, he put down his weapons on the chest nearby and started to untie the boy.

"PHILEPE! who did this?" gasped out d'Artagnan. The others rushed into the infirmary.

Aramis was now helping d'Artagnan to untether the boy. The lad started to cough as he spat out bits of hemp.

"The Englishmen...they are here in...the building...I tried...to warn...you all the best I could".

Porthos and Athos exchanged glances. Porthos growled..."I bloody knew it...I will warn Treville." The big man rushed from the room, his weapons ready for imminent attack.

"I will come with you" said d'Artagnan as he joined his big friend.

"You did very good Philepe" said Aramis patting the boys shoulder and pouring him some water from the ewer on the table.

"Do you know which way they went Philepe?" asked Athos

The boy drank the cup of water and looked up from his sitting position on the cot and shook his head at the swordsman.

"They are dressed in our uniforms...I do not know as to where they came by them".

Athos felt his stomach churn. There is only one way of obtaining uniforms...and it was not a pleasant way.

Aramis turned and glanced at the swordsman, concern in his eyes...they were both thinking the same horrific thought.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Treville was up in an instant as Porthos and d'Artagnan rapped on his door.

"It seems they are here in the garrison captain...Philepe was thethered to one of the beds in the infirmary.

"WHAT! Is he alright...asked the older man as he dressed and picked up his weapons.

"He was just a bit shaken" replied d'Artagnan.

PORTHOS! check the gate guards...I want some answers on HOW? these two bastards entered without being noticed". growled Treville.

"Where are the others? growled the older man his face full of rage.

"Still in the infirmary with Philepe when we left to inform you captain. answered d'Artagnan.

"I want every sleeping man roused NOW! d'Artagnan" ordered Treville as they decended the steps from the office.

"Yes Sir" answered the Gascon as he rushed towards the sleeping quarters.

zzzzzzzzzzzz

Porthos reached the gates. His face baffled as to were Cayn and Barat where. He reached the entry and scanned the square, just the odd dog wandering around looking for scraps left by the days stall holders. Porthos turned back and scanned the courtyard. Maybe they had left their posts so they could warn everyone...no they knew never to do that...at least not both anyway.

The big musketeer sighed aloud as he closed the large gates over so noone could get out or in. He turned to walk back to the building when something caught his eye. Porthos grabbed one of the torches from its sconce and approached what looked like a gold cross on a leather thong. He picked it up and recognised the inscription. CF...Cayn Farron. The big musketeer scanned around perplexed, he placed the cross into his pocket and was about to put the torch back in its sconce when he noticed the amount of blood leading to the old storeroom they used for horse feed and grooming materials.

Porthos followed the blood trail slowly until he reached the door, he pushed it open and gasped out loud at the horror that met him.

Both Cayn and Barat were lying next to each other, their throats clearly cut, they had been left to bleed to death. Both mens eyed stared wide as though watching him.

Porthos reeled back and leaned for a moment against the wall as he took in the shock of seeing two comrades slaughtered.

He was roused from his state as he heard musket fire. He ran across the courtyard and approached the doors with caution.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Everard lay injured on the passage floor, he had been shot in the arm and was now holding the wound. He had woken and walked from his room right into Cleeves eyeline. The shot rang out around the walls.

"WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE CLEEVES" yelled Treville from the scullery. "YOU ARE WASTING YOUR TIME IF YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE!

d'Artagnan had roused the sleeping musketeers and they had arrived in different directions around the building.

"EVERARD! are you alright" yelled Aramis from the darkness of the chamber he and Athos occupied with Philepe.

"YES! I will live" he yelled back.

d'Artagnan was in another bed chamber opposite the infirmary, he could see Aramis and Athos from where he stood.

Marcel and Hubert arrived and took up positions at the end of the passage around the corner.

Porthos slowly meandered into the passage and rushed into the scullery to join Treville as musket fire echoed around the building once again.

Treville was leaning against the door watching through the crack in the door as Porthos rushed in gasping.

Treville carried on watching as he spoke. "Did you find Cayn and Barat?" he asked the big man.

Porthos siged as he glanced at the older man. "Their dead Captain" he answered woefully.

Treville slowly turned his head and glared at him. "WHAT? DEAR GOD! how?"

" Had their throats cut...and bloody dumped in the stable storeroom".

Treville gasped and put his head in his hand. " Cayn has only just received his commission...Dear God he was only twenty and Barat was married with a child".

Tears had welled in both mens eyes. "I swear Captain...I will get these BASTARDS! growled Porthos as he primmed his musket.

"YOU ARE SURROUNDED CLEEVES...YOU MIGHT AS WELL YIELD...AND COME OUT NOW!" roared Teville.

"I SOMEHOW DO NOT THINK SO TREVILLE...NOT UNLES YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOUR COOK Serge".

Treviile and Porthos glanced at each other in awe.

"What...how did they grab Serge" asked Aramis as he turned and glanced at Athos.

"SO YOU PICK ON OLD MEN DO YOU CLEEVES?" yelled Treville. "WHY DO YOU NOT PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE?"

"MAYBE ONE OF YOUR MEN WOULD LIKE TO CHANGE PLACES?" answered Cleeves as he glanced at Cecil who had tied the old man to a chair.

"Now the game begins" murmered Athos. " I should take his place". The swordsman stood. A grab of the wrist stopped him as Aramis stopped him.

"Athos...NO! mon ami...this is what he wants...it has to be a trick. He will not hurt an old man surly...its a ploy to get to one of us".

"Captain"! came the whispered voice of d'Artagnan. "Let me change places"

Treville peered around and noticed the Gascon in the one of the doorways. "It could be a trick d'Artagnan." answered the older man as he glanced at Porthos.

" Serge is no good in there...at least I can assess the situation". Treville was deep in thought. "I will go myself" he said.

"We need you here Captain...someone to lead" commented Porthos.

"Very well d'Artagnan...be careful...you know what they are capable of".

The Gascon nodded his understanding and placed his main gouche down his right boot. He placed his weapons down on the table in the chamber.

Aramis and Athos glanced up as they heard Trevilles voice. "ONE OF MY MEN IS GOING TO CHANGE PLACES WITH SERGE!...YOU WILL RELEASE THE HIM NOW CLEEVES!"

Cleeves smiled to himself as he glanced at Cecil. He turned on the old man. "Seems it is your lucky day old man". he seethed.

"Untie him" he ordered Cecil.

Cleeves grabbed Serge by the collar and dragged him to his feet, making the old veteren wince.

"WE ARE READY TREVILLE...I AM SENDING HIM OUT...YOU WILL DO THE SAME WITH YOUR MAN...ANY TRICKS AND ONE OF THEM DIES".

Treville nodded to d'Artagnan and began to walk slowly towards the chamber that held the two scoundrels.

Porthos wiped his hand over his face in sheer tension as he watched the young man approach the chamber.

Athos and Aramis held their breath as the Gascon walked past the room they occupied. His eyes making a quick glance at his two brothers.

"I do not like this" gasped Athos as he watched the Gascon slowly creep towards the chamber.

Serge was now level with him. d'Artagnan suddenly pushed the old man into the doorway and out of harms way. The old man gasped as Aramis grabbed him to safety.

Seconds past as a sudden shot rang out filling the air with gunpowder. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as d'Artagnan's body reeled backwards. He screamed out in agony as the musketball hit...sending the Gascon to the ground with a thud.

"D'ARRTAGGNAAANNNN!

"BAAASSSTARDDS! BAASTTAARDSSS" voices yelled out. "NNOOOOOO!

 **To be continued...**

 **This chapter is quite a long one, but I really hope you enjoy it guys!**

 **Please review. I love reading them.**

 **Thank you so much**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.


	35. Chapter 35

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Thirty Five**

"D'ARTAGNAN!...SAY SOMETHING! yelled Treville...DARTAGNAN!"

Porthos face was stuck in battle mode as he growled out punching the wall with frustation...

"I WILL KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING EVIL SCUM!

Aramis tried to crane his neck as far as he could to assess d'Artagnan well being. " He has been hit in his side" he said turning back into the chamber.

Athos' eyes had glazed over as he thought about the young man. "Prey tell me he lives Mis"

d'Artagnan lay motionless on the floor, blood flowed from the wound in his side.

"I cannot tell from here...I just pray he is just unconcious from blood loss." answered Aramis kissing his Crucifix.

"I SWEAR CLEEVES YOU WILL HANG FOR THIS...I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE CERTAIN OF IT". yelled Treville "YOU FIRED...KNOWING HE WAS UNARMED...YOU ARE A COWARD."

"I WOULD SAY IT WAS ONE MUSKETEER LESS TEVILLE" yelled back Cleeves with a loud laugh.

Treville turned back into the chamber and leaned on the table, his arms outstretched.

"Dear God Porthos...this is all my doing...I should not have let him go".

Porthos watched as Treville closed his eyes with guilt. The man looked fraught and distressed.

"You cannot blame yourself Captain...d'Artagnan knew the dangers...he is a musketeer...he would have gone anyway".

[ It hurts so bad...I can hardy breath...I can hear voices yelling...loud voices...I think it is...my captains voice...he sounds angry...if I stay still long enough...I may be able...to do something to ...help them.]

" The chamber they are in. If I can get out of the end door without being seen, I can get round to the window." suggested Porthos "We have to do something...this could go on all bloody night if that bastard has his way".

Treville heeded what the big man was saying. "Anything is worth trying answered Treville. "I will acompany you".

"I should have stayed where I was boys" said Serge as he sat on one of the beds, his head hung low glumly. "The poor lad has been shot because of me."

Aramis and Athos glanced at the veteren as he spoke. "This is not your fault Serge...he was doing what any of us would have done". replied Aramis patting the old man on the shoulder.

"Aramis is right Serge...do not think like that". added Athos who had walked to the doorway and peered around into the passage. He could have sworn he noticed d'Artagnan move slightly...he hoped to God he was right. He could see the Gascon was bleeding badly.

Athos suddenly noticed Lucca as he appeared slowly around the far corner of the passage. Lucca also noticed the swordsman and gestured to him he was going to create a diversion so Porthos could exit into the courtyard.

Athos understood the silent manoeuvre and nodded back to Lucca. The swordsman went back into the chamber and informed Aramis and Philepe of what Porthos was intending to do.

Lucca slammed the chamber door making Cleeves brandish his musket and fire down the passage at nothing making the man kick the door with rage.

Porthos made his move and dashed out of the far door into the night air, he stopped for a second and breathed in the fresh air, he exhaled and rushed to the armoury, he knew he had something to fetch.

"I have to try and get to d'Artagnan" said Aramis as he peered down towards their wounded brother. "He bleeds out too much for my liking Athos".

Athos joined his brother by the door. " Don't be a fool Mis...if you make one move to get to him...you know Cleeves will not hesitate to try and kill you aswell."

"He could bleed to death Athos!" replied the medic iritated by the whole saga.

"Let us wait for Porthos to make his move...we may be able to get to him then".

Musketeers Edmond and Andre were young and wanted to make an impression on their captain. The two men had decided to try and make it to the chamber before Cleeves had chance to fire. They both nodded their idiotic plan to each other.

Suddenly musket shots rang out and echoed around the walls of the building. Both men had their own weapons primed and ready, they both rushed towards the doors. Gunpowder smoke filled the passage.

Edmond staggered forward and collapsed to the ground holding his chest, his eyes wide with the trauma of the shot. Andre had rushed to help his comrade and received a knife in the back for his troubles, the man reeled backwards and screamed out in agony as he to fell to his knees and then finally down dead to the floor.

"My God...they are dropping like flies" seethed Aramis through clenched teeth.

"WHO GOT HIT?" roared Treville from his position.

"EDMOND AND ANDRE! yelled back Athos.

"What the HELL! were they thinking" gasped the medic as he ran his fingers through his hair. "No orders were given out...now look at them DEAD!"

Treville leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes with a loud sigh. "My God" he whispered to himself. "My God".

zzzzzzzzzzz

Porthos had returned from the armoury carrying a sack he placed it over his shoulder and carried on towards the window. He had managed to climb on top of the small stone wall on the side of the building and peer through the smeered window

He could just make out Cleeves behind the doorway. Cecil was priming muskets ready for firing.

The big man opened the sacking bag and took out a hand mortar.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

"ANOTHER TWO LIE DEAD TREVILLE...MAYBE YOU SHOULD SEND OUT THE SODOMITE!" roared out Cleeves as he sneered.

Athos held his breath. A torrent of anger overtook his emotions, he shivered at the word as Cleeves spat is out.

Aramis patted the swordmans shoulder and squeezed. "Do not let him rile you mon ami." "He knows his time is practically up".

That moment a loud blast was heard, the passageway filled with smoke and debris,coughing and spluttering was heard all around as the men had dived for cover.

Cleeves staggered out of the chamber and practically fell over the bodies of the two dead musketeers as he went. Cecil lay in a pool of his own blood clearly dead, he had taken most of the blast.

Cleeves still held his musket in his hand as he coughed and wiped dust from his face. The passage was still filled with smoke and dust.

Aramis and Athos took their chance knowing they were out of sight amid the dense smoke and dust. They reached d'Artagnan who was now covered in dust and splinters of wood. Aramis felt for a pulse. Athos watched the medics face in anticipation. "He lives...come lets get him into the infirmary".

The swordsman who had been holding his breath, let it exhale with relief.

Treville had joined them as they carried the Gascon into the infirmary.

"How is he Aramis?" he asked in haste

"I need to remove the ball...he is bleeding out bad captain" replied the medic.

"Captain Sir...Cleeves is somewhere in the garrison he has fled though the side doors." yelled Blaise.

"WELL GET AFTER HIM MAN" roared Treville "Take Vincent and Guillame with you...I do not want this evil bastard to evade us again".

Treville made his way into the debris filled chamber, he scanned around and noticed the twisted body of Cecil, he could see the man had taken most of the blast, blood was everywhere he looked, the stench filled the dusty air.

Porthos suddenly appeared at the damaged door.. Trevile turned..."Good job Porthos."

The big mans face was full of dispair as he noticed Cecil. "Where is that bastard? he growled.

Treville wiped his face with a cloth. "Cleeves fled...I have sent men after him...he will not get far Porthos...I believe he is injured".

"I will give him more than bloody injured if I find him". Seethed the big man.

zzzzzzzzzzz

Aramis had washed and cleaned the wound in d'Artagnan's side. He picked up the pincers and glanced at Athos and Philepe.

"I need you both to hold him down whilst I remove the ball...It is a good thing he is unconcious...this will be very painful...and may rouse him".

Athos nodded as he glanced at Philepe. The young musketeer looked quite pale. "You will be fine Philepe...it is something you get used to as a musketeer". he said.

Aramis set about digging for the ball, it was deep into the Gascons side. The young man flinched slightly as the medic continued. He glanced at the young mans who remained unconcious. He found it and gripped it between the pincers, Aramis let it fall into the bowl. "Got it" he hissed. He washed the wound once more and began to stitch.

Hurts...hurts...voices...I can hear voices...my brothers...hurts...sooo...bad.

breath...hurts...everything is blurry...and white...voices...hurts.

Treville and Porthos walked into the infirmary making the other glance up.

"How is he Aramis" asked Treville as he eyed the half naked body of the Gascon stretched out on the table.

"Aramis has just removed the ball" replied Athos "Hopefully he will be fine".

"Yes he will be weak...he has lost quite a lot of blood...but he is stong" added the medic as he carried on stitching.

"Good work with the mortar my friend...I take it they are dead" asked Athos

Treville and Porthos glanced at each other, both clearly irritated.

"Prey tell me they did not escape that" enquired Aramis as he stitched. He hadn't failed to notice the two mens faces.

Cecil is dead...Cleeves is injured somewhere...the men are searching for him".

Aramis and Athos exchanged looks of rage. " I do not believe that bastard...why is he so damn elusive" said Aramis.

"Well depending how injured he is...he will not get far...and I for one want nothing more but to see him apprehended.. commented Athos.

"You and me both Athos. Responded Treville..

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Blaise stopped in his tracks as he noticed the blood on the ground. He pointed it out quietly to Vincent and Guillame putting his finger to his lips and gesturing towards the stables.

The three men had surrounded the shelters and followed the blood drops. The man was clearly injured.

"You might aswell come out Cleeves...you cannot get evade us now...you are too weak". yelled out Blaise. "The stables are surrounded".

"The day I yield to a musketeer is no where in sight". roared out Cleeves voice hoarsely from inside the the stables.

"Have it your way Cleeves...we have all the time in the world...and we are not going anywhere...but you will just get weaker and weaker". yelled Vincent as he leaned against the wooden structure.

That moment Porthos and Athos appeared in the courtyard. Weapons prepared and primed. They looked over to the satbles as they heard Vincents voice.

Both musketeers rushed over as Vincent glanced up. "He is in the unoccupied stable...he is clearly injured...there is a blood trail leading up to it."

" Give it up Cleeves...there is no escape...your finished" yelled Porthos

"GO TO HELL! came the reply "I am finished when I say".

Athos glanced at the big man and raised his brows. "He is a madman...come lets apprehend him".

Vincent and Guillame stood perplexed as they eyed Porthos and Athos. Both young men knew the inseperables were famous for their tactics.

Porthos knew what the swordsman meant. Porthos went around the rear of the stable whilst Athos remained at the front.

Porthos yelled in at Cleeves making the man turn towards the voice.

"You know damn well you cannot evade capture Cleeves". he yelled

Cleeves winced in pain leaning his head back against the wall. He yelled back towards the voice.

"I will not surrender to a musketeer...you are wastiing your time, you french bastard".

Athos had slowy crept into the stable as Porthos kept him talking, he knew Cleeves was behind the wooden partition, the trail of blood had guided him. He peered through a slit in the wood noticing the Englishman. He sat holding his arm as it bled out. Once again Porthos taunted him to keep his attention.

"You have knowhere to go Cleeves...its over". yelled the big man once again.

Cleeves was about to respond when he felt the barrel nudge into the side of his head.

"Like my comrade has said...IT'S OVER! You are finished" seethed Athos.

Cleeves teeth clenched together as he realised his defeat. He slowly let his musket fall to the ground.

"NOW GET ON YOUR FEET!" Athos spat out.

Porthos had joined his friend and grabbed the Englishman by the collar. Pulling him to his feet.

"YOU MURDERING BASTARD...YOU WILL HANG FOR THIS! BUT I COULD JUST SAVE THEM A JOB AND DO IT MYSELF".

Porthos gestured Vinecent and Gillame over. The two young men rushed at haste towards him.

"See to his wound, then take him to a cell."

Vincent nodded the order and grabbed Cleeves aided by Guillame.

Cleeves had lowered his head as he was taken away.

"We are not done with you yet...you BASTARD!" seethed Athos.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Two days later Musketeer Garrison.**

d'Artagnan was sat up in bed. He had just finished a bowl of Serges best chicken broth.

Athos who was sat by the Gascons side, stood and took the bowl from the young man. He placed it on the side table and handed him the cup of water.

"Well how you faring mon ami" he asked with a smile.

"I am fine thank you Athos...I appreciate what you all did for me" replied d'Artagnan.

Aramis who had been mixing his concoctions turned and walked over to the bed.

"Here my friend drink this, it will keep the pain at bay" he said.

d'Artagnan smiled and took the cup. " This is a most horrid taste Mis...do I have to?"

Aramis was about to answer him, but was cut off as Porthos entered the chamber.

"Yes you bloody do...now get it down you boy". he growed with a grin.

Aramis and Athos glanced at one another as they heeded the big man. And chuckled as the Gascon grimaced after drinking it back.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace Paris.**

"This is most distressing news Treville. I am at a loss. I cannot believe I have lost four young musketeers in the space of an hour."

"Indeed Sire...I concur...I have informed the wife of Musketeer Barat...she is lost in grief at this moment".

Louis had put his head in his hands and sighed out loud.

Treville had been summoned to the palace to give the king the details of what had occured two days ago. The garrison had been swiftly cleaned up and rid of all the debris, even though some of it still lingered in the air.

The cardinal approached from his position near the king. His cloak flapping out as he walked.

"It is a bad business Treville, this Englishman Cleeves...may I enquire as to where he is at present?"

"He is currently in one of the garrison cells until we can get him back to Dover." your eminence.

"I have sent word to Charles...if I know my brother-in -law like I do, he will be most vexed by the whole saga". added Louis

"And the other scoundrel...what happened to him?." asked Richelieu

Treville nodded slightly. "He was killed in the blast your eminence." he answered .

"What of musketeer d'Artagnan...I believe he was wounded gravely" asked Louis "I trust it he will live".

"Indeed Sire...he is faring well...Aramis was able to remove the musket ball".

"This Englishman will be hanged at haste as soon as he reaches Dover Castle. I have commissioned a ship. One will leave LaHarve in two days time. So you have ample time to instruct two of your men Treville to escourt this criminal to LaHarve". said Richelieu.

"Of course your eminence" replied Treville. "May I suggest I send three men...they will also have the body of the other man to load onto the cart".

Richelieu glanced at Louis then back to Treville. "Very well...you know best man".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Musketeer Garrison: Captain Trevilles Office.**

Musketeers Stephan and Leon stood to attention infront of Treville's desk. Both young men looked nervous as Treville looked up at them from his sitting position. His face full of anger.

" So you are both telling me that you searched the vegatable cart thoroughly?"

Stephan nodded. "Yes Sir...there was nothing suspicious"

Leon?

"The same Sir...I did not see anyone" the boy stuttered slightly.

Treville stood and started to pace the floor. "Tell me...did you remove the chests one at a time and check each one?

Stephan and Leon glanced at one another without moving their heads.

"WELL! roared Treville as he slammed on his desk.

"No Sir...I did not move the chests...sorry Sir" replied Leon nervously.

Treville turned to Stephan and raised his brows for an answer.

"No I did not remove the chests Sir...it looked alright"

"IT LOOKED ALRIGHT! so that is fine then...do you two realise that four of your own comrades have died in this shambles. Just because you did not check the chests, and d'Artagnan and Everard are wounded.

Tears started to run down Stephans face making the boy sniff.

"May I ask Sir...how you know that they entered in that paticular cart? mumbled Leon

Treville walked around his desk and stood infront of the boy staring into his face.

"Because when Cleeves was questioned he told us it was easy...he heard you both being called by your names by Claude the cart driver".

"I see Sir...I am most woeful at this whole saga".

"SAGA! SAGA! Is that what you call it a SAGA! men have died because you two failed to check the cart the way you are trained to".

Treville eyed both young men, he could see he had gotten into their heads, he could see they were both remorseful. Tears were streaming down their faces.

"I want those stables cleaned until I do not see a single piece of shit or anything that shoud not be there...you will both be on stable duty for three months...DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Both young men nodded in unison. " Yes Sir...certainly Sir...anything" gasped Leon.

"Right away Sir...ofcourse" muttered Stephan.

Treville sat back in his chair and glared at both lads.

"NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT...BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND! he yelled.

Both boys turned to leave but stopped in their tracks as Treville roared one more time.

"AND ASK LUCCA, PEREZ AND MARCEL TO COME TO MY OFFICE! he continued.

"Yes Sir right away" answered Stephan.

They closed the door behind them.

Treville reached for his bottle of brandy and poured it into a goblet. He leaned back in his chair and swigged it back. He rubbed his face and let out a large sigh.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Next Morning Musketeer Garrison.**

Cleeves had been shackled and tethered securely to the cart. The mne had made certain he would not escape this time. Porthos had even checked the shackles three times to make certain.

A long wooden box that contained the body of Cecil was also secured down.

Musketeers Lucca, Marcel and Perez had been ordered to escourt Cleeves to Dover and watch the man hang.

The men had filled their saddlebags with supplies to keep them going on the journey to La Harve.

Treville was in the courtyard as they made the final checks before leaving.

"As soon as you reach Dover...you make sure King Charles receives this letter" said Treville as he handed the parchment to Marcel.

"Yes Captain...certainly" he replied.

Porthos, Aramis and Athos had also joined Treville as the men prepared for their journey.

"Keep checking that bastard...he is slippery" growled Porthos as he once again glared into the cart at Cleeeves.

The man was sat with his hood over his head and looked forlorn. As he leaned against the box that contained Cecils body.

"Death does not scare me Treville" seethed Cleeves as he lifted his head and glared at the group of musketeers.

"Just as well then" replied Treville.

Cleeeves laughed mockingly." I will be in heaven with your comrades, I will kill them again".

"You will not go to heaven...you will rot in HELLS FIRES!" seethed Aramis as he glared at the man.

Treville nodded to Marcel as he mounted. Perez was driving the cart and Lucca would ride at the rear.

Cleeves let out a eerie laugh as the cart started to approach the exit of the gates.

"I will say hello to your lover Athos! he laughed.

Athos felt his teeth clench together, he wanted nothing more than to grab the man and slit his throat. He could feel tears of frustration stinging his eyes as he watched the cart go.

Aramis and Porthos glanced at one another knowing what the remark had done to their friend.

Athos stood until the cart disappeared into the crowd and out of sight. He could just make out the feathers of his comrades hats as they rode.

He felt the warmth of an arm snake around his shoulders. "Come mon ami...take no heed...he is evil". said Aramis sofly as he steered the swordsman back towards the building.

"How about we open that english cider king Charles presented to us" growled Porthos trying to change the mood.

Aramis and Athos smiled at the big man. " Sounds good to me" chuckled Aramis.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Thanks again for the reviews. The story is coming to an end now, I will post the Epilogue chapter very soon.**

 **I will be also working on a brand new story, I will keep you all informed as to when I am posting it.**

 **Hope you are all well!**

 **Thank you**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.


	36. Chapter 36

**Silent Anguish: Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Chapter Thirty Six:**

A week had passed by since Cleeves had been repatriated back to England. Including the body of Cecil.

John Cleeves was hanged at Dover Castle on the morning of Friday 12th September 1631.

It had been a small affair, the only witnesses to enjure the execution were King Charles, Queen Henrietta Maria of France, Sir Richard Weston, Sir Francis Cottington and several Kings Guards. A Cleryman had been present.

Cleeves and Cecil were buried in the peasants cemetery in the grounds of St Marys Chapel in the Hamlet Of Hancel. The only ones to attend were two former comrades of King Charles Regiment. Who laid flowers on the graves.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

A row of blue cloaks stood side by side as the four caskets bearing the Fleur de lis were lowered into the ground. The priest from Notre Dame was reciting prayers.

The wife and son of Barat de Limme were stood with heads bowed. Madame de Limme sobbed and wiped her eyes with a hankerchief as she clung to the eight year old boy who looked confused and wondering why his father was gone.

Athos turned his head slightly and looked at her. He could feel his own eyes stinging as he glanced at the young boy holding onto his mothers skirts. He found the whole thing unreal, all what had happened the past three weeks and now this, four comrades murdered by a madman. And now a child without his father.

Aramis had lifted his face towards the early afternoon sun as the priest recited the prayers, his lips moving to the words.

Porthos stood rigid to the spot, his face full of woe. He wanted this day over with. He also glanced towards Madame de Limme and the boy. He almost wished he had killed the bastard himself.

d'Artagnan had let the tears flow freely, he remembered Cayn showing him around the garrison when he first came to the garrison. Now he was in the ground at the age of Nineteen.

Treville just stared down at the graves. There had been no need for all this slaughter. He thought of the four young men, a waste of young life all because some evil bastard who wanted his own way.

The names were read out as each coffin was lowerd...

Barat de Limme aged Thirty Two

Cayn Peron aged Nineteen

Edmond de Guill aged Twenty Two

Andre Velline aged Twenty Nine

The priest had finished his recital and made the sign of the cross to which everyone said Amen in unison.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Captain Treville had summoned the inseperables to his office to inform them of the news of the hanging and the burial of Cleeves and Cecil.

"So he is finally gone" commented Aramis as he glanced at his brothers.

"Can't say I am sorry about that Captain...if you ask me he bloody deserved what was coming" growled Porthos.

Treville had read out the letter he had received from Louis. "Apparently he was smirking as the noose was put around his neck." he commented with raised brows.

Porthos was shaking his head in disbelief and glanced at Aramis who was deep in thought.

d'Artagnan who had been put on light duties since his injury stirred in his chair. Mmmmmm so evil to the end then" he remarked.

"I must say Captain, I don't think we have had anything of this magnitude for quite a while" commented Aramis glancing at Athos.

The medic had noticed how quiet he had become since the funerals. He knew the swordsman was distressed by the whole thing but pretended he was fine. The deaths of the four men had hit him hard, it had hit them all hard. But Aramis knew his brother very well and was aware that he was dwelling on things.

Treville nodded his agreement as he picked up his brandy bottle and started to pour into four goblets. He handed each man a drink before raising his goblet in the air.

"We shall toast our four lost musketeers men. May Barat, Cayn, Edmond and Andre rest in piece". he said "We will never forget you".

The men followed suit as they stood and drank back the brandy and repeated Trevilles words of. "We will never forget you" in unison.

Athos put down his goblet and stood. "If you will excuse me captain...I need some air".

Aramis glanced at Porthos and d'Artagnan before looking across at Treville.

"Yes of course Athos...are you alright son?" asked the older man as he eyed the swordsman perplexed.

"Yes Sir...I am fine"

Athos shot a quick glance at his brothers and left. They watched as the door closed behind him.

Porthos raised his brows. " What do you think that was about?" he asked looking round at the others.

Aramis still stared at the door. "Not certain...but I intend to find out my friends". he answered. Picking up his hat and standing. He looked to Treville who was thinking the same thing.

"Yes go after him Aramis" said the older ma "He seems like there is something bothering him".

"He has been silent since the funerals...It could be that" remarked d'Artagnan.

zzzzzzzzzz

Aramis followed the swordsman to his room. He watched as he entered. Doctor Lemay had told him that he had made excellent progress and he was more like himself these days. Aramis just hoped he hadn't relapsed into the darkness again.

The medic rapped on his door. "Athos! it's me Aramis" The door suddenly opened and the swordsman went back into his room and carried on doing what the medic had interupted.

Aramis watched as his friend went though the chest of drawers and seemed to find what he was searching for. Aramis twirled his hat around on his finger as he watched.

" Athos my friend...may I enquire as to what you are doing?"

Athos glanced at him and smiled slightly as he emptied a purse full of coins onto the table.

Aramis stared at the shiny coins and grinned. "Prey tell me mon ami...are you buying another house?

Athos giggled as he scrapped up the coins and replaced them into the purse.

"No Mis...I am taking them to Madame de Limme...she needs it more than I...she has a child to care for now that Barat is gone".

Aramis sat on the swordsmans bed in awe at his brothers kindness. "Athos my friend she will recieve an amount of revenue from the crown, all wives of musketeers do if something should happen to them.

Athos was busying himself and wrapping his cloak around his shoulders. "It is not sufficient Mis...it will not be ample...the child needs education". he answered as he placed the purse into his pocket and turned towards the door.

Aramis rushed after him..."I am coming with you mon ami...but first please take this". The medic held out a purse. "You can add this to it".

Athos stared at him...but that is all you..."

...Please Athos take it".

Athos slowly took the purse and placed the coins with the others. He handed back the empty purse to his brother. Both sets of eyes meeting. "Thank you".

Aramis smiled. "Come lets go". he said clapping his brother on the top of his arm.

They were both met in the courtyard by Porthos and d'Artagnan. Both men watched as they approached the stables.

" May we ask where you two are going in such haste?" growled the big musketeer as he glanced at the Gascon on his right.

"We have an errand to forfill my friends" answered Aramis.

"Wait!" said d'Artagnan in haste. "Prey tell"

Athos and Aramis glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Athos watched as Aramis approached Porthos and d'Artagnan, he could hear slightly as Aramis explained where they were going. Porthos was nodding his head as was d'Artagnan.

Suddenly both men took out pouches from their pockets and walked towards the swordsman.

"You forgot something my friend" said Porthos as he handed the pouches to Athos.

The swordsman felt his eyes doing their best to fill with tears. He swallowed hard to fight against it failing fast as d'Artagnan squeezed his shoulder and smiled.

The four musketeers mounted their horses and cantered through the archway of the garrison.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Madame Limme had sobbed with both grief and jubilation as the musketeers presented her with the coinage in the velvet pouch. She had told them that she could not except such generosity. But Athos had insisted, informing her that it was the least they could do. Barat had been an excellent musketeer and he would always be in their hearts.

That moment the young Limme boy emerged from the doorway. He looked up at the musketeers who smiled at him. Porthos ruffled his hair making him smile shyly.

Athos approached the boy and crouched down in front of him until he was eye level.

"Your father will always watch over you and your mother. He was an outstanding musketeer, and when you grow up maybe you will want to follow in his footsteps. But whatever you may decide he will always be watching over you. And I know for certain he will be very proud of you because he loved you so much"...

Aramis couldn't stop the tears flowing as Athos spoke. Porthos wiped his tears away with his hand. d'Artagnan had bowed his head and wept.

The swordsman continued..."We will always remember him...and if you ever want to visit us at the Garrison...you know where we are."

The boy stared into the swordmans eyes and suddenly threw himself into Athos' arms. The swordsman held him close and stoked his hair.

Madame Limme wiped her eyes as she watched her small son embrace the musketeer.

The other musketeers glanced at one another clearly all moved by the whole affair.

Athos let go of the child. The boys eyes followed his as he stood and smiled up at the swordsman.

"You are handsome like my papa" he said in his childs voice.

The others smiled at each other. Porthos laughed with one of his growling sounds.

Athos smiled back at the boy and ruffled his hair. Aramis patted his brothers shoulder and chuckled.

The men said their goodbys to Madame Limme and her boy. She thanked them all once again and told them she would visit with her son.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Following day Captain Trevilles Office:**

"The king is keen to get you boys back on duty" commented Treville. The musketeers were sat around his desk.

"Yes! I must say it seems quite an age since we have actually been to the Palace...I do believe I have have forgotten what the king and queen look like". remarked d'Artagnan with a grin.

Porthos laughed aloud. "The king has a face that stays in your head...as for the queen...well I never forget a beautiful face".

"Is that not something Aramis would come out with my friend" added Athos with a slight smile.

Aramis leaned back in his chair and toyed with his hat. He patted Athos on the shoulder and smiled.

"Indeed my friend, I have missed those pretty faces, smiling at me everytime I walk past them".

Athos rolled his eyes and grinned. "I am most certain they have missed you also mon ami".

Aramis smiled as he glanced at the swordsman. " Do not pretend they do not smile at you my friend...I have noticed on numerous occasions how they try to get your attention".

Athos shrugged his shoulders. " Cannot say I have witnessed that".

Aramis shook his head and grinned. His friend was totally blind when it came to the ladies looking in his direction.

"I will be pleased to see the beautiful face of Constance again gentlemen...I to have missed the female company".

The others laughed. Making Treville smile and shake his head slightly at his

mens banter.

"Well men I trust you will all be prepared for duty then...lets us say in two days time?

The men nodded in unison except Athos. Treville glanced at his lieutenant.

"Will you be joining your comrades Athos" he asked glancing at the others.

Athos felt everyones eyes on him as Treville asked the question.

They all knew he had made a tremendous recovery. Doctor Lemay had told them all that. The others were so relieved when they were informed of the news even though Aramis was still in his mother hen mode around his freind.

Aramis leaned into his friends shoulder and nudged him with a smiled. "Of course he, will wont you my friend?"

Athos looked at his friends as they waited for an answer. He liked his life as a musketeer. He knew he had come through this nightmare, all with the help of his brothers and Treville. If they hadn't been there for him he knew in his own mind he would have probably been locked away by now in some monastery growing herbs and the like.

"I would very much like to return captain...if that is permitted by yourself?" he asked

Everyones eyes widened as he spoke. They all exchanged glances of elation.

Treville stood and shook his lieutenant's hand. "PERMITTED! Do you know how happy that makes me feel right now son? "Besides you do not need permision from me...you always were a musketeer".

Athos smiled as his brothers shuffled towards him hastly.

Aramis had stood and took his friend into an embrace, he patted him on the back. " I am so glad you made the right decison mon ami".

Porthos followed suit and grabbed the swordsman into a bear hug with a growl. "So glad you are back with us brother".

d'Artagnan smiled as he also took the swordsman into an embrace. " Was hoping you would say that my friend". he said fondly.

"I think this is an excuse to finish that english cider" growled Porthos. Rubbing his hands together.

The others laughed. "Why not...we can sit in the courtyard in the sun" said d'Artagnan.

Treville was smiling as he watched his men act like children at Christmas time.

"Good idea d'Art" commented Aramis" Come lets go and fetch the cider".

"I have yet to try this cider" said Athos as they approached the office door.

"You don't know what your missing my friend" grinned Porthos patting his friend on the shoulder.

Suddenly Treville stopped them in their tracks as he spoke. "Wont you be wanting this Athos? he asked.

The musketeers turned and smiled at one another as they noticed what the older man was holding in his left hand.

Athos smiled with a slight exhale as he stared at Treville. He swallowed hard to fight the emotion building up.

Aramis approached the musketeer captain and took the pouldron from Treville. He turned back to his brother and grinned.

"Hold out your arm mon ami" he said " There is something missing".

Athos did as he was told as Aramis clipped the pouldron into place on his friends arm.

Everyone cheered aloud. "That is what I like to see" remarked Treville. "Wecome back Athos...now go and celebrate...you are all on duty in a couple of days time".

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 **Epilogue.**

The musketeers sat around their favourite table in the courtyard. Laughter filled the air as Porthos told his jokes.

"Yes is tastes good" commented Athos swigging from his tankard. "Not bad atall".

"Knew you would enjoy it mon ami" replied Porthos. " If its good enough for king Charles its good enough for us".

"Cheers to that" added Aramis holding up his tankard.

"Not sure whether I prefer the ale or not" remarked d'Artagnan pouring out more into his tankerd.

That moment the men turned as they heard a female voice. " So this is what you all get up to whilst the rest of us are working hard". said Constance as she entered the courtyard.

d'Artagnans eyes lit up suddenly making his brothers smile. They always teased him everytime Constance made an appearance, it was so obvious he worshipped the young woman.

"Constance...it is so nice to see you". acknowledged Aramis with a grin. "What brings you to the garrison?"

The young woman smiled. "I am returning some cloaks that were damaged, I have darned them...I really do not know what you men do...some of them were practically rags".

She suddenly noticed Athos sat at the table. "Athos! is is so good to see you up and about...how are you faring?"

The swordsman smiled. "Why thank you Constance...I feel better for seeing you again".

Constance giggled as she shot a glance to the others. "Good glad to hear it...its good to see your handsome face again".

d'Artagnan grimaced making the others laugh.

"Why are you pulling faces d'Artagnan" she asked putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows.

Porthos made a guffaw sound making them all giggle. "He is jealous Constance...you said Athos was handsome".

"I am NOT! jealous as you put it" answered the Gascon pulling a face.

"Oh for goodness sake...you are all like a bunch of children" she replied givinig d'Artagnan a slap across his head with her scarf.

.

"Anyway...he is handsome! she repeated

The swordsman rolled his eyes and drank form his tankard. "Can we not change the subject"

"If you will excuse me gentlemen I need to get these cloaks to Treville" said Constance as she approached the wooden steps.

The men ackowledged her as she shimmied up the steps holding her skirts above her ankles.

Aramis glanced at the swordsman. "That is what I meant earlier my friend...you never see how the ladies look at you with admiration."

Athos changed the subject as he filled all their tankards with cider.

"I would like to thank you all for being here for me when I needed you" he said softly. " I wont ever forget that, you have brought me out of the darkness of nightmares and for that I most grateful.".

The others had fell silent as the swordsman spoke. All three had tears in their eyes as he spoke.

" There was times when I thought I would go insane...I visualised I would be taken away from you...and the thought of that was too overwhelming...it stopped me from sleeping because I actually believed it in my own head".

Aramis slid his arm around the swordmans shoulders and leaned his temple into his friends. Porthos stretched his arm across the table and squeezed his brothers arm affectionately as he held back tears.

d'Artagnan had sat the other side of his mentor and gently gripped the back of his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes just taking in the emotion.

"I love you brothers" whispered Athos.

Aramis kissed his friends temple and smiled. "And we all love you mon ami" he said.

Porthos was nodding in agreement. "And don't you ever forget it" he growled.

"We wont let him forget" murmered d'Artagnan. "Never".

"Well this cider is not going to drink itself" commented the swordsman with a sniff as he reached for the ewer.

"Am I going to have to carry you to your room tonight my friend" asked Porthos grinning and winking at the others.

Athos raised his eyebrows and grimaced. " Indeed you will not" answered the swordsman. "I think I will quite capable of finding my own way to my room".

The others laughed aloud with joy. They had Athos back again where he belonged.

 **The End.**

 **I would like to thank you all for the awesome reviews in the past months, I really appreciated it. I also enjoyed reading them. Some have made me giggle and others have made me a better writer, and for that I thank you all.**

 **I hope you have all enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing.**

 **I will be posting a new story soon. At the moment I am still working on the plot. But I really hope you will still read it.**

 **Stay well guys!**

 **Pippa xxx**

 **xxx**

 **The Village of Hancel is fictitious.**

 **12th September 1631 was an actual date of the time.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

.


End file.
